


Don't be a good boy to me…/ Ne sois pas un bon garçon avec moi ...

by Cilreth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Complicated Relationships, Cousins, Domestic Fluff, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fanart, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, God Complex, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guilt, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Philosophy, Politics, Power Play, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Spiritual, Time Travel, Time Traveling Kurosaki Ichigo, oedipal complexe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 127,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilreth/pseuds/Cilreth
Summary: " Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour... mais c'est forcément quelque chose. "Ichigo est beaucoup de choses, mais pas un lâche. Alors quand il su que son amie Orihime s'est fait kidnapper par Ulquiorra, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde face au danger pour aller la sauver des griffes de l'Arrancar. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu, surtout quand il faut compter sur Urahara et son goût des expériences dangereuses. Time travel story
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Kuchiki Hisana, Kurosaki Ichigo & Original Female Character(s), Kurosaki Ichigo/Original Character(s), Kurosaki Ichigo/Original Female Character





	1. Prologue. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Pour avoir accès à certaine illustration c'est ici : -> https://cilreth.tumblr.com/

**28 Mars 1942 ; Okiya Botan / Kaimoya ( 快靄) ; 25ème District ZONE SUD.**

Le 25ème District de la Zone Sud, Kaimoya était souvent considéré comme un véritable havre de paix dans le Rukongai, isolé dans une immense enclave montagneuse et humide très dense qui la coupait admirablement bien à la fois des district plus proche du Seireitei, la préservant des pressions politiques que les nobles avait habitudes d’exercer dans l’ensemble de la société des âmes même si une grande majorité de leur maison de vacances s’y trouvait ici, tout en faisant une formidable barrière naturel avec une immense vallée bordant un immense lac nommé modestement Shiroi Mizumi (traduction : lac blanc) qui la protégeait des district plus au sud et plus prompts à la pauvreté et gangrené par la délinquance qui ne s’en rappel était souvent sujet à de fort mouvent migratoire vers le nord. Mais en vue de sa position complexe Kaimoya en était relativement épargné, les routes commerciales ne traversant pas la bourgade recluses, Quelque layon de forêt aux routes boueuse et torturé concédait néanmoins un passage à Kaimoya qui était en elle-même une modeste petite ville vivant de la pêche bordant la berge du lac avec d’iconique Funaya. Mais outre sa réserve Kaimoya n’était pas pourtant bien inconnue, loin de là, c’était le principal port de pêche du Seireitei, le lac étant le plus grand fournisseur de poissons , mais ce qui faisait sa notoriété c’était son Hanamachi. Le seul endroit au Seireitei ou vous pouvait voir c’est belle créature aussi distingué que mystérieuse qu’était les Geishas, Tous nobles de bonne famille du Seireitei était allé au moins plusieurs fois dans sa vie, Kaimoya était un terrain neutre où tout se réunissait pour goûter au plaisir artistique voir charnel des Geisha et des jeune Maiko.

Bien sûr, quelqu'une se démarquait par leurs talents, leurs charisme et leurs prix coûteux. La coqueluches du moment était Itoe, aussi belle qu’elle était indolente et lascive. Non loin concurrencer par Mika tout aussi belle mais d’un tempérament mystérieux et magnétique, il était autant de notoriété qu’elle était aussi rivale que complice toute deux issue de l’Okiya Botan, le plus grand Okiya de la ville tenu par Ran, ancienne Geisha toute aussi célèbre bien que moins sulfureuse que sa défunte sœur Miyu le fut du temps ou elle était en vie.

Mais parlons plutôt des résidents de l’Okiya Botan, Itoe et Mika était les Geishas avec d’autre filles dont Orika qui était la prostituée officiel de l’établissement, deux Maiko, Suzumi et Hisana, la dernière tous débutante restait d’une beauté à en faire pâlir Itoe , une seule Shikomiko, Utako, La Banba Wakaba qui s’occupait du service et de la cuisine, la Beebe, Kiyoko du ménage, le serviteur Sôji et Ran l’Okâ-san, comme il était l’usage de nommer la tenancière de l’établissement. C’était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus classique. Sauf qu’il manquait une personne en particulier. Amaya n’était ni Geisha, ni Maiko, encore moins une servante comme Wakaba, Kiyoko ou même Sôji. C’était une jeune âme de grande beauté mais, même si elle aurait pu aussi bien être une Geisha à son tour par l’expérience que son environnement lui avait apporté, ce n’était ni sa vocation, ni ses ambitions. C’était en tous cas ce que en révélait sa démarche affirmée et imposante reconnaissable par beaucoup, qu’elle était une combattante.

Elle marchait à un rythme réguler et soutenue sur la berge du lac blanc, seule dans la nature brute, les pieds nue s’enfonçant dans le sable, les Getas tenue dans sa main gauche, elle se montrait pensive depuis la matinée, elle aurait bien fuit toute agitation civiles encore longtemps si la fraîcheur du crépuscule n’avait pas commencer à lui titiller l’épiderme. Ses yeux d’un brun clair mais froid sillonnent son paysage sans un seul émoi, indifférente à la beauté des lieux qui était pour elle habituelle.

\- _Je vais finalement aller à l’académie Shin’ô_. pensa-t-elle platement, s’arrêtant quelque instant pour regarder les reflets rosé que prenait l’eau sous les rayons du soleil couchant.

\- _Tu sembles penser que cela n’affecte pas de savoir que tu vas devenir Shinigami, tu vas perdre la liberté auxquels tu tiens tant_. Répondit une voix dans son esprit, Amaya ne sembla avoir aucune réaction si ce n’est qu’elle reprit son chemin comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

- _Ce n’est pas comme si je savais déjà tout sur ce qu’est être Shinigami, je suis formé depuis des années à en être un._ La jeune fille posa finalement le pied sur les bitumes, elle chaussa ses Getas en prenant soin d’épousseter ses pieds des grains de sable restant avant de naviguer dans les rues dans un rythme plus soutenu. _Si je prends même la peine d’aller à l’académie, c’est pour avoir encore du temps pour réfléchir en quoi je m’engage._

\- _Sans oublier que tu n’as pas trop envie de rejoindre la division de ton père immédiatement_. Amaya grimaça au ton sarcastique de la voix qui résonnait dans son crâne. Voyant de nouveau le début du sermon poindre elle soupira de lassitude. _Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement_. Amaya mit un sourd grognement à la réprimande de son Zanpakutô, même si elle ne savait que trop bien qu’il avait sans doute raison, elle restait encore beaucoup trop fragile à l’évocation de son père. Son père était un homme puissant, charismatique et intelligent, il s’était toujours occuper d’elle avec soin, l’ayant appris à marcher, écrire lire, se battre, tenir une épée, faire du Kidô, son père lui avait transmis son savoir et son temps, et avait parfaitement joué son rôle de père alors qu’il devait sans doute ressentir aucune obligation morale ou physique à s’occuper d’elle, Mais capricieuse comme elle l’avait été elle avait pris ses bon traitement pour acquis, sauf que ce n’était pas le cas, c’était un privilège, elle l’avait appris durement et cela lui avait fait mal. Depuis ce jour, il n’est plus venue la voir, et elle ne l’a jamais recontacté.

\- _Cela fait 50 ans depuis la dernière fois_ … La jeune femme réprima son amertume, étant arrivé à sa destination elle se déchaussa de ses Getas pour enfiler ses Zori d’intérieur, elle ne pris pas la peine d’annoncer sa présence, elle savait qu’à cette heure les filles se préparait pour aller aux Ochaya. Elle monta à l’étage pour aller à la salle d’habillage.

\- Cesse de t’agiter Hisana, Maya devrait rentrer rapidement. Résonna la voix partiellement agacé de Kiyoko à travers les Shôji en papier de riz, Hisana ne se contenta que de répondre d’un soupir indigné. Mais avant qu’elle puisse de nouveau gémir, Kiyoko serra brutalement le obi coupant court à la brune, en synchronisation Amaya ouvra les portes pour découvrir sa meilleure amie en pleine préparation avec les autres filles, les cheveux cirer en « pêche fendue », la peau peinte d’un teint immaculé comme la neige, les yeux maquillé sobrement de vermeil et la lèvre inférieur écarlate. Suzumi semblait vêtue de la même manière alors quelle discutait à voix basse avec Mika qui était déjà dans ses appariements sortis de la salle d’habillage en n’adressant même pas un salut à la brune, se contentant d’aspirer au bout d’un Kiseru fumant coincer entre ses doigts élégants.

\- Maya-chan tu es rentrée ! Soupira Hisana de soulagement, elle tente vainement de s’approcher de retardataire avant d’être retenue de force par Kiyoko, les cheveux poivre-sel volant dans tous les sens prouvant des complications que la jeune Maiko lui apportait. Le rire de Itoe, en train de se poudrer le bout du nez, résonna.

\- Bonsoir Maya-chan ! Chantonna la geisha espiègle,

\- Bonsoir Itoe. Répondit humblement la concerné avant d’être interpellé par Kiyoko

\- Rends-moi service Amaya et retiens cette maudite puce qui ne tient pas en place. Grogna la Beebe pleurnichant d’indignation alors qu’elle voyait le obi à moitié terminé se défaire. Amaya ne put se retenir d’accorder à sa meilleure amie un sourire goguenard.

\- Je vois que tu es nerveuse pour ta première apparition en public. Déclara Amaya alors qu’elle fouillait dans les tiroirs pour sortir un ensemble de hana-kanzashi indigo, se mariant à la perfection avec la couleur son kimono de couleur pèche et faisant un rappel frappant avec ses propres prunelles de la même couleur. Amaya a toujours été admirative de la couleur des iris de Hisana.

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas ! Je vais être avec Mika et tu sais comment elle est ! D’autant plus que ce soir on reçoit des nobles du Seireitei. Pleurnicha la jeune Maiko totalement dépassée par les événements.

\- Je t’entends Hisana ! Cria la concerné outré à travers le papier de riz des autres pièces.

\- Comme l’est l’extrême majorité des clients. Répondu platement la brune à l’épée alors qu’elle enfonçait les décoration dans les cheveux d’encre de la concerné

\- Non, je veux dire ! Des nobles, très très nobles, une des cinq grandes familles. S’exclama Hisana de nouveau affolée, assez amusé, Amaya ne fit qu’arrêter les bras de sa meilleure amie en lui saisissant les poignées pour empêcher de ruiner sa coiffure comme elle avait l’habitude de le faire.

\- La branche principale des Tsunayashiro. À l’annonce du dudit nom de famille Kiyoko, Itoe et Amaya ne put s’empêcher de grimacer d’inconfort, Elle ne pouvait que plaindre la pauvre Hisana, et la conforté dans son choix de ne jamais devenir geisha malgré l’insistance de sa tante Ran.

\- Ma pauvre chérie je te plains, il sont vraiment pas marrant, je préfère de loin les Shihôin ils sont beaucoup plus réceptifs à nos arts. Commenta Itoe d’un soupir alors que Hisana gémit de nouveau sous un mouvement de Kiyoko.

\- Tu n’en n’auras pas à t’en occuper de toute façon Hisana, tu resteras au shamisen ou à la danse. Kiyoko réussit finalement à nouer le nœud complexe du obi avec un petit souffle de soulagement. Écoute bien Mika et tout se passera bien.

\- Est-ce que ma tante ou Mika m’ont demandé en guise d’assurance ? Je sais qu’on me demande souvent d’être à l’arrière pour m’assurer que cela ne dérape pas avec le saké. Vu que Sôji est inutile face aux Shinigamis. Demanda doucement la brunette un air soucieux Hisana quant à elle la regarda avec des yeux pleins d’espoir.

\- Pff comme si tu pouvais être utile face à des Shinigami du Gotei avec ton niveau. Remarqua venimeusement Suzumi jusqu’à la silencieux, Itoe non contente du ton la chassa d’un geste de main en silence, comprenant qu’elle devait obéir à l’aînée, Suzumi partis rejoindre Mika non sans manquer de lancer un regard mauvais à Amaya qui ne pris même pas la peine de la relever, l’animosité étant assez banal venant de la Maiko.

\- Non Maya-chan, tu dois préparer tes affaires pour l’académie et bien te reposer. J’ai cru comprendre par Ran que tu te rendras au Seireitei par toi-même. Kiyoko fronça des sourcils révélant particulièrement bien son âge avancé et les traits marqués par l’effort.

\- Il serait beaucoup plus rapide pour moi d’y aller en Shunpo, ça me ferait faire un voyage de trois jours au lieu d’une semaine avec les commerçants. Répondit le concerné avec lassitude, au fond d’elle même elle ne se sentait pas véritablement prête à partir de Kaimoya. Elle n’était pas une créature d’habitude mais elle savait pertinemment que sa ville natale allait fortement lui manquer que ce soit les personnes qui ont composé sa vie comme les paysages enchanteresse.

\- Je n’ai pas envie que tu partes. Déclara Hisana d’une voix beaucoup plus solennelle, maintenant entièrement vêtue et prête pour sa première apparition, Amaya ne pouvait s’empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Kiyoko et Itoe sentant la tension grimpant dans l’air eurent l’élégance de sortir en mimant une conversation banale.

\- Moi non plus. Néanmoins, je pense pas avoir vraiment le choix.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n’es pas malheureuse ici, si c’est à cause de ton père tu sais…. Répliqua Hisana d’un ton vindicatif avant de se faire couper.

\- Ce n’est pas ça ! La Maiko lui lança un regard circonspect. Enfin pas en grande partis, j’étouffe ici Hisana, j’ai déjà explorer mille fois la vallée, je connais tout le monde ici, j’ai beaucoup de Reiryoku et même si je le contrôle cela ne m’empêche pas de suffoquer dans ma propre pression spirituelle, si je ne m’entraînais pas je serais devenue folle ou j’aurais fini par craqué et tué tous le monde ici. Sans compter que… Je ne peux pas le fuir éternellement. S'explique la brunette avec force, Hisana se contenta d’avoir une mine attristé, Amaya savait que sa sœur de cœur supportait très mal les abandons à cause de son passé, mais elle ne l’abandonnait pas. Tu es irrationnel Nana, ce n’est pas comme si tu me reverrais plus jamais, je reviendrai pour les vacances, mes congés et puis on peut toujours s’envoyer des lettres. Le silence s’installa avant que l’apprenti Geisha rendit un soupir vaincue avant d’adresser un sourire triste mais non moins soulagé.

\- Tu m’écriras chaque semaine ?

\- Chaque semaine sans faute ! Les deux filles s’élancèrent dans une étreinte serré, Amaya ne pouvait s’empêcher d’ humer une dernière fois le parfum de poudre de riz et de fleur de cerisier de son amie, refusant de pleurer mais dont les perles lacrymales, restait toutefois accrocher à ses prunelles bistre.

  
  
  



	2. Chapitre 1

_De mes mille mots cruels, je peux vous blesser. De mes cent sourires, je peux vous tromper. De mes dix doigts, je peux vous étrangler._

_Mais c'est avec mon seul cœur, que ... je peux t'aimer._

**30 octobre 2001; Chambre d 'Ichigo Kurosaki / Karakura (** **空座 町** **); OUEST TOKYO.**

« _N'oublie pas, tu ne peux avertir qu'une seule personne._ »

C'est d'un pas feutrée qu'elle se glissa dans la chambre d'Ichigo, glissant entre les rideaux pour pouvoir se mettre à son chevet dans l'obscurité de la nuit avec pour seul bruit les respiration apaisée du jeune convalescente et des deux fillette dormant à même le sol. Orihime pria de toute ses forces de ne pas faire de maladresse habituelle dans l'ambiance lourde que venait de s'installer. Tentant, temps bien que mal de garder sa façade optimiste et ceux même si personne ici ne saurait que c'est qu'un masque pour elle-même.

\- Bon, doucement… Susurra-t-elle en douceur tout en se positionnant face à son ami. Orihime ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau lorsqu'il dormait, apaisé dans les bras de Morphée il n'avait pas son froncement de sourcils habituelle et ses lèvres était légèrement entrouverte ne laisser passer que son haleine entre ses dents.

\- Humm et bien, je suis venue ici finalement. Déclara maladroitement la jolie rousse se grattant l'arrière de la tête embarrassée. Avant de perdre de nouveau son enthousiasme pour prendre une mine plus sombre. En réalité, de Tatsuki-chan, sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san… Il y avait beaucoup de gens à qui j'aurais aimé faire mes adieux mais… Elle suspendit sa phrase dans le vide planant au-dessus du corps jeune homme qui eut pour réponse un souffle régulier. Elle observa autour d'elle avant de sursauter de surprise à la présence des deux fillettes sur le sol accompagné d'assiette vide.

\- _Yuzu-chan et Karin-chan sur mangé ici_ ... Pensa Orihime distraitement, un petit sourire attendri face au dévouement des jumelles pour leur aîné.

\- Elles ont dû se sentir seule tout ce temps où Kurosaki-kun n'était pas là, elles ont aimé pouvoir manger avec lui dans sa chambre… La chambre… de Kurosaki-kun! La rousse ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle exprimait ses pensées à voix haute avant de reprendre son esprit regardant de nouveau autour d'elle. _Quand j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je viens dans la chambre de Kurosaki-kun_. de nouveau rattraper par sa mélancolie, elle regarde de nouveau le centre de ses pensées inspirant profondément le parfum du garçon ambiant dans la pièce et osa timidement de toucher la main bander de se dernier l'effleurant de la pulpe de ses doigts avant de lui tenir délicatement la main sans trop de pression, regardant le roux, le rose au joues alors qu'elle rapprochait son visage du sien, laissez ses lèvres presque effleurer les siennes, se nourrissant de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Il ne manquait que quelque millimètre entre elle et le fruit de ses désirs qui fleurissait en elle depuis si longtemps. Juste quelques millimètres… le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, avant de laisser échapper des larmes chaudes glissant sur ses joues.

\- Je ne peux pas, je savais que j'en serais incapable… Souri-t-elle avec dérision, laissant l'apitoiement et la déception l'écraser dans un étaux serré alors que quelque gouttes salées roulèrent pour finir leur course sur les pommettes d'Ichigo. Je n'y arrive pas, alors que c'est la dernière fois que je peux te voir. Sa voix se brisa dans des sanglots, retenue à la fin de sa phrase essuyant ses yeux, elle retint un sanglot qui manquaient de lui déchirer la gorge l'avalant difficilement, se laissant tomber sur le bord de la fenêtre prenant de la distance avec lui.

\- Kurosaki-kun, je… Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu faire, devenir enseignante, astronaute, ou ouvrir ma propre pâtisserie. Pouvoir aller au ''mister donuts'' et au ''thrty one'' et dire : « donnez-moi tout ce que vous avez ! Babilla-t-elle, laissant la douceur de son imagination effacer sa tristesse pour laisser son cœur gonfler d'euphorie à l'idée de réaliser ses fantasmes regardant le plafond comme si elle regardait le ciel, la mine béate et bienheureuse. Avant de soupirer avec regret. Si j'avais pu vivre 5 vies ! Dans chacune de ces vies je serais née dans des villes différentes, j'aurais mangé des choses différentes, j'aurais fait un travail différent mais… Elle compta sur ses doigts en énonçant cette liste fictive avant d'abandonner laissant ses mains serrer le bas de son cardigan ne donnant qu'un regard triste mais attendrit à l'élue de son cœur.

\- Je serais toujours tombée amoureuse de la même personne. Elle se glissa à la fenêtre lançant un dernier regard au rouquin, toujours endormi paisiblement les yeux humides. Merci Kurosaki-kun… Adieu. Elle s'évanouit dans la nuit suite à cela, ne laissant aucune trace sur lequel elle serait venue .

**31 Mars 1942 ; Académie Shin'ô (** **院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

Elle posa son sac sur le sol de sa chambre avec une satisfaction audible, faisant craquer son dos endoloris par ses bagages et les trois jours consécutifs de Shunpo. A vrai dire elle était plus que soulagée de savoir que les cours commenceront que le 2 avril car même avec ses capacités, son manque d'endurance c'était fait très vite ressentir, elle se promit que dès qu'elle aura son emploi du temps, elle consacra une partis à cette compétences.

Un des avantages à être de 1er classes parait-il, c'était d'avoir sa propre chambre individuel, bien que c'était pas le confort dans lequel elle était habitué, c'était plus que suffisant pour sa scolarité, et aussi parce que vue qu'elle ne venait pas de district supérieur à 40, elle ne pouvait pas toucher de bourse et par conséquent devait payer son loyer avec son propre argent et 11 209 Kan* par mois, bien qu'elle soit aisée faisait sentir plus léger son porte monnaie de beaucoup trop de gramme pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise.

La chambre était spartiate, le sol se composait d'un parquet de bambou, un coussin et un maigre futon posé sur un tatami, avec cela un bureau et un coussin en sarrasin et une étagère. Le Onsen et le Sento était quant à eux à disposition des élèves et des membres du personnel, elle espérait juste que le Onsen ce ne soit pas mixte comme à Kaimoya, il n'était pas dérangeant de partager un bain chaud avec des femmes ou des hommes qui vous avez vue grandir et sans doute vus vos fesses de bambin à l'air dans les rue, mais elle devait avouer, elle était particulièrement hostile à être nue face à des garçons inconnues et comme le veut la tranche d'âge d'admission à l'académie, plein de jeune noble frustré au hormone frétillante et qui par expérience avait parfois les mains un peu trop baladeuse. La jeune étudiante pris le temps de s'installer correctement dans ce qui serait son chez soi pour les 6 prochaines années, elle considéra le petit meuble avec dédain alors qu'elle rangea ses manuels et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tous les ouvrages, les exemplaire était vieux, étant léguer par ceux de son père, elle savait que certaine matière était dépassé, comme Histoire du Seireitei mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur d'encombrer d'ouvrage neuf alors qu'elle aurait sûrement le loisirs d'aller les louer à la bibliothèque de l'académie. Une fois qu'elle eut bien approprier l'espace qui l'entourait, qu'elle avait encore bien sa journée devant elle. La brune se dit qu'une petite balade dans le campus ne lui ferait pas de mal histoire de mieux découvrir les lieux qui constitueront son quotidien.

Elle fut de loin la seule avoir eut cette idée, L'académie était composé d'un bâtiment principale ou s'y déroulent les cours magistraux de tout ce qui était théoriques ainsi que les options, c'était aussi là où se trouvait le directeur de l'académie ainsi que toute l'administration, et si elle se fiait bien au curriculum, sa première année se fera majoritairement dans ce bâtiments avant de le délaisser peu à peu pour les classes de spécialisation qui elles se trouvait de l'autre côté du parc, avoisinant les dortoirs, et l'espace restaurations.

Elle manqua de se faire bousculer par deux garçons qui semblaient se faire la course en Shunpo sous les rires d'un groupe d'élèves plus loin, l'un lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de se faire rattraper par son amis et repris leurs et course poursuite. À vrai dire maintenant qu'elle était sur place, elle n'était plus aussi confiante qu'à Kaimoya, elle n'avait que comme comparatifs à ses compétences son père et cela remontait à 50 ans peut-être qu'au final elle ne valait pas mieux qu'un simple noble de bonne famille.

\- _Cesse de te déprécier, je te signal que ce n'est pas à la porté du premier venue de pouvoir entrer en contacte avec l'esprit de sa lame alors que tu n'as même pas toucher un Asauchi de toute ta vie._ Gronda gentiment la voix, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer la brune immédiatement, il est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais entendu parler d'un Zanpakuto se manifestant alors qu'elle n'avait même pas de forme physique.

Son regard se perdit vers la colline du Sôkyoku, voisin par la les locaux de la première division et de la maison de bain. Les toit doré brillant de mille feux, mais elle préféra regarder plus à l'est passant au-dessus de la 9ème division pour s'arrêter sur celui de la 5 ème division.

\- _Bientô_ t…

Elle se le promit.

**31 Octobre 2001 ; Appartement d'Orihime Inoue / Karakura (** **空座町** **) ; OUEST TOKYO.**

Lorsque le capitaine Hitsugaya s'était présenté avec un air grave à sa fenêtre il ne lui fallut pas d'effort pour associer cela à Orihime, il avait toujours été intuitif surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis et de sa famille. Du coup il ne fallait pas longtemps pour rejoindre les autres à l'appartement d'Orihime ou se trouvaient déjà Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto Renji et Rukia.

\- Ichigo. Souffla-t-elle avec angoisse, tentant un pauvre sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace, la boule au ventre qui se creusait dans son estomac s'intensifie et il déglutit douloureusement.

\- Rukia…

\- Tu as réussi à supprimer les interférences causées par la vague d'énergie spirituelle ? Demanda le jeune capitaine avec tout son sérieux, la plantureuse rousse délaissé de son habituelle légèreté pour aborder une mine sérieuse comme tout le monde dans la pièce.

\- Apparemment c'est bon. Répondit Matsumoto déclenchant finalement l'écran, le grésillement désagréable laissait peu à peu se distinguer la silhouette du capitaine Ukitake la mine solennelle à la surprise du capitaine Hitsugaya.

\- Ukitake ?! Ce n'est pas le commandant ? Demanda Toshirô surprise

\- Je le remplace.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Pendant un bref instant, Ukitake laissa transparaître un regard coupable avant de reprendre son sérieux, ne laissant entrevoir aucune émotion.

\- C'est moi qui est vu Orihime Inoue lorsqu'elle a traversé le Senkaimon pour se rendre dans le monde réel. À l'annonce tous eurent un choc, abordant la mine grave Ichigo sentit son cœur légèrement s'accélérer son esprit tournant à toute vitesse. À votre réaction, de toute évidence elle n'est pas arrivée jusqu'à vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Ukitake-san ? Inoue, où est-elle, vous devez bien savoir quelque chose de votre côté ?!

\- Je vais te dire notre point de vue. Répondit Ukitake en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété. Les deux gardes du corps qui l'accompagnaient au moment de traverser le Senkaimon ont survécu… et à en croire les propos qu'ils nous ont rapportés, nous pouvons penser que Inoue Orihime a été enlevée, par les Arrancars* et… Ichigo sentit son cœur cesser de battre un instant à la supposition que rapportait Ukitake en hésitant à terminer, _qu'elle était déjà morte… morte_. Mais avant qu'il puisse intervenir, Rukia l'arrachait de ses pensées morbides.

\- Capitaine Ukitake ! S'époumonait la brune d'effrois, elle ne voulait pas arriver non plus à cette conclusion.

\- Je sais, ça ne me plaît guère de dire ça mais cela reste une éventualité, selon le rapport elle aurait reçu une attaque d'un Arrancar puis elle aurait disparue avec lui… Tenta vainement d'expliquer Ukitake, avec sérieux, Ichigo, le Shinigami remplaçant ne put s'empêcher de bouillonner à la déclaration, pour lui c'était toujours la même chose avec le Seireitei, ils prenaient toujours des conclusion hâtive, toujours avec intransigeance et froideur comme si leur soldat n'était que des bien remplaçable, La condamnation de Rukia était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire pour l'oublier Et ceux même avec Ukitake qui pour lui était l'un des plus tolérable il ne restait pas moins rancunier et à son avis à juste raison car il recommençait et cette fois avec Inoue. Orihime… pensa-t-il tristement à la pensé de la rousse, il avait de l'affection pour elle, beaucoup d'affection même si il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer de quel manière si c'était amical, fraternel ou romantique, il regarda le creux de ses mains comme si c'était lui-même qui avait tué son amie et c'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas ce qu'il devrait être.

\- Ne raconte pas de conneries ! Explosa ce dernier faisant sursauter les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tu dis qu'elle est morte alors que t'as aucune preuve !? Arrête avec tes théories foireuses ! Il présenta brutalement son poignet en remontant la manche de son Shihakusho. Regarde ça ! Je me suis blessé au poignet lors de mon combat d'hier ! c'était une blessure qu'aucun humain normal n'aurait pu soigner ! Et quand je me suis levé ce matin elle avait complètement disparu, il reste même des traces du Reiatsu d'Inoue !

\- Et bien c'est regrettable. Coupa une voix autoritaire, laissant Ichigo et les autres sans voix à l'arrivée du commandant en chef Yamamoto, à la vue de son supérieur Rukia recula subtilement en écarquillant ses yeux. Mais pour Ichigo il fut toutefois perdu ne sachant pas prendre l'insinuation.

\- Commandant ?

\- Regrettable ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie !? Demanda le roux interloqué

\- Il est possible que Inoue Orihime soit toujours en vie mais dans ce cas cela signifierait également qu'elle est coupable de trahison. Si elle avait été enlevée, elle ne serait pas comportée de cette manière vis-à-vis de son agresseur. Et ne l'aurait pas accompagné de son propre chef. Expliqua froidement le capitaine commandant

\- C'est des conn… Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par Renji qui lui agrippa fermement l'épaule un air contrit.

\- Arrête Ichigo, parler de cette manière ne fera que te nuire. Lui expliqua le tatoué avant de s'adresser à son supérieur. Nous avons compris vos explications Commandant Yamamoto. Dans ce cas, moi Abarai Renji lieutenant de la 6ème division et membre de l'unité de reconnaissance dirigée par le capitaine Hitsugaya me porte volontaire pour partir dans le Hueco Mundo afin de faire revenir Inoue Orihime à la raison ! Déclara le lieutenant solennellement toute en adressant un fin sourire complice à son ami

\- Renji…

\- Je vous l'interdit ! Renji et Rukia écarquillent des yeux face à la fermeté du ton de leur supérieur. Depuis qu'il a été établi que les Arrancars sont prêts à combattre, tous les membres de l'unité de reconnaissance du capitaine Hitsugaya doivent rentrer immédiatement et assurer la protection de la Soul Society.

\- Cela signifie que vous nous demandez d'abandonner Inoue c'est bien ça ? Demanda la petite brune avec difficulté, Ichigo lui lança un regard implorant espérant que la vindicative de son amie pouvait y jouer sur la décision prise par Yamamoto.

\- Parfaitement nous ne pouvons pas mettre en balance la vie d'une personne contre celle du monde entier.

\- Commandant, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir obéir à cet ordre. Réfute la Kuchiki mais avec étonnement Yamamoto ne sourcille même pas face au refus de son autorité.

\- Je m'en doutais. Il semblait soupirer de résignation avant de reprendre sa posture ferme. J'ai bien fait de prendre des dispositions au cas où cela se produirait.

Soudainement une lumière surgit et du Dangai s'ouvrit majestueusement sur deux silhouette vêtue de leur Haori blanc, laissant alors apparaître Kuchiki Byakuya toujours aussi altière et stoïque et un Kenpachi Zaraki plus qu'ennuyer d'avoir été réquisitionner pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

\- Capitaines ! S'exclamèrent tous les membres de la pièce à l'exception d'Hitsugaya qui se permet d'adresser qu'un signe de tête solennelle.

\- En effet, Maintenant rentrez tous ! Ordonna le capitaine de la 11ème division d'une voix bourrue.

\- N'opposait pas de résistance nous avons reçu lors de vous ramener par la force si nécessaire. Continua le noble adressant une vision panoramique froide, les deux amis acceptent à contre cœur se résignant finalement aux ordres. Le jeune Shinigami remplaçant à son tour se laissa gagner par un lourds poids sur ses épaules mais, malgré cette fatalité il était déterminé à vouloir aider Orihime.

\- D'accord… Il fit une pause en regardant l'écran ou se trouvait l'imposant vieil homme avec toute sa détermination. Je ne demande aucune aide de la part de la société de l'âme mais dites-moi au moins comment entrer dans le Hueco Mondo et notre ami j'irais sauver tout seul. Demanda abruptement Ichigo maintenant son regard face à celui austère de Yamamoto qui resta stoïque.

\- Je refuse.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette bataille je ne pardonnerai aucun mouvement arbitraire ni aucun mort inutile tiens-toi prêt jusqu'à nouvel ordre c'est tout. Ichigo serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles transpercer l'épiderme de ses paumes, Tous les membres de l'équipe disparaissant à travers les Shôji, seule Rukia s'attardent un peu amorçant un geste vers leur amis roux que Renji la poussa délicatement vers le Seireitei avec amertume.

\- Ichigo... Je suis désolé.

Lorsque le dangai se referma vers la brune, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une image immense gonflant brutalement dans sa poitrine, il était en colère contre le Seireitei pour l'ordonner d'abandonner son ami si injustement accusé. Mais le fruit de sa plus grande rage, c'était surtout son lui même et son échec. Encore une fois, il avait faillit a protéger.

**2 Avril 1942 ; Académie Shin'ô (** **院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

Amaya à toujours pensé qu'elle était quelqu'un de vespéral et ceux contre toute saison et circonstance, bien que c'était plus une manière plus élégante dépensé qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas du matin, elle avait l'habitude (mauvaise d'après tout le reste de l'okiya) de faire la majorité de ses activités la nuit tombé pour bien correspondre au train de vie des filles, et aussi parce que faire des activité en journée quand vous vivez avec 10 personnes dont la moitié décuvaient d'une méchante gueule de bois et qui comme on le sait les shoji ne sont pas les porte les plus isolantes dissuaderait n'importe qui à essayer de faire une activité sans craindre que sa simple respiration réveillerait les Momijigari qui lui servait de sœur.

Et c'est pour cela que Amaya maudit insidieusement chacune des filles de l'Okiya en espérant vilipende qu'elles éternuent tellement qu'elles s'en irritent les voies nasales. Bien sûr elle maudissait aussi la cacophonie des autres élèves alors qu'elle était installée dans le plus grand amphithéâtre de l'académie pour assister à la cérémonie d'entrée. Bien installé stratégiquement en plein milieu la ou se trouvait la plus forte concentration d'élève pour être bien invisible dans la saturation blanche bleu et rouge des uniformes de l'académie.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi Ronchonne. Bien que de toute façon son expression était implacable et elle veillait au grain à rien ne laisser transparaître. Certaines personnes la regardèrent curieuse, elle préféra ignorer.

Elle fut toutefois arrachée de ses contemplations par l'arrivée plus que remarquée de Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, effaçant totalement la présence de l'équipe professoral et celle du directeur de l'université qui était pourtant entré à ses côtés. Bien que parfaitement maîtrisé, le Reiatsu du capitaine commandant se pressait sur ses épaules et fit rapidement monter la température à plusieurs degrés. Les plus faibles était déjà évanouie ou semblait sur le point de l'être. Le groupe d'élève à ses côtés semblaient tenir assez bond malgré leur peau livide et quelque gouttes de sueurs perlant leur front et de leur essoufflement timide, elle entendis toutefois un murmure la concernant

\- Regarde Sachiko, cette fille elle n'a même pas bouger ? Suivit d'un regard curieux de son amie qui la zieuta impressionner.

\- Elle doit être de 1er classe…

Assez flatter par les propos elle croisa le regard des deux filles qui se mirent à rougir prisent en flagrant délit ne voulant pas les intimider davantage elle adresser un très brève sourire complice avec un clin d'œil. Ladite Sachiko lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers son amie pour parler avant d'être finalement interrompue par la voix de crécelle du directeur de l'académie.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, le général en chef, capitaine de la 1er division Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto va commencer la conférence, attentions étudiants ! Le bruit se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à un silence pesant, la tension était palpable et électrique.

\- Je suis particulièrement heureux de pouvoir m'adresser à vous aujourd'hui. Encore aujourd'hui je garde en effet un excellent souvenir en tant que fondateur de cette académie mais avant tout comme étant un enseignant ! Durant ces longues années au sein du Seireitei j'ai vu grand nombre de jeunes néophytes comme vous devenir des personnes remarquables par leur accomplissement qui ont marqué notre histoire dont les traces se conservent encore aujourd'hui. Votre directeur, lui-même ancien lieutenant de la 1er division et ancien professeur dans les arts spirituels Akimoto Hochu, connaît bien ma fierté pour l'académie Shin'ô. L'année que vous vivez est à mes yeux une opportunité unique et une incroyable chance pour vous ; elle offre un décloisonnement et un brassage entre le Seireitei et le Rukongai et je suis persuadé que le contexte exceptionnel qu'ouvre ces lieux nous rassembles tous qu'importe d'où nous venons ou de notre classe social à un unique intérêt commun : celui de protéger nos famille, nos amis, nos foyer contre les fléaux que sont les Hollows. Le lien qui unit le Gotei 13 à la société de l'âme dans son ensemble se doit être affermi. Nous en somme le tuteur de la résilience et le protecteur de notre communauté spirituelle. Bien que vous ayez sans doute eu un grand nombre de conférences et de présentations. Pour ma part, en tant que Fondateur de l'académie spirituelle je tiens toutefois à vous parler dans son ensemble des trois débouchés que vous apportez votre scolarité. Naturellement je pense que vous connaissez tous parfaitement la Compagnie des 13 Divisions Impériales, la branche militaire principale de la Soul Society, ainsi que l'organisation militaire que les Shinigami rejoignent en majorité après avoir quitté cette académie, je ne vais pas trop vous en dire étant donné que vous aurez 6 année sous le soins de votre équipe professoral pour en apprendre toute les rouages, je vais simplement me contenter de vous dicter quatre responsabilité principales. La défense du Seireitei , qui est le centre de la Soul Society. Le déploiement des membres de Divisions en territoire ennemi pour des opérations de combat. Le déploiement des Forces Spéciales comme moyen de défense dans le Monde Humain quand-il en ai nécessaire et bien évidemment, l'acheminement des âmes vers la Soul Society tâche que vous apprendrez par la suite majoritairement sous la charge de la 13ème division actuellement sous le capitaine Jûshirô Ukitake. Joint à cela vous avez L'Onmitsukidô, aussi appelée l'Unité Mobile Secrète, les Forces Spéciales ou Opérations Secrètes, c'est la seconde plus grande organisation que les Shinigami rejoignent, et l'une des trois branches militaires principales de la Soul Society. L'Onmitsukidô est l'une des trois forces sous la supervision directe de la Chambre des 46, organisation s'occupant de l'autorité judiciaire de la Soul Society . Si le Gotei 13 opère ouvertement, l'Onmitsukidô à plus vocation à la patrouille et dirige la surveillance en territoire ennemi, s'occupe des opérations top secrètes et des assassinats et exécutions de Shinigami n'ayant pas respecté la loi. Si le Gotei 13 est considéré comme une garde extérieur, alors l'Onmitsukidô est une garde secrète et interne. Je vais conclure avec la dernière branche avant de vous laisser finalement commencer votre scolarité avec Le Corps des Nécromanciens, un branche militaire séparée de la Soul Society qui excelle dans l'art du Kidô. est un groupe de spécialistes président la loi spirituelle ce qui fait qu'il a aussi une vocation législatives . C'est l'une des organisations dans la Soul Society qui est autorisée à l'usage du pouvoir avec le Gotei 13 et l'Onmitsukidô, c'est aussi une organisation spéciale composée d'utilisateurs de Kidô. Le Corps des Nécromanciens est principalement responsable de l'ouverture du Senkaimon entre le Monde Humain et la Soul Society ainsi que du relâchement du Sôkyoku durant les exécutions.

Et avant que vous pouviez tous partir je tiens toutefois à réciter avec vous le Bushido sur lequel se fonde le Seireitei et qui nous porte tous ici, les phrases que je vais vous dire ci sont la raison pour lequel vous êtes ici, la raison pour lequel avant toute chose vous vous battrez. Le directeur de l'académie nota à une vitesse effréné les du dites phrase sur le tableau derrière lui toute la salle suspendue au lèvres du charismatique et imposant capitaine qui bien que sa dureté apparente y transpirait une force et une conviction incroyable.

\- J'aimerais que vous répétez avec moi ces mots jeunes recrue :

« Ne recherchez pas l'esthétique en faisant la guerre.

Ne recherchez pas de vertu dans la mort.

Ne pensez pas que votre vie vous appartient.

Si vous voulez protéger les choses que vous voulez protéger,

alors vous devez frapper votre ennemi dans le dos et le tailler en pièce. »

Alors que tous les étudiants scandaient les paroles, Amaya ne put s'empêcher d'être interloquée, ébouriffée par la finalité du discours de Yamamoto, elle ne pouvait contenir les sueurs froides s'écoulant le long de son dos et l'effroi qui assaillit ses entrailles. Il n'a jamais été question de dévouer sa vie à une organisation qui la considérait comme un bien facilement remplaçable, elle avait vue la vision des Shinigami par le prisme de son père il y a 50 ans de cela, et ceux qu'elle croisait d'après les dirent des filles ne traitait pas de cette partis du Seireitei. Enfin si Mika l'avait prévenue à sa manière mais elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi, trop obnubilé par la pensé de son père ces derniers moments et l'excitation de la nouveauté.

_Elle venait de faire son annonce à tous les résidents de l'Okiya exceptionnellement tous présent dans le Ken ou se reposait souvent sa tente et ou se plaçait son bureau et une partis de l'administration, Elle n'était pas spécialement contente mais assez fière car ses résultat d'après la lettre d'admission qu'elle était la grande majorée de sa promotion 1er dans la classe élite. Elle aurait très bien put essayer de se faire admettre pour des niveau bien supérieur à la 1er année mais son instinct disait qu'il valait mieux avoir la formation complète, elle se voulait être exceptionnel mais le statut de génie comme pouvait porter Kaien Shiba ou Gin Ichimaru ne l'intéressait pas, elle se doutait bien que cela apportait une attention plus ou moins indésirable._

_\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi cela m'étonne, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu finisses par rejoindre le Seireitei. Expira Ran dans un souffle parfumé de tabac, Tous les membres la félicitent plus ou moins chaleureusement, à l'exception de Suzumi dont se faisait clairement ressentir, seul Mika resta de marbre, durci fiant ces beau très élégant dans une moue désapprobatrice, voir même teinte d'une certaine inquiétude._

_\- Tu es sûr de vouloir devenir Shinigami ? Demanda soudaine la noble geisha coupant court à la jovialité pour la plomber d'une tension lourde et dense. Amaya n'était pas étonner de la réserve de Mika, elle à toujours été une femme prudente, mais la soudaine hostilité était peu commune, Mika était souvent celle qui défendait ou plaidait le plus en faveurs des nobles, étant elle-même noble, d'une des 4 grandes famille parait-il mais les détails était un secret bien gardé entre elle-même et Ran. Même lorsqu'elle avait rechercher avec assiduité, fouinant beaucoup et en ayant accès à beaucoup des affaires de sa tante, elle n'avait jamais réussit à trouver le contrat de Mika, même en cherchant avec du Kido._

_\- Enfin Oane-san, Amaya à de plus en plus de Reiatsu, cela commence à devenir difficile pour elle de vivre avec nous sans qu'elle puisse avoir une formation, bien que son père s'en ai bien beaucoup occupé en lui apprenant précocement les fondamentaux et qu'elle est une bonne autodidacte il y a des choses qu'elle ne peut obtenir sans aller à l'académie. Un Zanpakuto notamment. Défendit Itoe ne comprenant pas la réserve de sa colocataire qui semblait toujours aussi tendue, aussi bizarre soit-il elle semblait être plus belle lorsqu'elle ressemblait un une noble avec un balai coincé dans le cul._

_\- Je n'ai pas d'amour perdu pour Sôsuke mais je reconnais que c'est un homme très intelligent et qu'il a toujours pris de bonnes décisions quand il s'agissait d'Amaya. La brune semblait vouloir répliquer mais elle se fit couper court. Oui Amaya y compris quand il décide couper les ponts avec toi et ceux même si ça néglige tes sentiments, ton père n'est pas un Shinigami traditionnel que ce soit en terme de capacité que par sa philosophie, Il pouvait se permettre des libertés à critiquer ou de te donner un point de vue à l'encontre de la doctrine dans le Rukongai avec toi mais une fois las-bas je crains que tu ne puisses vraiment supporter. Amaya était assez surprise de l'avis plus que trancher de sa grande sœur à ce sujet, il était vraie que son père s'était toujours montré très critique à l'égard du Seireitei malgré le fait qu'il était un Shinigami, mais cela remontait à longtemps la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait et bien qu'elle à su prendre du recule sur beaucoup de chose qu'il lui avait dite, elle c'était surtout surprise à penser que la version du Seireitei de son père n'était peut-être pas la vérité ou alors qu'elle n'était pas aussi objective qu'il avait voulue faire entendre._

_Mais si même Mika qui comme elle le dit si bien n'aimait vraiment pas son père, si elle rejoignait son raisonnement c'est que le Seireitei devait être vraiment quelque chose, elle n'était pas ignorante de l'opinion plus que impopulaire des Shinigamis, ni de la sinistre réputation du Gotei 13, mais d'un autre côté son corps lui criait des signaux qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer, Elle avait beau avoir un certain contrôle sur son Reiatsu, il grandissait chaque jour et elle n'épuise pas assez son énergie spirituel, elle ne pouvait plus fonctionner de la manière actuelle à faire quelque Kidô de haut niveau dans le fin fond de la forêt n'était plus viable, la puissance de l'énergie relâcher étant non seulement dévastatrice mais aussi dangereuse, elle avait vue l'accroissement du nombre de Hollows ces dernière année et bien qu'elle est pris plaisir à les éliminés elle à toujours eu le sentiments que c'était un peu de sa faute. Sans compter que la présence de sa future lame se faisait sentir de plus en plus, c'était frustrant pour elle et son Zanpakuto._

_\- Je le sais très bien… Elle eut un moment d'hésitation avant de brutalement se faire gagner par une certaine tristesse. Mais Amaya je ne craint absolument pas en tes capacités ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais… Les mots semblaient difficiles pour Mika car son visage d'habitude si neutre ne cessait de se transformer sous les émotions qui la prenait. Tu es une bonne âme, je ne doute pas que tu ferais un merveilleux Shinigami mais tu es surtout une âme innocente qui à été très préserver, être Shinigami ne consiste pas seulement à découper des hollows dangereux._

_\- Je le sais bien merci, je ne réfléchit pas de façon manichéenne. Gronda Amaya n'appréciant pas le sous-entendue de l'aînée, je sais que les Hollows ne sont pas aussi horribles qu'on le prétends et que parfois ce sont les Shinigami ou même les autres âmes qui seront l'ennemie. Mika semblait toutefois soulager face à cette déclaration mais resta sur sa ligne._

_\- Je ne doute pas de ton sang froid et de ton professionnalisme, mais ce pourquoi je m'inquiète ce n'est pas ça …_

_\- Alors quoi ?! S'énerva la jeune brune Mika semblait hésiter les autres filles silencieuses et contemplatives, la Geisha repris sa froideur habituelle._

_\- Si on te demande de tuer ton père, moi, Ran, Itoe ou Hisana parce que ce sont les ordres, leur obéiras-tu sans hésiter ? Demanda cette dernière brutalement, faisant même reculer Amaya de quelques pas de surprise. Tuer sa famille ?_

_\- Mais enfin quelles questions ! Bien sûr que non ! Ne serait-ce parce qu'il y a un conflit d'intérêt ! Scandalisa la brune et Mika perdit aussitôt son visage froid pour être de nouveau prise par le chagrin._

_\- C'est pour cela que je m'inquiète._

A ce jour, Amaya ne c'était jamais senti aussi stupide, c'était vraiment peu digne d'elle de ne pas avoir vue venir.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et aussitôt elle remarqua que nous seulement il y avait bizarrement beaucoup plus de personne vêtue d'un Shihakushô noir et que la bonne humeur ambiante et l'excitation de la première année s'était évaporé dans certain groupe, elle put voir de façon flagrante ceux qui était habitué et qui y adhérait et ceux qui comme elle semblait se sentir trahi ou totalement dupé, elle espérait silencieusement qu'elle n'a pas sembler une seule fois étonner ou d'un sentiment qui apportait à ne pas adhérer au bushido promulgué.

**Ne pensez pas que votre vie vous appartient.**

Au moins elle ne pouvait pas reprocher la franchise du Seireitei, même si passer le choc c'était assez évident, d'après ses dire de son père la société de l'âme était figer à un Japon de l'Époque de Heian, culturellement une société fortement basé sur une sociologie communautaire ou l'individu avait une place qu'en tant que maillon de chaîne au service du bien commun. Cela la fit réfléchir sur l'occidentalisation de son éducation que son père et même Ran malgré sa forte culture nippone lui avait porté, beaucoup plus libéral et individualiste, avec ses bons et mauvais côtés. Néanmoins son ascendance latine lui semblait aujourd'hui beaucoup plus encrée à sa personnalité qu'elle aurait crue.

Cessant ces divagations, Amaya prit son emploie du temps pour se rendre finalement dans ce qui serait tout au long de cette année sa classe de " Science spirituelle " avec son professeur principale pour les 6 prochaines années ; Gengoro Onabara. Son nom lui semblait familier mais elle ne pourrait dire ou elle l'avait entendue peut-être de la part des filles ou de la gazette.

Étant déjà dans le bâtiment où se trouvait sa classe elle s'y rendit rapidement compte du peu d'effectifs que constituait la classe n'allant pas au dessus d'une douzaine d'élèves en se comptant. Le professeur étant déjà présent du coup elle se maudit intérieurement d'être la dernière.

\- Bien nous sommes maintenant au complet, veuillez prendre place... Kaimoya Amaya est-ce bien ça ? déclara le professeur d'une voix forte en lui demandant solennellement son nom.

\- Veuillez excusez mon retard Onabara sensei. S'excusa sobrement la brune, l'instit ne sembla pas lui prendre en rigueur et alors qu'elle s'était confortablement installé au fond de la classe quelque gloussement tintèrent, provenant d'un groupe de fille plus à l'avant de la salle qui lui lancèrent une petite succession de regard mesquin, Amaya pouvait tout de suite deviné que ces filles était des nobles et qu'elles se moquaient sans doute de son absence de nom de famille ou du moins l'emprunt à son district, comme la majeur partis des gens du Rukongai. La ressemblance avec l'attitude de Suzumi était assez traîtresse.

Sauf qu'elle avait bien un nom de famille, elle l'avait juste gardé pour elle.

\- Regarde là, en plus d'être en retard c'est une roturière, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on en acceptait en classe élite. Déclara lune d'elle celle qui semblait être le leader du groupe, elle pouvait sans doute être considérer comme belle, de long cheveux noir et lisse, une peau blanche immaculé de grand yeux noir et une petite bouche rose. Toutefois son attitude détruisait sa beauté à chaque expression méprisante et orgueilleuse. Ran lui avait toujours dis qu'elle refusait toute fille orgueilleuse car cela rendait considérablement laide chaque femme et ceux qu'importe l'harmonie de son visage.

\- Elle n'est pas si moche peut-être qu'elle à… tu sais pour être inscrit ? Suggéra une autre

\- C'est fort possible, les filles du Rukongai n'ont pas beaucoup de vertus .

C'était décidé, à peine 10 minute et elle les détestait déjà, mais forte heureusement elle n'était pas discrète et bien que certain de la classe gloussant bêtement au suggestion ( parce que tout ce qui était d'ordre sexuelle faisait toujours rire les adolescents) le professeur a aussi entendue et en vue de ses sourcils froncés il n'avait pas apprécié.

\- Bien que je puisse comprendre votre fascination pour la major de promotion, je vous prierais de rester respectueuse et d'écouter maintenant ce que je vais vous dire, Miss Muramoto, mes demoiselles Nanko et Fugiwara. Sermonna Onabara d'une voix sombre à l'annonce du statut scolaire les filles écarquillent les yeux, Un brin d'espoir au fait qu'elle n'était pas assez idiote pour comprendre qu' être major de la promotion et de la classe élite par extension ne pouvait s'obtenir qu'en terme de compétence. Les filles sont silencieuses mais pas pour autant humilier. Elle adressa un discret signe de tête au professeur reconnaissant.

\- Bien que certain me connaisse déjà je tiens à me présenter, je suis Gengoro Onabara et je serais votre professeur principale tout le long de votre scolarité et votre professeur d'art spirituels les 3 première années, par la suite je serais votre chargé de mission lorsque vous devez vous rendre dans le monde humain ou au Rukongai pour les Exercices sur le terrain. Étant donné ma responsabilité envers vous, je serais aussi celui qui valide ou non votre cursus et vos orientations. Quelques exclamations surprise se firent entendre à l'agacement de ce dernier. Si vous aviez assisté à la conférence du général Yamamoto, vous ne seriez pas surpris de cette politique Mesdames et Messieurs. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre un peu de prestance évitant de démontrer clairement son agacement face au groupe d'élèves assez turbulent et arrogant, Amaya en profiter pour l'observer plus finement, Onabara était un très grand homme avec un forte construction, il était chauve mais avec des sourcils noir et épais et des yeux acéré d'une couleur noisette qui intensifiait son regard malgré le verre de ses lunette, il portait ce qui semblait être un shihakusho mais le haut ouvert en haori et en dessous un shitagi gris. Les cours en eux-même ne sont pas obligatoire, mais, je le précise, cela ne vous donne pas pour autant carte blanche, la 1er année est assez décisive, et votre place en classe élite n'est jamais garantis, si vous n'avez pas les compétences requise vous serez renvoyé à un niveau inférieur au verdict semestriels, et comme vous l'avez vue sur votre emploi du temps, votre niveau sera étudié scrupuleusement car vous aurez chaque semaine le vendredi des épreuves hebdomadaires aux conditions similaires au examens de validation. Un éclat de contestation résonne dans l'ensemble des élèves, scandalisé par la difficulté que semblaient être ses études. Amaya ne se contenta pas de sourire de manière moqueuse. Silence ! Éclata à son tour le professeur. Ici vous êtes en 1er classe, nous formons ce qui seront les futur élite du Seireitei, et vous ne pourrez pas compter sur vos parents qu'importe l'influence de ces dernier oui, y compris vous Monsieur Kyoraku, vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre à votre chef de famille ni à votre cousin qui est capitaine ! Un garçon brun à l'air jovial semblait assez déçu et se mit à bouder de façon comique. Je veux de votre par un travail constant et des résultats excellents, vous pouvez sourire Kaimoya-san mais même si vous êtes major de promo et que vous avez refuser de passer directement au niveau supérieur vous ne serez pas pour autant en vacance, vous travailler autant que les autres. Les tête se tournèrent attirant l'attention sur la brune qui cessa immédiatement de sourire et se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe. Le professeur allait de nouveau recommencer mais un élève leva la main.

\- Une question Konoe-san ? C'était une fille à la chevelure blonde délavée se démarque, grande et filiforme

\- Quand est-ce que nous aurons notre Zanpakuto Monsieur Onabara ? Demanda-t-elle timidement avant de s'asseoir la tête un peu basse. Il semblait qu'elle avait exprimé une question que tout le monde pensait car toute la classe sans exception était silencieuse.

\- Vous apprendrez déjà qu' on ne vous fournit pas un Zanpakuto mais un Asauchi. Commença ce dernier. L'Asauchi sera fourni au 2ème trimestre si vous n'êtes pas redirigé à une classe inférieur dans ce cas la votre Asauchi ne sera fourni qu'à partir de la 3ème année lors de la spécialisation. Mais pour ce qui est du zanpakuto miss Konoe, il est exigé dans la classe élite de connaître le nom de votre lame en 3ème année dernier delai.

\- Comment peut-on connaître le nom de notre Zanpakuto, s' il refuse par exemple, mon père m'a dit qu'il y a peu de Shinigami qui connaisse vraiment le nom de son Zanpakuto ? Demanda un garçon.

\- Ma matière qui est la science spirituelle, vous fournira toute la théorie en rapport à ce sujet Monsieur Kinatabatake, mais vous pratiquez en cours d'éducation spirituelle avec moi dès le 3ème semestre mais vous devrez aussi travailler sur votre temps libre à ce sujet.

\- Monsieur ? Interpella Amaya, Et si on à déjà établi le contacte avec l'esprit de son Zanpakuto avant d'avoir un Asauchi ? Y-a-t-il moyen de l'obtenir avant ? à la question le professeur semblait écarquiller les yeux de surprise tout comme les élèves

\- C'est un cas extrêmement rare que vous me présentez la Amaya-san ? Est-ce que par hasard c'est votre cas ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement Amaya fit mine de rien mais elle n'appréciait pas vraiment la soudaine méfiance de ce dernier.

\- Pas vraiment, je suis juste curieuse. Déclara cette dernière mais aussitôt elle entendit un rire résonner dans son esprit.

\- Mais quelle menteuse… tu sais très bien qu' une fois une forme physique il te faudra peu de temps pour avoir mon nom. Ria cette dernière avec complicité, Amaya se retint de sourire à la l'impression chaleureuse de la voix que lui donnant, il était rare qu'elle se révèle aussi complice, la voix bien que présente se montrait souvent sage mais imperturbable et distante. Un peu comme moi. d'ailleurs.

\- Hum je vois, dans ce cas non cela ne change rien tout dépendra de votre moyenne en arts spirituels. Répondit le professeur.

\- Mais monsieur pourquoi être en contact avec son esprit avant d'avoir un Asauchi serait rare ? C'est pourtant une partie de notre âme nom ? Demanda sérieusement Fugiwara Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure résonna dans un son de carillon.

\- Vous apprendrez ceci lors du chapitre 5 concernant les Zanpakuto ce semestre. Je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui sans devoirs si ce n'est que je vous suggère de lire les ouvrages recommandés à la bibliothèque de l'académie. Sur ceux passez une bonne après-midi et à Lundi.

**2 Avril 1942 ; Dortoir féminin de 1er classe / Académie Shin'ô (** **院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

Lorsque Amaya rentra finalement du Sento et du Réfectoire pour se rendre dans sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fatigué de sa première journée à l'académie, elle n'avait en soi rien d'appris si ce n'est de comment se déroulerait cette année, mais si par la suite elle avait eu de temps libre elle avait préféré l'utiliser pour mieux étudier ses camarades de classes. Même si elle assez secrètement adorer se sentant un peu comme un membre de l''Onmitsukidô.

La classe élite comportait au total 14 élèves et malgré l'immaturité apparente de la majorité bruyante et à son regret, ils ont tous réellement le niveau pour être en classe élite ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'elle les fréquente tout au long de sa scolarité. Il n'y avait que 3 personnes avec elles qui venaient du Rukongai, elle même, Konoe qui venait du 58ème district Ouest et un garçon du nom de Sasaki Yasuo qui lui venait du 4ème district Nord, les filles (pouffiasse !) étais tous d'ascendance de basse noblesse à l'exception de Muramoto Tokie qui elle était la fille d'un sage des 46. Nanko Mai & Nao (des jumelles ) ceux de Shinigami de longue lignée, leurs parents tous deux sièges à la 2ème division et par conséquent membre de l''Onmitsukidô. et Fugiwara Hinata , sa mère était la chef adjoint du corps nécromancien et aussi celle que Amaya avait deviné comme étant un peu la leader des filles en excluant elle même et Konoe et à l'étonnement une autre filles du nom de Kotetsu Kiyone la famille traditionnellement de 4ème division . Par la suite à l'exception de Sasaki tous les garçons était de haute noblesse dont Kyoraku Junsaku qui fait partie d'une branche secondaire de la famille Kyoraku, une des quatre maison noble mais prestigieusement représenter par le capitaine de la 8ème division Shunsui Kyoraku. Avec lui une famille vassale affiliée à sa maison,Kitabatake Akinobu, Hino Chikanaga quant à lui le fils d'un chercheur gradé de la 12ème division. Ichijo Ietsune frère de l'actuel 3ème siège de la 6ème division et famille vassale des Kuchiki. Satoyo Shun, lui le fils d'un juge 46, et d'après les dire de son compagnon Hideaki Tsubasa, fils du général en chef du corps kido ( et accessoirement le fiancé de Hinata ) l'un des plus corrompue au regret de Shun.

\- Oh mais tu es ma voisine pallié ! Déclara une voix jovial, Amaya se tourna vers le source du bruit pour trouver Kiyone la regarder avec des yeux bleu foncé pétillant d'admiration, Amaya resta silencieuse mais cela ne découragea pas la petite blonde ( qui était malgré tout plus grande qu'elle!) s'approcher d'elle. J'avais peur de tomber sur l'une des autres filles, elles ne sont pas très gentilles et puis c'est carrément meilleure d'être la coloc de la major de promo. Babille la blonde énergiquement agitant ses bras devant elle. Amaya savait très bien que elle était elle l'avait surpris à essayer de la suivre ou de la retrouvé, elle avait tenté de se lier d'amitié avec Konoe mais cette dernière semblait faire partis d'un groupe d'amis assez inclusif dans les niveau inférieur du coup elle avait abandonnée et triste elle à finit par se résigner à être toute seule, Amaya avait trouvé ça un peu triste mais elle avait été trop concentré à trouver un moyen de fouiller les dossier d'admissions de ses camarades. Premier jours et déjà tu fait quelque chose de hors la loi, youpi ! pensa elle avec sarcasme mais aussi avec amusement.

\- Kotetsu-san c'est bien cela ? Demanda-t-elle faussement pour essayer d'engager la conversation, lâchant le rebord de sa porte. Elle était fatiguée mais elle pouvait aussi faire un peu connaissance avec elle, à par réviser des livres qu'elle avait déjà lu et écrire une lettre à Hisana elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

\- Oui, mais je t'en pris appelle Moi Kiyone, Kotetsu-san me fait tellement pensé à ma sœur, je me suis dit tout à l'heure comment tu as à fait pour ne pas réagir face à Fugiwara, c'était carrément insultant de leur part. Au fait, tu viens vraiment du Rukongai, parce que j'aurais jurer que tu me sembles familière ? Bon après tu est brune au yeux bruns et presque tout le monde à les yeux bruns et les cheveux bruns, mais je veux pas dire que t'es comme tout le monde, tu es jolie au moins, houla je parle trop, je suis tellement embarrassé, en faite je suis tellement embarrassé que tu puisses me voir comme ça . Elle se mit à rire nerveusement face au débit de conversation qu'elle faisait toute seule dans son excitation, Amaya ne put s'empêcher qu'elle devait être du type hyperactive qui ne tenait pas en place, à en juger ses pieds qui ne semblait pas savoir rester statique. La brune savait qu'elle rendait parfois les gens nerveux autour d'elle, de par son comportement bien qu'elle n'était pas une personne renfermé avec les filles de l'Okiya vue qu'à ses yeux c'était tout simplement ces sœurs, mais quand il s'agissait de personne extérieurs à sa famille elle n'était pas très expressive ou ouverte. Mais à en juger son expérience c'est sans doute à cause de son propre Reiatsu, bien qu'elle le contrôlait de manière à que personne puisse en ressentir sa pression, il y avait quand même sorte d'aura autour d'elle qui faisait rendre les gens un peu plus à cran, des personnes comme Mika ou Suzumi ou Utako ne réagissait pas trop, ayant vécue avec plus de personne avec du Reiatsu qui le contrôlait plus ou moins bien, mais pour des personnes comme Hisana, Itoe ou le reste de la maisonnée c'était plus compliqué Hisana faisait parfois des vraie crise d'hystérie ou de larme sans aucune raison précise. Bien que Hisana à ces propres fardeau l'énergie spirituelle ajoutait une pression sur son âme qui pouvait être de trop pour sa psyché, c'était d'ailleurs un des arguments au fait qu'elle devait aller à l'académie.

\- Ce qu'elle disait était faux, par conséquent je ne me sentais pas concernée. Répondit-elle doucement Kiyone rejoint ses mains entre elles les yeux pétillants d'admiration.

\- Woah tu es tellement cool ! Enfin dans le sens génial, paraît qu'en anglais cela veut dire froid, je veux pas dire que tu est froide, non je veux pas dire comme ça, Urrgh ! Elle gémit en se pinçant l'arrête du nez exaspéré par son propre comportement. Je voulais te demander si demain tu veux qu'on prenne le petit déjeuner ensemble ? Normalement je suis avec ma sœur mais elle est en mission pendant une semaine alors je suis un peu toute seule et je connais personne ici, quoique dit comme tu dois considérer que je te prend comme un bouche trou. Mais je te jure c'est pas comme ça, je veux juste faire connaissance et puis Isane me dit toujours qu'un bon repas apporte toujours de bon ami, c'est un peu stupide dit comme ça. La brune silencieuse était assez amusée, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi extraverti et elle ne ressentait pas forcément le besoin de faire connaissance avec des gens, ayant l'intention de rester proche de Hisana malgré la distance, Kiyone semblait correcte. Bien qu'elle puisse parler un peu trop mais sûrement cela se calmerait un peu lorsqu'elle sera plus à l'aise.

\- Je vais au réfectoire à 7h l'heure de l'ouverture, on peut se retrouver à l'entrée si tu veux ? Proposa la jeune étudiante, il semblait que c'était la bonne chose à dire car elle soupira de soulagement comme libérée d'un poids et lui adressa un énorme sourire reconnaissant.

\- Vraiment tu es génial Amaya-san on se retrouve demain 7h au réfectoire, je vais te laisser t'as sûrement l'intention de faire plein de truc dans ta chambre et j'ai moi aussi plein de truc à faire sauf que je suis assez procrastinatrice aaah, bon à demain ! Et aussi vite qu'elle est venue, elle s'enferme dans la chambre sans délicatesse. Amaya se permit un soupir soulagé, le rythme de Kiyone était assez difficile à suivre en cette fin de journée.

**31 Octobre 2001 ; Boutique Urahara / Karakura (** **空座町** **) ; OUEST TOKYO.**

Si le coup de Tatsuki lui faisait si mal c'était pas parce qu'elle lui avait cassé le nez (bie

n que ce ce soit très douloureux ) mais parce que ça faisait mal de se voir lui-même bafouer leur amitié, même si c'était pour leur sécurité, ça faisait mal. Mais il devait le faire, il devait réparer ça et aller chercher Orihime des griffes d'Aizen et des Arrancars, Kami sait ce qu'il pouvait faire, l'idée en lui-même était terriblement angoissante. Inoue était si naïve et innocente qu'il ne serait que trop facile d'abuser d'elle.

Il avait dit au revoir à Shinji, plus reconnaissant que jamais pour l'avoir aidé avec son hollows, bien que cela avait fait naître un lui une multitude de question sur son identité, ce n'était pas sa priorité, il aura le temps de réfléchir à ses question existentiel après qu'il est ramené Inoue du Hueco Mondo et qu'il ait botter le cul du traite.

Il avait déposer son corps chez lui en saluant brièvement ses sœurs, son père n'était pas là, pas qu'il le voulait le voir, son père est idiot et il n'était pas d'humeurs à ses idiotie mais il aurait aimer peut être dire quelque chose au cas ou il ne revenait pas. Si en allant au seireitei il avait été effrayé de mourir là-bas surtout face à Zaraki, maintenant il était plus confiant, il était plus fort et il fera clairement comprendre à ce salaud de Grimmjow qu'il n'était pas faible.

Le crépuscule s'installe peu à peu alors qu'il arrivait aux alentours de la boutique du gars au bob, bizarrement il ne fut même pas surpris de le voir attendre sur le porche, en train de fumer dans une pipe traditionnelle. Il commençait un peu à cerner le personnage et si il y a une chose qu'il lui semblait claire c'est qu'il semblait tous voir et préparer à l'avance. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était au final très similaire à Aizen, tous deux à cacher ce qu'il était vraiment derrière une façade, il n'avait peut être jamais eu l'occasion de le voir avec l'ex capitaine de la 5ème division mais c'était ce sentiment qui s'accrochait à lui depuis qu'il a découvert que Urahara avait utilisé Rukia pour caché le Hogyoku. Au moins Urahara avait la décence de culpabiliser.

\- Bienvenue. Il éteint le petit feu de sa pipe avant de le ranger dans une poche de sa tenue verte. Je me doutais que tu reviendrais à Kurosaki-san !

\- Comment pouvez- vous le savoir ? Demanda-t-il sombrement

\- Tu devrais sûrement te dire que moi je connaîtrais un moyen d'aller au Hueco Mondo. Pour te répondre clairement, j'ai même tout préparé. Il ouvre le grillage de fer pour faire entrer le Shinigami derrière lui, lui adressant un sourire obscure. Il arrivèrent finalement dans l'immense terrain d'entraînement sautant directement de l'entrée au sol sans faire attention à l'échelle. Mais Urahara ne semblait pas terminer ce qu'il voulait dire. A vrai dire, j'ai essayé d'éloigner Inoue-san du champ de bataille de peur qu'Aizen puisse obtenir son pouvoir. Mais il était trop tard. Son regard acier se perd quelque instant dans ses pensées avant de reprendre toute sa vivacité effrayante. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait et ça me faisait de la peine de devoir l'éloigner. Tout est de ma faute. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention de faire tout ce que je peux pour lui venir en aide.

\- Ça ne pose pas de problème ? Demanda Ichigo d'un air sceptique. Cela va à l'encontre des ordres de la Soul Society.

\- Oh tu sais à l'origine, c'est pour avoir désobéi que j'ai été exilé dans le monde vivant. L'exilée s'avança alors devant deux poteaux plantés sur deux collines artificielles, il se mit à chanter d'une voix de baryton un verset qu'il reconnut comme étant du Kido. Le Reiatsu jaillit des deux barres pour s'ouvrir dans une gouffre similaire à un immense sourire moqueur, l'intérieur n'était pas comme un Dangai avec des murs visqueux et organique, mais plutôt une sorte de vide sombre et fluide comme du pétrole.

\- La cavité que je viens de t'ouvrir est ce qui permet d'aller d'aller et de venir entre les mondes on appelle ça un Gargantua. C'est cette cavité qui permet au Hollow et Arrancar de pouvoir aller et venir entre les trois mondes. Je t'ai déjà tracer l'itinéraire mais il n'y a aucune route, les particules spirituel tourbillonnent à cause ds perturbation atmosphériques, mais si tu avance tout droit en créant des points d'appuis de pressions spirituelle tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème, à savoir que l'endroit légèrement instable elle n'est qu'accessible seulement pour ceux qui ont assez de contrôle sur leur Reiatsu pour se créer des point d'appui, les particules spirituel ambiant et le champ magnétique très instable fait que tu as tout intérêt à ne pas être perturber dans ton chemin à cause d'une trop forte libération de Reiatsu ou d'une tempête de particules spirituels, cas rare mais qui à le malheur de bloquer tous moyens de voyager entre les dimensions y compris le Dangai.

\- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe s' il y a une tempête ?

\- Dans le meilleurs des cas, tu tomberas sans trop de dommages dans une des vallée de cris, ce sont des poches dimensionnelles dont la taille varie considérablement, qui sont composées d'âmes éjectées du cycle de réincarnation . Tu devras attendre que le seireitei viennes te chercher une fois la tempête calmée mais je te préviens une tempête même de petite ampleur peut prendre jusqu'à 1 semaine pour que le gargantua devienne de nouveau assez stable. Et tu peux tomber sur une vallée des cries particulièrement reculée.

\- Et dans le pire des cas ? Demanda Ichigo un peu inquiet de devoir passer le gargantua qui semblait de moins en moins rassurant.

\- Oh ça varie, ça peut aller à une fracturation partiel de l'âme assez méchant vue que selon la gravité tu peu juste avoir une perte de souvenir à perdre ton Zanpakuto ou encore Reiatsu, souvent il ne sont pas mortel et en grande partis reconstituable, c'est juste un peu compliqué de récupérer tous les fragments diviser, Mais au pire ça peut aller à une fragmentation total qui mène normalement à une annihilation. Ichigo déglutis, il était vraiment de moins en moins confiant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le Gargantua est très stable ces dernier temps et ceux malgré l'afflux d'Arrancars, il y a peu de chance que tu tombes sur une tempête.

\- Euh t'es sur de ton coup là ? Mais Urahara se contenta de sourire de manière joviale en agitant son éventail devant lui.

\- Mais oui mais oui et puis… Ses yeux bien que dans l'ombre apparaissant le transpercer, il avait toujours un frisson le long de son échine quand il était comme ça, son corps et parfois son âme exprimant que bien qu'il soit de son côté il était dangereux. Tu dois aller sauver Inoue-san n'est-ce pas?

Cependant il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se réaffirmer sur ses objectifs, il allait sauver Inoue qu'on lui interdise ou non. Faisant face au gargantua dedans et y sauta la tête la première. Prêts à en découdre alors que le gouffre derrière se fermait, le plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Il ne savait pas qu'avant de pouvoir aller sauver Orihime Inoue, il ferait d'abords un long voyage, un très long voyage.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://64.media.tumblr.com/88c7934a1500aecb65e36361f9264188/dd8ba4637491769b-01/s640x960/654efc94de9392603c79a1b6cd9edc9595b720d5.png

**15 Mai 1942 ; Académie Shin'ô (** **院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'elle était au seireitei, et la brune avait maintenant son petite train train quotidien qu'elle partageait avec Kiyone, elle ne dirait pas que c'était une amie, elle n'accordait ce titre qu'à Hisana mais c'était sûrement une bonne connaissance à ses yeux. Kiyone était une fille extravertie et spontanée, et avait pour elle une admiration sans borne qui à ce yeux la rendait un peu ridicule, d'autant plus qu'elle cherchait constamment à attiser sa reconnaissance en étant très compétitive avec les autres. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre gentiment qu'elle s'en fichait en disant que ces compétences ne concernait qu'elle même mais la petite blonde ne semblait pas avoir compris et ne cessait de lui demander son avis. Or tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était qu'on ne demande pas son avis. À vrai dire si elle ne rechignent pas à sa compagnie c'était surtout parce qu'elle savait quelle culpabiliserais de la laisser au mains de Fugiwara qui la anéantir pour le simple plaisir d'être malveillant, et Kiyone était plus ou moins la seule fille décente, ce serait désagréable de voir la voir se faire détruire psychologiquement comme c'est le cas avec Konoe. Konoe déjà qu'en piteux état dès le début s'était encore plus dégradé, si avant elle était une grande maigrichonne à l'air maussade, sa était peau grisâtre et ces cernes creuse la rendait morbide à voir. Elle avait essayer de l'intégrer à son groupe avec Kiyone par pitié, se disant que si elle restait à ses côté le groupes de peste la laisserait tranquille vue qu'elle était plus ou moins immunisé à leur médisance et leur vices, elle ne répondait pas à leur réplique et vue qu'elle a cassée '' accidentellement '' le bras d'une des jumelles Nanko, Nao si c'est souvenir son bon, celle qui était la meilleure en Hakuda, la petite grappe pestilentielles et les garçons un tantinet malin avaient vite compris que même avec les prérogatives que leurs donnait leurs parents nobles, ils ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'emmerder. Si elle devait faire une métaphore animalière, elle dirait qu'elle était au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Mais Konoe ne semblait pas du tout lui faire confiance. Lorsque par mégarde elle l'avait empêchée de tomber en la rattrapant en éducation physique le matin elle s'était extirper de ses bras comme si elle avait été brûlée, elle avait fait mine que rien n'était mais elle sur le coup elle a franchement été vexer.

Par la suite, les cours était douloureusement facile pour elle mais aussi très passionnant pour certain si elle n'apprend absolument rien en introduction de kido, (elle ne prends même pas la peine de se présenter à ce cours), zanjutsu, hakuda (même si honnêtement elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle avait pensée dans cette matière, le prof, Takatoshi Gon un ancien gradé de la 7ème division ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était trop rigide). C'était une tout autre chose en science spirituelle, topologie et histoire du Seireitei. Cela ne faisait que raffermir sa conviction qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas sauter de classe. Bien qu'elle savait beaucoup de choses en science spirituelle, son père et l'avait beaucoup enseigné à ce sujet, il lui avait manqué ces petits détails académiques que Onabara-sensei lui transmettait.

Ce qui au total de sa surprise elle ne ratait que introduction au Kido qui constituait à juste apprendre la théorie et les chants, et elle savait faire du Kido de haut niveau sans incantation donc c'était purement obsolète, elle préférait passé ce temps là à la bibliothèque de l'académie qui était immense. Ou aller au Onsen, les bain à sa crainte était mixte ( à son avis c'était vraiment une idée foireuse, on ne prend pas des bains mixtes alors que la majorité des utilisateurs sont des adolescents ! Et parfois des professeurs, à 14h-15h elle était sur de ne croiser personne avant l'afflux vers 16h ou la fin des cours sonnaient en majorité.

Au final cela faisait déjà 1 mois et elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte du temps perdu, elle passait son temps libre entre s'entraîner, écrire des lettres et explorer un peu le Seireitei. Il se trouvait que les étudiants n'étaient pas confinés au terrain de l'académie mais qu'il pouvait se balader partout sauf dans les casernes des divisions à l'exception de la 4ème qui faisait office d'hôpital. À l'exception du commandant de la 1er division qu'elle avait vue à la cérémonie, elle n'avait croisé qu'un haut gradé. Elle avait faillit se tuer quand le capitaine de la 7ème division était apparue face à elle brutalement en Shunpo et c'était mutuellement foncé dedans.

_Elle venait de quitter Kiyone à sa sœur lorsque cette dernière l'avait soudoyé pour aller à la 4ème division, n'ayant pas envie de rentrer toute suite dans sa chambre,elle avait pris l'initiative de se balader un peu dans le Seireitei. Elle s'était arrêter brièvement à la 9ème division dans un stand pour manger deux brochette de Takoyaki, n'ayant pas vraiment la foi de faire la queue interminable au réfectoire de l'académie (même si la nourriture était vraiment bonne, Kiyone se moquait d'elle à chaque fois car elle se faisait toujours des assiettes très conséquente et aussi parce qu'elle ne résistait pas trop à l' immense buffet à volonté). Lorsque sur le chemin du retour toute guillerette elle avait faillit s'étouffer quand une immense personne était apparue brutalement devant elle, le Haori de capitaine sur ses épaules imposante et un équipement qui ne laissait rien entrevoir pas même un millimètre de peau. Non seulement elle lui avait foncé dans les jambes (son bassin précisément, le sommet de sa tête n'atteignant même pas son nombril) mais elle s'était enfoncée un bâton trop profondément dans la gorge._

_\- Oh désolé ! J'ai crue sentir le capitaine Aizen. Déclarait-il maladroitement d'une voix bourrue alors que Amaya se remettait tans bien que mal de l'embarras qui la saisissait et du fait qu'elle était en train de s'étouffer. L'immense homme avait tapoté avec délicatesse, essayant clairement de l'aider de la manière la plus précautionneuse avec ces grandes mains. Elle a fini par se remettre de sa toux des petites larmes aux yeux._

_\- Je ne connais pas le capitaine Aizen, mais je doute sincèrement qu'il prendrait bien le fait de savoir qu'il sent le Takoyaki. Gargouillat-elle maladroitement avec sarcasme, pour réponse l'immense capitaine, (Komamura, elle ne savait pas quel division il en était la tête) se mit à glousser d'amusement, alors qu'elle restait là un peu penaud._

_\- Il est vrai que connaissant Sosuke, je pense qu'il serait très embarrassé d'avoir une odeur corporelle similaire à celle d'un poulpe, aussi appétissant que peut-être ceux de la 9ème division. Cette fois-ci c'est elle même qui s'est mit à rire, rejoignant le géant dans son hilarité. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la tête du capitaine de la 5ème division absolument outrer d'être comparer à une chose aussi ridicule qu'une brochette de boulettes de poulpe. En tous cas désolé de vous avoir manqué de vous étouffer miss..._

_\- Kaimoya, Amaya Kaimoya et ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense juste que c'est le métier qui rentre. Il gloussa doucement de nouveau._

_\- Il est agréable de voir une étudiante avec de l'humour, la 7ème division semble en manquer cruellement, vous êtes de quelle classe ? Demanda ce dernier jovial, bien qu'Amaya était immensément flatté d'avoir attiré l'attention du capitaine, elle douter que ce soit une bonne chose pour elle, ou du moins pour ces projets personnelle_

_\- Classe élite en première année, capitaine Komamura. Elle fit une brève révérence respectueuse. Son casque faisait qu'elle ne pouvait voir aucune de ses expressions, c'était agaçant._

_\- Oh mais vous êtes la major de promotion, jen'ai pas été examinateur cette année, c'était Kurotsuchi. Amaya frissonna au souvenir de l'examen, la sensation désagréable de se faire scruter comme un rat de laboratoire par le capitaine de la 12ème division lui était resté jusqu'à son retour à Kaimoya, si elle avait envisagé brièvement d'intègre la 12ème et le Bureau de Développement Technique, elle à très vite reconsidérer cette option. elle n'y poserait pas un pied tans que l'autre fou y était capitaine. J'ai eu vent que vous avez eu un score exceptionnel et ceux depuis Ichimaru, au moins vous êtes plus agréable que ce dernier. Grommela-t-il pour lui-même à la fin. J'aurais pensé que vous aviez déjà intégré un des trois corps ou que vous seriez en dernière année ? Demanda-t-il la curiosité, le dévorant clairement dans le ton de sa voix. Amaya ne put s'empêcher de regretter le fait qu'elle aurait dû faire plus d'effort pour faire semblant à l'examen._

_\- Comme si tu n'avais pas aimé l'expression ahuri des examinateur quand un tu as libérer un peu de ton reiatsu ! Intervient la voix moqueuse. Il est vrai que l'expression des examinateurs en valait vraiment la chandelle._

_\- J'ai pensé que j'aurais pu passer à côté de quelque chose. Je ne le regrette pas j'apprends énormément et mes études me passionnent. Et puis je préfère avoir du temps pour décider de mon orientation, il y a beaucoup de choix. Proféra la brune avec sagesse, le géant capitaine posa sa main devant son masque faisant mine de réfléchir._

_\- Cela me semble être sage de votre part. Complimenta ce dernier. En tous cas vous m'avez fait bonne impression Amaya-san, je dois vous laisser car j'étais à la base partis rejoindre mon collègue de la 9ème et que je vous ai retenue pris par ma curiosité, passer une bonne journée jeune fille. Déclara-t-il sobrement_

_\- C'était un honneur de pouvoir converser avec vous, capitaine Komamura, je vous souhaite également de passer une bonne journée._

_C'était déjà une meilleure expérience avec un haut gradé que celle de la 1er division toutefois elle n'était ignorante que bien qu'il ait la possibilité qu'il soit pas noble, adhérait naturellement au bushido du gotei._

_Elle finit finalement sa journée quittant Kiyone et en rentrant dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle se déshabille, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements elle renifla son uniforme, l'odeur un peu épicée de sa sueur. Bien que ce n'était pas désagréable, il y avait en effet son odeur qui était distincte._

_\- Je devrais peut-être mettre du parfum…_

**17 Mai 1942 ; Zone boisée / Hokutan (** **北端** **) ; 3ème District ZONE OUEST.**

Avant même qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, la première chose qu'il sentis c'était la douleur fulgurante qui avait pris son crâne, avec l'impression d'être passé sous un train ou un troupeau d'Adjuchas. Il émit un grondement guttural en se tenant le crâne avec l'espoir que le contact avec sa main pourrait l'apaiser.

\- Regarde ! Regarde, grande sœur il se réveille ! S'exclama une voix aiguë mais assez rauque à certaine tonalité similaire à un garçon qui commence tout juste à muer. Le son de la voix le fit pleurnicher de douleur en se recroquevillant.

\- Espèce de gamin stupide arrête de crier tu vois bien que tu lui fais mal. Scanda aussitôt une voix plus aiguë et visiblement féminine il en suit à des bruits de quelque chose qui tomba au sol et de conquit semblait se faire sur de la chair.

\- Aïe ! Aïe ! Arrête de me piétiner, tu me fais mal grande sœur ! Pleurnicha le garçonnet les larmes audible

\- Tais-toi je te piétine parce que t'es un idiot !

\- Aïe !

Entre-temps Ichigo réussit finalement à avoir le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et se redresser, en regardant autour de lui, il remarquait qu'il semblait être dans une clairière au milieu de la forêt. Il constata que sa tenue de Shinigami était juste en lambeau comme si il avait été passé dans une broyeuse mais qu'il semblait définitivement indemne si ce n'est qu'il était un peu endolori.

\- _Le Hollow à dû me soigner._ pensa-t-il sombrement en regardant la paume de sa main tremblante mais avec une peau douce et lisse de toute imperfection.

\- Oh regarde il est réveillé ! Déclara le petit garçon Ichigo se tourna pour voir deux enfants le garçon lui semblait familier d'une manière qui ne pouvait pas placer, avec de gros sourcils et de petit yeux brun ainsi que des cils inférieur extrêmement long. Il devait approximativement avoir une dizaine d'année, il était accompagné d'une fille au cheveux long, noir et sauvage, des cils inférieur aussi long comme le garçon mais elle avait à la place de grand yeux d'un bleu ciel. En vue de son physique de pré adolescente, elle devait avoir 13 ou 14 ans.

\- Mais c'est grand frère ! S'exclama le plus jeune avec de grands yeux, Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de dire qu'il n'était pas leur grand frère que la fille lui donna un méchant coup de poings au sommet de sa tête.

\- Mais t'es débile tu vois bien que c'est pas Kaien, il est roux !

\- Mais tu fais mal ! Pleurnicha ce dernier en se tenant le sommet de la tête la morve au nez. Et puis regarde bien on dirait vraiment Kaien, un Kaien roux ! Mais la fille se disputa de nouveau et les enfants rentrèrent de nouveau dans une dispute

Kaien… ce nom lui disait quelque chose, et le fait qu'on lui dise qu'il lui ressemble n'était pas quelque chose qui lui semblait nouveau mais, tout était confus pour lui, il savait qu'il s'appelait Ichigo et qu'il était Shinigami car Rukia… C'était par Rukia ! Oui il se souvient que Kaien était le mentor de Rukia et le frère de Kukaku et Ganju, mais Kaien était mort. Ichigo regarda de nouveau les enfants et maintenant qu'il regardait avec un peu plus prêt, On dirait vraiment des versions enfantine de Kukaku et Ganju.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, lui semblait rocailleuse comme s' il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. À l'entente de sa voix les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent de se battre et le regardèrent de nouveau.

\- Tu es à Hokutan dans le 3ème district zone Ouest du Rukongai. Répondant durement la petite brune, fronçant des sourcils alors qu'elle s'approcha d'un pas volontaire pour être presque nez à nez avec lui. L'autre andouille à raison tu ressembles trait pour trait à grand frère, t'es un cousin nous ? Ichigo était perdu, le Rukongai ? Oui il semblait que l'endroit ou il était lui était familier, mais dans ses souvenirs, il y avait une maison dans la clairière, avec deux poings dans le ciel et un immense canon derrière. Mais ici c'était totalement vide, juste de l'herbe et quelques pâquerettes.

\- Je eux… je ne sais pas ! Mais la réponse ne semblait pas lui plaire car elle planta ses geta sur sa tête. Espèce de folle tu crois que c'est en me tapant que je vais m'en souvenir ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il tenait son nez douloureux, et tu vois bien que je suis déjà bien amoché.

\- M'en fou. Répondit-elle simplement totalement stoïque comme si le fait de planter son pied au beau milieu de la figure était normal. Derrière elle, le garçon semblait se retenir de pouffer de rire.

\- Tu t'appelles comment sinon la carotte ?! Demanda de nouveau la brunette.

\- Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, pas carotte.

\- Hey regarde y' a un truc à côté de toi ! Déclara le petit Ganju ramassant ce qui semblait être un Zangetsu enveloppé dans son bandeau au moment ou le garçon toucha il s'éloigna brutalement comme brûlé. Mais c'est un Zanpakuto ! t'es un Shinigami !

\- C'est vrai que l'espèce de chiffon que ta sur toi ressemble à un Shihakusho, mais on dirait que ta été digéré par un Hollow… Tu es de quelle division ?

\- Je n'ai pas de division , je suis Shinigami suppléant. Répondit Ichigo en présentant son badge, la fille lui arracha des mains pour l'examiner.

\- Comment ça t'a pas de division ? Et depuis quand existe le titre de Shinigami suppléant ? Demanda la gamine un air suspicieux soudainement méfiante de l'inconnue face à elle.

\- C'est parce que je suis un humain avec des pouvoirs de Shinigami. À l'annonce de ce titre, les deux enfants expirent horrifiés.

\- Oulalalalalalalala ! C'est pas bon ça. Aspira le garçon en claquant ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Les humains n'ont pas le droit d'avoir les pouvoirs de Shinigami, ça signifie qu'un Shinigami t'a donné ces pouvoirs et c'est contre la loi ! ajouta la brune d'une voix sinistre. Si le 46 le sait on va te tuer.

\- Quoi ! Mais je peux pas qu'on le tue moi ! On dirait grand frère, je veux pas qu'on tue le jumeaux roux de grand frère. Se scandalisa le garçonnet avant de se mettre à pleurer, la fille se mit de nouveau à le frapper. Mais Aïe !

\- Je viens de dire que c'est seulement si le 46 le sait qu'on va le tuer, s' ils le savent pas on ne le tueras pas. Mais d'abord… Elle se tourna vers le concerné d'un air déterminé. Faut aller voir grand-frère et tonton.

\- Mais ils sont Shinigami et tonton est capitaine, ils ne seront pas obligés de le dénoncer ? Demanda l'enfant perdue.

\- Pff comme si grand frère et tonton ferait une chose pareil ! Puis c'est pas comme si on nous posait des questions : on est des Shiba ! On fait partie des 5 grandes familles nobles, techniquement on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut.

Ichigo était totalement perdue, Kaien était censé être mort, et les deux gosses parlaient de lui bien vivant et avec un oncle, mais Ganju et Kukaku n'avaient plus de famille et les Shiba était exilé du Seireitei.

\- Euh c'est quoi votre nom sinon ? Demanda-t-il en espérant comprendre un peu plus en sachant qui étaient ses deux enfants.

\- Oh, moi c'est Kukaku Shiba et l'autre pleurnicheur c'est Ganju ! S'exclama fièrement la fille en croisant ses bras avec autorité.

\- Je suis pas un pleurnicheur c'est juste toi qui n'arrête pas de me frapper !

Ichigo retint son souffle, si devant lui il avait vraiment Ganju et Kukaku, alors cela veut dire que…

\- Je suis dans la merde.

\- Ouais ! Dirent les deux en chœur.

**17 Mai 1942 ; Quartier résidentielle de la 10ème division, Manoir Shiba ; SEIREITEI.**

Lui et les deux version miniatures de Kukaku et Ganju était rentré dans le seireitei sans aucun problème, Jidanbô les faisant passer sans poser aucune question sur le troisième individu, pour dissimuler sa tenue plus que pas présentable et son épée, les deux enfants lui avait donné un immense morceau de tissus sur lequel il devrait se couvrir car d'après eux, même si il était des Shiba et que personne poserait de question à ce qu'il faisait le Seireitei était très bien au courant du peu de membre de la famille et cela créerait beaucoup d'agitation. Les deux gamins ne pouvant pas faire de Shunpo (du moins Ganju ne pouvait pas et Kukaku ne pouvait pas encore porté quelqu'un en faisant cette technique) et lui-même totalement vidé de son énergie ils ont du traverser toute la parti sud-ouest de la capital en pousse-pousse en prenant soin de prendre les aller les moins fréquenté, même si ceux qu'ils avaient croisé s'était empressé de faire une révérence aux deux enfants comme c'était la cour impériales devant eux, et quand certain les fixait un peu trop, la grâce et la gentillesse de Kukaku les faisait paître avec une rapidité déconcertante, au final, la nuit était totalement tomber quand ils finirent par arriver devant un immense manoir, qui rivalisait avec celui des Kuchiki, bien évidemment l'iconique canon dans le jardin surplombe tout le quartier.

Mais la ou le manoir Kuchiki grouillait de vie, avec des domestiques prêts à assouvir tous les besoin de Rukia et Byakuya ou d'autre membre, celui-ci était vide et un sentiment de solitude l'envahit aussitôt. Il fut confier à un des majordomes qui lui donna une chambre en le disant qu'il reviendrait le chercher dans 1 h quand les membres de la famille seront tous présent , il put en profiter pour se laver et s'habiller d'une tenue décontracté traditionnel, décidant de ne pas lâcher Zangetsu, étant la seul chose qui lui semblait ne pas être fou. Ichigo ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il faisait avant de s'être réveiller, ses souvenirs remontait à son retour sur terre après l'invasion du Seireitei, il y avait un nouvel élève bizarre dans sa classe, avec un sourire terrible, il devait s'appeler Shinji ou quelque chose dans ce genre et puis… Rien, le néant, il devait lui arriver quelque chose à ce moment-là. Et à cette pensée un rire maniaque reconnaissable résonna dans sa tête, il grinça des dents.

\- _Pas maintenant_. Grogna douloureusement le roux en se tenant la tête. Mais il est coupé court par un domestique. Un vieil homme rabougri

\- Kurosaki-san, la famille Shiba est présente, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. Ichigo suivit le vieil homme jusqu'à pénétrer dans une sorte de salle à manger absolument immense, il retrouva les deux Shiba miniature avec deux autres hommes. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celui qui avait le Haori de capitaine sur ses épaules et il s'étouffa avec sa salive quand il le reconnut….

\- Papa ! S'exclama Ichigo totalement choqué, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était son père, enfin son père en beaucoup plus jeune à en juger sa mâchoire lisse de toute barbe et dénué de toute traces de l'âge Et la même expression ahuri qu'il avait conserver à son époque. Il avait même cette égratignure au bout du nez ! Il fut tout aussi surpris de savoir à quel point lui-même lui ressemblait, bien que ce Isshin semblait légèrement plus vieux que lui physiquement mais le donnerait à peine plus de la vingtaine.

\- Ah ! Non y' a pas de Papa qui tienne ! Je n'ai pas d'enfants cachés dans le Rukongai ! certainement pas ! Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour connaître ce genre de connerie. Babilla le concerné totalement paniqué en lui pointant du doigts, et si Ichigo aurait eu des doutes sur l'identité de Isshin le voir réagir de manière aussi immature aurait vaincue tous les doutes persistent. C'était vraiment lui.

Pour réponse le deuxième à ses côtés se mit à hurler de rire, les larmes aux yeux en se moquant de la mine totalement désemparé de son oncle. Ichigo compris finalement pourquoi on ne cessait de le confondre avec Kaien, il aurait très bien put être jumeaux, à la seule différence qu'il avait les cheveux noir, les yeux bleu et des cils inférieur développé, et la petite égratignure sur l'arrête du nez.

\- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui prouverait la vérité alors. Déclara l'objet de l'hilarité et avant même que Ichigo puisse comprendre il évita le coup de pied que son futur père lui donna, il était habitué. Il se permet même un petit sourire arrogant

\- Raté vieil chèvre ! Tu m'accueille comme ça à chaque fois que je rentre à la maison j'ai de l'entraînement. Se venta Ichigo en lui donnant un coup de poing que le capitaine ne put éviter, ses phalanges se plantant dans la figure de ce dernier. Si Kaien était déjà mort de rire il repris de plus belle accompagné du reste de la fratrie.

\- Y a aucun doute sur ta paternité tonton, il a même évité tes coup de pieds ! Déclara ce dernier, Isshin se tient le nez en grimaçant, les larmes aux yeux. Mais les rires s'estompent quand Kaien reprend son sérieux.

\- Mais je dois dire que c'est assez étrange, tu as dit à ma sœur que tu était Shinigami suppléant dans le monde humain, hors, je suis lieutenant de la 13ème division et tout ce qui concerne le monde humain relève de ma compétence. En effet sur son bras se trouvait l'insigne ou se trouvait un perce-neige dessus. Si une telle décision avait été prise je serais forcément au courant, mais je ne t'ai jamais vue et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi ou d'un quelconque Shinigami remplaçant. Il sortit de sa poche l'insigne d'Ichigo, Kaien fronça des sourcils comme s' il réfléchissait intensément. Mais cette insigne existe bel et bien, c'est un dispositif de surveillance donné à ceux qui sont en mission solo dans le monde humain, En dernière nouvelle ils se trouvent dans le bureau de capitaine Ukitake. Je dois avouer que tout cela semble un peu fou et en plus tu appelles mon oncle papa ce qui signifie que tu sembles vraiment faire partie de notre famille, quand je te vois j'ai l'impression de me voir dans un miroir. Kaien posa le badge en se tenant le menton avant d'avoir un éclair de génie ! Oh mais oui pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé. Dit Ichigo, est-ce que tu peux me dire la dernière date dont tu te souviens ?

\- Tu crois qu'il vient d'une autre époque ? Demanda Isshin avec un ton grave, la légèreté partis de ses traits.

\- Rah je ne me souviens pas trop, mais je crois qu'on était en octobre 2001. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir de gros trou de mémoire. Toute les personnes dans la pièce à l'exception d'Ichigo furent surpris.

\- 2001 ! Comment est-ce possible ? Déclara Isshin avec stupeur

\- Pourquoi on est en quand en ce moment ? Demanda le roux totalement perdu, si il pensait que Urahara était compliqué mais ces trucs farfelue, la c' était… Urahara oui ! Les Arrancars, Grimmjow, Le Hueco Mondo, le gargantua. Je me souviens, je m'apprêtais à entrer dans un gargantua que Urahara à ouvert pour me rendre au Hueco Mundo pour sauver Inoue ! S'exclama-t-il fière de s'en souvenir.

\- Urahara l'ex capitaine de la 12ème division ? Demanda Isshin avec sévérité, Ichigo hocha vivement de la tête. Oui, le même.

\- Dans ce cas, ça explique tout. Déclara solennellement Kaien. Il a sûrement été pris dans une tempête de particules spirituelles. ça serait logique en ce moment, le Dangai est bloqué car il y a un typhon dans la dimension.

\- Je le sais, le vieux n'arrête pas de râler sur le fait que ça tombe mal avec la guerre qui fait trembler le monde humain. Déclara Isshin avec sévérité en regardant le roux. Donc tu es mon fils du futur. Ajouta Isshin penseur en regardant le garçon. J'ai donc un fils roux.

\- C'est la seule chose qui me semble logique tonton, c'est bien un Shiba je peux le ressentir dans son Reiatsu même si il m'est inconnue, et les distorsions temporelles sont monnaie courante dans le dangai ou le gargantua.

\- Mais dans tous les cas, c'est contre la loi le 46 ou le Gotei, ils vont soit vouloir le tuer car il risque de modifier le courant du temps soit l'envoyer à la 12ème pour le disséquer ! Intervient Kukaku jusqu'à la silencieuse, Ganju jusqu'à la calme se remit à pleurer.

\- Je veux pas qu'on tue notre cousin, c'est le dernier. Se mit à pleurer le petit Ganju, et cette fois-ci Kukaku ne prit même pas la peine de le frapper elle même triste à l'idée qu'on Tue Ichigo, d'un ton grave Kaien se tourna vers Isshin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tonton ? C'est toi le chef de famille depuis la mort de mon père, c'est à toi que revient la décision ? Demanda sombrement le lieutenant avec gravité, le capitaine lui ne semblait même pas toucher par la tension en s'esclaffant comme si c'était une évidence

\- Quels questions ! On l'adopte ! Déclara le capitaine.

\- Quoi ! S'égosillait Ichigo d'une voix étranglée. Les deux enfants, en particulier Ganju, se mirent à crier de joie et se mirent à sauter dans les bras du rouquin.

\- On a un cousin ! On a un cousin !

\- Vous m'adoptez ? Répéta inutilement Ichigo ne revenant pas de la décision.

\- Oui, on dira que t'es le fils bâtard de mon frère, cela semblerait le plus plausible vu que toi et Kaien semblaient avoir physiquement avoir le même âge. Et on ne cherchera pas à trop te poser des questions malgré la cocasserie de l'histoire vue que tu reste un Shiba au yeux du Seireitei. Par contre, il y a une condition.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu devras te faire extrêmement discret… Déclara Isshin d'un ton grave. Ta présence fait que si tu peux changer des événement primordiaux tu peux anéantir les trois mondes. Donc le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour te renvoyer à ton époque, ne dis à personne d'où tu viens vraiment, quelqu'un de malintentionné pourrait en profiter pour t'extirper des infos sur l'avenir pour les tourner à son avantage.

\- De même que même si on fait partie des 5 grandes familles, il y a des choses qui nous restent interdites, si par malheur on apprend qu'on a caché un shinigami suppléant d'une autre époque je ne pense pas que même notre nom nous protégera face à loi.

\- C'est vrai que le gotei 13 n'est pas un exemple de compréhension et de complaisance. Grinça Ichigo avec sarcasme en repensant à l'exécution Rukia, il se souvient ensuite que tout a été manigancé par Aizen et Ichigo comprenant toute l'ampleur de se cacher des personnes dites malintentionnées. Il ne voulait pas imaginer un Aizen qui savait tout du futur.

\- Il en va aussi pour nous Ichigo … Le coupa Isshin dans ses pensées

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu dois rien nous dire non plus, la connaissance du futur pourrait nous influencer de manière à changer notre destin et le cours des choses et si il y a un effet papillon cela pourrait être catastrophique. Ichigo comprenait la gravité de ce que sont père lui disait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça révoltant, il avait l'occasion de sauver de Kaien de préserver Rukia de son deuil, tout comme il pouvait protéger ma mère.

Mais d'un côté il ne serait sûrement pas devenu Shinigami si Rukia n'avait pas connu la douleur de perdre Kaien, il n'aurait pas la volonté de protéger sa famille et ses amis s' il n'avait pas connu la douleur et la culpabilité de perdre sa mère. C'était douloureux mais même s' il n'était pas une lumière il comprenait l'importance.

\- Je comprends. Les Shiba vue clairement le dilemme interne que le roux menait à l'intérieur de lui. Mais il fut arraché de son ultimatum quand deux petites mains joufflues lui serrait la taille.

\- Du coup ça veut dire que c'est notre grand-frère maintenant ? Demanda Ganju les yeux brillants de joie.

\- Ouais. Dit Kaien avec un grand sourire frottant vigoureusement la tête du garçonnet. Et pour faire bonne figure, bienvenue dans la famille frérot !

Bien que Ichigo savait qu'il se trouvait dans la situation la plus compliqué qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul.

**18 Mai 1942 ; Académie Shin'ô (** **院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI**.

Je vous pris de réserver le meilleurs accueil pour votre nouveau camarade Shiba Ichigo. Le présenta le professeur chauve face à une petite quinzaine de personnes qui le regardaient tous avec un stoïcisme inquiétant, Ichigo était mal à l'aise, se sentant scruter de part en part.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, j'espère avoir de bonne relation avec vous à venir. Dit-il platement sans aucune sincérité, il maudissait intérieurement Kaien, son nouveau '' frère '' pour l'idée qu'il avait eue de l'envoyer à l'académie Shin'ô.

_\- Bon c'est pas tout mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Dit Kaien en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant le rouquin, devenue maintenant d'un brun sombre comme le reste de la famille renforçant encore plus la similitude avec Kaien. Kukaku s'était empressé de lui étaler une pâte bizarre et boueuse sur ses cheveux et ses sourcils pour teindre sa chevelure rousse si caractéristique. Il avait déjà penser à se teindre les cheveux, mais cela aurait été une victoire face au idiot qui l'emmerdai ou le discriminait à cause de ses cheveux, et il se félicita d'avoir toujours résister, le brun le rendait beaucoup plus terne, bien qu'il gardait quelque reflet roux, faisant de sa chevelure une tignasse plus auburn que le noir corbeau comme le reste de la famille._

_\- On l'intègre dans une division, c'est un Shinigami non ? Proposa Kukaku les mains encore noirci par la pâte qu'elle avait étalée sur son nouveau frère. D'après ce qu'elle disait c'était du henné._

_\- Non, il se fera remarquer et ce qu'on cherche à éviter à tout prix. Rétorqua Isshin_

_\- Le laisser à la maison avec Kukaku et Ganju ? Nan, ça serait un massacre. Tenta de nouveau le lieutenant avec dépit démoralisé avant de s'éclaircir. Mais oui on à qu'a l'envoyer à Shin'ô !_

_\- T'es sur, le semestre à déjà commencé et c'est pas aussi facile que tu le penses, je te signale que moi j'ai pas fini le programme en 3 ans comme toi !_

_\- Oui mais ça nous laissera du temps et puis ça l'aidera à devenir un vrai Shinigami, il a dû manquer plein de truc hyper intéressant. Et puis Onabara Sensei m'adore il me refusera jamais quelque chose si je lui demande._

Après un bref topo sur le fait qu'il ne devait vraiment pas se faire remarquer et qu'il devait être au minimum polie, Ichigo se retrouve maintenant au beau milieu d'inconnues curieux. La classe était petite, avec lui il faisait tout pile 15 élèves, et cela semblait être très tendu si il en jugeait au petit groupe clairement distinct qui se démarquait de façon hétérogène. Un groupe de 4 filles le regardèrent avec une cupidité à peine dissimulée, alors qu'un autre groupe composé de 3 garçons cette fois-ci, le regardèrent avec un mépris distinct et le reste semblait un peu s'en foutre complètement. Il décida de s'installer au fond de la classe au même rang que deux filles dont une qu'il reconnut comme étant la future 3ème siège de la 13ème division Kiyone, ou quelque chose de ce genre… Il avait clairement l'intention d'ignorer le cours mais à son étonnement, cela l'intéressait énormément.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait par hasard m'expliquer comment se compose d'une famille d'âmes ? Ichigo ne savait absolument pas la réponse et pas grand monde semblait savoir sauf une.

\- Oui Kaimoya-san. La brune qui se trouvait dans le même rang se leva pour parler.

\- Une famille d'âme se compose comme de la même manière quasi identique qu'une cellule qui compose l' enveloppe physique d'un humain, elle est respectivement composé d'un noyau ou d'un nucléus qui est la cellule vibratoire qui maintient l'ensemble et la force et l'identité de la famille, elle sont obligatoirement tenue par un couple d'âme appeler sœurs primordiales. Il y a par la suite ceux qu'on appelle le filtre c'est souvent des âmes solitaire mais qui ne ressent pas généralement de tristesse à l'être, elle joue un rôle de protection et de filtre à la cellule face ajustement du jeu de force de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Il y a les stabilisateurs qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une structure énergétique composée d'âmes plus légères, elle stabilise et équilibre constamment la vibration de la cellule. Ensuite il y a le périphérie qui est l'anneau spirituel qui fait que tout se tient et existe au sein même de la cellule. Elle canalise l'énergie extérieure et la dirige vers l'intérieur. Si je peux me permettre d'ajouter, on en reconnaît la puissance d'une âme à sa position dans sa cellule familiale, une âme de type périphérique n'aura que très peu voir pas du tout de reiyroku face à une âme dite nucléaire qui naîtra naturellement puissant.

\- Excellent comme toujours, Kaimoya-san. Vous pouvez vous rassoir. Elle obéit aussitôt. Comme la si bien expliquer votre camarade, les âmes font une partie naturellement d'une famille plus ou moins puissante cela la diversité de sa composition. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'une âme humaine lorsqu'elle se réincarne au Seireitei est très souvent séparer de sa famille dite de sang pour se trouver au plus proche de sa famille d'âmes, il est pour ça que les apparition sont totalement aléatoire et qu'on ne peut décider du district dans lequel une âme décide d'apparaître car c'est elle-même qui décide de son apparition.

\- C'est pour ça que les familles nobles sont les plus puissante, indépendant qu'il sont souvent Shinigami c'est parce que leur familles sont les plus complète, ayant à la foi des couple noyaux, des âme filtres, stabilisatrice et périphérique, au contraire des familles du Rukongai bien souvent incomplète. Intervient un des garçons en se levant.

\- C'est exactement Kyoraku-san. D'autant plus que dans les cas des grandes familles nobles qui font partie de la cellule spirituelle du roi des âmes.

\- Tu as entendu ça Amaya ! Tu as beau te vanter que tu es puissante tu reste pas moins qu'une âme incomplète, voir même que t'es juste une pauvre âme périphérique. Se moqua ouvertement une des filles du groupe, Ichigo hallucinant face à l'insulte plus qu'horrible qu'avait dit la fille. Insulter tous simplement sa nature d'âme lui semblait terriblement humiliant, et ceux même pour lui alors qu'il venait tout juste de l'apprendre, il regardait la concerné alors que Kiyone avait les yeux qui semblait sortir de ses orbite par la fureurs plus que présente alors que son Reiatsu s'enflammait, l'insulter ne se contenta que de faire qu'un petit sourire narquois pas du tout concerné par la raillerie.

\- Bien évidemment Muramoto-san, je reste avant tout qu'une modeste âme du Rukongai face à votre noble lignée. Dit-elle avec une politesse clairement exagérée, mais même si elle ne montrait aucune expression, Ichigo ressentis un frisson à l'aura subtile mais extrêmement meurtrière qui semblait se dégager d'elle faisait même baisser tout autour sans même qu'elle libère du Reiatsu. L'ambiance bien que mauvaise devient catastrophique.

\- Cette fille est dangereuse. Lui susurra Zangetsu et il ne put qu'être d'accord, il ne voyait son visage que de profil mais il pouvait dire que sa petite taille et sa simplicité apparente ne trompait pas le fait que dans la classe c'était elle qui dominait. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette froideur et cette sensation prédatrice depuis Gin Ichimaru.

Les professeurs silencieux jusqu'à là explosent.

\- Muramoto, ne me faites pas encore répéter ce que je vous scande depuis le début de l'année et arrêtez vos provocations. S'époumonait ce dernier, la concernée se mit à bouder comme une enfant mais il l'ignora préférant se focaliser sur la dite Amaya.

L'intention meurtrière était totalement partis à vrai dire en la regardant il aurait presque crue que rien ne c'était passé. Tous continue comme si ce n'était pas grave, lui-même n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se révolter.

Mais il y avait rien. Si ce n'est que Kiyone fronçait maintenant les sourcils.

- _Mais dans quoi je suis tombé ?_ pensa-t-il sombrement.

**27 Mai 1942 ; Académie Shin'ô (** **院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

Ichigo avait l'impression d'être au Seireitei sans l'être vraiment, mais en réfléchissant un peu il se rendit compte que c'était au final la véritable image du Gotei 13 sous les paillettes du pouvoir des Shinigami et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il savait que la cour des âmes purs était sectaire et ultra hiérarchisé avec les nobles qui avait les pleins pouvoirs, l'exécution de Rukia en était la preuve mais il avait mis ça sur le dos de Aizen, tous sauf bien que Aizen soit exceptionnel, il doutait sincèrement qu'il puisse jusqu'à manipuler une société toute entière. Il avait passé ces derniers jours dans une sorte d'angoisse et de désespoir qui le rendait claustrophobe. Et même si il voyait Ganju et Kukaku le soir en rentrant au manoir, eux-même semblait eux même pris car ce marasme ambiant, il comprenait pourquoi les deux s'enfuit dès qu'ils avait l'occasion dans le Rukongai, l'endroit était juste malsain.

C'était un véritable contraste avec le confort et l'apparente banalité des lieux, l'endroit était magnifique, les gens semblait sourire rire et jouer comme toute personne normal, mais il y avait ce truc qui faisait que tous était plus ou se surveillait les un et des autres, il n'aurait jamais crue être capable de ça mais maintenant il pouvait clairement reconnaître quelqu'un du Rukongai à un noble. Ils avait tous la tête baisser ou semblait fuyant la seule qui semblait faire exception c'était la fille de sa classe Kaimoya qui avait réussi il ne sait comment à se faire respecter, en classe, elle essuyait les insultes et les comportement passif agressif comme si ce n'était rien, mais il l'avait parfois aperçue dans les couloirs, c'était assez marrant à voir, les gens tout autour d'elle semblait s'écarter comme si un champ de force les poussait contre les murs. A vrai dire il pensait que la fille devait s'amuser de cet effet car il avait vu plusieurs fois Kiyone glousser à la réaction des gens autour de la brune et cette dernière adresser parfois des petit sourire moqueurs.

Mais à vrai dire, même si cela semblait comique vue de l'extérieur c'était beaucoup moins drôle avec le contexte. Les gens du Rukongai était juste traiter comme de la merde, et il eut beaucoup de compassion pour Renji et Rukia qui ont due subir ce traitement tous le long de la scolarité, il comprenait même un peu mieux le comportement due roux alors qu'il était clair qu'il était amie avec Rukia, même lieutenant il n'était pas considérer comme un noble civil.

Dans sa classe il n'avait aucune amitié avec eux, les filles avait essayé de l'approcher et clairement de le draguer mais Isshin et Kaien l'avait prévenue que ce genre de fille ne voyait que le prisme de son nom noble et cela lui avait bien refroidi, les garçons bien que polie et respectueux à son égard si il ne l'ignorait pas lui semblait plus à des serpent prêt à lui planté une épée dans le dos à par Satoyo et Hino qui était toujours refourgué dans leur coin. Il avait essayé de parler avec Sasaki, mais le feeling n'avait pas passé et la fille Konoe mais elle réagissait comme un animal blessé et s'était éloignée de lui comme si il avait la peste. La seule qui se comportait plus ou moins normalement était Kotetsu, il aurait volontiers traîner avec elle si elle n'était pas juste coller à la brune Kaimoya, et il se méfiait énormément de cette dernière, il ne lui avait adressé aucun mots, et ne c'était jamais battue avec elle jusqu'à la en classe mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise autour d'elle, comme si elle était pas vraiment ce qu'elle montrait, elle était très mystérieuse, malgré le fait qu'elle était au centre des rumeurs deux chose semblait sortir d'elle, juste qu'elle était du Rukongai et qu'elle était apparemment un prodige du même acabit que Gin Ichimaru.

Oh moins elle était cordial, même si elle ne semblait pas apprécier Kotetsu plus que ça, elle semblait lui être farouchement protectrice, elle avait parfois tenter de prendre Konoe sous son aile face au groupe de fille ou de garçon mais cette dernière semblait encore plus hostile à la brune qu'à lui même.

Il se surprenait à penser beaucoup à Shinji et au Vizard, si avant il était clairement buté à ne pas les rejoindre, maintenant qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux le vrai visage de la société de l'âme, il se disait que c'était peut-être eux qui avait le plus honnête avec lui. Même son père lui avait menti, en jouant le rôle du père irresponsable et imbécile alors qu'il se révélait être un capitaine.

Ichigo avait vraiment l'impression de s'être fait réveiller à coup de grosse claque.

Et pour ajouter, le hollow en lui semblait de plus en plus présent et de plus en plus agité, l'ambiance n'aident pas, il se trouvait à être d'humeur massacrante la major partis du temps seul, si on ignorait les boutade de mauvaise goût arrivait à lui faire oublier un peu le malheur. Il ne s'était jamais autant donné en cours au lycée qu'en Zanjutsu et Hakuda, la frustration était clairement évacué quand il cassait les mannequins d'entraînement ou la gueule d'un des connards de sa classe.

**04 Juin 1942 ; Académie Shin'ô (** **院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

Amaya sortis de la classe d'histoire avec un sentiment plus que mitigé, elle avait l'impression d'être en pleine dissonance cognitive, Kuchiki Sakiya lui racontait une histoire du seireitei qui lui semblait juste absurde à ceux, il dépeignait actuellement la guerre face aux Quincy, franchement elle se serait passé des petits commentaire pas si innocent sur leur monstruosité ou leur aberration. À ses yeux les Quincy n'étaient pas forcément les pires être qu'il existe. Et le fonctionnement binaire du Gotei commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système.

Elle avait pour réconfort ses correspondances avec Hisana et le reste de l'Okiya, sa sœur lui manquait et elle n'attendait qu'une chose, les vacances d'été pour se prélasser sur le sable du lac et de l'odeur du bois humide de la forêt le matin. Et bien que les premier temps était un peu dur pour ses nerfs, elle était maintenant totalement accoutumé, elle s'amusait comme une petite folle de l'effet quelle donnait au gens, et malgré la complexité de son environnement elle vaguait assez librement. Même si elle était assez dessus d'elle même sur le fait qu'elle n'était toujours pas aller voir son père, toute rancune aux placards, l'académie la stressait assez pour qu'elle commence à ressentir le besoin de se sentir réconforté, si à Kaimoya Hisana, Ran ou Itoe jouait à merveille les maman de substitution si elle se mettait en détresse émotionnelle, ici elle n'avait personne sauf la personne dont elle voulait le plus le voir .C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui dès la mâtiné elle était déterminé à aller le voir dans sa division. Cette nouvelle détermination était un formidable carburant pour faire face à sa journée. Elle sentait un peu tendu depuis l'arrivé de Shiba, car bien qu'il était silencieux et reculé la plupart du temps elle avait très bien vue que le garçon était d'une autre catégorie que le reste de la classe, de même qu'il maîtrisait très mal son Reiatsu et elle pouvait sentir à longueur de journée sa pression spirituel sur ses épaules et c'était impressionnant même pour un noble. même pour elle, puis qu'il ne croyait pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas repéré en train de l'observer avec méfiance, bien qu'il ne c'était jamais adressé un mots directement voir même s'approcher à moins d'un exercice, il était tous les deux en chien de faïence.

Elle sortait du cours d'histoire en s'étirant au côté de Kiyone qui la salua rapidement avant de partir en shunpo, il était monnaie courante que les deux filles séchait introduction au Kido, la blonde partait habituellement rejoindre sa sœur à la 4ème et Amaya profitait de sa solitude pour se prélasser dans le parc à cette heure de la journée. Toutefois elle fut arrachée à ses plan par le tapage de Fugiwara qui martyrisait encore Konoe, elle c'était arrêter regardant la scène se demandant si elle devait agir ou ne rien faire, sachant qu'elle se frottait automatiquement au fiel de la fille du Rukongai.

\- Alors salope tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de noble avec qui te prostituer. Commença Fugiwara en agrippant la grande blonde avec les cheveux, à son regret Hinata était plus forte que Konoe et elle réussit facilement à mettre la grande blonde à genoux. Faut dire que tu es tellement laide que même un bordel ne l'accepterait pas. Amaya fronça des sourcils, Hinata et les filles gloussèrent alors que cette dernière se mettait à gémir et couiner de douleurs totalement impuissantes, Amaya préféra faire l'impasse sur sa fierté pour l'aider, ça allait trop loin.

\- Tu n'as pas fini de faire ta brute Hinata. Grogna la brune alors qu'elle s'avança vers le groupe de fille surprise de l'intervention de cette dernière. Tu as beau être noble, cela ne justifie en rien de se comporter de cette manière avec Konoe, elle ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache. Mais pour réponse la concernée lâcha la chevelure blonde un air mauvais sur le visage.

\- Elle est ici et pas à sa place dans les bidonvilles du Rukongai, mais il en va de même pour toi Amaya, tu as beau être forte, cela ne te protégera pas indéfiniment. Il était certain que les deux filles n'avaient aucun amour perdu, le reste du groupe voyant les choses s'enveniment préférant reculer pour laisser place au deux filles.

\- Je suis peut-être du Rukongai, mais au moins je ne suis pas une chienne cupide qui espère se faire sauté par une caste supérieur pour le piéger avec un bébé, parce que entre nous Hinata tu es la pour une chose, te faire engrosser par un noble pour espérer acquérir du prestige et l'épouser comme ta catin de mère. Insulte copieusement la brune, Hinata feula comme un chat en colère.

\- Espèce de salope ! Je vais t'apprendre ou se trouve ta place roturière. La harceleuse porta sa main sur le bokken, elle aurait sûrement tenté un Kido mais elle était assez intelligente qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire elle poids face à Amaya sur ce domaine sans compter qu'il était interdit de faire du Kido même de bas niveau dans l'académie. Amaya à son tour saisit son bokken, il ne fallait pas se fier au bois, pour avoir donner quelque coup bien placé, c'était amplement suffisant pour casser un membre.

**04 Juin 1942 ; Académie Shin'ô (** **院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

Ichigo réussit finalement à s'extirper des griffe de la profs d'histoire, Kuchiki Sakiya était assez pénible à toujours vouloir en savoir plus sur lui sous prétexte qu'elle aussi était membre des 5 grandes famille nobles, il avait finit par lui dire qu'il serait en retard pour le cours d'intro au kido matière ou il avait de grosse difficulté même si c'était théorique.

Il était dans les couleurs en direction de la classe quand il surprit une scène peu commune. C'était la presque totalité des fille de sa classe, la chevelure doré de Kiyone nulle part, il dépeint la scène face à lui, le groupe de filles encerclant Konoe qui était au sol et semblait mal en point, et à son étonnement Hinata et Amaya était face à face, de son point de vue il ne voyait que Fugiwara de face et avait le visage tordu de colère.

\- Elle est ici et pas à sa place dans les bidonvilles du Rukongai, mais il en va de même pour toi Amaya, tu as beau être forte, cela ne te protégera pas indéfiniment. Craquant d'une voix venimeuse la jeune noble avec méchanceté, mais à ce moment, d'habitude Amaya se contenta de fuir la discorde, elle semblait cette-ci comme se gonfler de colère, son aura semblait bouillonner autour d'elle.

\- Je suis peut-être du Rukongai, mais au moins je ne suis pas une chienne cupide qui espère se faire sauté par une caste supérieur pour le piéger avec un bébé, parce que entre nous Hinata tu es la pour une chose, te faire engrosser par un noble pour espérer acquérir du prestige et l'épouser comme ta catin de mère. Insulta copieusement la brune, son opposant devint aussitôt totalement hystérique, Ichigo lui ouvrit grand les yeux face à la réplique plus que vulgaire venant de la brune d'habitude si calme et polie.

\- _C'est que c'est pas très gentil tout ça._ Commenta son hollow dans son esprit, pour une fois il était d'accord avec et un peu admiratif, c'est que mine de rien elle en avait dans le ventre.

\- Espèce de salope ! Je vais t'apprendre ou se trouve ta place roturière. Hinata posa sa main sur son bokken prêt à se battre suivit aussitôt d'Amaya, du Reiatsu se leva et il sentit la pression des deux filles prêtes à se battre, voyant que cela pourrait dégénérer le jeune homme préféra intervenir.

\- Nan j'peux savoir ce que vous faites vous tous ! Gueula Ichigo s'avançant à grand pas vers le groupe. Dégager de la avant que je vous botte le cul bande d'idiote congénitale ! Il semblait que son intervention fut extrêmement efficace car le groupe de filles blanchirent d'horreur et même Hinata perdit sa colère.

\- Veuillez nous excusez Shiba-sama nous partons immédiatement. Il fallut moins de temps pour disparaître du couloir, montrant au grand jour Konoe adosser contre le mur, le sang coulant de son nez et un coquard apparaissant sur son visage.

Amaya lui tendit la main pour l'aider mais elle n'eut que pour réponse une gifle cinglante.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. S'égosillant-elle d'une voix aiguë avant de se lever rapidement et de bousculer le roux, laissant finalement le roux seule avec le brune.

\- Nan mais ça va pas espèce d'ingrate ! Gueula-t-il inutilement énervé du manque de considération de la blonde, il entendit derrière elle le soupir dépité de Amaya.

\- C'est inutile, Konoe vient du 58ème district ouest du Rukongai, il est monnaie courante que les âmes qui proviennent des district supérieur à 40 sont un peu plus… traumatisé que le reste de la population. Déclara la brune d'une voix blasée. D'autant plus que c'est une fille seule, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ai vécue de mauvaise expérience propre à ce genre d'endroit. Ichigo se sentit se tendre au sous entendu, bien sûr il savait que ce genre d'atrocité existait mais de là à suggérer que leur camarade de classe aurait pu vivre ce genre de chose, et que cela restait impunie. Il se tourna vers la brune qui avait tronqué sa façade imperméable pour une mine un peu plus triste, laissant clairement voir que malgré tout elle compatissait pour Konoe.

\- Au faite merci d'être intervenu, en générale ce genre d'événement est assez courant alors les gens n'interviennent pas, j'essaie parfois d'aider à ma manière mais j'ai peur de par mon statut que je ne puisse pas faire grand-chose. Continua la brune avec enthousiasme, c'était la première fois que tous les deux se parlaient vraiment et Ichigo regarda la concerne de plus prêts.

Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais Amaya était très belle, sa peau n'était pas aussi pale que les autre fille mais plus d'une sous teinte plus claire du doré, elle avait des cheveux brun clair lisse mi-long s'arrêtant au clavicule, mais c'était surtout son visage, il n'était pas comme les autres filles, le sien était plus anguleux, son nez plus droit et plus long, les lèvre large en forme de ruban, légèrement teinté de rose, ses yeux était grand, d'un marron froid mais claire comme la terre glacé ou le sépia. Ses sourcils était défini et fournit donnant de l'intensité à son regard, ses traits lui rappelait quelqu'un.

\- T'aurais pas des origines mexicaines ? Demanda-t-il abruptement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les traits lui rappelait un peu Sado, la fille fit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Mexicaine en lui-même non, mais très certainement latin, je suis espagnol de ma grand-mère paternelle, du temps humain. Comment as tu deviné ? Demanda-t-elle clairement surprise savoir que quelqu'un avait réussi à deviner des origines.

\- Grand-mère ? Ça se dit aburera en espagnol non ? A vrai dire Ichigo était très curieux, pas que le Seiteitei n'était pas diversifié, Yoruichi avait la peau très brune malgré ses traits typiquement asiatique, l'autre capitaine qui a trahi était noir, et Matsumoto ressemblait plus à une mannequin américaine plus qu'autre chose.

\- Cela se prononce abuela, c'est avec un l et un r, mais la langue japonaise à beaucoup de mal avec cette sonorité. Mais je me répète comment tu as deviné ? La fille semblait froncer légèrement les sourcils un peu suspicieux.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui es mexicain et tu me semblais lui ressemblait un peu sur quelque trait... Répondit-il un peu pataud, mal à l'aise il se frotta la tête embarrassé devant la jolie fille, maintenant il remarquait aussi qu'elle était petite, mais pas pour autant fluette, son poignet montrait qu'elle semblait plus d'une construction solide mais féminine, sa poitrine n'était pas aussi imposante qu'Inoue ou Matsumoto mais était présent de même qu'elle semblait avoir la taille fine et des hanches un peu plus développé que la moyenne asiatique. Ichigo rougit honteusement de scruter de cette manière sa camarade de classe qui n'était pas mieux une inconnue, c'était pas son genre de regarder les filles de cette manière.

\- Je vois… Dit-elle platement elle repris sa mine pierreuse et Ichigo se sentit encore plus embarrassé.

\- On c'est pas correctement présenté, mais je suis Ichigo Shiba. Il tendit sa main vivement devant elle pour qu'elle puisse la serrer, elle ouvrit un peu les yeux surpris de nouveau. Elle finit par la saisie d'une poignée douce mais ferme. Ichigo constata que sa main était assez froide comparé à la sienne, et qu'elle n'était pas aussi petite qu'elle pensait, ses doigts était long et agrippant et il pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas dénuée de poigne non plus.

\- Amaya. Finit-elle par se présenter à son tour.

\- Tu n'as pas de nom de famille, on t'appelle pourtant Kaimoya ? Demanda innocemment l'étudiant, la concerne eu un léger tic à son œil qui prouvait qu'elle était un peu agacée par cette question.

\- Les gens du Rukongai n'ont pas souvent de nom de famille et empruntent le nom de son district comme tels. Répondit-elle poliment mais il perçut clairement le sous-entendue froid, elle l'avait mal pris.

\- Ah euh, j'avais oublié. Tenta-t-il un peu maladroitement il ne savait pas sur quel pied penser avec elle.

Ils restèrent tous deux dans un silence pesant se regardant dans les yeux, Ichigo paniqua un peu, le regard d'Amaya était intense et il avait l'impression que son âme même était sonder.

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Dit-il soudainement arrachant Ichigo de son embarras.

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres nobles. Précisa-t-elle, Ichigo se mit clairement à paniqué,

\- _Faite qu'elle à pas deviné, faite qu'elle à pas deviné !_ Répéta désespérément le garçon dans son esprit.

\- Tu n'as pas à paniquer, c'est une bonne chose. Il soupira de soulagement. C'est agréable de voir qu'il en a encore qui semble avoir encore un peu d'humanité. Bien qu'il ne répondit il ne put qu' être d'accord avec elle. Le manque d'empathie des gens dans le Seireitei était un peu démoralisant.

Il la regarda de nouveau, il c'était méfiait d'elle dès le début mais peut-être qu'il avait jugée trop vite, d'une certaine manière il se sentait un peu honteux de l'avoir juger trop vite alors que lui même avait été victime de méfiance et discrimination parce qu'il était différent.

\- Tu vas être en retard pour le prochain cours . Intervient de nouveau la brune.

\- Tu n'y vas pas ? Il vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait elle n'y était pas non plus la semaine dernière.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'y assister. C'était agréable… Shiba-san. Et elle partit comme ça sans un mot.

\- C'était hyper bizarre. Grommela Ichigo à voix haute partant finalement rejoindre la classe d'introduction de kido par dépit, toujours en pleine confusion.

**04 Juin 1942 ; Caserne de la 5ème division ; SEIREITEI.**

Après sa discussions plus que confuse avec le garçon Shiba, Amaya c'était finalement empresser de quitter le terrain de l'académie pour se dépêcher d'aller finalement à la caserne de la 5ème division, et même si son pas été déterminé, elle ne l'était pas du tout, sachant qu'elle avait reçu quelque regard curieux de la par de certain passant qui pour une raison x ne l'avait pas interpeller, peut-être qu'il était juste habitué à voir des étudiante, elle avait appris que son père avait beaucoup de succès auprès des étudiants de l'académie. Pas qu'elle doutait du charme de ce dernier, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était un peu parfois mal à l'aise au propos de certains plus qu'un peu obsessif. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que certaines filles et garçons voulaient faire des choses peu orthodoxe avec.

Alors qu'elle arrivait finalement devant le bureau du capitaine de la 5ème division , elle s'arrêta, elle pouvait sentir la vibration de son énergie spirituelle derrière la porte, cette pression lourde mais aussi rassurante et familière qui lui avait manqué. Elle sentis même le léger voile distinctif de son zanpakuto libérer. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler alors ce qu'elle fit c'est de relâcher un peu son Reiatsu rien de grave juste un petit éclat pour montrer sa présence, celui derrière la porte sembla littéralement se figer de stupéfaction comme si il ne s'attendait pas absolument à ressentir le sien. Puis finalement son Reiatsu se gonfla de chaleur s'enveloppant autour d'elle comme une couverture moelleuse.

\- Tu peux rentrer. Entendit-il à travers la porte, elle fit glisser le shôji pour pénétrer dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant. Il était là debout devant elle, le Haori de capitaine dans ses épaules et si son visage était vierge de toute émotion mais l'émotion dans ses yeux derrière ses lunettes était plus que visible.

\- Cela faisait longtemps… Amaya. Elle avait la voix enrouée et les larmes qui, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, roulaient sur ses joues.

\- En effet, cela faisait longtemps… Papa.


	4. Chapitre 3

**04 Juin 1942 ; Caserne de la 5ème division ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


En effet, cela faisait longtemps… Papa, la phrase qu’elle venait tout juste de dire semblait encore suspendu dans le vide, tous deux se regardaient sans vraiment quoi faire. Finalement, ce fut son père qui initia le geste en la prenant maladroitement dans ses bras, il ne suffit de pas grand-chose pour qu'elle n' éclate en sanglot tout en se tenant à lui désespérément.

Il lui avait manqué, il lui avait tellement manqué que son cœur semblait douloureux à la simple idée qu’elle été séparée de lui pendant si longtemps, elle avait été une telle idiote.

\- Je suis désolé papa, je suis tellement désolé j’ai été stupide et je me suis même pas rendis compte que j’avais abusé de ta confiance, j’ai totalement négligé ce que tu aurais pue ressentir je suis désolé. Sanglota-t-elle d’une voix hachurée entre deux sanglots, son père quant à lui tapotait de son dos entre deux frottements pour essayer de la calmer.

\- C’est bon Maya, je t’ai pardonné le jour même où je suis parti. Dit-il de sa voix rassurante, elle finit finalement par se calmer un peu, encore un peu reniflant elle essuya ses yeux rougit par la force de ses pleures alors que son père essuyait les larmes restante sur ses joues, il finit par prendre son visage en couple.

\- Tu as beaucoup grandis ma fille… il prit un temps de pose en lui adressa un sourire doux mais pas moins fière. Tu es même devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

\- Est-ce une manière de te dire que tu es toi même beau papa ? Parce que je suis un peu une sorte de clone féminin de toi-même. Il se mit à rire et se redressa finalement,

\- Je vois que tu n’as pas perdu ton mordant c’est rassurant, je me suis demandé un instant si tu t’étais ramollie. Cingla-t-il avec un sourire suffisant que sa fille lui rendit avec bonne humeur, complice. Amaya en profita pour vraiment voir à quoi il ressemblait maintenant, il n’avait pas vraiment changer il avait peut-être un peu pris une sorte de maturité gagner au fil de des expériences mais il était exactement pareil qu’à son départ bien qu’elle devait avouer que le Haori sur lui lui saillait à la perfection, lui donnant une image particulièrement imposante.

\- Je vois que tu t’es pas ennuyé, alors ça fait quoi d’être capitaine ?

\- Juste plus de rapports, une perte de temps. Grogna-t-il avec une légère teinte d’agacement. Elle savait que son père conversait comme elle une image mais lorsqu’il n’était que tous les deux, ils se permettaient facilement d’être plus ouvert. Tu es donc à l’académie, je ne me trompe pas en disant que tu es la fameuse prodige ? Demanda-t-il d’un ton décontracté mais elle ne fait pas à son flegme, Amaya savait que son père était très exigeant et pouvait être très critique à ce sujet.

\- Comme si je me permettrait d’être autre chose que la meilleures, les cours sont d’une facilité déconcertante à l’exception du Hakuda qui me demande quelque efforts, je domine mes camarades et mes professeurs, ne t’inquiète pas même seule j’ai continuer à m’entraîner chaque jour, je peux monter au 91 sans faire de sacrifice. Se vanta-t-elle prétentieusement. Même si ce n'est pas aussi destructeur. Son père s’appuya contre la poutre avec grâce et lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait et condescendant.

\- Irréprochable, j’ai même eu vent que tu as su t’attirer les grâce du capitaine Komamura, d’après ces mots lors d’un conseil des capitaine, tu aurais « bon caractère » et doté d’un « intellect prometteur pour le gotei 13 ».

\- Je devais le distraire,il semblait avoir le nez fin car il m’a foncé dessus en croyant que c’était toi. Je mets du parfum au jasmin depuis, c’est une fragrance assez commune. Son père fronça des sourcils à cette information, Amaya se mit à craindre d’avoir déçu son père, elle avait été négligente.

\- Je ne savais pas qu’il était capable de reconnaître aussi finement les odeurs des gens, je devrais en toucher quelque mots à Kaname, c’est un détails qui n’aurait pas dû négliger. Malgré le velouté de sa voix, Amaya entendait déjà le supplice réserver à l’homme et elle ne pouvait qu’avoir pitié pour le capitaine de la 9ème division, son père n’aimait pas lorsqu’on lui cachait les choses, même les petits détails, c’était après tout le roi pour faire de ces petits détails l’illusion la plus parfaite. Mais cessons de parler de moi, comment trouves-tu l’académie ? Demanda-t-il plus légèrement en changeant de sujet.

\- Pénible je ne vais pas te mentir, l’ambiance est particulièrement anxiogène. Elle se pinça le nez un mal de tête naissant rien qu’à l’imaginer. Je fais partie de la classe élite et j’ai eu le malheur de tomber sur une génération de noble indisciplinée, moqueuse et brutale. Encore toute à l’heure j’ai manqué d’engager un combat avec la fille de la chef adjoint du corps nécromancien, Fugiwara Hinata, les filles prennent souvent à partis une de mes camarade qui vient aussi du Rukongai et elles ont commencé à être physique je n’ intervient pas généralement et mais j’ai du mal à tolérer la violence gratuite. J’ai eu de la chance, un Shiba les a fait fuir avant que cela se dégrade. Raconta la brune avec lassitude, lors de son monologue son père semblait lui avoir préparé une tasse thé une bien fumante qu’elle accepta avec bonheur. Je reste la majorité du temps seule ou je suis avec Kiyone Kotetsu, elle est un peu ennuyeuse mais très gentille, j’en demande pas plus.

\- Sont-ils forts ?

\- Ils méritent leur place en classes élite mais c’est tout, toutefois je fais une exception pour Shiba, il excelle dans toute les classe physique, semble déjà avoir un Zanpakuto et son Reiatsu est immense, même pour mes critères. Il sera très puissant à l’avenir.

\- Hum je vois, garde un œil sur lui pour moi, tu veux bien. La brune hocha de la tête docilement. Et de ton côté tu n’as pas trop de problème ?

\- A par le comportement indécent de Fugiwara, Muramoto et des sœurs Nanko non, ce n’est pas leur bassesses qui me fera lever le petit doigts. Juste des moucherons agaçants.

\- J’ai toujours été impressionné par le venin qui circulait dans le petit monde des femmes, et assez fière de savoir que ma fille, quoique elle en montre, avait un des plus mortels. La fille fit mine d’être totalement outrée.

\- Je suis absolument adorable ! Je le réserve juste aux personnes de confiance ! Chouina Amaya.

\- Tu dois avouer que tu as quand même mauvais caractère. Rétorqua le capitaine d’un air mutin

\- A qui la faute ! Je l’ ai bien hérité de quelqu’un et ce n'est certainement pas du côté de ma mère, j’en sais sur assez sur elle pour savoir que mon tempérament n’y trouve pas sa source. Tous deux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de se mettre à rire. s’esclaffant sur leur similitude.

\- Je plaide coupable ! Je reconnais que je peux parfois me montrer… un peu dominant.

\- C’est un euphémisme. Il se mirent de nouveau à glousser avant d’être interrompue par la porte de shôji qui s’ouvrit sur quelqu'un laissant alors apparaître une garçon qui semblait être de la même tranche d'âge d’Amaya, il avait l’étrange particularité d’avoir des cheveux d’un argent pur et des yeux tellement plisser qu’il semblait fermé. Tous deux cessent de rire. Il échangèrent un regard et Amaya comprend que son temps avec lui c’était expiré.

\- Je vous remercie de m’avoir fait part de vos inquiétudes Amaya-san, je suis toujours prompt à aider un étudiant, il serait dommage de négliger ce qui sera un jour les futur tête du seireitei. Déclara son père solennellement en posant une main sur son épaule pour l’accompagner à la sortie, elle savait que c’était sa manière de lui dire au revoir avec le plus de chaleur qu’il était autorisé à montrer. Elle fait une révérence respectueuse à ce dernier et à l’homme argentée.

\- Merci à votre temps, capitaine Aizen, lieutenant Ichimaru. Elle disparu en vitesse du perron avant de réciter un Kido

\- 26e technique d'immobilisation : Kyokkô. Chuchota-t-elle, sentant le voile transparent enveloppé alors qu’elle se savait maintenant invisible, elle réduisit son Reiatsu au maximum de ses capacités avant de se glisser derrière l’aller pour écouter la conversation de son père et de son lieutenant.

\- Il est curieux que vous acceptiez une élève dans vos locaux capitaine, mais j’ai crue reconnaître que cette fille ne serait pas par hasard la major de promotion. Commença le lieutenant d’une voix polie mais teinté d’un fiel perceptible, il ne s’adressa pas à elle mais elle pouvait comme sentir des serpents rampant sous ses pieds.

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, c’était assez ironique car elle faisait la même chose mais aussi prétentieuse que c’était de le penser, elle savait qu’elle n’était pas malveillante ou mal attentionnée c’était juste une pudeur de sa part. Mais ce type d’aptitude venant de Ichimaru qui était le lieutenant de son père, c’était qu’il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- C’était elle en effet, elle est venue me faire part de quelque inquiétude par rapport à son cursus, elle voulait simplement s’assurer que si par mégarde on lui forçait un peu la main à intégrer le gotei 13 prématurément à ce qu’elle avait prévue, la 5ème division l'accueillera à bras ouvert.

\- Oh il est vrai qu’avec cette guerre, des places se libère un peu trop vite aux goûts du général Yamamoto et de la chambre des 46, il vont finir par être obligé d’envoyer des membres de leur famille et non la chair à canon venue du rukongai comme ils en ont l’accoutumé.

\- Oh oui on peut dire que c’est regrettable Gin, très regrettable. Voyant le reste la conversation devenir beaucoup plus protocolaire et administrative elle décida de partir.

\- Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de boire une tasse de thé... Ne put-elle s’empêcher de constater un peu triste , retournant à l’académie.

  
  
  


**05 Juin 1942 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Le vendredi était la journée la plus difficile pour tout le monde dans la classe élite de première année, et ceux même pour les plus endurants. Il était vraie que se lever pour faire du sport pendant deux heures de 5h du matin à 7h sans petit déjeuner était déjà annonciateur, mais encore cette routine drastique était coutumière à tous les matin de la semaine, non le vendredi était difficile parce qu’il devait enchaîner 9h consécutifs d’examen hebdomadaires et comme le professeur Onabara l’avait fait compris leur semestres se jouait à ces examens.

Amaya se fit craquer le dos alors que le professeur d’Hakuda Takatoshi Gon leur expliquait brièvement les exigences de l’examen. Le contrôle de Zanjutsu et de Hakuda était moins complexe que ceux de sciences spirituel ou d’histoire, mais se battre les un contre les autres avait le désavantages de faire confronter certains avec d’autre qui n’était pas du même niveau, et en Hakuda Amaya était un peu inquiète, elle savait que cette fois-ci elle allait tomber sur Shiba qui était à son avis le plus fort de la classe, il était définitivement un pratiquant d’art martiaux, les sœurs Nanko aussi, mais Amaya avait battue facilement les sœurs nanko jusqu’à la. Ichigo lui semblait être une autre paire de manches. Et bien qu’elle était excitée d’un futur combat à la hauteur de ses capacités elle craignait de perdre sa place de 1ere de la classe, elle ne pouvait imaginer les railleries qu’elle essuyait si par malheur elle se faisait battre par un noble des 5 grandes familles.

Sasaki s’écroula sous les coups de Satoyo qui bien que gagnant semblait assez mal en point. Takatoshi leur attribue chacun une note avec le point bonus accordé au gagnant et le malus au perdant. Puis alors que les deux garçons se saluèrent cordialement, il rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

\- Prochain combat, Kaimoya et Shiba ! Clama le professeur.

\- Bonne chance Amaya-senpai ! Encouragea vivement Kiyone, la jeune étudiante se permit de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de se placer sur les tatamis pour faire face au bruns, ce dernier semblait assez décontracté et se permit même de lui faire un sourire. Mais il le perd rapidement quand il voit que cette dernière semble tout sauf amicale.

\- Position. Les deux adolescents se mirent en position dressant les poings, Amaya remarqua que Shiba était droitier, elle avait un avantage, elle était gauchère ce qui fait qu’elle aurait quelque seconde pour le déstabiliser au début avant qu’il finisse par adapter son jeu.

\- Combattez ! Aussitôt le garçon la charge pour commencer avec un coup de poings en direction de son visage qu’elle bloque d’une main pour frapper dans l’angle de son genoux, avec sa taille, si elle voulait le sonné elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que d’attaquer ses jambes pour atteindre sa tête. Il fut surpris du coup vicieux qu’elle lui donna et de son poing gauche elle frappa en plein plexus solaire lui arrachant un souffle alors qu’il recula de quelque mettre sous la force du coup. Il essuya la salive coulant de son menton avec un sourire carnassier.

\- T’as pas l’intention de perdre hein ? Dit-il d’une voix rauque, Amaya frissonna lorsqu’elle sentit le Reiatsu autour de lui changer, devant plus sombre et opaque, plus animal. Elle sentit une alerte dans son inconscient qui criait danger. Elle l’ignora, sa fierté était en jeu.

  
  
  


**05 Juin 1942 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Ichigo détestait admirablement le vendredi, il trouvait juste inhumaine de mettre autant d’heure d’examen dans une journée, sans compter que le Hollow avait décidé de se manifester tout au long de la journée faisant des commentaires sarcastique tout en faisant ressentir à son hôte ses pulsions primaires. Il avait tellement été distrait en sciences spirituelles qu’il pensait qu’il avait sans doute foiré l’examen sur ce coup. Ce qui à suivit que même le bon moment passé à l’examen de Zanjutsu et sortant d’histoire, il avait été d’humeur massacrante, il avait une envie folle de ce défouler et il n’attendait qu’une chose le Hakuda pour avoir l’occasion de tapait sur un des idiots composant sa classe.

Sauf qu’il était tomber sur Amaya, d’une certaine manière il était assez content, Amaya était la plus forte en tout ce qui signifiait que ce combat pourrait être pour lui un petit challenge, il aurait pensé qu’elle devait être dans le même état d’esprit mais alors qu’il avait tenté un sourire, il a dû faire face à sa mine clairement hostile et presque colérique. Il avait oublié tout de suite sa bonne humeur, si même elle semblait être d’une humeur de chien il ne fait pas d’effort.

Puis le combat à été lancé, et cette (sale!) vicieuse l’avait dupé en lui faisant croire qu’elle était droitière alors qu’elle était gauchère, il ne comprit même pas la ruse avant de sentir son genoux droit plier et sa paume pousser contre son plexus avec une force brutal le faisant cracher de douleur et reculer de quelque metre. La force du coup était phénoménal, le faisant haleter mais alors qu’il essuyait la bave qui coulait de son menton il compris un truc.

Le Hakuda était sa faiblesse.

\- T’as pas l’intention de perdre hein ? Ne put-il s’empêcher de dire, une monter d’excitation grimpa en lui, l’idée que cette petite femme puisse se sentir en détresse face à lui le rendait extatique, depuis le temps qu’il voulait se battre contre elle pour affirmer sa domination. Il la charge avec un grand sourire fou alors qu’elle semblait prise à court par sa vitesse, elle réussit à bloquer son coup de pied mais ne pu éviter l’uppercut qui se planta dans sa mâchoire, la faisant grogner. Avant même que Ichigo puisse comprendre que son hollow prenait les commandes, Amaya enchaînait un coup de pied retourné faisant figer son talon dans ses côtes. Oubliant toute morale, il se laissa finalement gagner par la sauvagerie.

Le combat était brutal et clairement d’un niveau supérieur demandé par le professeur mais tout était hypnotisé face à l’échange de coups plus violent les un que les autres. Et bien que Amaya semblait être désavantagée par sa taille elle semblait bien tenir, son visage d’habitude si stoïque était tordu par l’effort. Elle n’arrivait pas à être en position de force face à Ichigo qui enchaînait les coups. Finalement alors que cette dernière lui adressa un coup de poing. Ichigo se réveilla de sa frénésie en se rendant compte de ce qu’il faisait. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez mais Amaya la charge de nouveau et sauta pour lui donner un coup de boule ! Pris de colère il la saisit au poignet et la plaqua au sol les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! S’exclama Ichigo, il regarda la fille qui semblait être folle de rage et...effrayé ?

\- Tu peux parler, tu as vu comment tu agis ! Et en synchronisant ses mots elle finit par céder à une bassesse en poussant son genoux entre les jambes d’Ichigo qui beugla d’un son étrangler alors qu’elle roula sur lui pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches et lui assassiner un dernier coup de poing qui le sonne, lui faisant perdre quelque minutes l’esprit. Elle se leva de lui à l’annonce du sifflet du professeur, Ichigo encore au sol, recroqueviller en se tenant l’entre-jambe.

\- _Putain elle à viser mes couilles ça fais mal._ Pleura-t-il dans son esprit, au final le professeur compatissant l’aida à se relever, le garçon blanc comme un linge.

\- Tu as perdu donc tu auras un poings malus, mais si tu veux tu peux aller à l’infirmerie. Dit le professeur clairement compatissant, Ichigo préféra rester, les mecs de la classe lui annonça ces soutient, ils avaient tous vu le coup de genoux. Mais il préféra rejoindre Amaya plus loin qui était en train d’essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et de son nez auprès des fournitures disposées.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t’as passé par la tête !

  
  


**05 Juin1942 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Je peux savoir ce qui t’as passé par la tête ! Amaya retint ans bien que mal un cri d’indignation lorsque que Shiba revint la voir, il était encore blanc et endoloris de son coup dans les partis sensible mais elle n’était pas d’humeur à discuter et encore loin avec lui. Le combat avait été difficile comme elle l’avait prévu mais ce qui l’avait surpris c’était le changement d’aptitude d’Ichigo. Son reiatsu avait clairement changer de nature pendant leur combat, les autres avait peut-être pas remarqué mais lorsqu’elle été face à lui, elle avait sentis la sensation rampante de l’instinct bestial en lui, son désir indécent de la soumettre, de la sentir se débattre entre ses griffes de prédateurs pour qu’il puisse la dévorer, lui faire des chose ignobles. Elle s'était sentis comme violé de sa personne, elle n’avait été qu’une proie, sa proie, elle avait été terrorisé de façon irrationnelle et bien qu’elle avait réussit à ne pas se laisser vaincre par son intuition, elle ressentait encore la sensation gluante et vicelard du Reiatsu de Shiba, elle ne comprenait même pas comment on pouvait changer sa nature de Reiatsu de cette manière, c’est comme si pendant ces quelque instant c’était une tout autre personne.

Elle avait carrément oublié la volonté de gagner pour conserver sa place, c’était juste de la survie.

Elle n’avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Elle manqua un gémissement angoissé à ce souvenir.

-Non pas maintenant. Murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le concerné et prendre un visage neutre et sans émotions. Je n’ai fait qu’obtenir la victoire. Trancha-t-elle pour couper court, l’étudiant semblait ahuri de l’arrogance, voire du culot dont la brune faisait preuve.

\- Et t’avais besoin de me donner un coup de genoux dans...tu sais très bien ou je veux dire, c’était bas, vraiment franchement, putain ! S'époumonait ce dernier se sentant trahi, mais cette dernière n'aimait absolument pas ce qu’il sous entendait.

\- Pardon ! Elle baissa la tête ahuri jetant sa compresse au sol. Pardon ! C’est moi qui a été basse. Tu te moques de moi ! Monta-t-elle dans les aiguë surprenant Ichigo qui semblait absolument pas comprendre. Mais tu t’attendais à que je réagisse comment, que je me laisse épingler sous toi alors que t'allais me faire je ne sais quoi espèce de vicieux ! Et devant toute la classe en plus. Amaya cherchait dans son regard toute preuve de sa culpabilité mais c’était comme si Ichigo ne voyait pas du tout ce qu’elle voulait en venir. A-t-il même eu conscience de son reiatsu ? Se questionna-t-elle alors que les sourcils du brun se froncent encore plus lui donnant un visage en moins commode que l’accoutumé.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?! c’est toi qui à agis comme une folle furieuse j’ai fais que me défendre ! S’énerva aussitôt ne supportant pas les accusations de cette dernière.

\- Tu crois que je ne l’ai pas ressenti ! Elle s’avança rapidement pour le pousser à la poitrine. Tu crois que je ne l’ai pas senti, ton reiatsu visqueux... répugnant. Son visage se tord de dégoût alors que son ton devant acerbe et mauvais. Elle ne saurait dire si c’était la sensation encore caressante ou le deception qui la rendait aussi dégouter de lui.Je ne savait pas tes intentions, mais ça promettait des choses ignobles et dépravé, tu voulais me soumettre à toi, espèce de salaud de noble qui croit avoir tout ce qu’il veut d’un claquement de doigt. Elle le poussa de nouveau. C’est moi qui te croyais différent des autres ! Je te pensais pas aussi pourri que les autres. La jeune fille semblait être au bord des larmes au bord de la crise d’angoisse et de nerfs, elle avait finalement attiré l’attention du groupe qui n’avait pas vraiment saisi la dispute. Mais Ichigo resta silencieux, il voyait très bien ce qu’elle voulait dire.

Le Hollow avait pris possession de son esprit. Ichigo se sentait plus honteux que jamais, il n’avait pas pensé qu’il ferait ce genre de chose, c’était pas bien, c’était mal, il aurait préféré qu’il soit un maniaque fou meurtrier que ce genre d’horreur. l’idée lui donnait envie de vomir et de se flageller. Que son corps servirait à faire ça ...non, il ne voulait même pas l’imaginer.

\- N’essaie plus de m’approcher… Tu me dégoûtes. Assassina Amaya en tournant les talons ignorant les autres, Ichigo ne cherchait même pas à la retenir ou à essayer de s’excuser. La regardant partir alors que le la honte le dévorait. 

  
  


**26 Juin 1942 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Lorsque que retint le glas des vacances à Amaya l’excitation de retourner chez elle pour les vacances fut cathartique et ceux même si c’était la fin du vendredi, elle n’avait que brièvement saluer Kiyone avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre pour prendre les affaires nécessaire elle concéda à rester légère, la connaissant elle reviendrait en août avec un sac beaucoup plus lourd que lors de son premier voyage.

\- Je vois que tu as l’intention de retourner à Kaimoya pour les vacances. Elle se retourna brutalement pour voir son père refermer le Shoji derrière lui. Le kyôkko pose sur lui se dissipant dans une vague lumineuse.

\- Bonjour papa ! Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas vocalement mais lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant, l’adolescente cessa ces affaires pour être pleinement à son écoute.

\- Ce premier semestre ?

\- Bien, une fois l’habitude prise ce n’est pas très dur, après mon avis n’est pas très objectif, Kiyone à quelques difficultés mais elle s’en sort bien.

\- Je vois, et est-ce que ça te plait, je sais bien que résider au Seireitei peut parfois demander un temps d’acclimatation. Il redressa ses outils de calligraphie pour que ce soit totalement perpendiculaire à la ligne du bureau. Amaya se mordit la lèvre inférieure, maintenant elle était habituée à l’ambiance et à l’attitude de certains natifs. Mais à vrai dire elle était devenue un peu blasée, c’était normal pour elle maintenant. Pas qu’elle trouvait légitime se lynchage loin de la, mais elle n’était plus surprise ou révolté lorsqu’elle voyait quelqu'un se faire discriminer. D’une certaine manière elle trouvait ça encore plus triste.

Elle eut une brève pensée à Shiba, ce dernier n’avait cessé de lui lancer des regards de chiot abandonné. Mais elle revient sur son émotion. Shiba n’était peut-être pas comme les autres, mais il devait très certainement être un pervers.

Elle frissonna de dégoût, elle ne l’aimait pas.

\- Comme le dit Aïvanhov « La souffrance donne à l’homme la possibilité de descendre en lui-même pour réfléchir » je suppose que c’est une bonne manière d’accepter les choses tels qu’elles sont mais… Grinça Amaya un peu démoralisé en se laissant tomber en indien sur son futon, son père le rejoignit pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Mais ? Tu déteste le Seireitei n’est-ce pas ? Demanda le capitaine d’une voix douce.

\- Kami papa, je suis désespérer, d’un côté je dois adhérer au fait que ma vie m’appartient plus et qu’elle est dévoué à des personnes abominables qui prend un plaisir malsain à humilier et tyranniser les gens comme moi parce que j’ai le malheur de venir du Rukongai, je ne sais même pas comment je réagirais lorsque je devrais exécuter le konso sur des âmes sur terres, comment me sentirais-je alors que je joue leurs destin à la roulette russes… Il penserait assurément trouver du répit dans la mort et moi je… Je serais complice de son malheur possible. Mais de l’autre côté, je n’ai pas le choix non plus, j’ai toujours eu du Reiatsu, si je n’apprends pas comment l’utiliser, si je décide de juste contenir et ignorer en vivant ma vie, j'exploserais, je suis dangereuse pour les gens que j’aime, pour Nana… Amaya craque alors que des larmes traîtres coulaient sur ses joues. J’aurais ne pas me sentir mal à l’idée de faire de mauvaise chose, j’aurais aimé ne pas avoir d’empathie ou de compassion pour ne pas souffrir lorsque je vois cette injuste, j’aurais aimé ne pas voir les choses tels quels sont, j’aurais aimé ne pas avoir autant de Reiryoku et ne pas tuer ma mère sur le coup, ni d’entendre mon Zanpakuto alors que je n’ai même pas encore d’Asauchi, j’aurais aimé être…

\- Une personne normale. Termina son père, elle fondit dans des sanglots saccader

\- Je me déteste, je me déteste tellement, je suis un monstre. Mais son père la rejoint aussitôt pour prendre son visage en coupe, leur regard se croisant.

\- Maya, ma fille écoute moi… sa gorge se serra et elle se retint de pleurer la gorge prise dans un étaux brûlant. Ne dis jamais que tu es un monstre, c’est un mensonge, qu’importe ce que tu es capable de faire. Tu es ma plus belle et la plus pure des créations, tu est plus une meilleure personne que la majorité des gens ici, même moi. Toi...tu as encore de l’amour, de l’empathie, de la compassion, tu es encore humaine, tu as encore un cœur. C’est pour ça que je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose…

\- …

\- N’oublie jamais ce qui tu es, n’oublie jamais pourquoi tu veux te battre, n’oublie jamais d’agir pour ce que tu penses être bonne chose à faire, n’oublie jamais de rester fidèle à toi-même qu’importe si tous au autour de toi on t’aliène parce que tu es différentes et que tu à l’impression de devenir folle, n’oublie pas de rester une bonne personne mi hija, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? La fille regarda son père, les larmes tarit

\- D’accord papa, je ferai de mon mieux. Hoqueta-t-elle avec un sourire maladroit qu’il rendit à son tour.

\- Et encore une chose… Sa phrase resta quelque instant suspendue dans les airs. N’oublie pas que qu’importe ce que je pourrais faire ou dire, je serais toujours fière de toi.

Elle l’enlaça, calfeutrant son menton dans le creux de son coup en inspirant son odeurs, le père quant à lui rendait l’étreinte avec la même force, plaçant sa grande main entre ses omoplates, peut-être que tout ce qu’il disait n’était qu’un tissue de mensonge et qu’il n’en pensait pas un mots, son père n’était pas une personne bienveillante de nature et encore moins un épris de justice, mais à ce moment elle s’en fichait, c’était ce qu’elle avait besoin d’entendre.

  
  


**27 JUIN 1942 ; Quartier résidentielle de la 10ème division, Manoir Shiba ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Est-ce qu’on est vraiment obligé de faire ça, ya pas quelqu’un d’autre qui peut s’en charger ? Se plaignit puérilement Ichigo alors qu’il chargeait une nouvelle caisse, exceptionnellement lourde de feu d’artifice dans la charrette face à lui. Il avait été réquisitionné pour faire l’homme de charge avec Kaien et Isshin, Ganju trop petit pour manipuler les explosif extrêmement sensibles. Il ne sentait pas à l'aise de porter des choses qui était capable de l’atomiser par un faux mouvement.

\- Nous sommes des Shiba et des artificiers de renom dans tout le Seireitei, c’est notre devoir de nous occuper des feu du Tanabata. Rétorqua Kukaku qui grogna contre son kimono complexe et terriblement luxueux, Koganehiko et Shiroganehiko à ces côtés en guise de garde du corps Ganju était installé sur le muret en tenant entre ses mains un petit marcassin qui se contentait de faire des petits uiek-uik. Foutue kimono à la con ! Grommela la brune

\- Et pourquoi on peut pas déplacer tout ça en Shunpo, ça serait beaucoup plus pratique. Râla le brun, mais à la place Kaien lui donne un coup de pied.

\- Cesse de faire ton tire au flanc, tu es un Shiba du coup tu es soumis au même exigence que tout le monde, la tradition c’est la tradition ! Intervient le lieutenant en déposant à son tour une caisse, c’était la deuxième charrette remplis de divers feux d’artifice, le premier se composant de ce qu’il serait l’introduction du spectacles, il en avait en total 12 dont une uniquement réservé à un seule gros feux d’artifices, qui d’après Kukaku était sa création et accessoirement son petit bijoux plus précieux que la vie de tous le monde ici.

\- Pour répondre à ta question Ichigo c’est parce que de un : les feux réagisse très mal au Shunpo donc il doit être manipuler très soigneusement et secondement Kaimoya est à 3 jours de Shunpo à rythme soutenue tenue,et un peu plus d’une semaine en transport classique, ce qu’on est obligé de prendre pour la première raison, On arriveras à Kaimoya pas avant le 4 juillet au soir et on doit tout préparer sur place avant le 7 le jour du festival. Expliqua Isshin qui s'était dévêtue de son Haori pour rester en Shihakushô au même titre que Kaien, ce dernier avait même ramené sa petite amie Miyako qui était avec les domestique pour organiser le manoir lors de leur absences. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras pleinement profiter de tes vacances par la suite, on y restera un peu moi et Kaien avons placé nos jours de congé.

\- Kaimoya est-il si loin ? Demanda ce dernier un peu distrait, il n’avait pas vraiment suivi les cours de topologie et même s' il avait validé la manière ce semestre c’était de justesse.

\- C’est le 25ème district Sud du Rukongai, et accessoirement la seule station balnéaire du seireitei, elle borde un immense lac et se trouve totalement enfermé dans la forêt et la vallée. Il y a beaucoup d'activités là-bas parce que c’est le plus gros centre culturel après le Seireitei. Expliqua Kukaku qui semblait soudainement assez excité d’aller à Kaimoya. Et il dispose aussi d’un Hanamachi du coup les rue son bondé de Geisha plus belle les une que les autres. J’aurais aimé être une geisha. Commenta la brune rêveuse.

\- Comme si on aurait voulu de toi avec ton caractère de cochon et ta tête de boudin. Commenta Ganju sarcastique cela ne semblait pas plaire à la jeune préadolescente car elle dégagea le petit sanglier d’un coup de pied avant de se mettre à piétiner sur son frère. Arrête grande-sœur j’ai mis mes vêtements qui ne doivent pas être abîmés. Aïe !

\- Kukaku laisse ton petit frère tranquille et n’abîme pas ses vêtements ! Cria Isshin, la jeune fille obéit par dépit mais resta rouge de vexation.

\- Mais il a dit que j’étais moche tonton !

\- Voyons petite sœur, il n’est plus à prouvé que notre petit-frère est un idiot, pardonne le ! Répliqua Kaien avec humour, cela déclenche l’indignation du concerné.

\- Ah non grand frère tu vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi ! Couina le concerné. Ichigo se mit lui aussi à ricaner de la scène, les deux était toujours très drôle même plus vieux si se comportait exactement de la même manière.

\- Quoique Kaien on peut pas lui enlever le fait qu’il a raison sur un point, Kukaku à vraiment un caractère de cochon. Commenta avec malice l’ex Shinigami suppléant, tout le monde se mit à rire des dépens de Kukaku honteuse disparu dans le manoir rejoindre Miyako.

\- Merci j’osais pas le dire, elle m’aurait frappé. Chuchota Kaien avec complicité en posant une caisse à côté de son « demi-frère » adopté. Mais son sourire s'estompe, se laissant de nouveau gagner par la mélancolie.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je sais que cela peut-être dur pour toi dans ta situation, mois et tonton faisons de notre mieux, mais avec la guerre mondial au monde vivant c’est compliqué. Tente de le rassurer Kaien avec maladresse.

\- Non c’est pas ça c’est déjà génial que vous me permettez d’être ici et tout et puis on peut pas dire que le temps me manque. Les deux se mirent à rire de la petite métaphore. C’est juste… Ichigo hésita quelques instants avant de se dire que s' il y avait bien une personne avec qui il pouvait avoir confiance c’était Kaien. Le seireitei n’est pas vraiment comme je le pensais. Son cousin lui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule voyant exactement où il voulait venir.

\- Oui je sais, à vrai dire si j’ai expédié mon cursus à l’académie c’était pas vraiment parce que je suis un prodige mais parce que je ne supportait pas ce que je voyais et ce que je voyais. Il regarda l’horizon ou on voyait les toits de l’académie brillant de mille feux. Je sais que c’est lâche et égoïste mais à l’époque mon père et celui de tonton étaient vivants et on avait pas grand-chose à dire. Lorsqu’on nous a dit qu’ils étaient morts en mission on est tous les deux contents. Même si au final il ne restait que nous 4, on pouvais enfin être vraiment nous même, sans toute cette pression de grand nobles et d’aptitude stupide. Commença le lieutenant nostalgique. C’est aussi pour ça que tonton n’a jamais forcé Kukaku et Ganju à aller à l’académie et laisse laisse jouer au Seireitei, il veut pas faire la même chose que son père ou son frère, grand-père était même particulièrement mauvais avec lui parce qu’il était pas aussi impliqué que mon père, même si au final il est celui qui est devenue capitaine.

Il vrai qu’en y pensant il c’était sentis assez trahi de savoir que son père était au final capitaine alors qu’il n’arrêtait pas de se comporter comme un idiot fini à son époque, il aurait besoin de lui quand maman était morte ou quand Rukia c’était fait enlever, mais quand il arrivait à l’apercevoir le soir en rentrant au manoir, il avait été surpris de le voir si triste et fatigué, encore plus qu’au moment ou maman était morte, son père était médecin et il savait que c’était pas par obligation mais parce qu’il aimait aider et soigner les gens, même si il était un peu violent avec ces entraînements à la con, il n’avait pas le tempérament d’un guerrier ni d’un chef de guerre comme on pourrait le demander d’un capitaine de division, surtout celui de la 10ème.

\- Tu sais quand tu nous as dis que tu étais son fils et que tu venais du monde humain j’étais même pas étonné. Continua Kaien avec nostalgie arrivant au même pensée que l’ex Shinigami suppléant. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi et je pense pas que je devrais le savoir mais j’étais heureux à l’idée que finalement tonton à réussi à trouver un échappatoire même si cela devait nous côté notre prestige de Shiba, je pense que Kukaku et Ganju le pense aussi. Isshin aurait très bien juste nous ignorer ou nous ordonner comme le vieux mais il a toujours pris soin de nous même s' il est un peu maladroit. Ichigo hocha de la tête totalement en accord avec lui, peut-être qu’à un moment il s'était sentis en conflit avec son père sur terre, parce qu’il vivait très mal la culpabilité de la mort de sa mère, mais d’une certaine manière, il c’était un peu réconcilier avec cette image de Isshin qu’il voyait maintenant, en allant dans le passé il en avait pris plus sur lui qu’il avait imaginé et il avait compatis pour son père. C’était douloureux de le voir si malheureux alors qu’il y a encore quelque mois il était débilement joyeux avec lui et ces sœurs, même si il ce comportait comme un idiot finit.

\- Après il ne faut pas faire d’amalgame non plus tous sont pas indécent ou méchant, mon capitaine Ukitake-san est un homme très gentil et très doux, il en va de même pour le capitaine Kyoraku et Unohana, et même si Isshin ne semble pas l’apprécier le capitaine Aizen aussi. Déclara Kaien

\- Le capitaine Aizen !? S’exclama Ichigo assez surpris, à vrai dire il n’avait encore jamais vu le traître, ni fréquenté alors qu’ il enseignait une classe optionnelle à l’académie. A vrai dire il n’avait pas pensé à lui depuis son arrivée.

\- Ouais, bon c’est vrai qu’il semble peu trop gentil pour l’être vraiment et qu’il a une affaire louche avec la disparition de l’ancien capitaine Shinji Hirako mais il reste que quand même , il est bien plus humain que tous le reste des gradés que je fréquente, j’ai des échos des membres de sa division et même si Gin est un enfoiré et fait chier tous le monde avec des farces de mauvais goûts, la 5ème division est extrêmement paisible et soudé comparer au reste, depuis qu’il est capitaine il y beaucoup moins de mort ou de suicidé et aussi le plus de gradé venant du rukongai, y compris des femme et ce même si c’est interdit par la loi. Ichigo était impressionné, même s' il savait que c’était qu’une façade de la par de Aizen, cela amenait quand même à des choses positives. S' il n’était pas préalablement au courant de la malhonnêteté du personnage, il l’aurait sans doute aimé aussi. Mais il tiqua à un truc que Kaien lui dit

\- Comment ça c’est contre la loi ? A mon époque il y avait des femme lieutenante y compris venant du Rukongai. Demanda Ichigo, il pensait à Matsumoto et Yachiru notamment la dernière étant même une enfant et lieutenant de la 11ème.

\- Oh c’est génial, mais non actuellement, seule ceux de haute noblesse ou des grandes famille on le droit d’être gradé et encore seulement avec l’autorisation du chef de famille, Miyako trouve ça injuste car elle pense sincèrement qu’elle pourrait être 3ème siège et Ukitake aussi mais le 46 est catégorique, si elle ne se marie pas avec moi elle pourra pas être promue, pas que je veuille ne pas me marier avec elle mais elle sent un peu amère de savoir que sa promotion serait seulement dû au fait qu’elle portera mon nom. C’est pour ça que la 2ème division et l’Onmitsukidô est sans capitaine depuis la désertion de Yoruichi Shihôin et qu’elle est tenue par le lieutenant Marenoshin Ômaeda alors que l’élève de Yoruichi, Soi Fon issue d’une des petite famille vassale vient d’obtenir le Bankai. Ichigo bien que ne se sentant pas concerné se sentit brûler de colère face à l’injustice misogyne du Seireitei, il pensa soudainement à Amaya, même si depuis leur combat en Hakuda l’un et l’autre était en froid, si ce n’est glacial, il trouvait vraiment regrettable. qu’une femme de son calibre et qui semblait bien plus forte que lui ( alors qu’il à le bankai ! Il rappel) soit destiné à rester un sous-fifre ou qu’elle pourrait grimper les échelons seulement en épousant un noble, et vue comment elle considérait mal la noblesse, il pensait qu’elle n’aurait pas beaucoup de chance de tomber sur un match heureux ou satisfaisant pour elle. Après il extrapole, la fille était d’une détermination féroce et son regard avait le pouvoir de faire sentir n’importe qui comme un insecte insignifiant, rien ne semblait vraiment impossible avec elle.

Ils se ressemblaient un peu dans le fond maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait.

\- Tien en parlant du loup, capitaine Aizen qu’elle bonne surprise de voir ici ! Vous faites votre tour habituel. S’exclama Kaien en saluant gaiement le concerner. Ichigo retint son souffle lorsque le capitaine de la 5ème division apparue plus au loin avec un sourire serein et le dos droit, se baladant les mains dans ses manches comme un moine.

\- Il est agréable de vous voir lieutenant Shiba, je vois que vous et votre famille vous préparez vos célèbres feux d’artifice pour le Tanabata. Répondit d’une voix joviale ce dernier avec un sourire rayonnant. Aizen respirait la sagesse, la force et la tranquillité, comme un soleil printanier.

\- Ouep ! On ne ratera pas l’occasion de montrer notre fierté, est-ce que vous assisterez cette année, cela fais longtemps que vous n'avez pas pris de vacances, d’autant plus que si mes souvenirs sont bons vous êtes vous même originaire de Kaimoya. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux en grand en regardant le capitaine, il était exactement comme le jour où il l’avait confronté les cheveux ondulés et les lunettes sur son nez avec un visage et une expression douce et paternel. Il était un peu mal à l’aise.

Il s’amusa à penser que c’était une drôle de coïncidence, Amaya et Aizen étaient tous deux de Kaimoya et semblaient extrèment puissants, mais il pensa si vite qu’il l'oublia aussitôt à la seconde.

\- Hélas non, j’ai été réquisitionné par le commandant en chef pour m’assurer que le Seireitei soit toujours fonction étant qu’un grand nombre de gradé on pris leur congé pour assister au festival et que la guerre au monde humain monopolise toute notre attention. C’est dommage, cela va faire plus de 50 ans que je n’ai pas pus profiter de mon foyer et des plage du lac blanc… Cela me manque un peu. Dit doucement l’homme à lunettes songeur et un peu chagriné. Néanmoins j’organisais peut être un événement dans ma division pour donner l’occasion à mes subordonnés de profiter de la fête des étoiles et glisser un peu de saké, Kami que j’en ai moi même besoin en ce moment avec la charge de travail.

\- Ah je vous plains capitaine Aizen, vous travailler toujours si dur, essayer de réserver un peu de repose pour l’année prochaine, une tête sympathique ne sera pas de refus parmi tous les autres pompeux ingrat et les natifs un peu aigre d’être envahi par la noblesse du seireitei pendant quelque semaine.

\- Je m’y engage lieutenant Shiba, votre enthousiasme m’a convaincue, je ne vais pas retenir votre temps vue que vous semblez avoir un programme serrez, apporter mes salutation à votre oncle Isshin et si vous pouvez lui dire que j’ai finit ma part de l’administration concernant l’équipe spécial à la traque de l’Adjuchas au nord du Rukongai, ça serait d’autant mieux. Conclut le capitaine de la 5ème division

\- Je ferais passer le message, passé une bonne journée capitaine Aizen. L’interpeller leur adressa un sourire polie avant de partir vaquer à ses occupations, Ichigo étant totalement silencieux ayant regardé l’échange comme s' il ne croyait pas que c’était vrai. C’était même peut-être une illusion.

\- Hey vous deux, arrêtez de bailler aux corneilles et continuez à charger les feux d’artifices, on doit partir avant 16h ! Râla Isshin qui venait de nouveau de poser une caisse, réveillant les deux jumeaux de leur petite discussion.

  
  


**29 Juin 1942 ; Avenue principale / Kaimoya (** **快靄** **) ; 25ème District ZONE SUD.**

  
  


Amaya laissa expirer un petit cri satisfait lorsque finalement elle posa pieds sur le sol dallée de Kaimoya respirant l’odeur de terre humide et du poisson fumé, elle se sentait totalement détendue depuis son départ il y a 3 mois et elle rougit de plaisir à l’idée de profiter de sa ville chérie pendant ces deux mois de vacances d’été en faisant des petit couinement satisfait.

\- Oh doux foyer ! Chantonna-t-elle d’une voix guillerette dans les rue de la ville, elle eu le plaisir de voir l’habituel agitation en cette période de l’année, le Tanabata était toujours un festival qu’elle aimait beaucoup, c’était même une des seule période ou elle prenait plaisir à se vêtir d’un beau kimono et qu’elle abordait une coiffure plus distingué qu’une queue de cheval bâclé. Les feux d’artifices Shiba sur le lac était aussi un sacré spectacle.

Elle pensa quelque instant à Ichigo et fut un peu triste de s’être disputé avec lui, avec le recul elle c’était peut-être dit qu’il avait vraiment été ignorant, et le regard larmoyant de chiot abandonné qu’il lui lançait parfois en classe faisait saigner son cœur. Il lui brisait vraiment le cœur avec cette expression mais elle se ressaisit, il n’avait pas le droit d’avoirs cette moue alors que c’était lui qui c’était comporter comme un idiot.

\- _Peut-être si tu lui avais laissé le temps de s’expliquer aussi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu aurais des conclusions hâtives._ Intervient la voix, mais elle décida de l’ignorer superbement et d’oublier Shiba au moins le temps de ses vacances elle reverrait si elle lui pardonnerait au deuxième semestre en septembre.

Elle salua gaiement quelque passant et commerçant qui la reconnurent et vue que c’était leur du déjeuner elle en profita même pour avoir gratuitement du Yakitori de calamar chez mamie Michiko, elle avait toujours aimé la vieille dame qui lui donnait toujours quelque chose à manger sans qu'elle lui demande de payer, bien qu’elle glissait toujours quelque yen à la fin de chaque repas, sa générosité avait toujours eu don de remplir son cœur comme sa nourriture son estomac.

Mais assez traîner dans les rues, elle voulait revoir ses sœurs. Même cette peste de Suzumi lui avait manqué.

Elle pénétra le Hanamachi et elle reçut un accueil chaleureux mais retenue de certaine geisha qu’elle connaissait, c’était surtout les amies de Itoe, voir de Orika quand elle daignait sortir. Mika était plus réservé et au final elle se contentait amplement de la fréquentation continuelle, elle aperçue même Utako-chan avec d'autres filles de l’école de Geisha, la petite blonde mélancolique lui avait manqué.

\- Mais c’est mon petit lapin ! S’exclama Amaya, faisant retourné la blonde au yeux bleu avec une vitesse qui lui faisait craindre de rompre son coup, la fixant éberlué avec des yeux immense, elle dit deux trois à mots à ses camarades avant de se piétiner avec ses Geta d’entraînement jusqu’à ses bras l’étreignant à la taille.

\- Grande sœur tu es rentrée ! S’exclama-t-elle en fourrant son visage dans sa poitrine ébouriffant ses cheveux d’un blond pâle de son chignon parfaitement plaqué mais les filles l'ignorent superbement se prenant mutuellement dans un câlin d’ourse. Amaya était au petit bonheur de retrouver une de ses sœurs, surtout la petite Utako qui était si douce.

\- Comme si j'allais rater une occasion de revenir, et puis je ne manquerais le Tanabata pour rien au monde. Tu m'as manqué mon petit lapin touffu. Elle lui claqua une bise sur son front alors que cette dernière rougit. Tu rentrais de l’école ? Elle hocha de la tête vigoureusement.

\- Oui, tu m’as aussi manqué grande sœur, l’Okiya n’est plus pareil sans toi, Hisana n’arrête pas de me couver comme si j’étais encore un bébé et même Mika et Suzumi on dit que c’était un peu triste sans toi. Tu restes combien de temps ?

\- Je suis en vacances jusqu’à Août, allons rentrons à la maison j’ai qu’une envie c’est de voir les filles ! j’ai plein de choses à raconter.

  
  
  


**29 Juin 1942 ; Okiya Botan / Kaimoya (** **快靄** **) ; 25ème District ZONE SUD.**

  
  


La majorité des personnes de l’académie sont insupportable, ma classe est une catastrophe, je suis tombé sur classe de brute qui se croit tout permis, je te jure Hisana, que à côté de ça Suzumi semble être la plus adorable, je ne compte même plus le nombre de commentaire et d’insulte que je me suis prise depuis que je suis rentrée dans la classe parce que j’ai le malheur de provenir d’un niveau du Rukongai supérieur à 10, les garçons sont correct, il y a le Kyoraku qui parfois chicane un peu mais vue que ce n’est pas le plus fort il me laisse tranquille en générale, mais c’est surtout un groupe de fille, Les sœurs Nanko, Fugiwara et Muramoto, une bonne brochette de pouffe tyrannique je vous le dit, le reste en générale m’ignore. Si c’était juste ma classe j’aurais dit que j’ai eu juste un coup de poisse mais de ce que j’ai vue dans les couloirs des autres classes j’ai crue comprendre que c’était pas mieux, j’ai l’impression de me retrouver dans un district supérieur à 40 tellement que les gens semble être dénué d’éducation, les nobles sont pas censé avoir des cours de bonne conduite et de bienséance ? Bourgeonna Amaya en claquant sa bière, les joue rosie par l’alcool. 

\- Seulement les haut nobles, ceux qui peuvent se permettre les frais d’avoir un éducateur à la maison, le reste en général laisse un peu les enfants à eux même vu qu’il sont souvent monopolisé par leur professions et les épouses n’ont que très peu d’autorité au foyer. Commenta Mika avec un sourire plus que amuser les épaules tressautant de rire. Ah mais heureusement que Kiyone sauve le coup, bon elle est un peu ennuyeuse elle arrête pas de parler et sautille partout mais au moins elle est gentille, et je ne parle même pas de cette espèce de bourrage de crâne dans les cours d’histoire avec cette maudite Kuchiki, les nobles par-ci les nobles par là ! Gnagnagna on est les meilleurs et vous ceux du Rukongai vous êtes que de la merde. Je vous dis juste les filles si elle me fait encore une réflexion sur ma sexualité, qui est inexistante d’ailleurs je tiens à ma vertu, je la grille au Kido. Un bon Sokatsui devrait la faire rôtir assez bien pour faire un bon repas aux Hollow d’entraînement des classes avancé. Les filles se mirent à rire comme des baleines elles aussi alcoolisées et assez amusées par le récit du futur Shinigami. Nan mais vous vous rendez pas compte, je me suis à pleurer comme un bébé dans les bras de mon père, et j’approche les 166 ans., ça craint !

\- Bah on peut pas dire que tu t'ennuies pas Maya-chan, tu n’a jamais été aussi bavarde depuis que tu viens de rentrée. Mais il doit quand même avoir un bon côté non ? Je veux dire que le Seireitei ne doit pas être horrible si tout le monde veut y aller, je ne peux pas émettre de jugement, je n’y ai été que quelque fois. Commenta Itoe elle aussi bien avancer dans l'état d'ébriété, tanguant un sur la table avant de s'effondrer sur Orika qui bien que très souvent silencieuse passait un bon moment.

\- Puis tu t’es réconcilier avec ton père non ? C’était ton principaux objectifs en allant là-bas ? Rajouta Hisana en se resservant une coupelle de saké.

\- Oh oui, bon c’est plus vraiment la même chose qu’avant parce que j’ai plus onze ans mais on s’entend toujours aussi bien, puis il m’a promis pour mon anniversaire qu’on partirait quelque jours dans le monde humain au Pérou pour voir les pyramide incas. J’ai vraiment hâte, la dernière fois que je suis aller au monde vivant c’était pour aller en Angleterre et en Irlande et en apprendre plus sur la vision celte des divinité psychopompe, je crois que c’était en 1874, je m’en souvient plus, ça devait correspondre à l’apogée de l’époque industrielle car on à vue plein de machine à Londres. Babille la brune avant de regarder le vide un peu boudeuse.

\- Et sinon à par ton père y a vraiment rien d’autre ? Demanda curieusement Ran

\- Il y a quand même des point positif je serais de mauvaise foi de pas l’avouer, le seireitei est vraiment beau, bien que je préfère Kaimoya en toute honnête, on peut errer un peu partout sauf dans les casernes c’est réserver au shinigami ou au stagiaire, la bibliothèque de l’académie est immense et j’ai appris plein de trucs, les cours si on enlève quelque profs bigots sont vraiment intéressant Onabara sensei est génial d’ailleurs. Puis il y a quand même des gens sympa dans le lot, Shiba n’est pas mauvais dans son genre, juste un peu bizarre, mais bon il c’est comporté comme un pervers l’autre fois du coup je le boude un peu. Et il y a des Onsen, bien qu’il soit mixte, si tu y vas à une heure creuse comme le début d’après midi ou très tard le soir tu peux barboter tranquillement jusqu’à devenir toute rouge. La nourriture est vraiment bonne aussi, il y a même un buffet à volonté, je ne me suis jamais autant empiffré de sushi et de udon qu’au réfectoire. De même que la classe élite à un dortoir réservé alors bon, je paye peut-être un loyer à un prix indécent, mais j’ai pas d’autre voisine que Kiyone et Konoe et on peut pas dire que la dernière est tapageuse, elle parle à personne. Mais le plus dur je pense c’est vraiment moralement, l’ambiance n’est pas très bonne et avec la 2ème guerre mondial au monde terrestre c’est un peu tendu.

\- Tu n’es pas heureuse là-bas donc ? Demanda Hisana, Amaya perdit sa bonne humeur à la question, non elle n’était pas heureuse, bien sur elle été totalement passionné par ses études mais elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, elle voyait son père un peu mais encore pas assez à son goût et à vrai dire elle se sentait plus incertaine que jamais pour son avenir.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, cela n’enlève en rien le fait que je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps ici, même si c’est insatisfaisant je peu au moins être plus utile qu’ici, même si j’avoue que j’ai un peu de mal.

\- Tu t’y habitueras. Déclara Mika avec sérieux, Amaya se tourna vers la geisha qui bien plus décontracté que d’habitude semblait se tenir toujours aussi impeccablement bien, cette dernière la regarda avec ses yeux ardoise d’une intensité absolue.

\- Et si je n’y arrive pas grande-sœur ? Demanda cette dernière avec hésitation

\- Alors tu mourras, c’est aussi simple que ça.

  
  


**04 JUILLET 1942 ; Ryokan / Kaimoya (** **快靄** **) ; 25ème District ZONE SUD.**

  
  


Le voyage à travers le Seireitei était assez sympathique bien que exténuant, surtout la partis ou il avait pénétrer dans l’enclave forestière car les routes était cabossée de caillou et de racine d’arbres, Isshin n’avait pas cesser de râler de l’État de la route car il avait peur que tous les feux risquait d’exploser à cause des nids de poules. Mais il finirent pas s’en extirper sans trop dégât à par un feu (qui était en fait celui que Ganju avait fabriqué) qui avait fini par éclater au visage de ce dernier quand il avait cherché à le ramasser. Mais quand il arrivèrent finalement à la station balnéaire, Kamoya, il comprit pourquoi le reste des Shiba y avait tant d’engouement à y aller rapidement. C’était vraiment magnifique, le lac était si immense que si il ne voyait pas la pointe des montages de la vallée qui la bordait il aurait crue faire face à la mer, au plus proche il y avait une sorte de colline ou s’y écoulait une cascade jusqu’à dans le lac et la ville en elle même semblait ressemblait traits pour traits à Kyoto. Les Geisha passant furtivement dans les rues dans leur Kimono, ça le renvoyait directement à l’enfance sur terre ou il était parti dans la ville du Kansai lors d’une sortie scolaire au collège. Bien qu’il était japonais et n'avait jamais posé un pied hors de l’archipel Karakura et par extension Tokyo était très mondialisé et par extension assez occidental, il dormait lui-même dans un lit classique et nom sur un futon comme au manoir Shiba.

La ville était pour l’instant le seul endroit du Rukongai qui ne semblait pas pauvre et qui semblait même tout à fait normal, il y avait un marché, essentiellement halieutique, il avait même vu un énorme poisson-chat géant du Mékong et un requin bouledogue. Alors que les lanterne commencèrent à s’allumer il arrivèrent finalement au Ryokan ou les Shiba avait réservé qui se trouvait au nord-est de la ville dans un quartier résidentiel, il croisèrent même Shunsui Kyoraku et quelque membres de la famille et à son plaisir Junsaku n’était pas présent, c’était de ce qu’il avait pris que la branche principale qui était présente. Il était même leur voisins de chambre.

\- Alors c’est le fils caché de Issen, j’avoue que je le croyais pas trop je connaissais son tempérament et son peu d’amour pour le Rukongai mais il est flagrant que cela semble être son fils, il ressemble tellement à Kaien que c’est à croire qu’ils sont jumeaux. Commenta Shunsui avec légèreté auprès de Isshin qui bien qu’il faisait bonne façade semblait un peu nerveux. Heureusement à sa rescousse Kaien qui se maîtrisait un peu arriva à l’aide de son oncle.

\- Vous avez vu ça, capitaine Kyoraku ! Il fronce même de la manière que moi, il y a aucun doute dessus que c’est bien mon demi-frère ! S’exclama ce dernier en saisissant l’objet du mensonge à son coup en lui faisant une accolade virile. Ichigo voulait aller de la proximité mais il préférait rien dire laissant le reste de sa famille gérer ce problème.

\- Oh oui oui je le vois bien ! En tous cas je suis heureux pour vous, malgré que ce n’est pas trop dans les mœurs on ne refuse jamais un nouveau membre de la famille surtout quand on vous sais si peu nombreux, mais je m’attarde alors que vous veniez d’arriver et que vous avez sans doute beaucoup de chose à faire ces prochains jours. Je n'attendais qu’une chose, le bouquet final et peut être un peu de saké, ma tendre Nanao-chan est resté au seireitei et même si je suis triste de ne pas l’avoir à mes coté, j’ai bien l’intention de profiter des plaisir de la ville avant de revenir à cette maudite paperasse qui m’attend à mon bureau.

\- Réserve moi une bouteille du meilleur saké que tu trouves Shunsui j’en aurais bien besoin ! Déclara Isshin avec allégresse.

\- Sans faute, tu sauras où me trouver de toute façon au même endroit à chaque fois ! Répondit-il avant de disparaître derrière les murs de ses quartiers, les Shiba firent de même et lorsque sa tête toucha son oreiller, Ichigo plongea aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

  
  


**06 Juillet 1942 ; Kaimoya (** **快靄** **) ; 25ème District ZONE SUD.**

  
  


Si Ichigo avait crue qu’il pouvait profiter des l’arrivé de la ville tout de suite , il s'était lourdement trompé, il avait passé les jours suivant à préparer à chaque détails du feu d’artifices prévue pour le 07 juillet, ce qu’il fait qu’il à passé la majorité de son temps à trier compter, et rafistoler et à empêcher Kukaku de trop frapper son petit frère ou d’aller chercher le petit marcassin qui les accompagnait et qui se révélait être en réalité ce qui serait plus tard le gros sanglier que Ganju montait, Bonnie.

A final il en avait marre de faire la police du coup il avait céder et avait demander à Kaien si il pouvait partir un peu plus tôt pour voir la ville, il sentait son hollow agité depuis qu’il était arrivé ici, il pensait que c’était sans doute le fait qu’il y avait des hollow qui était dans le coin, d’après Isshin c’était fort possible, il avait beaucoup eu de cas de Shinigami ou d’âme qui avait disparue en pénétrant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Et aussi mystérieux soit-il, les hollow n’osait jamais s’en prendre directement à la ville et ceux malgré l’occasion de se repaître de Shinigami.

Ichigo avait finit par se retrouver à errer dans la ville perdu dans ses pensée et pensant à tous ce qui c’était passé, le moment ou il se précipitait dans le gargantua pour aller sauver Inoue lui semblait lointain, bien sur la détermination pour aller la retrouver était encore forte et brûlante en lui, mais c’était un peu plus modérer, parce que de toute façon Inoue ne serait pas née avant au moins 50 ans et 60 ans qu’il devienne même Shinigami. Bien qu’il savait que Kaien et Isshin avaient promis de l’aider à l’envoyer chez lui avant sa naissance pour éviter que son âme disparaisse simplement, deux âmes identiques ne pouvant exister à la même période. Ils savaient que tous deux étaient absolument débordés, Isshin parce qu’il était capitaine et Kaien parce qu’il était lieutenant et de la 13ème division, la division la plus touchée par la guerre.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter à propos de Zangetsu, elle n’avait plus entendue le vieil homme depuis son arrivé ici et le hollow était maintenant une présence habituelle, il ne s'était plus laisser gagner par lui depuis son combat contre Amaya mais il savait que la créature vicieux attendait son prochain moment de faiblesse pour prendre sa place. Et il n’avait ni Urahara, ni Shinji pour l’aider à ce sujet, il ne voulait pas non plus le dire au reste des Shiba ce petit détails, ils en avaient déjà fait assez pour qu’il les accable en plus d’un vizard instable. Ichigo était encore un train de ruminer quand il l’a vue, petite, les cheveux noir nuit et les yeux indigo, son cœur sauta un battement quand il reconnue finalement Rukia.

Il ne réfléchit même plus et alla à sa poursuite, courant après elle pour la rattraper, c’était Rukia, Rukia pourrait l’aider !

\- Ruk… Il s’apprêtait à poser sa main sur son épaule quand une autre lui saisit brutalement le poignet dans un un bruit de claquement de peau violent, le stoppant dans son élan et le coinçant dans une poignée glacial, faisant alors face à une paire de yeux d’un brun glacial qui le regardait avec une irascibilité tangible.

\- Encore toi ! Ma parole c’est une habitude chez toi d’agir comme sortis d’asile ! Tempête une voix stridente, Ichigo se confronta donc alors vers la propriétaire de la dudit main qui semblait être au bord de l’explosion

\- Amaya !?

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapitre 4

**06 Juillet 1942 ; Kaimoya (** **快靄** **) ; 25ème District ZONE SUD.**

  
  


Lorsqu’elle avait repéré cette andouille de Shiba foncé sur sa sœur, Amaya n'a pu s’empêcher de dire que ce crétin de noble devait vraiment avoir un problème mental. Elle l’avait in-extremis alors qu’il manquait de peu de renverser Hisana qui bien qu'habitué à ses gros Getas , elle avait toujours un peu de mal à marcher droit avec, elle était sortis toute les deux pour passer un peu de temps ensemble avant que tous sois encore gâcher par Shiba et ses bizarreries. Au moins en scrutant son Reiatsu il ne semblait pas lubrique ou menaçant juste un peu frénétique.

\- Amaya !? Elle lâcha finalement son poignet, remarquant alors la marque blanche de ses doigts sur son poignet, elle n’avait pas imaginé qu’elle avait serré si fort. Elle espérait qu’elle ne lui avait pas fait mal, il manquait plus qu’il se sente humilier.

\- Y a-t-il un problème Maya-chan ? Hisana se retourna précautionneusement pour regarder l’intrus et pencher la tête curieuse, ce dernier quant à lui la scruta de la tête au pieds avec un déception clairement distincte.

\- Est-ce que vous avez un problème ? Demanda gentiment la brune ne comprenant pas ce qu’il c’était passé. Est-ce qu’on peut vous aider ? Elle regardait par la suite la brune qui semblait un peu aigre. Maya-chan tu le connais ? La concerné soupira d’épuisement en se pinçant l’arrête du nez, totalement dépit.

\- Je suis désolé Hisana, mais est-ce que tu peux avancer sans moi, j’ai besoin de parler avec Shiba-san quelque instant… Soupira la brune avec lassitude La Maiko fit un petit ‘‘o’’ avec ses lèvres peintes comprenant qu’Amaya avait des choses à régler.

\- D’accord, je t’attendrais à l’Okiya, de toute façon il était temps que je rejoigne Mika on à des clients qui arrivent. Amaya hocha de la tête en laissant l'apprentie geisha partir avant de se tourner vivement vers le jeune noble qui semblait totalement perdue.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi tu lui fonçait dessus, je sais que ma sœur est jolie mais ça ne justifie pas de la prendre en embuscade ! Houspilla Amaya en plantant l’index sur sa poitrine du dernier d’une manière autoritaire.

\- C’est bon t'emballe pas, je l’ai juste confondue avec une amie c’est tout, au final c’était pas celle que je croyais… Marmonna Ichigo bougon de se faire réprimander comme un petit garçon.

\- Et tu sautes sur tes amies toi ? Continue la brune en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euuuuuuh…. Et puis en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne, et de toute manière qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? T’es pas censé être au Seireitei de toute façon ? La concerné le regarda quelque instant de pousser un soupir à rendre l’âme.

\- Je suis ici peut-être parce que nous sommes en vacances et que j’habite ici, je sais pas, cela me semble évident, c’est pas un secret que je viens du Rukongai, c’est pas comme si on me l’avait pas rappelé à longueur de journée à l’académie ? Posa la brune de manière sarcastique en le regardant de manière moqueuse.

\- Tu habites ici ? Ne retint l’apprenti Shinigami en regardant la brune d’un nouvel œil.

\- Oui, et je suis même née ici, j’espère que ça ne vous pose pas de problème, Shiba-san ? Ajouta la brune en croisant les bras et en haussant un sourcils, Ichigo pouvait presque l’entendre dire de manière supérieure ‘‘ Essaye pour voir ’’.

\- Non, je suis juste surpris de toi ici c’est tout. se justifia ce dernier en levant les mains pour clamer son innocence.

\- Et moi je le suis pas, les Shiba sont toujours venues pour le Tanabata et montrer leur feux d’artifices. Par contre j’en ai jamais vu un seul déambuler tout seul avant le 07 juillet, pourquoi tu n’es pas avec le reste de ta famille en train de préparer le festival ?

\- Oh, j’ai demandé à Kaien et il m’a dit qu’il avait pas de problème c’est pas comme si j’y connaissais grand-chose, je viens tout juste d’être adopté par eux alors… Il se frotta à l'arrière du crâne embarrassé. Le regard de la jeune semblait s’adoucir pour finalement être un peu plus compatissant.

\- Je vois, tu te sentais comme un intrus. Ichigo hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Ça m’arrive à Okiya, quand je les vois les filles se préparer pour la soirée et se vêtir de leur kimono alors que je ne suis même pas capable de nouer correctement un Obi toute seule. Relève timidement la brune avec un air embarrassé.

\- Tu vis avec des Geisha, ça doit être un peu étrange non ? Demanda l’adolescent la curiosité piqué, il saisissait l’occasion de connaître un peu la jeune fille.

\- C’est vrai que ça doit être un peu spécial, mais je n’ai connue que ce type de famille alors pour moi c’est juste normal, puis ça coule un peu de source, c’est surtout parce que je vis avec ma tante qui es la tenancière. Expliqua Amaya un peu rêveuse.

\- Ta tante, pas ta mère ou ton père ? La brune semblait se voiler soudainement d’un voile mélancolique, plonger dans ses pensées.

\- Ma maman est morte en me mettant au monde, j’ai fait une explosion de Reiryoku et elle ne la pas supporter. se confia la brune d’une petite voix attisant aussitôt l’empathie du jeune garçon qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur saigner quand il s’agissait des mère décédée. Elle se secoua la tête comme pour se reprendre. Excuse moi, c’est inconvenant de ma part , je n’ai pas à dire ce genre de chose de cette manière et c’est sorti tout seul. Ça doit t’embêter. S’excusa-t-elle le rose au joue. Ichigo fit de grand geste pour la rassurer

\- Oh c’est pas grave, ça ne m'embête pas du tout ! Rattrapa aussi le jeune Shiba un peu gêné d’avoir lui-même été pris dans l’histoire. Je suis désolé pour ta mère… je veux dire , je comprends la perte, moi aussi ma maman est morte par ma faute… Se confia à son tour Ichigo se remémorant ce jour de pluie, il détestait la pluie à cause du souvenir qu’il lui était lié.

\- Oh, mes condoléances… Si je peux oser, comment c’est arrivé ? Questionna la brunette d’une voix douce, totalement prise de compassion pour le garçon et se sentant connectée à ce dernier.

\- Enfant je me suis fait piéger par un Hollow qui utilisait un appât, je ne l’ai pas vue mais ma mère si, elle c’est sacrifié pour me protéger. Si je n’avais pas confondu l'appât, elle serait encore vivante. Expliqua Ichigo totalement pris dans sa culpabilité, mais à son étonnement il sentit une main chaude lui prendre la main. 

\- Je pense pas que ce soit ta faute, je veux dire c’était une maman non ? Je ne pense pas qu’elle a pensé une seconde t’accuser de quoique ce soit, à ce moment je pense juste qu’elle cherchait à protéger son enfant comme toute bonne mère ferait qu’importe si elle prenait un risque. C’était sa décision, comme c’était la décision de ma mère de me mettre au monde même si elle savait les risques. Ichigo serra un peu plus fort la main qu’il tenait dans la sienne, toucher de la compassion de la jeune fille et apaiser de se angoisses par ses propos, il savait qu’il avait tendance à culpabiliser inutilement quand il s’agissait de la mort de sa mère, bien qu’il savait que les choses n’était pas comme il croyait depuis son combat contre Grand Fisher, le point de vue que Amaya apportait semblait lui éclairer quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas vue. Cela a été le choix de sa mère.

Il est vrai que jusqu’à la il n’avait jamais eu d’avis de la part d’une fille, ses sœurs était trop jeune et Tatsuki n’avait jamais vraiment parler de ça elle s'était juste contenté de l’aider à s’en relever. Bien qu’il sera toujours énormément reconnaissant à son amie d’enfance, le point de vue d’une fille totalement objectif était peut être ce qui lui manquait.

\- Merci d’avoir dit tout ça, je crois que ça me permet de comprendre un peu mieux. Remercia-t-il reconnaissant en finissant par lui lâcher la main embarrassée, elle ne semblait pas le remarquer outre mesure.

\- Et bien si j’ai pu te rendre service c’est que j’ai fais la bonne chose à faire. Dit jovialement la jeune fille avec enthousiasme avant de regarder l’horizon ou le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je devrais commencer à rentrée, Hisana doit devenir folle en ce moment et on dirait pas comme ça, mais elle peut devenir une vraie petite furie . Commenta la brune en s’écartant de lui pour s’apprêter à partir.

\- Je ne m’en doute pas... Ajouta Ichigo en pensant à Rukia, si sa sœur aînée ressemblait autant à la Kuchiki physiquement que psychiquement il pouvait très bien l’imaginer en train de crier comme une forcené.

\- Bon bah je vais y aller, je suis contente de te connaître un peu mieux Shiba-kun ! Conclue-t-elle avant de partir mais Ichigo la retins de justesse n’ayant pas terminé.

\- Attends j’ai pas terminé, je voulais te dire que pour la dernière fois en Hakuda je… Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Amaya le coupa.

\- Je t’ai pardonné. Trancha-t-elle avec un sourire un peu maladroit. Je ne t’ai pas vraiment laissé t’expliquer l’autre fois et c’est un peu de ma faute, on le dirait pas comme ça parce que j’essaie d’être une personne calme et raisonnée, mais il m’arrive parfois d’être impulsive, et je déteste perdre. Elle rougit un peu à la confession un difficile de ses petits défauts caractériels. J’ai aussi la mauvaise habitude de faire des conclusions hâtives. Alors je te pardonne, mais pour ma défense, t’étais vraiment flippant avec ta tête de pervers. Ajouta la brune mutine, le garçon grogna en rougissant d’embarras.

\- Je suis pas un pervers ! Marmonna-t-il d’un air grognon.

\- D’accord on va dire que je te crois. Ajoute Amaya avec un brin de malice. Sinon ça te dit qu’on se voit demain au festival, comme ça tu n’auras pas à déambuler comme une âme errante ? Proposa la brune avec entrain avant de paraître timide. Quoique tu vas sans doute être avec les autres Shiba… Finit-elle un peu déçue.

\- Non c’est bon j’accepte d’y aller avec toi, j’avais pas vraiment prévu d’y assister mais bon, peut-être que ça me changera les idées. Accepta-t-il avec un air détaché alors qu’il était clairement timide. La fille ne semblait pas le remarquer car elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- D’accord, on se retrouve donc demain soir, Shiba-kun ! Elle se tourna de nouveau cette-foi pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Ichigo.

\- Hum ?! La brunette le regarda d’un air curieux

\- Mon prénom, c’est Ichigo. la brune le regarda quelque instant silencieuse avant d’avoir un sourire en coin.

\- D’accord, alors à demain… Ichigo.

  
  


**07 Juillet 1942 ; Kaimoya (** **快靄** **) ; 25ème District ZONE SUD.**

  
  


Le jour arrivé beaucoup trop rapidement pour Ichigo, la famille Shiba avait finalement terminer tout ce qu’il avait à faire le matin et avait placé les bateau concentrant tous les feux d’artifice au milieu du lac et assurer qu’il ne bougerais pas avec des ancrages et des Kido, et programmé pour s’allumer au moyen prévue uniquement. Ce qui faisait que la petite famille tumultueuse pouvait et avait avec regret mis une tenue adaptée à l’évènement, forcé de la part de la brute de Kukaku et de Miyako ( qui était en réalité très effrayante, de la même manière que Unohana). C’était assez simpliste, se contentant juste d’un Yukata blanc cassé et d’un obi bleu céruléen.

À l'étonnement, il voit son père se préparer avec soin alors qu’il n’avait pas cessé de râler (comme lui) sur le fait qu’il n’avait pas forcément envie d’aller au festival à l’exception des feux.

\- Tu y participes finalement ? Demanda-t-il curieusement en voyant son père remettre correctement son obi.

\- Hum ouais, je vais rejoindre Shunsui, Ginrei et son petit-fils Byakuya dans un Ochaya, j’en profite pour revoir une vieille connaissance d’ici. Dit-il simplement avec un soupir avant de regarder le plus jeune d’un air curieux. Et toi t’y vas finalement aussi, tu semblais encore plus décidé que moi à rester enfermé ici… Questionna le chef de famille en regardant ce dernier d’un air curieux.

\- J’y vais finalement avec une...connaissance.

\- Oh… c’est vrai que ça doit être une meilleure alternative que de faire la 3ème roue avec Miyako et Kaien, mon neveu est tellement niais avec sa petite amie que c’est écœurant, par pitié ne devient jamais comme lui.

\- Tu t’es pas encore vue avec maman toi ! Répliqua un Ichigo rouge vif. Non seulement tu à placarder une affiche d’elle dans la salle à manger mais tu te prosterne devant, prosterner. Tu étais ridicule !

\- La la la ! Je n’entends rien ! La la la. Se boucha les oreilles le plus vieux avec puérilité.

Il finirent tous deux finalement par partir dans les rue agité de Kaimoya, Ichigo utilisa sa technique de détection spirituel pour retrouver celle de Amaya, il la trouva facilement malgré le nombre assez conséquent de personne ayant une moyenne à forte pression spirituel, il ressentis même celle de Byakuya même si elle semblait beaucoup moins grande et moins expérimenté ( il semblait lui aussi a avoir du mal à contrôler son Reiatsu ).

Ichigo finit par se retrouver devant ce qu’il semblait être un Okiya, l’endroit était au cœur de la ville et les petites rues étroite était en mouvement avec bon nombre de femmes en kimono plus sophistiqué les un que les autres et tous fardé de blanc avec des lèvre rouges. L’établissement semblait parfaitement entretenu et de ce qu’il voyait de l’entrée c’était grand pour contenir un jardin Feng shui.

\- Vous attendez une des geisha ? Interpella quelqu’un, il apparut alors une femme qui semblait physiquement avoir la quarantaine, les yeux de couleur miel, les cheveux d’un noir encre parsemé de mèche poivre-sel mais aucune ride sur son visage, elle était vêtue d’un Kimono luxueux mais plus décontracté que celles qui était dans les rues, elle avait une kiseru entre ses doigts, ses ongles vernis d’une couleur rouge sang.

\- Oh non, j’attends Amaya, on a prévu d’aller au festival ensemble. Dit-il un peu intimider par le regarder scrutateur de la femme.

\- Mmmh. La femme d’age mure inspira une bouffer de tabac avant de la soufflé avec délicatesse. Tu dois être le garçon Shiba. Déclara-t-elle avec évidence avant d’ouvrir la porte. Entre, ma nièce va être un peu en retard parce qu’elle doit aider ses sœurs à se préparer. Il traversa était très l’établissement qui était un véritable saut dans le temps pour lui, tout était si traditionnel mais pas moins luxueux, il ne marchait même pas sur du tatami mais sur un parquet lustré.

Il finit par arriver dans une sorte de salon, l’endroit bien que vide semblait fourmiller et il pouvait entendre de l’agitation dans les autres pièces.

\- Je dois dire que je suis assez curieuse à ton sujet Shiba-san, j’ai vu passé dans mon établissement presque toute les générations de Shiba et d'autres nobles des 5 grande famille, mais je n’ai jamais entendu parler de toi… Commença-t-elle en s’asseyant face à lui, Ichigo était nerveux, cette femme avait physiquement rien en commun avec sa nièce Amaya si ce n’est que la petite brune agissait de la même manière que sa tante à l’académie. Il n’aimait pas trop ça, il préférait de loin que sa camarade de classe soit enjouée et téméraire que cette statue froide qui lui donnait l’impression d’être dans une fosse à serpent. Ce comportement lui faisait clairement comprendre qu’il n’était pas en position de force et que tout était déterminé à leur bon vouloir.

\- C’est parce que j’ai été adopté que très récemment madame. Répondit sobrement le jeune homme avec une perle de sueurs froides coulant le long de sa tempe.

\- Hum oui je sais, ce genre d’information tourne très vite dans la société de l’âme, je me demande ce qui à pousser Isshin à reconnaître un tel déshonneur qu’est l’adultère de son frère décédé. C’est assez risqué pour la réputation et la bonne notoriété même pour un Shiba. Elle repris une bouffée de tabac et lui souffla au nez. Je me demande ce que tu dois avoir de si spécial pour que ma nièce daigne s’intéresser à toi, bien que cette enfant à toujours été un peu trop curieuse pour son bien, cela ne justifie hardiesse qu'elle se permet à ton égard. Les deux personnes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Ran, je suis attendu quelque part il faut que je m’en aille pour aller trou...oh tu es là. Intervint miraculeusement l’objet de la discussion, Ichigo vit Amaya arrivé de manière décontracté dans un yukata vert pomme avec des motifs de grue et de fleur, un simple obi blanc et des zori, elle n’était même pas vraiment coiffé abordant toujours ses cheveux lisses et lâché.

\- Ton ami à été gentilhomme car il est venue te chercher, je l’ai fait rentrer le temps que tu termines d’aider Kiyoko et Wakaba avec tes sœurs. La dudit Ran se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Passe un bon moment, mais tu dois rentrer après les feux, je n’aime pas que tu rentres trop tard avec tous ces Shinigami.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas ma tante, je n’ai pas l’intention de trop traîné, je dois me lever tôt demain pour faire un tour dans la vallée.

\- Je pourrais te dire de ne pas y aller seule tu le feras quand même. Cingla la femme quarantenaire. Maintenant cesse de rester dans mes jambes et sors.

\- Passe une bonne soirée ma tante. Répondit poliment la concerné avant de traîner Ichigo avec elle hors de l’Okiya et de s’avancer dans les rue bonder. N’écoute pas trop ma tante, elle passe son temps à mettre la pression pour son plaisir personnel, j’ai beau m’y attendre et y être habitué, elle y arrive à chaque fois.

  
  
  
  


**07 Juillet 1942 ; Kaimoya (** **快靄** **) ; 25ème District ZONE SUD.**

  
  


Après que les deux adolescents eurent quitter le quartier ils se sont tous dirigés vers le centre de l’activité, le festival était dans l’allée centrale de la ville et grouillait de stand et d’activité plus que classique, écopage de poisson rouge, stand de tir, lancer d’anneaux ou de senbon, stand de nourriture (beaucoup de stand de nourriture, il appris que Amaya était un véritable ventre sur pattes et elle prenait quelque chose à manger entre chaque stand d’activité) de la musique. à vrai dire depuis la première fois il était arrivé à la Soul Society, Ichigo se sentait comme un adolescents de tout ce qu’il avait de plus normal, pas de fantôme ou de hollow, pas de shinigami, d’arrancars, d’Aizen, pas d’Académie. Il était juste une âme qui prenait du bon temps en compagnie d’une fille. Il n’avait plus connu cette normalité depuis sa mère et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Il était assez content d’avoir accepter la proposition d’Amaya car bien que ce n’était qu’une esquisse, il apprenait un peu à la connaître, il était encore un peu confus de la différence de personnalité entre la fille froide, austère et arrogante de l’académie et avec qui celle il était en train de rire. Cette Amaya vivante et enthousiaste, bien qu’elle toujours un peu sybilline. Elle était passionnante à écouter, énormément cultivé, il en apprit plus sur le Seireitei, le Rukongai et les Shinigamis en sa compagnie que tous ces mois à l’académie Shin’ô, il vue finalement que Amaya était en réalité une fille très intelligente et extrêmement observatrice , si Ichigo aurait à comparer avec une personne de son époque, il aurait dit sans hésiter Urahara, bien que la brune lui semblait plus accessible et sympathique que ce dernier... c’était peut être l’âge. Il n’allait pas jusqu’à dire qu’ils était maintenant amis, comme il l’était avec Rukia et Renji, il avait encore cette sensation qui le frottait qu’il avait quelque chose qu’il ne voyait pas dans le beau portrait présenté par Amaya, mais c’était déjà la sensation de ne plus se sentir seul. Juste un pressentiment que la brune le comprenait vraiment.

  
  


Ils se sont tous deux éloigner de la ville pour aller vers la plage plus au sud et assister finalement aux magnifiques feux d’artifices de sa famille, ressentant une sensation étrange qu’il le reliait aux 4 Shiba, c’était peut-être pas la même chose qu’avec Karin, Yuzu et le Isshin de son temps mais c’était presque la même chose. Il pouvait juste souffler un peu, juste un petit peu, rien que le temps d’oublier ce qu’il était vraiment. Une pose purificatrice et cathartique avant de retourner à la réalité.

  
  


**7 Septembre 1942 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


La famille Shiba est rester au final une semaine à Kaimoya avant de devoir rentrée au Seireitei, Ichigo n’avait pas revue Amaya depuis le festival ou il avait été ensemble et d’après ce que Hisana lui avait dit (il hallucinait toujours de parler à la sœurs de Rukia et la futur femme de Byakuya) c’est parce qu’elle été partis dans la vallée pour facilement 3 jours « _\- Amaya à l’habitude d’y disparaître pendant des jours depuis qu’elle est une enfant, d’après ce qu’elle me dit, c’est parce qu’elle part assez loin pour relâcher le contrôle sur son Reiatsu sans que cela puisse nuire à quelqu'un de la ville ou attirer l’attention du Seireitei et elle chasse parfois des hollows qui ont attirer son attention, il n’y a rien à faire._ » Avait dit Hisana avec un air désolé de voir le jeune noble qui espérait pouvoir revoir un peu la brune le temps de son séjour. Mais bon il se doutait bien que Amaya ne changerait certainement pas ses habitudes pour le voir alors qu’il était tous les deux dans la même classe le reste de l’année.

Le reste du mois d’août a été plutôt tranquille pour Ichigo, le Seireitei était presque vide avec le la bataille guadalcanal et des îles pacifique, il fut étonné de savoir que le seireitei ne se préoccupait absolument pas du reste du monde qui était aussi aux proie de la guerre et des Hollows, il avait demandé pourquoi à Kaien et sa réaction a été des plus surprenante, Kaien était toujours aptes à répondre au question d’Ichigo quand il s’agissait du seireitei alors il avait pensé simplement que ce n’était pas aussi grave mais son cousin en avait pensé autrement.

  
  


_\- Pourquoi est-ce que même tu me poses ce genre de question , et tu ne vois pas que je suis débordée ? Avait grogner le lieutenant alors qu’il se faisait harceler par l’ex shinigami suppléant l’ennuie avait eut raison de lui et ne pouvant pas vraiment s’entraîner au risquer de révéler ses capacités ( ordres d’Isshin, ne rien faire de plus ce qu’est capable un étudiant classique, même si il avait le droit de garder Zangetsu, il commençait vraiment à ronger son frein à ne rien faire d’autre que des katas ou de frapper des mannequins d’entraînement._

_\- Bah même si je sais que Karakura est un centre spirituel important qu’il est parallèle au Seireitei, ça n’empêche pas que reste du monde vivant est aussi important pour eux avec leur lot d’âme, pourquoi on ne se concentre que sur le japon, ce n’est pas le seul endroit ou il y a des dieu de la mort, bien qu’il porte des nom différent il doit aussi avoir la même chose sur le grand continent, en occident, en Amérique, j’ai vue un reportage à la télé une fois en Égypte en antique y avait même un truc appelé Anubis qui était la divinité psychopompe et en gros c’est exactement la même chose que nous, puis qu’est-ce qui se passe avec le roi des âmes, pourquoi l’équilibre doit être maintenant entre le seireitei et le monde vivant, comment on prend en compte le cas de l’enfer alors, ou du Hueco mondo ?! Rajouta l’adolescent frustré du silence, mais son cousin avait pris une mine très grave qui l’avait directement inquiété._

_\- Ichigo, un conseil ne t'intéresse jamais… et ne précise JAMAIS ! Au roi des âmes, apprend ce qu’on te demande à l’académie et c’est tout, pas plus pas moins. Lui avait répondu Kaien d’une voix d’outre-tombe avant de le chasser de son bureau envahi par la paperasse._

  
  


Depuis il lui avait pris l’initiative d’aller à la bibliothèque de l’académie pour y fouiller de plus près au sujet des roi des âmes, mais il ne trouva rien d’autre que tout ce qu’on lui rabâche en histoire du seireitei, que le roi était la cheville ouvrière qui maintient les mondes ensemble et que sans lui, ils s'effondreraient les uns sur les autres. Mais rien de l'histoire avant la naissance du roi des âmes, ou même de ses origines, il n’y avait même pas de mythe ou de conte, même dans le monde humain il y avait une mythologie sur l’apparition des dieux.

Mais la encore Aizen avait dit quelque chose quand il s’était enfuit avec Ichimaru et Tôsen « _\- Personne ne se trouve sur le toit du monde. Pas vous, pas moi, pas même les dieux. Mais un insupportable trône vacant »._ On lui avait dit qu’Aizen était surtout pris pour un mégalo car il avait clairement l’intention de devenir le prochain roi des âmes. On lui avait dit qu’il était fou et mauvais, mais tout doucement, il commençait à croire que peut-être le méchant dans l’histoire n’était pas vraiment celui qu’il croyait.

Mais la encore il était aussi bloqué, il était hors de question qu’il ailles demander au Aizen actuelle, peut-être même qu’il n’était même pas encore au courant de chose sur le roi ou alors que l’autre fois c’était juste une provocation, ou une manipulation psychologique comme il adorait le faire. Puis septembre est arrivé et il s'était retrouvé à ruminer par le nombre de questions sans réponse. À sa consternation, Amaya l’avait totalement ignoré comme si le Tanabata passé ensemble n’avait été qu’un rêve, il n’y avait aucune reconnaissance, que ce soit par le regard ou par la parole, elle n’était peut être plus aussi distante qu’avant les vacances mais ça s’arrêtait à la. Au moins les filles de la classes semblait s’être lassé de faire les pestes car à par peut-être Muramoto qui lançait quelque tentative de rixe à Amaya et bousculait encore Konoe (qui semblait un peu moins névrosé que d’habitude) dans les couloirs, elle n’était plus aussi insupportable.

Avec l’arrivé de septembre, l’arrivé de nouvelle matière, notamment du shunpo ( qu’il séchait sans remords, parce qu’il savait très bien faire les Shunpo et parce que de Muranoshin Omaeda lui donnait des envie de meurtre, il était pas le seul si il comptait Amaya, Kiyone, Konoe et même les plus lèche cul comme Hinata et Junsaku qui préférait passé l’après-midi partout ailleurs que le terrain de hoho).

Mais il y avait aussi les terribles et tant attendus cours de Kido, séparés en deux catégories Hado et Bakudo. Si il s’en sortait en introduction au kido qui consistait surtout à faire de la théorie, la pratique du kido était devenue sa bête noir et à celle des autres élèves et du professeur ( qui était un cousin éloigné de Tessai si il se fiait au nom Tsubakishi et à la musculature saillante ). Il savait que le contrôle de son énergie spirituel était catastrophique et qu’il ne c’était pas du tout amélioré sur le sujet depuis son arrivée, mais si avant on l’ignorait superbement dans la classe, le fait qu’il à au moins faillit tué toute la classe au moins une fois faisait qu’on le fuyait maintenant comme la peste seule la gentille Kiyone avait accepter (par sacrifice ?) d’être son partenaire étant donné qu’elle était l’une des plus compétente après Amaya.

\- Amaya ne vient pas en Kido, c’est pas trop son genre de loupé les cours, elle vient même le matin faire de l’éducation physique ? Demanda-t-il en coupant la blonde dans son explication du Byakurai. qu’il avait encore raté en ratant la cible mais en explosant tout de même.

\- D’après ce qu’elle ma dit, elle n’en as pas besoin, son contrôle du Reiatsu est si parfait qu’elle peut jusqu’à supprimer sa présence sans Bakudo et elle connaissait déjà toute les incantations sur le bout des doigts alors qu’elle n’y allait même pas avant les vacances elle m’a même aidé dessus pour l’examen de la semaine dernière, à vrai dire maintenant que j’y pense, personne ici sais vraiment de quel niveau elle a. Pas même les professeurs de ce que j’ai entendu. Cette fille est une véritable énigme. Grimaça la jeune blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Ça serait bien qu’elle vienne une fois histoire de t’aider un peu t’es vraiment un cas désespérant. Ichigo se gratta la tête embarrassé de sa nullité.

\- Mais tu ne sais rien de plus, pourtant vous êtes toujours ensemble, tu n’es pas son amie ? Demanda l’ex shinigami suppléant un peu perdu, Kiyone soupira à s’en fendre le l’âme en abordant une mine assez triste.

\- Je la considère comme une amie, mais je ne sais pas si c’est réciproque, Amaya est gentille, mais elle l’est un peu avec tout le monde, pourtant elle tellement froide et impersonnel que c’est vraiment frustrant, elle sait sans doute presque tous de ma vie, mais je sais absolument rien sur elle. À part qu’elle vient du Rukongai et qu’elle à des sœurs qu’elle aime beaucoup. Elle leur écrit des lettres toutes les semaines. Surtout à l’une d’elle Hisa je crois. Confessa la futur siège d’un air triste. Ichigo commença à avoir des sueurs froides, à vrai dire il n’en savait pas beaucoup non plus, Amaya semblait vraiment aimer Hisana et ses sœurs à Kaimoya et sa mère était morte lorsqu’elle l’avait mise au monde. Elle avait juste concéder un pardon et un aveux sur son caractère difficile mais c’était tout, pas des choses qui aurait semblé plus intime que ça avec une personne normalement sociable. Et maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, pendant le Tanabata elle n’avait rien dit sur elle, pas un seul mots sur son passé ou sa famille à par Hisana et encore elle avait toujours grimacé quand elle parlait de la sœurs de Rukia comme si elle avait dit ça à contre cœur. S' il n’avait pas le souvenir de son regard compatissant et de la chaleur de sa main, il aurait cru qu’il l’aurait imaginé. Comme si la Amaya n’avait été le fruit que d’un rêve ou d’un fantasme. C’était perturbant.

\- _Tu as surtout pas l’habitude de réfléchir autant, mon roi._ Commenta son hollow avec un ennui profond dans son esprit, il ne pris même pas la peine de le contredire sur ce coup car il avait sans doute raison, il réfléchissait beaucoup trop et c’était pas vraiment le meilleur truc qu’il faisait, il n’était pas stupide, il se pensait même un peu intelligent, mais c’était sûrement pas sa qualité première.

\- Tu as raison. Dit-il rêveur, peut-être que s' il la confrontait il pourrait en tirer quelque chose, elle avait dit qu’elle était impulsive, il n’aurait qu'à appuyer sur tous les boutons pour trouver celui qui la fera réagir.

- _Je crois pas que c’est une bonne idée Ichigo, tu as oublié qu’elle ne semble pas montrer ce qu’elle prétends, même si elle semble n’être qu’une innocente fleur à tes yeux, elle ne reste pas moins dangereuse comme le serpent qui s’y cache derrière._ Ajouta la voix grave et reposante de Zangetsu de son esprit. Ichigo s'empêche de sauter de joie dans la réalité en l’entendant après un si long silence.

\- _Vieil homme tu es revenue !_ S’exclama Ichigo dans sa tête, il n’était peut-être pas dans son monde intérieur mais il pouvait presque voir le vieil homme à lunette perché sur poutre comme un vieux corbeau.

\- _Sympa la considération_. Commenta le hollow d’une manière boudeuse, _Tu finis par te réveiller, c’est vrai que t’en a pris un sacré coup avec la tempête._

\- _Si tu étais silencieux c’était à cause du voyage temporel ?_ Questionna Ichigo avec impatience.

\- _Tu devrais t’estimer heureux que nous n'ayons presque aucune séquelle, bien que je pense que tu ne puisse maîtriser aussi bien ton bankai et Le Hollow qui vit dans l'inconscience qu’avant. Pour amortir les dégâts ton âme à fait une régression, tu l’as peut-être sentis mais tu te sens moins puissant non ?_ Il vrai que maintenant qu’il le relevait, il ne s'était pas senti aussi fort qu’avant de partir pour le Hueco mondo, il semblait comme atténué.

\- _Ah ton niveau actuel tu ne pourra pas gagner contre le Kuchiki, même avec mon intervention._ Ajoute le hollow avec agacement. _On est vraiment dans un sale état mon roi, même la ville dans ton inconscient en à pris un coup, il ne pleut pas merci on déteste la pluie, mais bon nombre d’immeuble et de bâtiment qui sont totalement en miette voir qui ont carrément disparu._

\- _Mais comment ça ce fait que je ne l’ai pas senti ? Et pourquoi seulement maintenant ?_

- _Parce que on n'était même pas capable de te faire passer le message, mais maintenant ça va mieux, d’ailleurs faudrait qu’on remercie la gonzesse de l’autre fois, elle a vraiment été utile._

\- _Mais qu’est-ce que Amaya à avoir au fait que vous allez mieux ?_ Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

- _Non, elle n’est au courant de rien, c’est simplement que nous avons absorber le_ _Reiryoku_ _ambiant qu’elle dégageait naturellement surtout au Rukongai, cela à grandement accélérer notre régénération, mais j’ai bien peur que nous pouvions plus la parasiter, l’esprit de son_ _Zanpakuto_ _nous à vue et la manipuler de manière à qu’on garde ses distances avec elle._

- _L’esprit de son zanpakuto ? Mais elle n’a même pas encore de lame, Onabara à bien préciser à son cours que les épées pouvait interagir entre eux qu' avec leur forme physique ?!_

\- _Cela doit sûrement avoir avec le pouvoir innée de son sabre, Ichigo, la fille est plus puissante qu'elle ne parait, et si elle a une bonne âme, on ne sait rien de ses intentions et de ce qu’elle ait réellement, elle pourrait savoir que nous venons du futur et nous utiliser pour ses propres intérêts avec du chantages ou simplement nous dénoncer._ Ajouta Zangetsu avec gravité

\- _Je ne l'ai pas vue mais j’ai ressentis le sabre nous regarder. c’est comme si elle avait vue dans ton âme. La fille ne peut pas encore obtenir son pouvoir mais il ne sera qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle découvre ce que nous sommes vraiment._ Précise le hollow. Ichigo s’inquiéta, si le hollow et zangetsu avait raison cela voulait dire que quelqu’un dans le Seireitei saurait qu’il viendrait du futur, ça serait une catastrophe, pour lui comme pour les Shiba.

- _Qu’est-ce que je devrais faire alors ? La tuer ? Mais elle n'a encore rien fait !_

\- _Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de l’amadouer de manière à qu'elle nous apprécie assez pour savoir si elle découvre ce que nous sommes ne cherche pas à nous dénoncer. Mais si c’est peine perdue, alors j’ai peur Ichigo, que nous devons l’éliminer._

  
  


**8 SEPTEMBRE 1942 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Amaya en essuyant le reste de ses cheveux humides, le mardi était à ses yeux son petit jour de congé, elle n’avait aucun cours ou elle avait vraiment besoin d’y assister. Elle ne restait pas pour autant enfermée dans sa chambre ou à vaguer comme une âme errante dans le seireitei, elle allait en général chez son père dans ses quartier pour prendre un thé et en discuter un peu, ou alors elle allait à la bibliothèque. Ce matin, elle a juste décidé de se prélasser dans le Onsen plus longtemps que prévu et n’aller qu’à la bibliothèque. Il fallait de toute façon qu’elle rende des livres…

La bibliothèque était à ses yeux l’un des endroit le plus beau de l’académie (avec l’étang ou on pouvait se faire une petite balade en barque), bien que typiquement nippone dans sa configuration, elle n’était pas en reste à l’illustre bibliothèque bodleian d’oxford. Il y avait beaucoup de livres de toute époques dans le monde humain, même d'ouvrages plus récents comme des mangas. Après, son rayon favori, littérature étrangère était le moins fourni et le plus bordélique ( elle trouvait beaucoup de version en langue original ou en version chinoises, sauf qu’elle parlait et comprenait peut-être très bien l’espagnol et l’anglais dans une certaine mesure, mais l’allemand, russes ou même du grec ancien restait quand même à ses yeux un vrai charabia ).

Puis à son regret ce n’était pas très diversifié en guise de lecture, il y avait beaucoup de roman, de de pièce de théâtre ou de poésie, mais souvent autour de thème non compromettant politiquement, il n’y avait absolument rien sur la religion ou sur la philosophie, pourtant elle aurait été sur que cela serait très utile, heureusement que son père avait ses propres exemplaire de Descartes et de Nietzsche, mais la encore elle avait pas envie de déprimer à la volonté du Seireitei à limiter l’esprit critique.

Elle se dirigeait vers son rayon en espérant trouver un livre qui pourrait la distraire pour la journée quand elle fut surprise de voir un élève assis en tailleur au beau milieu du rayon, les cheveux bruns totalement fous et une immense épée bandée posée sur la rambarde de la mezzanine. Amaya était assez surprise de voir Shiba dans la bibliothèque, elle ne l’avait pas de pensé du genre littéraire. Discrètement elle s’approcha de lui pour le surplomber et essaya de découvrir ce qu’il lisait. Du Shakespeare.

\- J’aime beaucoup le Roi Lear mais j’ai une nette préférence pour Macbeth, dit-elle avec entrain faisant sursauter le lecteur qui pivote rapidement vers la concerné qui se redresse les main derrière le dos.

\- Tu connais Shakespeare ? Demanda le jeune homme avec surprise, la brune acquiesça avec un petit sourire satisfait face à ça surprise.

\- Oui, j’ai lu plus ou moins c’est grand classique, le Roi Lear y compris, après ce n’est pas ma préférée, celui que dont je me lasse pas c’est Othello.

\- Othello finit par tuer Desdemone à cause de sa jalousie irrationnel alors qu’elle lui était fidèle, j’avoue que c’est un peu bizarre pour une fille, tu n’es pas du genre à envisagé un Roméo prêts à mourir de chagrin pour tes beau yeux, plutôt qu’un jaloux paranoïaque qui finit par se suicider de culpabilité ? Taquina Ichigo avec une pointe de malice, la suggestion fit lever les yeux aux ciels à Amaya.

\- Je t’en prie, Roméo est un ado prépubère qui veut juste faire chier sa famille en se faisant la fille du clan rival. Et je n’ai jamais dit que j’aimais Othello pour la romance, dans ce cas je me tournerais vers un bon vieux Jane Austen.

\- Orgueil et préjugé, non trop niais pour toi ça serait Raison et Sentiments n’est-ce pas ? Maya ouvrit les yeux surpris, _Comment avait-il deviné ?_

\- C’est que tu sembles en connaître beaucoup à la littérature anglaise Ichigo, je veux dire même pour un Shiba ce n’est pas souvent que quelqu'un connaisse vraiment du Shakespeare, ou encore moins qui s’y est intéressé. Dit la brune avec suspicion, mais le concerné ne semblait pas intimidé car il haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux te dire la même chose, d’autant plus venant de quelqu'un qui est du Rukongai et qui y est même née, tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur la culture du monde vivant… Surenchérit le noble d’une manière faussement décontractée. Amaya fronça les sourcils et se mit à bouder. Tous deux se dirigeaient sur un sujet qu’ils n’avaient aucune envie de justifier.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as ignoré depuis la rentrée ? je pensais qu’avec Kaimoya ou était au moins en bon termes... Demanda soudainement Ichigo avec un peu de tristesse dans sa voix, Amaya regarda le brun lui donner des yeux de chiot qui la fit sentir étrange avant qu’elle se racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Tu n’es pas vraiment venue me voir non plus… Ajouta la brune en croisant les bras, Ichigo semblait reconnaître sa faute car il se gratta l’arrière de la tête embarrassé.

\- C’est vrai que j’aurais peut-être dû venir directement te voir… Se dit-il d’une voix vague plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à sa camarade de classe.

\- Mais à part ça, pourquoi tu es à la bibliothèque, tu n’es pas censé être à en Bakudo ? Demanda Amaya curieuse, de ce qu’elle voyait le vendredi matin à l' examen, Ichigo était une catastrophe en kido.

\- Hum, j’ai abandonné pour aujourd’hui j’étais à la base venue à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur de la mythologie occidentale, mais il y a aucun livre à ce sujet, y a même pas de livres religieux comme la bible, j’ai fini par me rappeler que le roi Lear traite de l’époque celtique alors j’ai essayer de trouver un truc à ce sujet. J’y connais pas grand-chose alors je ne trouve pas vraiment. Dit l’adolescent avec contrariété avant de ranger le bouquin dans son rayon.

\- Cette pièce est plus une réappropriation d’une partis de l’Historia regum Britanniae, qui évoque la figure légendaire de Leir, roi mythique de l'île de Bretagne à l'époque celtique précédant la conquête romaine dans l’antiquité, ça fait peut-être un peu pauvre en notion à la mythologie celtique, je ne sais pas grand-chose mais je pense que légende arthurienne est plus adapté à ce que tu recherches, mais je doute que la bibliothèque puisse avoir un vieux exemplaire même non traduit. Peut-être chez un particulier. Commenta la brune en pleine réflexions, elle n’aurait jamais crue que le détour en Irlande qu’elle avait plus jeune avec son père aurait pue lui servir quelque chose, la mythologie celte ne l’avait jamais vraiment séduite ou passionnée et à par le détour à Londres et oxford, elle n’en savait pas plus que ça son voyage n’avait durée que 4 jours.

\- Je sais pas j’avoue que tu m’as perdue sur ce coup la, de Arthur je ne connais que deux truc, Excalibur et merlin et je pourrais même pas te dire ce que c’est. Soupira tristement le roux démoralisé. J’aurais jamais cru que ce serait si difficile de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait mentionner le roi des âmes avant le seireitei. Amaya écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu cherches des infos sur le roi des âmes ? Répéta bêtement Amaya avec inquiétude. C’est risqué, si il y a bien une chose que j’ai comprise ici c’est qu’on ne doit pas remettre en question le fonctionnement de la soul society, tu un nobles des 4 grandes familles en plus tu devrais le savoir. Houspilla Amaya de voix basse de peur que quelqu'un entende le sujet conversation extrêmement tabou.

\- Je sais je sais, mon demi-frère a failli m’arracher la tête quand je lui ai demandé cet été. Amaya se frappait le front de la paume de sa main, comment il pouvait être capable d’être aussi ignorant.

\- Bien sûr qu’il va s’énerver sur ce sujet, ça serait même bizarre si ça n'était pas le cas, et si tu cherches des infos sur le roi des âmes c’est pas ici mais au Daireishokairô que tu peux en trouver.

\- Au Daireishokairô ?

\- Oui la grande galerie des livres spirituel, elle est tenue par la famille Akamado et qui sont aussi juge dans la chambre des 46, c’est d’ailleurs dans le même composé ou se trouve Seijôtôkyorin ou vive y réside ceux qui y travail, c’est interdit d’y aller pour presque tout le monde sauf au têtes des 3 corps militaire et et des membres de très haute noblesses . Même toi, en étant un shiba, vu que tu es adopté, tu ne pourras même pas poser un pied sans qu’un escadron spécial de l’Onmitsukidô t’arrête. Même les capitaines n’y ont pas le droit d’y aller. Ichigo se sentit un peu malade.

\- Il doivent vraiment cacher des choses méchantes si c’est aussi bien gardé. Amaya hocha de la tête vigoureusement, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père c’était frustré de la complexité de l’accès à la galerie et ceux même avec kyoka suigetsu, il arrivait tout de même à se rendre dans le quartier résidentielle, il avait pris assez de personne de cette partis du seireitei dans son illusions pour pouvoir au moins accéder chez certain sages et juges, mais la galerie et l’assemblée était encore trop bien gardé pour lui. Pour l’instant, son père était un homme tenace.

  
  


**22 Septembre 1942 ; Caserne de la 5ème division ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Je vois que tu t’es lié d’amitié avec ce Shiba Ichigo. Dit son père d’une voix décontractée alors qu' il prenait une gorgée de son thé, ils étaient tous les deux dans son bureau dans la 5ème division.

\- _Comme tous les mardi depuis ce semestre_. pensa-t-elle brièvement avant de se concentrer sur une réponse.

\- Oh oui, Ichigo, il a pas l’air spécialement très malin vu comme ça, mais il est en réalité plutôt intelligent en tous cas assez pour tenir une conversation. Répondit la brune avec aisance.

\- Je vous surprend souvent ensemble dans les couloirs ou la bibliothèque, pas autant qu’avec miss Kotetsu mais assez pour que je commence à m'inquiéter de votre proximité, ce n’est rien d’autre qu’un camarade à tes yeux n’est-ce pas ? Continua Aizen, et même s' il semblait faire mine de rien, le petit froncement de sourcils était assez révélateur.

\- Je n’y avais jamais pensé. Déclara sincèrement Amaya, c’est vrai qu’elle n’avait jamais pensé à Ichigo autrement que comme un camarade sympathique, il partageait leur cours ensemble, étant tous deux les meilleurs de la classes elle avait forcément plus d’atome crochue avec lui qu’avec le reste, elle se l’avouait difficilement, mais elle se permettait d’être plus naturel avec lui qu’avec Kiyone ou une autre personne de la classe, il avait ce petit quelque chose en lui qui la mettait en confiance, pas dans un sens romantique ou par chimie homme/femme. Mais parce qu’elle commençait à bien cerner le personnage. Il avait un caractère assez sombre, direct, voire rustre, un peu égoïste aussi. Mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d'être une bonne personne, il était bienveillant même si il ne le montrait pas directement, il était aussi quelqu'un de très attentif et à l’écoute et plus respectueux de son silence que beaucoup d'autres. Même Hisana la personne qu'elle considérait comme la plus proche avec son père essayait toujours de lui forcer un peu la main, même si elle n’avait du tout envie. Il était très intuitif, car il savait toujours d’une manière ou d’une autre comment il fallait l’aborder ou l’amener à être plus sympathique ou plus ouvert. L’incident du Hakuda était maintenant loin dans son esprit, comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Depuis qu’elle le fréquentait, sa vie à l’académie lui semblait considérablement meilleure, elle n’allait pas dire que c’était un ami, mais presque.

- _C’est parce qu’il a peur de toi Maya._ Commenta la voix avec fiel. _J’ai senti son épée, ils sont terrifié à l’idée que nous découvrons quelque chose que tu pourrais utiliser contre lui. il fait juste le dos rond pour attendrir, l’hypocrite._

Amaya sentis une poussé de colère et de déception à la remarque de la voix, si elle appréciait Ichigo ce n’était pas le cas de l’esprit de son sabre, elle n’aimait pas grand monde, pas même son père, mais elle était encore plus aigre quand il s’agissait de Shiba. C'est maintenant la deuxième fois qu’elle mentionnait que Ichigo pouvait avoir peur d’elle.

Bien que ce ne serait sûrement pas la première fois que quelqu’un la craindrait, ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

\- Tu me rassures un peu, je me trouve encore un peu jeune pour être grand-père. Amaya rougit furieusement à la suggestion de ce dernier

\- Papa ! Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, c’est embarrassant. Couina-t-elle d’une voix étranglée, ce dernier se contenta seulement de faire un bref sourire.

\- Voyons, j’ai le droit de m'inquiéter que ma fille va sûrement un jour remplacer son vieux père pour un mari. Continua le capitaine dans sa lancée. J’ai surpris bien des hommes et des femmes à parler de toi et de ta beauté, même Gin à concéder que tu étais charmante et on ne le croirait pas pas c’est un homme exigeant en matière de femme, il fréquente très régulièrement cette Shinigami de la 10ème, Matsumoto Rangiku qui est elle aussi fait tourné bien des têtes. Amaya grimaça, elle savait très bien qui était Rangiku Matsumoto, le magazine people de l’association des Femmes shinigami ( qu’elle achetait tous les jeudi, c’était un petit plaisir coupable depuis qu’elle a commencé à devenir plus formé, pour excuse entre deux trois régimes et tendances mode, il y avait souvent des conseils ou des infos féminine intéressante) avait comme principale mannequin la plantureuse blonde au yeux glacé.

Elle savait qu’elle était jolie, ses sœurs et les gens de Kaimoya lui ont toujours dis que des compliments à propos de son apparence physique. De même qu’elle pensait que l’acharnement de ses camarades de classes féminin avait pour source une un complexe d’infériorité à son égard, si elle en jugeait de l’orientation souvent intime ou sexuelle de leur remarque. Mais à ce sujet, elle n'était pas plus expérimenté qu’un nourrisson. elle ne c’était jamais intéresser de près ou de loin à un garçon si ce n’est son père, et parce c’était parce qu’il était son père, quoique la voix disait qu’elle avait surtout fait un méchant complexe d’Oedipe à son sujet et que son amour un peu passionné pour son parent du sexe opposé avait totalement biaisé la relation avec l’autre sexe de manière générale. 

La voix était parfois très ennuyeuse.

\- En parlant d’Ichimaru… Commença la brune pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui je vois ou tu veux en venir, ils à dû finalement comprendre que tu était affilié à mois d’une manière ou d’une autre, il n’as pas cesser de faire des suppositions. Je pense que la prochaine fois qu’il met ce sujet sur le tapis je lui dirai la vérité sur le fait que tu est bel et bien mon enfant. Je lui fais assez confiance pour garder cette information pour lui. Coupa Aizen en se reversant du thé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. Cracha Amaya, jalouse, elle n’aimait pas Gin ou du moins l’importance que son père lui donnait. Et je lui fais certainement pas confiance pour ne pas utiliser cette information contre toi, il m’a l’air d’être le genre de personne à se faufiler à la moindre brèche comme un poison.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Gin est mon subordonné dans toutes les choses que je fais, il peut paraître peu fiable mais sa fidélité à toujours été à la mienne avant celle du seireitei. Continua le père avec assurance, mais Amaya s’exaspéra.

\- Qui te dis qu’il est n’est pas non plus fidèle à toi. Machiavel n’a pas dit un truc du genre ‘‘Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis ’’. Tu es intelligent papa mais il t’arrive aussi de faire des erreurs. Mais à peine elle eut terminé sa phrases qu’elle ressentir la pression étouffante de son père s’écraser sur elle, l’empêcher de respirer alors qu’elle se sentait rapidement poussé à même le sol comme si tout son corps était rappelé à la gravité et que même ses organes migrait vers le sud. A genoux sur le parquet et incapable de lever la tête, elle s’écrasa face à la puissance de son père.

\- Sous entendrais-tu que je ne serais pas capable de voir une trahison arriver, Amaya ? Demanda le capitaine Aizen avec une voix douce et polie mais très certainement glacial, Amaya s’étouffa avec sa salive lorsqu’elle voulue le répondre incapable de parler ou d’articuler un mots.

Il finit par lâcher sa pression spirituelle voyant qu’elle ne pourrait pas répondre à sa question avec son Reiatsu sur elle, la plus jeune Aizen inspira brutalement, arraché de son apnée et ruisselante de sueurs. Elle se sentait nauséeuse.

\- Désolé papa. Épela difficilement Amaya en se redressant chancelante. Je suis juste inquiète pour toi, je n’ai pas envie de te perdre de nouveau. Sôsuke lui adressa un sourire doux.

\- Ton inquiétude me touche mon enfant, mais tu oublies que je peux très bien m’occuper de moi même. Dit-il en l’aidant à se relever et en l’accompagnant à la sortie du bureau alors qu’elle se tenait encore chancelante, Gin se trouvait encore une fois à l'entrée, prêt à rentrer. Les regardant curieusement.

\- J’ai beaucoup apprécié ta visite Amaya mais j’ai bien peur que mes responsabilités de capitaine, j'attendrai de nouveau notre thé mardi prochain, d’accord ? La brune hocha de la tête mollement.

\- Oui papa. Aizen sourit en l’embrassant doucement sur la tempe, d’une extrême délicatesse avant de laisser la jeune fille partir d’un pas presque saccadé de la division.

\- Vous avez été un peu fort avec elle capitaine. Commenta Gin avec politesse, en regardant la silhouette blanche et rouge disparaître au détour d’un des couloirs.

\- Un bon père se doit de se montrer autoritaire pour recadrer son enfants se permet trop de liberté et finit par être irrespectueux. Répondit ce dernier avec sagesse. C’est pour son bien, ma fille à toujours eu une relation conflictuelle avec la discipline, encore plus depuis qu’elle est entrée dans l’adolescence.

\- Une petite période rebelle est naturelle . Surtout quand l’adolescent est un peu trop intelligent pour le confort des autres.

\- As-tu fait ce que je t’ai ordonné ?

\- Bien-sûr...capitaine Aizen.

  
  


**25 Septembre 1942 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Ah mais qu’est-ce qui sait passé dans la tête de l’administration pour nous mettre un examen hebdomadaire supplémentaire le vendredi ?! Et à 5h du matin en plus j’avais déjà du mal à me lever pour l’éducation sportive mais là c’est encore pire. S’exclama Kiyone en s’affalant sur le siège face à Amaya qui faisait de même, elle avait pris beaucoup de nourriture alors son plateau était surchargé.

\- Allez Kiyone dit toi qu’on aurait beaucoup plus de chance d’être un gardé, les salaires sont vraiment pas mal une fois passé le 5ème siège, 841 181 Kan quand même. Rassura la brune, même si elle disait ça elle était du même avis que la blonde, si le fait de se lever à 5h du matin était maintenant une habitude, le coup de l’examen hebdomadaire de Kido, Hado et Bakudo compris avait de coup agacé plus d’un. Et à être dangereux.

\- En plus Ichigo a encore failli me tué cette fois-ci, je te jure Maya qu’un jour il va en tué dans la classe c’est un vrai danger publique. Continua Kiyone Amaya ne put s’empêcher de glousser, il est vrai que Ichigo était vraiment nul en Kido, elle devait peut-être pensé à lui proposé son aide, au moins pour sa propre sécurité.

\- Tiens en parlant de lui, il est au buffet ! Hey Shiba ! viens manger avec nous ! Il vrai que la silhouette d’Ichigo et de son truc bander dans son dos avait tendance à le faire remarquer facilement, le garçon salua les deux filles avant de les rejoindre en posant son plateau repas et en venant s’asseoir à côté de la brune.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. S’excusa-t-il d’emblée alors que la blonde croisait les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Mouais, je commence à croire que t’es juste un psychopathe. Bougonna la petite blonde avant de se rediriger vers Amaya. Et toi tu penses avoir réussi les contrôles de ce matin ?

\- Hum ?! Amaya avala ce qu’elle avait dans la bouche. Oh sûrement, après c’est surtout au Hakuda ou j’ai quelques difficultés, je n’arrive vraiment pas être souple.

\- C’est parce que tu es trop dans le contrôle, on a plus l’impression que tu te bats avec un balaie dans le cul qu’autre chose. Expliqua Ichigo en sachant très bien de quoi il parlait, pour avoir eu Amaya plusieurs fois en partenaire de combat dans la matière il avait vite remarqué que la brune était tout sauf à l’aise, elle connaissait très bien tous les katas et frappait vraiment fort mais sa rigidité la rendait lente et prévisible dans ses actions ce n’était pas fluide.

\- Pourquoi ne vous aidez vous pas d’ailleurs ? Demanda soudainement Kiyone en regardant ses deux camarades, Amaya levit les sourcils alors que Ichigo les fronça. Me regardez pas comme ça, Amaya tu es la meilleure en kido du coup tu pourrais aider Ichigo en cette matière, et toi Ichigo tu peux l’aider en Hakuda vue que tu es le meilleure de la classe dessus. Gagnant-gagnant ! Proposa Kiyone alors que les deux compères se regardèrent, à vrai dire Amaya n’y avait pas vraiment pensé, c’était une personne farouchement indépendante et l’idée de demander de l’aide était un peu difficile pour elle. Elle ne savait pas que Ichigo pensait plus ou moins la même chose.

Fierté quand tu nous tiens !

\- C’est vrai que ça serait une bonne idée. Dit Amaya avec difficulté reconnaissant qu’elle avait besoin d’aide si elle voulait s’améliorer.

\- Sans compter qu’on arrive à avoir une bonne esprit d’équipe comparer au reste de la classe, même entre eux il n’arrive pas à s’accorder, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou Muramoto et Satoyo on manquer de venir au mains à cause d’une histoire des 46. Rajouta Ichigo avec gravité.

\- Oui et nous sommes plus ou moins au même niveau ça veut dire qu’il y a pas trop de déséquilibre, désolé Kiyone. ajouta expressément la brune de peur de vexer la jeune fille.

\- Pas de rancune je sais très bien que je suis pas à votre niveau à vous deux, vous êtes juste des anomalie super puissante alors que complexe pas trop. D’ailleurs pourquoi vous n’avez pas demandé à doubler de classe ou tripler ? Vous avez carrément les moyens de le faire.

\- Je sais pas ce que je veux faire et avec la guerre au monde vivant je pense pas que ce soit trop le moment non plus. Grinça Amaya

\- Et toi, Ichi ?

\- Oh pas envie. Dit ce dernier simplement

\- Il est vrai qu’au début je pensais que j’irais à la 4ème avec ma sœur, mais plus le temps pense plus je me dis que je devrais faire une autre division, peut-être que je commencerais ma carrière à la 5ème avec le capitaine Aizen. Réfléchit Kiyone avec un petit air niais dans son visage, Ichigo souffla de mécontentement.

\- Oh non tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi ? Toutes les filles de l’académie n’ont que sont nom à la bouche, Aizen par ci, Aizen par là, Sosuke-sama à tous va, mais il à quoi de si spécial ! S’énerva le brun.

\- Il est beau. Commença Kiyone

\- Intelligent. Suivi Amaya

\- Gentil.

\- Charismatique.

\- Puissant.

\- C’est un Hafu.

\- C’est l’homme parfait. Couina Kiyone en posant sa main sur sa poitrine alors que Amaya gloussa.

\- J’irais pas dire jusqu’à la mais il est certainement décent, de toute façon j’ai remarqué que ceux qui ne l’aimais pas il était plus souvent jaloux qu’autre chose. Commenta la brune avec beaucoup d’amusement, elle trouvait ça toujours drôle l’engouement immense des filles de l’académie pour son père, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher l’efficacité de son coup de communication.

\- Je suis pas jaloux, je dis juste qu’il est un peu trop parfait pour l’être vraiment, il même carrément louche. Je suis sûr qu' il traîne dans des affaires pas nettes.

\- Il peut me corrompre du côté obscur je le suivrai n’importe où si c’est pour continuer d’entendre sa voix, elle est vraiment trop sexy.

\- Les mauvais garçons ont toujours la côte auprès des filles Ichigo, si il avait vraiment des affaires louches ils seraient encore plus populaire.

\- Ugg ! Vous me dégoûtez toutes les deux, je ne comprendrais jamais les filles.

  
  
  



	6. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On commence à rentrée dans le vif du sujet !

**1 Octobre 1942 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI**

  
  


Je suis si excité d’avoir enfin un asauchi ! S’exclama Kiyone avec euphorie. Il était bientôt 10h du matin et la classe élite attendait patiemment qu’on les appelle pour se faire fournir le fameux asauchi, à vrai dire même Amaya était assez excitée de pouvoir enfin matérialiser l’esprit de la voix et avoir la possibilité de connaître enfin son nom.

Seul Ichigo était ennuyé, mais à raison il avait lui-même son propre Zanpakuto scellé en Shikai. Il aurait bien pu dormir encore un peu ou tout simplement sécher en vagabondant dans le Seireitei, mais Kiyone avait insisté pour qu’il vienne les accompagner elle et Amaya. Cette dernière bien que calme semblait un peu plus nerveuse que d’habitude si il jugeait à son pied gauche qui n’arrêtait pas de tressauter.

Zangetsu et le Hollow avait dit que la brune était déjà rentrée en contact avec son Zanpakuto et que c’était une chose assez rare, elle était peut-être anxieuse à ce sujet.

\- Pourquoi es- tu venue tu as déjà ton sabre non ? Demanda le fruit de ses pensées avec un regard voilé, Ichigo bailla. Enfin si j’en juge bien cette immense chose que tu portes à longueur de journée. Le jeune homme put sentir la dudit épée s’agiter à l'auscultation de la brune, les deux n’avait pas parler depuis la dernière fois mais il semblait tous deux aussi mal à l’aise, le vieil homme surtout ce qui était étonnant car c’était souvent celui qui était le plus serein des deux, l’autre été toujours un peu sur tension et maniaque même lorsqu’il était calme.

Il se surprit à penser qu’il ne pensait plus au Hollow depuis qu’il avait voyagé à cette époque, c’était peut-être du fait qu’il n’avait pas vêtue son masque depuis ou encore son Bankai, l’animosité qu’il se ressentait mutuellement était comme tarit. Il irait pas dire que c’était serein, le Hollow semblait surtout attendre que le moment le plus importun pour s’infiltrer en lui, mais il ne dirais plus qu’il était effrayé par lui, encore un peu peureux mais pas du Hollow lui même mais plus les conséquences qui pourrait en suivre. Néanmoins il a réfléchi longuement sur les deux et avec le recul, malgré sa progression fulgurante, elle avait été très bâclée, il avait eu son Shikai et son Bankai sans connaître vraiment Zangetsu et encore, le vieil homme avait donné son nom à contre cœur. Finalement, il ne connaissait que très peu cette partie de lui-même que incarnait le vieux et le Hollow. C’était une des choses qu’il avait appris au fur et à mesure du cours de science spirituel.

\- Oh hum oui, j’avais juste envie de venir. Il n'avait surtout pas réfléchi ce matin en se levant et il avait totalement oublié ce détail c'est seulement quand le professeur Onabara avait fait l’appel et avait demandé à ses élèves de le suivre qu’il s'était rappelé du jour de l’attribution des Asauchi.

\- Je sais pas quel genre de type j’aurais, peut-être un élémentaire comme ma sœur ? Ou alors kido ? Et au faite le tiens c’est un quoi Ichigo ? C’est vrai qu’il est immense...Questionna Kiyone curieuse en s’approchant de l’épée bandée.

\- Sous-type physique, il ressemble énormément à celui de mon oncle Isshin, j’ai même l’exacte attaque signature. Il est vrai que lorsque Isshin lui avait présenté Engetsu il avait halluciné de la ressemblance qu’il partageait avec son propre Zangetsu, à par le caractère de la lame et un dimorphisme physique c’était presque exactement la même chose. Le hollow semblait même adorer l’esprit de son oncle car il avait aussi pris de l’appeler aussi papa, au malheur d’Isshin qui voulait toujours rien entendre quand il s’agissait d’enfant ou de mariage.

\- Et toi Maya, tu penses avoir quoi ? Continua Kiyone à la brune qui à sa surprise lisait un magazine people entièrement féminin, cela semblait totalement hors caractère à la brune qui semblait pas être du genre à avoir ce genre de lecture maintenant qu’il connaissait ces goûts en littérature beaucoup plus philosophique et intellectuelle.

\- _Un peu comme le Quincy, mais avec des seins, on peut pas dire qu’elle n’est pas attirante._ Commenta le hollow d’un air salace à l’indignation d’ex shinigami suppléant, il voulait pas pensé à Amaya de cette manière, même si hormone oblige, il avait eut le malheur de se réveiller de temps en temps encore un peu haletant de ses rêve inapproprié. Il essayait de se convaincre que c’était parce que la brune était la seule figure féminine qu’il côtoyait, sans compter que le Seireitei semblait totalement dénué de livre pornographique. Il avait juste trouver un vieux kamasutra à la bibliothèque et c’était pas le truc le plus érotique qu’il connaissait. Même si quelques positions avaient attiré sa curiosité.

- _Pervers !_ Clama fortement la voix du Hollow moqueur, Ichigo n’était pas un pervers, c’est juste que ça le travaillait en ce moment, il avait 16 ans ! C'était normal.

\- Je pense un sous-type esprit, c’est ce qui me semble être la catégorie qui colle le plus à ma personnalité, après je peux très bien tomber sur un autre type. Dit la brune sans prendre la peine de regarder la blonde, se contentant de tourner une page de son magazine.

La classe élite était les premier servi, et il se rendit compte que c’était pas juste on vous donne une lame et basta, c’était même une vraie paperasserie chronophage et ce n’était même pas par ordre alphabétique mais par ordres de priorité noble. Ce qui voulait dire que Amaya, malgré qu’elle devait être techniquement la première, se trouvait parmi les dernières. Si la brune semblait totalement accoutumé de ce racisme et de cette injustice décomplexé, Ichigo avait bouillonné de rage à sa place.

Même dans ce genre de geste anodin on lui rappelait qu’elle était juste une fille du Rukongai et qu'importe si elle était juste la meilleure de la classe et de la promotion, il dirait même des précédentes promotions aussi. Zangetsu et le hollow ne tremblaient pas dans leur basket si elle n’était pas réellement puissante.

\- Arrête d’y penser Ichigo. Claqua-t-elle surprenant ce dernier, Kiyone était plongé dans ses pensées à rêvasser sur ce que pourrait être son Zanpakuto.

\- Comment fais-tu pour juste accepter comme ça, je deviendrais fou à ta place ! Répondit Ichigo dans un chuchotement, mais encore une fois la brune ne semblait pas saisir la colère et l’emportement de son ami.

\- “Un être qui s’habitue à tout, voilà, la meilleure définition qu’on puisse donner de l’homme.” Cita la brune avec sarcasme, Ichigo était un peu frustré cela ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question.

\- C’est de qui ?

\- Dostoïevski, souvenirs de la maison des morts publié en 1862. Je l’ai dans ma chambre je te le passerais si tu veux. proposa Amaya alors qu’elle sortit un crayon de sa trousse pour entourer quelque chose.

\- Non j’ai pas encore terminé l’Éloge de l'ombre de Jun'ichirô Tanizaki. , l’autre jour tu m’as sorti du Nietzsche, encore l’autre jour du Kafka, Don Quichotte. Ta l’intention de transformer en maniaco dépressif cynique ? À la réflexion Amaya ne put se retenir de pouffer un peu et de sourire.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de moi et de mes livres pour l’être, tu l’es déjà. Tacla cette dernière avec moquerie. C’est juste le style d’ouvrage que mon père m’offre le plus souvent. Lâcha T-elle avec humour, mais Ichigo fut surpris d’un tel aveux de la part de la jeune fille qui d’habitude était si secrète sur sa vie personnelle.

Il se souvient qu’elle délibérément ignoré la question sur son père à Kaimoya, il avait conclue que c’était parce qu’elle avait été abandonner ou qu’elle ne la jamais rencontré ( sa mère avait été une geisha et non marié d’après ce qu’elle avait daigné de raconté), c’était ce qu’il y avait de plus courant mais a priori non. Et elle devait être en contacte avec lui encore aujourd’hui car les ouvrages qu’elle citait parfois datait même de cette année. Il cliqua aussi sur le fait que son père devait avoir un accès au monde vivant, s' il pouvait ramener tous les bouquins d’origine étrangère, bizarrement cette information épaississait le mystère qu’il y avait autour de la brune.

\- Ton père ? Murmura-t-il de la voix la plus basse possible, cette dernière semblait se rendre compte de l’énormité qu’elle avait dit car elle se mit à rougir très rapidement avec un air affolé avant de reprendre un peu contenance avec dépit.

\- Oui mon père, si tu pouvais juste… ne pas en tenir rigueur. Articula-t-elle difficilement Ichigo mima de fermer sa bouche à clef et de la jeter derrière lui. Le regard soulagé semblait l’envahir avant qu'elle puisse redevenir neutre et se concentrer sur son torchon féminin.

- _Elle te fais confiance, c’est bon à savoir._ Commenta Zangetsu avec appréciation mais Ichigo l’ignora totalement.

Amaya lui faisait confiance, et on faisait confiance aux gens seulement quand on tissait un lien avec. Ichigo était bizarrement euphorique parce que si Amaya se permettait ce genre d’écart même inconsciemment c’était parce qu’elle se sentait assez à l’aise avec lui. Comme lui se sentait à l’aise avec elle.

Il avait presque envie de pleurer de soulagement de savoir qu’il n’était plus vraiment seul, que malgré tout, il semblait avoir quelqu’un qu’il appréciait vraiment ici, qu’il avait une personne qui le considérait au moins comme un ami.

  
  


**5 Octobre 1942 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


\- Pss, Ichigo ! Demanda Amaya à voix basse, mais ce dernier se contenta de grogner en enfonçant sa tête un peu plus dans ses bras, somnolent, il n’était même pas encore 9h et il avait pas trop dormi trop concentré à terminer le maudit livre que Amaya lui avait donné (encore!), même tout au long de sa vie sur terre il n’avait jamais autant lue (il ne s'était jamais fait autant chier aussi) et il semblait qu’il avait réveillé un véritable monstre littéraire dans la brune car elle ne cessait de le gaver de bouquins.

\- _Je vais devenir un putain d’intello à lunette et je vais me mettre à coudre comme ce putain d’Ishida si ça continue._ Murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu’il sentait des doigt fin lui piquer le cuir de chevelue, enquiquinant le jeune homme.

\- Laisse-moi dormir. Marmonna le garçon bougon en s’enfonçant dans ses bras en essayant de dissuader la jeune fille à ses côtés qui semblait persister à lui parler.

\- On est en cours avec Onabara et il te regarde. Commença Amaya avec désapprobation, Puis faut que je te demande un truc. Ichigo lasser finit par sortir sa tête de se bras ensommeillé, sans compté que la pièce était encore sombre en ce milieu d’automne et que les seul lumière disponible était des putain de lanterne. La lumière du jour encore bien décidé à ne pas pointer le bout de son nez.

\- T’veux quoi ? Gargouilla le jeune Shiba en baillant ouvertement, Amaya fronça les sourcils clairement mécontente de l’impolitesse de ce dernier. Tu veux pas faire chier Kiyone à la place, j’ai encore sommeil.

\- Kiyone est resté dans sa chambre ce matin. Tu aurais remarqué son absence si tu ne dormais pas toi même en classe... Aller lève-toi ! Elle finit par lui donner une petite tape sur le bras et il finit par céder en râlant et se dresser, encore un peu pâteux. Mais toutefois plus éveillé de il y a quelque minute. 

\- Gmmmn, ce que tu veux. Dit-il en frottant ses yeux encore collé, la brune le fixa quelque instants les joues roses avant de secouer et de reprendre son entrain.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu pourrais m’aider tout à l’heure en Hakuda ? Demanda Amaya avec timidité, Ichigo, haussa simplement des épaules.

\- Ok.

\- Et je t’aiderais pour le Kido, bien sûr. Suivit la brune Ichigo grimaça un peu, ses compétences en Kido était vraiment catastrophique et vue qu’Amaya ne venait jamais à ses cours il n’avait pas vraiment eu le loisir d’avoir de ses conseils si ce n’est que la théorie qu’elle lui rabâcher et qu’il savait très bien.

\- _Les incantations son une vrai merde à retenir_. Pensa l’ex roux avec lassitude, il n’arrivait pas à retenir ces maudites incantations.

\- On va pas en cours du coups, on pourra pas faire ce qu’on veut avec Takatoshi sensei. Le professeur en lui même n’était pas mauvais loin de là, mais il avait une politique de classe très strict on fais ce qu’il dit et point, et c’était plus ou moins le seul professeur un peu pointilleux sur la présence, bien qu’il était clairement le meilleur en Hakuda (2ème Dan au karaté ! Il c’est pas fait défoncer la tronche par Tatsuki juste pour le plaisir). Il se faisait encore punir comme un petit garçon quand il y allait sauf en épreuve le vendredi. Mais du coup on va aller ou, les terrain sont monopolisés par les classe supérieur pas avant au moins 17H. Ajouté ce dernier, les terrains d’entraînement étaient trop peu nombreux sur le campus ce qui amenait à qu’il y a au facilement 10 à 15 personnes sur le même endroit sans compter ceux qui regardait juste. Il n'avait pas envie de s’entraîner devant des inconnues.

\- C’est pas un problème j’ai déjà trouvé un terrain. Dit-elle en un chuchotement mutin, il se demandait où est-ce que c’était.

  
  


**5 Octobre 1942 ; Terrain d’entraînement n° 3, 5ème division ; SEIREITEI**

  
  


Les deux compères avaient tous deux quitté en vitesse ( shunpo ! ) le terrain de l’académie pour se trouver finalement dans la zone nord-est du Seireitei. À vrai dire Ichigo n’avait pas vraiment visité le Seireitei hors les quartier Shinigami de la 10ème, il se trouvait au final que c’était juste une ville. Il ne se rendit même pas compte du changement de décors jusqu’à qu’il se trouve sur le grand portillon avec un énorme kanji 5 dessus. Quand il comprit où il était, il eut la sensation d’une descente d'organes.

\- La caserne de la 5ème ! Mais on n'a pas le droit. clama-t-il d’une voix un peu trop aiguë alors que la brune rentrait comme si c’était naturel. En général il n’était pas non plus un fervent défenseur de la loi et de la discipline du Seireitei, mais entré sur les casernes était une chose qu’il prenait soin de ne pas faire (il n’était même pas aller à la 13ème ou à la 10ème voir Isshin et Kaien) mais aller sur le terrain d’Aizen Sôsuke était vraiment mais alors vraiment la chose qu’il pensait que ce n’était pas bon de faire pour lui.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, les Shinigami ici on l’habitude de me voir. Dit-elle naturelle en tirant la manche du garçon récalcitrant. Pour finalement pénétrer dans les quartiers, Ichigo couina.

\- _Je suis mort, je suis mort._ Scanda-t-il dans son esprit à la place eut juste la sensation désolée de Zangetsu.

La jeune aucunement soucieux de la panique de son camarade le traîner sur le sol pierreux certain Shinigami la saluèrent et qu’elle répondit en retour joyeusement comme si c’était naturel. Au final il sont rapidement arrivé dans ce qui semblait être un terrain d’entraînement de haut gradé car il y avait des murs de Sekkiseki. 

\- T’es vraiment sûr qu’on peut être ici ? Mon oncle m’a bien précisé qu’étudiant on à pas le droit d’aller dans les casernes sauf pour nos stages, je pense pas qu’on à encore moins le droit d’aller dans un terrain d’entraînement réservé au gradé. Dit ce dernier légèrement en sueurs mais à la place Amaya se contenta d’installer des cibles et mannequin d’entraînement pour la pratique de Kido.

\- Le capitaine Aizen m’a plus ou moins permis d’utiliser ce terrain si je le souhaitais à condition de ne pas l’abîmer. C'est là où je m’entraîne lorsque j’ai vraiment besoin de travailler sur quelque chose. Et ou je peux vraiment me donner à fond, les murs de Sekkiseki absorbent toute les particule et draine le surplus ce qui fait qu’on ne peux pas vraiment notre reiatsu. Je me suis dit que c’était l’endroit le plus adapté pour toi avec ton Reiatsu mal contenue. Mais Ichigo réfléchissait à toute allure à autre chose.

\- Tu connais le capitaine Aizen ? Demanda Ichigo avec inquiétude, il n’avait jamais pensé que Amaya pourrait fréquenter le traître, il commençait sérieusement à se demander si ce n’était pas un espion de la part de ce dernier déguisé en une jolie fille à gros seins.

La concerner semblait un peu mal à l’aise en faisant mine de réfléchir à une réponse adaptée. Et soupira

\- Je suis la major de promotion, cela peut te sembler prétentieux mais je suis celle qui a battue le records des scores d’admission d’entrée, meilleurs que ton cousin Kaien Shiba et un petit peu plus que Gin Ichimaru lui même à vrai dire j’aurais pu directement être gradé mais j’ai préférée faire un cursus complet, je sais vraiment pas ou je veux aller après mon diplôme. Elle semblait assez mal à l’aise. C’est pour ça que les capitaines me font plus ou moins les yeux doux pour que j’intègre leur division, le capitaine Aizen en particulier. Ichigo soupira de soulagement ses inquiétudes rassurer, au final Amaya n’était pas un espion juste une petite profiteuse qui jouait de ses avantages, ce n’était peut-être pas très éthique par rapports au autres, mais la encore il n’y avait pas vraiment d’éthique au Seireitei, les nobles eux-même pouvait jouir des privilèges apporté par leur parents. Amaya jouait juste le même jeu que tout le monde. C’était simplement de l’opportunisme.

\- _Un moment j’ai cru que c’était un pion d’Aizen et qu’il savait déjà que je venais du futur._ Dit-il dans son esprit à l’intention de Zangetsu, ce dernier plus serein lui aussi se détendit à son tour.

- _Je ne pense pas qu’elle ment mais elle ne dit pas tout, reste quand même sur tes gardes._ Dit le vieil homme avant de laisser Ichigo seul face à la brune qui le regardait avec les mains sur les hanches, son épée, un simple katana au côté droit de sa hanche.

\- Je peux avoir ton attention ? Demanda-t-elle amusé alors que Ichigo sourit à son tour un peu mutin.

\- Vous l’avez Amaya sensei. Répondit-il taquin, la brune fit mine d'être lasse mais elle ne put cacher son sourire complice.

\- Ton gros problème dans le kido ou même en général c’est le manque de contrôle sur ta pression spirituelle. Commença la brune d’une voix sérieuse. Et cela vient sûrement du fait que tu as une quantité de reiryoku obscène, mais à vrai dire à par faire chier tout le monde en nous rajoutant métaphoriquement du poids sur nous et annoncer ta présence à des kilomètres c’est pas très utile pour toi comme en stratégie, tu peux intimider les plus faibles mais ça s’arrête à la. Claqua la brune avec professionnalisme mais non moins sévère, Ichigo se sentit un peu gêner d’une sa franchise

\- Je le sais merci. Grogna face à la suite de commentaire désagréable il savait bien qu’il contrôlait pas vraiment son reiatsu

\- Arrête de déprimer j’y viens. Ajouta Amaya. Le Kido par opposition est uniquement basé sur du contrôle du Reiatsu, tes résultats en cours sont en sommes tout à fait logique car tu ne contrôle absolument rien, c’est pour ça qu’on va commencer par des exercices de canalisation de ton énergie. Mais encore un piqué à vif Ichigo attaqua

\- Comme si c’était facile, j’aimerais bien te voir contrôler autant de Reiryoku que moi. Mais c’était la mauvaise chose à dire car le visage de la brune se durcit considérablement.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j’ai tué ma mère à ma naissance à cause de l’explosion de mon Reiryoku ? Siffla-t-elle avec venin, Ichigo blanchit à la gourde qu’il venait de faire, et il se sentait un peu coupable. Mais la brune ne semblait pas vraiment lui tenir rigueur car elle continua. J’ai aussi beaucoup de Reiatsu, il ne le voit pas forcément car je le contrôle presque à la perfection, c’est pour ça que je vais te montrer plus ou moins ce que tu vas faire en te montrant comment je maîtrise mon énergie, tu as une bonne détection spirituelle non ? Il hocha la tête, oui il avait toujours été très bon à détecter et à faire des liens spirituels pour traquer les hollow ou savoir ou était ses amis. Je veux que tu fasses comme si tu cherchait à détecter ma présence et une fois dessus tu te focalise uniquement sur moi et tu l'imagines, je fais faire des ondulations et des petites libérations en rythme, une fois que tu te sentiras à l’aise tu feras la même chose avec le tiens.

\- Tu veux que je me calque sur ton rythme ? Demanda-t-il un peu perdu il n’avait jamais entendu cette technique.

\- Oui, on va faire du mimétisme, c’est pas très orthodoxe mais le désir mimétique est une des méthode d’apprentissage les plus primaire qui soit, par exemple, un enfant voudra parler et marcher car ils voient ses parents faire la même, chose le Reiryoku c’est un peu comme un membre de ta personne au même titre qu’un bras ou qu’une jambe, l’utiliser est instinctif. Ichigo comprenait ou elle voulait en venir à vrai dire c’était l’explication qui était la plus limpide pour lui, plus que celle des Shiba , Rukia et Urahara. Amaya demandait de faire appel à son instinct. Ichigo sentis quelque chose en lui vibrer Pourquoi ce mot semblait faire échos en lui ?

\- J’ai compris. La brune hocha de la tête.

\- bien maintenant repère moi et mon énergie et focalise toi dessus. Ichigo ferma les yeux en se concentrant pour la trouver,c ‘était assez facile car Amaya était devenue familière pour lui et qu’elle était assez proche pour ne pas chercher, mais là où il s'était contenté de détecter de chercher, il à pris plus de temps à analyser le Reiryoku de Amaya.

À son étonnement, son énergie spirituelle bien que contenue était absolument immense, elle était d’une nuance de bleu qu’il n’avait jamais encore vue jusqu’à là, d’un bleu profond intense comme un ciel nocturne, ce n’était pas comme le bleu électrique et agressif de Grimmjow ou du sien d’un bleu plus pâle presque azure, non c’était comme voir au dessus de l’océan. C’était exactement ce qu’il ressentait quand il regardait en détails l’énergie d’Amaya, une immensité mystérieuse et profonde sans qu’on voit vraiment le fond juste une étendue infini de bleu. À vrai dire, Ichigo semblait être totalement attiré magnétiquement à ce genre de gouffre, voulant plonger dans l’abîme bleu et s’y perdre.

\- Ne perds pas ta concentration et recule un peu. Dit Amaya avec une sorte de halètement, Ichigo revint de son observation un peu trop détaillée en prenant une sorte de recul spirituel, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa propre énergie c’était frotté à la sienne trop pris par sa fascination.

\- Je te vois. Dit-il simplement en essayant d’enlever son embarras, c’était intime d’une certaine manière.

\- Bien, je vais maintenant faire fluctuer mon Reiatsu dans un rythme précis, quand tu te sentiras prêt j’aimerais que tu fasses la même chose qu’avec le tien en te calquant sur mes mouvements d’accord. Il hocha de la tête et se recentra sur l’énergie de Amaya.

Elle commença d’abord à faire des ondulation comme une flamme avant de faire des mouvement de balancier et finir par faire des ronds circulaire le répéta ce schéma jusqu’à qu’il tente de faire la même chose à son tour et à son étonnement il n’y avait aucun problème, et bien que les début était encore pas très accordé il finalement par se laisser porter par le rythme et devenir totalement harmonieux bougeant leur énergie de la même manière c’était un peu bizarre de se trémousser le Reiatsu mais il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n’était pas efficace.

\- C’est très bien Ichigo, très bien maintenant on va commencer peu à peu à restreindre ton Reiatsu, on va faire ça de façon progressive pour que ce soit un peu plus facile, tu vas te calquer encore une fois sur mes mouvement rotatif et petit à petit on va rapetisser le cercle ok ? Il hocha de la tête.

\- J’te suis. Encore une fois il repris le rythme de la brune en de grand cercle comme une sphère qui tournait sur elle-même c’était assez facile et même agréable, c’était comme si il se recentrer un peu, puis là ou il à eu quelque difficulté c’était pour rapetisser le cercle, qu’il faisait de manière trop brutal mais Amaya semblait tenir bon car elle fut extrêmement patiente.

Et finalement quand il avait la sueur qui coulait le long de son front et de son dos il se rendit compte que son énergie était réduite à une sorte d’aura autour de sa propre forme. Et qu’il était totalement stable

\- Amaya j’ai réussi ! S’exclama-t-il euphorique alors qu’il se leva, là encore il manqua de lâcher le contrôle mais en se contractant il arriva finalement au même diamètre autour de lui. Putain j’ai réussi à le maîtriser . Amaya ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire fière. C’est hyper simple, c’est comme une sorte de seconde peau ou de vêtement auquel j’adapte la taille. Dit-il en se regardant lui même et tout autour de lui impressionner par le fait qu’il ne s’étalait pas comme avant. C’était même agréable. Comment ça se fait que les autres ne font pas pareil ? 

\- Oui, si on apprend pas comme ça c’est parce que dans la norme le Reiatsu grandit au fur et à mesure et donc l’effort pour le contrôler est moins fastidieux quand tu le fais avec une énergie petite ou moyenne à la base. De même que la technique que je t’ai présentée n’est pas seulement limitative de ton Reiatsu mais plus reposant, c’est le système de rotation qui a tendance à hypnotiser, plus jeune il m’arrivait même de m’endormir en plein entraînement. La brune lui donna une serviette pour éponger son front. Quand tu es nerveux ou déstabilisé fait ce mouvement tu verras que tu te sentiras mieux ou au moins plus calme.

\- Oui, c’est un peu comme de l’hypnose avec la pendule ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C’est exactement le même concept, bon maintenant que tu te contrôle approximativement on vas passé au Kido. Dit la brune en montrant les cibles. Ichigo perd son sourire.

\- Ah oui le Kido, on est vraiment obligé ? Demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

\- Oh allez maintenant que tu te contrôle un peu mieux ça sera plus facile, c’est plus ou moins le même concept à un niveau supérieur, on va faire que du Bakudo pour l’instant.

\- Je ne connais pas trop les incantations de bakudo. Avoua-t-il de mauvaise fois. Amaya fut quand même un peu frustrée du manque de coopération. Et de la mauvaise foi de Ichigo en cours de kido.

\- Si tu avais écouté les cours tu aurais appris que l’incantation en elle-même n’est pas utile ce ne sont que des repères sonores calqués sur la fréquence spirituelle du kido. Commença à expliquer la brune têtue. Un sort de kido c’est un peu une fréquence de radio du monde humain et toi un instrument de musique, est-ce que tu joues de la musique par hasard ?

\- Oui je gratte un peu la guitare. Dit Ichigo ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir avec de la musique.

\- Bon bah dit toi que toi ton Reiryoku c’est la guitare, ton Reiatsu tes doigt et le Kido la chanson. Sauf que pour faire une chanson il faut une mélodie, et c’est là que l’incantation entre en jeu, l’incantation se pose au même sonorité qu’à la note que tu dois produire avec ton Reiatsu.

\- Comme Do ré mi fa sol la si do en gros ? Compara Ichigo suspicieux

\- Exactement , comme le solfège ou le jianpu ! Ichigo gémit, il n’aimait pas le solfège et il avait très vite abandonné à faire de la musique même si sa mère l' avait envoyé plus jeune au Conservatoire, il n’était même pas resté une semaine. Il gratta à la guitare plus par mémorisation de l’endroit où il posait la note que par instinct et puis il savait jouer que deux morceau, Smell Like Teen Spirit et Come As You Are de Nirvana. 

\- Je suis nul à ça.

\- Et bien c’est pour y remédier qu’on est ici non ? Dit la brune avec un grand sourire de requin. Ichigo poussa un soupir à en fendre l’âme. Cette fille était une machine de guerre.

  
  


**5 Octobre 1942 ; Terrain d’entraînement n° 3, 5ème division ; SEIREITEI**

  
  


Bon je pense qu’on à besoin d’une petite pause. Déclara Amaya en regardant le garçon étaler en étoile à même le sol devant elle. Les cibles et le terrain étaient un peu abîmés mais rien de quoi affoler son père. Je pense que tu t’es beaucoup amélioré je trouve. Rassura Amaya elle-même un peu fatigué, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu’être professeur serait aussi fastidieux, ou alors c’était le fait d’apprendre le Kido à Ichigo qui était particulièrement ardue.

\- Je veux plus jamais faire de Kido. Dit le concerné entre deux respirations. La poitrine se levant et descendant à un rythme soutenue, ce n’était peut être pas aussi physique que pourrait l’être du Hakuda ou du zanjutsu mais le kido puisait même dans l’énergie de l’âme et elle devait avouer que 3h de Kido non stop était un rythme particulièrement difficile à tenir voir impossible, elle avait été très impressionné de l’endurance d’Ichigo.

\- Ne sois pessimiste, c’est le premier jour ou tu travail vraiment du Kido. Dit Amaya avec humour en lui adressant une bouteille d’eau qu’elle avait pris en arrivant ici et la serviette d’Ichigo , ce dernier pris une gorgée d’eau avant de se l’asperger sur le visage mouillant son uniforme avec, mais le garçon était tellement à bout qu’il semblait totalement s’en foutre.

\- T’es à la foi la pire et la meilleure prof que j’ai eu. Confessa-t-il en se relevant les cheveux, la sueur ruisselant le long de ses tempes pour descendre sur la colonne de son coup. Amaya déglutit à la vue en rougissant un peu avant d’essayer de reprendre constance et ignorer l’image un peu tendancieuse face à elle.

\- Aller on va manger, il est 14h et j’ai très faim. Dit cette dernière en lui donnant la main pour l’aider à se lever que Ichigo saisie d’une paume un peu poisseuse. Il regarda la brune d’un nouvel œil alors que cette dernière s’avança pour ranger l’ensemble des cibles.

Elle était intelligente mais aussi puissante, très puissante. Il ne savait pas comment le décrire mais la comparaison de son Reiryoku avec l'océan a été vraiment adaptée. Il n’avait pas compris la méfiance de Zangetsu et du Hollow jusqu’à la et même s' il les trouvait un peu irrationnel sur ce coup (Amaya ne semblait vraiment pas être le genre méchant, il ne la ressentait pas comme ça). Mais il commençait un peu à cerner pourquoi il était inquiet.

Il y avait un monde entre l’aptitude enjouée et taquine d’Amaya et son Reiatsu immense et froid, pas méchant mais juste froid, et d’une tristesse qui l’avait pris au cœur.

Il avait été idiot en oubliant en faisant une réflexion sur son Reiatsu. Il se tapait intérieurement de sa bêtise.

\- Amaya pour tous à l’heure… Commença-t-il hésitant la brune répara les dégâts d’un geste de kido inconnue avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire doux mais incroyablement triste.

\- C’est bon Ichigo, je t’ai pardonné. Dit-elle avec sagesse. Aller j’ai vraiment faim. Continua-t-elle avec enthousiasme en le traînant hors du terrain d’entraînement mais Ichigo resta amère.

Il ne méritait peut-être pas son pardon.

  
  


**5 Octobre 1942 ; Chambre d’Amaya ; SEIREITEI**

  
  


Papa, pourquoi y’a plus maman ? L’enfant qui posait cette question ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans physiquement, elle s’adressait à un homme en tenue de Shinigami assis en tailleur dans ce qui semblait être sur une pierre plate suspendu face à un immense lac. Les cheveux brun ondulé et les yeux froid caché derrière le verre de ses lunettes rectangulaires. L’homme se tourna vers l’enfant qui ressemblait en tout point à lui, on aurait même pu dire que c’était des clones si ce n’est que l’enfant avait les cheveux lisses et des yeux un peu plus grands.

\- Tu as demandé quelque chose Maya-chan ? Répéta doucement le père en se tournant vers l’enfant, elle ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste que d’habitude car elle avait le regard baissé et triste et semblait s’accrocher à lui un peu plus qu’à l’accoutumé, il n’était pas gêné par les tendances plus que affectueuse de son bambin mais cette fois-ci au lieux de l’intention typiquement câline cela semblait plus à une manière de chasser la détresse émotionnelle qui la prenait. Voyant le désir inconscient de sa fille de vouloir s’approcher de lui il la pris en dessous de ses bras pour l'installer entre ses jambes contre son torse face à la falaise escarpé, la gamine plus que reconnaissante s’accrocha à son Shihakushô en s’enfouissant dans sa poitrine. ôōsuke n’était pas du genre à ressentir beaucoup d’émotion, c’était un homme d’esprit et de logique, mais il lui arrivait d’avoir des sentiments quand sa fille était avec lui, c’était même uniquement avec sa fille qu’il ressentait ce que pourrait être un humain.

\- Tout à l’heure, Tsunade qui m’embêtait sur le fait que j'étais juste trop idiote pour devenir geisha parce que je comprenais pas tous les mots qu'elle disait, ça ma rendu en colère alors j’ai libéré mon Reiatsu parce que je sais que quand je le libère elle est moins méchante avec moins pendant un moment. Mais Tata Ran la sentis et elle ma donné des coup de bambou parce que j’ai pas le droit de libérer mon Reiatsu parce que c’est dangereux pour les filles, j’ai essayer de dire que c’est parce que Tsunade a été méchante mais elle ma redonné le bambou et elle m'a privée du dîner, et elle a aussi dit que c’était à cause de ça que sa sœur n’était plus la. Mais c’est pas vrai papa ? Maman n’est plus là parce que faire des bébés c’est dangereux pas à cause de moi et du Reiatsu hein ? Demanda la fillette, son père fronça les sourcils au récit. Il savait que sa belle sœur Ran se montrait parfois dur avec sa fille, cette dernière avait un caractère effronté et pouvait être terriblement capricieuse, il ne voyait pas mal que Rankin puisse parfois la punir pour le manque de discipline de sa fille c’était normal, mais sa fille n’était pas une menteuse et encore moins méchante, c’était une petite fille douce, en vue de son récit la méchanceté de Ran avait été injustifié et il se sentait en colère contre sa belle sœur et il se promit de lui toucher quelque mots par rapport à cette Tsunade. Il serra son enfant plus près de lui pour essayer de la réconforter en sentant les sanglots dans le chevrotement de sa voix. En caressant le sommet de sa tête, il était hésitant, il ne voulait pas mentir à sa fille et il savait que la vérité lui ferait mal.

La mère de Amaya était morte pour une raison, et il ne le regrettait absolument pas il n’avait pas été attaché à la femme malgré qu’elle ait porté sa progéniture qu’il chérissait plus que tous. Il n’aimait pas les gens de nature, c'était un misanthrope, mais sa fille était une exception à la règle, c’était une partie de lui, sa partie de lui à lui seule. Son secret, sa petite chose encore pure et innocente. Il se demandait encore comment avec les parents qu’elle avait eu, elle pouvait être à la fois si similaire et différente.

Ran ne restera pas impuni.

\- Tu sais mi hija, les choses sont parfois compliquées… Commença-t-il alors que la gamine se redressait pour le regarder dans les yeux, Sôsuke ne pouvait s’empêcher de la trouver mignonne avec son corps fluet et ses grands yeux bruns.

\- Je le sais c’est comme les Kanji j’arrive pas vraiment à bien écrire les kanji et je comprend pas certain, il sont compliqués. Divagua-t-elle il se permit de glousser un peu en frottant sa paume sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Oui les kanji sont compliqué comme la vie, mais ce que je veux dire c’est que parfois les chose se passe pas comme on veut que cela se passe… Parfois il nous arrive des choses tristes ou injustes sans qu’il est de raison, comme Tsunade ou Ran qui ont été méchante avec toi sans raison.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elles ont été méchantes, je suis gentille non ? Demanda innocemment Amaya en regardant son père. Ce dernier soupira en cherchant ses mots.

\- Bien sûr que tu est gentille Maya-chan, mais parfois les gens s’en fiche qu’on soit gentil ou non, il préfère juste voir ce qu’il ont envie de voir, même si c’est pas réel…

\- Comme avec Kyoka-chan ? Elle peut me faire voir des papillons même s' il y a pas vraiment de papillons. Il sourit à l’anecdote, il est vrai que Kyoka Suigetsu aimait beaucoup amuser l’enfant lorsqu’elle était petite avec des illusions inoffensives.

\- Oui comme avec Kyoka-chan.

\- Mais y' avait pas Kyoka-chan quand tata et Tsunade était là du coup elle pouvait pas voir ce qui n'existait pas non ? Alors elle on vue quoi à la place de moi ? Sôsuke était encore impressionné de la vivacité d’esprit de sa fille lorsqu’il écoutait, cela le réconfortait un peu à l’idée que son enfant était intelligente, elle avait sûrement compris ce que voulait en venir Ran avec la mort de sa sœurs mais sans doute l’enfant était dans le déni et c’était naturel, mais elle cherchait sans doute à apaiser son doute et se rassurer que c’était pas vrai.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Tsunade à vue, mais pour Ran, j’ai bien peur qu’elle est vue en toi pas sa nièce à ce moment... mais la raison pour laquelle sa sœur est morte. La fillette se figea, semblant étrangement totalement vide d’émotion.

\- Ça veut dire qu’elle a cru voir en moi une meurtrière ? La fille la regarda avec des yeux vides et Sôsuke se sentit triste. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir pas à sa fille, elle ne méritait pas son mensonge. Il se contenta de recueillir la bambine dans ses bras en la collant contre lui alors qu’elle était amorphe par l’absorption du choc qu’il avait dû lui infliger à son regret.

\- Je suis désolé mi hija.

  
  


**5 Octobre 1942 ; Chambre d’Amaya ; SEIREITEI**

  
  


Pourquoi tu me montres ce souvenir ? Amaya, se sentait assez bouleversé à la vision de ce moment précis, son père avait essayé de la rassurer à propos de sa mère décédée mais même si elle avait eu le temps de faire le deuil de ça il y avait toujours cette petite piqûre désagréable que c’était en partis de sa faute que sa mère soit décédée, par sa nature elle-même. Même si elle savait de façon lucide que cela avait été juste un mauvais choix de sa mère et de la malchance, il y avait cette sensation désagréable de culpabilité qui la rongeait. Ran bien qu’elle à été génial sur beaucoup de chose, quand il s’agissait de la mort de sa sœur, sa tante c’était toujours montré dur ou cruelle. Elle avait finit par accepter que sa tante ne guérirait jamais de la blessure de la mort de sa sœurs et finit par accepter l’injustice flagrante qu’elle pouvait faire objet à ce sujet, mais elle n’était pas insensible surtout quand il s’agissait de sa famille.

Son père avait mis Ran sous Kyoka Suigetsu après ce moment, et Tsunade avait renoncé à sa formation de geisha pour des raisons mystérieuses mais sûrement avait-elle été prise sous Kyoka Suigetsu elle aussi . Son père avait toujours été très protecteur à son égard lorsqu’elle était enfant, c’était même une des raisons qui faisait qu’elle s’accrochait désespérément à lui, même encore aujourd’hui. Il ne la traitait pas avec distance et méfiance comme sa tante ou les autres filles, il n’y avait pas eu encore Hisana ou Itoe. Parfois Orika s’occupait d’elle, mais la prostitué était le genre de femme qui semblait continuellement brisé et qui rendait tous le monde autour d’elle mal à l’aise. Mika quant à elle était une fille froide. Hisana avait été comme ça aussi au début. Mais la brune bien qui bouffé par la honte et la culpabilité de ses actions peu glorieuse à Inuzuri avait un peu plus de force de caractère.

Mais elle restait encore dans ses souvenirs et se tourna finalement vers l’endroit où elle était. Le paysage autour d’elle était simpliste car elle ne comportait d’un étendue d’eau qui semblait infini, se contentant de miroité à l’identique un ciel nocturne ou une immense voie lacté au couleur les plus somptueuse se reflétait sous ses pieds elle avait à la fois l’impression d’être en dessous et au dessus des étoile sur laquelle elle marchait. L’endroit très simple était toutefois sublime En marchant son reflet miroitant ondulait en dessous d’elle comme si elle se marchait sur elle même.

Définitivement un Zanpakuto de type esprit. Elle pouvait sentir que cela avait un système miroitant, elle se demandait quelque instant si c’était un type d’illusion comme Kyôka Suigetsu.

\- Je dirais plutôt que je serais son opposé. l’exacte opposé même. Confia la voix, la silhouette n’était pas très mobile car elle semblait rester totalement statique, toutefois, elle s'approcha d’un pas gracieux vers elle pour se mettre face à elle, l’esprit du sabre semblait être exactement de la même taille car elle se retrouvait face à ses yeux bandé.

\- l’opposition de l’illusion ? La réalité ? Questionna Amaya, la voix hocha de la tête, cela avait du sens au souvenir projeté, c’était un des moments où son père avait été sincère avec elle sur ce qui c’était passé à sa naissance, 

\- Amaya, je ne te donnerais pas mon nom maintenant, mais je vais te dire quelque chose que tu dois comprendre, mon pouvoir...ton pouvoir... notre pouvoir n’est pas quelque chose que beaucoup désirent même si on prône le contraire. La femme obscure guida son visage pour quelle regarde toute deux leur reflet sous elle. Ce que je suis, tu vas devoir accepter que dans notre monde, on préfère l’image à la chose, la copie à l’original, la représentation à la réalité, l’apparence à l’être.

\- L’illusion à la vérité, oui papa me la dit, c’est pourquoi que ses hypnose sont absolue. Ajouta la brune

\- En effet, ce qui est sacré pour notre univers ce n’est que l’illusion, mais ce qui est profane, c’est la vérité. Mieux encore, le sacré grandit à leur yeux à mesure que décroît la vérité et que l’illusion croît, si bien que le comble de l’illusion est aussi pour eux le comble du sacré.

\- Mais pourquoi préférons-nous sacré l’illusion à la vérité ? Alors que le principe même de la sacralisation repose sur une vérité inviolable, pas forcément dans l’application mais dans l’idée que ce qui est sacré est réalité. Demanda Amaya perdu, un mal de tête commença à poindre dans son esprit.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ton père t’as toujours dit la vérité ? Demanda l’esprit du sabre avec un sourire narquois.

\- Enfin bien sûr que non, je dirais même que c’est impo… Mais Amaya s’arrêta en cours de raisonnement, pourquoi cela lui semblerait impossible que son père ait toujours été honnête avec elle. Pas seulement son père mais tout le monde avec tout le monde, c’était même normal, immoral dans son principe mais normal, naturel pour l’homme.

\- Parce que le mensonge est rassurant, la vérité inquiétante. C'est que le mensonge est l'émanation de l'homme ; la vérité est l'émanation inhumaine de la nature, je t’ai montré se souvenir car c’est une bonne illustration, les gens préfères leur illusions et si ce n’est pas ce qui c’est vraiment passé, car il est de nature humaine à dénié la vérité. Expliqua l’obscure avec sagesse. Amaya saisissait peu à peu ce qu’elle voulait dire son épée.

Qui voudrait vraiment savoir la vérité en elle-même ? Et non une version tordue de la confirmation d’un orgueil ? Était-il même humain de savoir ce qu’était la vérité ? Est-ce que la volonté de savoir et la volonté de vérité était la même chose ? Ou deux choses différentes ? Elle regardait son reflet dans l’eau, Est-ce qu’au final ce n’était qu’un reflet de ce qu’elle voyait ou ce qu’elle était réellement ? Mais n’était-il impossible de se voir vraiment d’un point de physique, car ce n’était d’une réflexion inversée d’elle dans le prisme de son œil non ?

Qu’est-ce qui était vrai finalement ?

\- Je vois que tu comprends ou je veux en venir. Mais Amaya ne put répondre alors qu’elle regardait son reflet.

\- Est-ce que ton pouvoir à avoir au fait de voir la vérité telle qu’elle est ? Demanda Amaya avec dureté, la femme au yeux bandé lui adressa un sourire carnassier particulièrement inquiétant avec ses lèvre noir goudron.

\- Fille intelligente. Dit cette dernière avec humour, mais Amaya n’était pas prise dedans, si c’était vraiment l’essentialité de son pouvoir elle craignait ce que son épée pourrait vraiment faire.

\- Tu as raison de me craindre, tout bon Shinigami se doit de craindre son épée. Amaya n’aimait pas vraiment l’insinuation même si c’était vrai.

\- Est-ce que c’est vraiment pour ça que tu m’as amené ici ? Ce n’est pas comme si c’était des choses que tu m’apprenais. Déclara la brune avec arrogance, mais son opposé n’en tient pas rigueur.

\- J’avais besoin de voir de mes propres yeux sur qui j’étais tombé, je ne suis pas déçu. Confia cette dernière en tournant autour d’Amaya comme un prédateur jaugeant sa proie.

\- Voir, tes yeux sont bandés ? Comment peux-tu voir ?

\- un aveugle voit toujours Amaya seulement d’une manière différente, il ne peut être trompé par l’illusion de la même manière que celui qui possède la vue . Cet un sens si facilement abuser tu devrais le savoir, Kyoka Suigetsu même aussi parfaite sont ses illusions ne peut être utilisé contre quelqu’un qui n’a pas vu le rituel de libération.

\- Donc tu vois à travers les illusions, je suppose que papa ne sera pas content de savoir que je suis immunisé face à son chère Kyoka. Dit Amaya avec sarcasme.

\- Fille intelligente. Répéta l’ombre avec le même sourire carnassier.

\- Donc tu vois la vérité et tu es immunisé contre les illusions, tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ? Tenta Amaya en essayant d’amadouer la femme en face d’elle qui croisa les bras.

\- Non.

\- Bah Pourquoi ?

\- Pas envie. Claqua la sombre créature de manière obtus. Amaya grimaça de similitude avec elle.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi un refus aussi catégorique ?

\- Tu n’es pas encore prête à m’utiliser, je suis pas une épée qu’on utilise de manière offensive de toute façon, à vrai dire je déteste me battre, je t’en voudrais si tu m’utilise trop souvent de cette manière.

\- Sympa de savoir que pour épée tu n'es pas très tranchante. Grommela la brune de déception.

\- C’est pas gentil ce que tu dis, je suis très utile dans plein de domaines.

\- Mais pour un katana, ce qui je te rappelle à pour principale objectif de couper des trucs, tu me dis que t’as l’efficacité d’un couteau à beurre.

\- Un peu de respect, jeune fille, et cesse tes provocations je ne te dirais rien.

\- J’aurais essayé. Abandonna la brune en haussant les épaules. A vrai dire, l’ombre en face d’elle ne semblait pas du tout être un couteau à beurre, elle savait que son épée serait très dangereuse et d’un tranchant honorable.Puis elle serait un peu ridicule avec une grosse épée comme Shiba, le pauvre il devait se la trimballer partout sur lui. Il préférait assurément que son épée soit plus classique ou discrète.

\- Pff comme si toi et Kiyone n’avait pas fabuler sur la taille de l’épée de ce garçon, vous les adolescents êtes si dépravés. Amaya rougit sévèrement, c’était Kiyone qui avait initié ce débat, et même si elle avait cherché à avorter le sujet aussi rapidement qu’il était venue ( elle ne voulait pas imaginer Ichigo nue ! c’était une âme pure) son esprit avait fini par dériver.

Nan elle ne voulait vraiment pas penser à l’épée d'Ichigo, elle ne le voyait pas de cette manière.

\- Même si l’idée de taquiner sur tes premiers émois de jeune fille en fleur. Amaya rougit.

\- Je ne suis pas une jeune fille en fleur, et laisse Shiba hors de cette conversation ! S’énerva Amaya embarrassée.

\- Méfie toi de lui. Coupa la femme avec sérieux. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche en lui, une présence obscure et inquiétante, j’ai pue brièvement l’apercevoir, et je ne sais pas si c’est son Zanpakuto ou autre chose mais ce garçon à en lui quelque chose de monstrueux, et il semble mal le contenir. Amaya pensa aussitôt à la fluctuation de Reiatsu qu’elle avait vue l’autre fois en Hakuda, et en effet cette énergie lui avait semblé sinistre et perverse d'une manière qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle avait cru que c’était simplement le vrai visage de Shiba mais bien sûr maintenant elle savait que Ichigo bien qu’il soit un peu sombre (a -t-il toujours été aussi déprimant ?) direct ( et indélicat, ce garçon n’avait aucune diplomatie) et grossier (bon elle disait rien car elle pouvait avoir un vocabulaire toute aussi fleuris, mais elle devait avouer que les jurons du garçon était parfois très créatif) . Il était d’un autre côté travailleur, sérieux et attentif en cours (sauf en Kido) même s' il lui arrivait parfois de dormir un peu en cours mais elle même piquait parfois du nez. Il était un garçon juste et honnête, la traitait comme un égal et avec respect. C’était son ami.

Amaya pouvait se l’avouer, elle considérait clairement Ichigo comme son ami, même si ce dernier était encore un peu réservé, elle se sentait lié à lui d’une manière qu’elle n’avait jamais connue. Une forme de compréhension.

\- Je ferais ce que tu dis. Promis Amaya, la femme au lèvre noir hocha finalement de la tête et disparue laissant alors Amaya seule, confronté à l’immense vide de ses lieux.

  
  


**17 Novembre 1942 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI**

  
  


_Cela va faire 6 mois aujourd’hui..._ Pensa Ichigo soudainement alors qu’il exécuta un un Shakkaho sur la cible, il n’était pas aussi bon que celui de Hideaki, Fugiwara ou Kiyone mais c’était certainement un gros progrès pour lui de ne pas tout faire exploser autour de lui. Amaya n’était pas là, sûrement en train de vadrouiller on ne sait où. Cette fille était un véritable électron libre.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu’il n’avait pas vu Rukia, Renji, Les autres, Karin, Yuzu, Tatsuki, Chad… Orihime. Il grinça des dents à la dernière personne, il était parti dans le Hueco Mondo pour elle en désobéissant aux ordres mais à la place il se trouvait ici. Il se sentait aigre d’avoir échoué à venir même dans le monde des hollows.

\- _Stupide Urahara et ces idées foireuse._ Mais la encore une fois Ichigo n’était pas en colère contre le scientifique, c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de partir seul, et maintenant il se trouvait projeté à une autre époque avec son cerveau en gruyère. Il avait d'énormes trous de mémoire, à vrai dire il ne savait même plus s' il était capable de faire un bankai ou s' il avait oublié aussi.

\- _Vois le côté positif, tu as tout le temps pour t’améliorer pour affronter Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et… Aizen._ Le rassura le vieux Zangetsu mais l’autre dédoublement de lui-même ne se fait aussi entendre.

Non il n’y a pas que des côté négatif et loin de là, il y avait Amaya déjà, il c’était fait une amie du même acabit que Tatsuki à l’académie, il pouvait vraiment s’entraîner à devenir Shinigami un vrai et non un simple suppléant qui dézinguait du hollow et faisait quelque Konso sans réfléchir, il voyait finalement ce à quoi il c’était engager tête baisser ( était-il si stupide pour ne pas voir comment le gotei 13 fonctionnait, il avait condamner Rukia pour l’avoir sauver pourtant!) et les responsabilités qu’il avait prise s’en en prendre l’ampleur. 

Il n’avait vue que le fait d’être un Dieu de la mort avant, il n’avait rien vue de ce en quoi cela consistait vraiment, être un Shinigami n’était pas juste moissonner des âmes pour réguler la balances spirituel ( et les hollows dans l’histoire ! ) C'était un soldat avant tout pour une organisation sectaire. C'était un bien remplaçable pour des personnes plus grandes que lui.

C’était dégoûtant, il n’avait jamais pensé à la politique du monde des âmes ou même du monde humain, c’était le genre de chose dont il s’en branlait totalement. Mais il savait qu’il y avait des bavures dans le monde humain, il avait pensé naïvement que la mort libérait ce genre de fléaux.

Mais c’était faux tous été régi de la même manière, il dirait même que ici c’était pire car la façon dont le temps fonctionnait rendait les gens très peu mature. Il était étonné de savoir des personnes qui avaient plusieurs siècle et décennie d’existence se comporter de façon aussi égoïste et irresponsable comme des enfants. Même des adultes ou ceux physiquement adulte. C’était démoralisant de voir un tel retard. Même Amaya parfois était un peu enfantine, souvent boudeuse et de mauvaise fois ( au moins elle avait conscience de son défaut et se reprenait et pardonnait aussi vite que ces saut d’humeur) au moins sa connaissance et son expériences du monde vivant lui avait apporté une maturité et un recul critique sur elle et ce qui l’entoure qui faisait qu’elle était déjà un peu plus évolué que la norme.

Même si il devenait de plus en plus curieux de qui était son père pour avoir le pouvoir de faire ce genre de voyage ( il avait vite appris que les Senkaimon était l’une des choses les plus surveillés du Seireitei avec la chambre des 46 et la prison sous la 1ere division).

Mais non seulement il n’était pas de bonne humeur à cause du sentiment de nostalgie, mais aujourd’hui était un de ses jours ou il se sentait à cran à cause du hollow. Il est tiré de sa mélancolie quand Amaya lui donne un coup de bokken sur le sommet de son crâne. Mais il eut pour réflexe de taper aussi sur la bête blanche qui vagit sauvagement.

\- _Je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d’heure à celle-là !_ Grogna le hollow en colère, Ichigo bien qu’il contrôlait un peu mieux son Reiatsu ( et à fortiori le hollow aussi à sa surprise) ce dernier se montrer de plus en plus présent en lui et il se sentait peu à peu dévorer par la haine et la colère de son double, il n’avait pas cherché à aller dans son monde intérieur car il ne savait pas ce qu’il serait capable de faire une fois inconscient.

Mais aujourd’hui, il avait peur de craquer face au hollow il sentait que ce dernier était trop près beaucoup trop près.

\- Concentre toi Shiba ! Claqua Amaya en reculant, mais Ichigo se tenait la tête non pas à cause de la douleur du coup mais à cause de la pression que son hollow exerçait, il sentait la faim, la colère l’envahir peu à peu et se sentir nauséeux.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien. Articula-t-il maladroitement, la brune semblait perdre sa ferveur car elle à baisser son bâton pour s’approcher de lui.

\- Je t’ai frappé trop dur, je suis désolé. S’excusa la brune, elle tenta vivement de porter une main à son front mais il la repoussa d’une claque brutale en retenant un grondement. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle le touche.

- _Laisse-moi la déchirer ! Cette maudite femelle devrait_ _ap_ _prendre sa place._ Vagit le Hollow dans son esprit Ichigo gémit en sentant sa propre énergie mutée, il n’avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas venir ici devant tout le monde, il allait se faire griller dans la minute.

\- Hey mais qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ?! Il entendit la voix de Amaya au loin alors qu’il fit un Shunpo pour s’enfuir dans le rukongai aussi loin qu’il pouvait.

  
  


**17 Novembre 1942 ; Terrain vague, ; RUKONGAI**

  
  


Amaya à rapidement vue que Ichigo était dans l’un des jours ou il semblait totalement irascible, ne parlant pas ne regardant pas, il se contentait de baisser la tête avec un visage crispé et se tenant la tête, la brunette avait tenté de lui demander pourquoi mais elle n’avait qu’un regard noir et un silence méchant en guise de réponse à chaque fois. Il l’avait vexé mais le lendemain il prenait souvent la peine de s’excuser et d’être plus gentil que d’habitude et son regard chocolat noyer de culpabilité la faisait très rapidement fondre.Sauf qu’en Zanjutsu (pour une fois qu’il avait décider de ne pas sécher) le brun s'était montré extrêmement taciturne, et mauvais ce qui n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Quand elle lui avait frappé la tête par mégarde, elle n’aurait pas pensé qu’il l’aurait rejeté aussi méchamment sa main. Elle allait commencer à faire une scène face à la virulence puis elle l’a senti.

Le Reiatsu, noir et putride. Le garçon c’était aussitôt enfui sous les yeux surpris des autres, il avait fait un Shunpo plus que impressionnant

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui arrive à Shiba ?! S’exclama le professeur en regardant la brune maintenant seule avec son Bokken. Amaya était assez embarrassée.

\- Je ne sais pas sensei, me permettez vous d’aller le suivre ? Ce dernier hocha de la tête et Amaya partit aussitôt à la trace du garçon, mais non sans difficulté, en très peu de temps il était parti loin, très loin.

Elle le sentis même sortir du Seireitei et disparaître derrière le sekkiseki. Vers la porte sud.

- _Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ?_ Amaya en faisant le plus de shunpo possible elle passe devant le gardien en vitesse, essayant de suivre le Reiatsu saccadé et erratique d’Ichigo.

Il courut assez longtemps, assez longtemps pour que le jour se profile en crépuscule en ce mois d’automne, elle le sentit finalement s’arrêter, elle finit par atterrir dans une sorte de clairière un terrain vague abandonné.

\- Pourquoi t’es parti comme ça Ichigo ! Cria-t-elle en essayant d’attirer son attention il était là mais elle ne le voyait pas. Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais seul le vent sifflant à travers les feuilles dans un bruit inquiétant lui répondit.

Il était tard et il faisait froid, elle se mit à grelotter en se frottant les bras, pourquoi Ichigo était sorti du Seireitei pour aller ici.

\- _Amaya fuit, il y a un hollow !_ Elle n’entendit la voix de son sabre après qu’elle puisse comprendre que quelque chose lui agrippa l’épaule plantant ses griffes dans sa chair.

  
  
  



	7. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses commencent à devenir sérieuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il serait peut-être temps que j’adresse un message…  
> Tout d’abord je tiens à remercier ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction et ceux même si vous le faites silencieusement. Je le vois dans les stats ! :). Je n'insisterais pas spécialement les commentaires mais sachez que j'accueillerais cela toutefois avec grand plaisir, les critiques aussi, bien sûr constructives.  
> Je ne dirais pas que c’est ma première fanfiction, mais que c’est la première qui est aussi longue et surtout que je tiens vraiment, j’ai toujours eu jusqu' à là le défaut d’avoir abandonner et oublier rapidement mes histoires.
> 
> Mais je tenais vraiment à publier celle-ci, déjà parce que c’est la plus paufiner ( bien qu’il y a encore du boulot !) mais aussi parce que j’adore les fanfictions OC. Sauf qu'à ma tristesse il n’y en a que trop peu avec un couple Ichi/OC. Et aucune française. Je dois avouer que je me sens aussi un peu pionnière en faisant la seule fanfiction Ichigo/OC de Bleach Française ( à ma connaissance, peut-être que j’en ai loupé une…)  
> Parce que je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne suis ni satisfaite du Ichi/Ruki que je trouve trop évident à mes yeux ou du moins trop facile et du Ichi/Hime, Sérieusement il n’y a que moi qui trouve que ce couple est vraiment décevant ?  
> Je ne déteste pas Orihime loin de là, mais je trouve que ce personnage à su briller avec pleins de personnages, Ulquiorra, Chad, Uryu, Rukia et même Rangiku tous sauf...Ichigo. Non seulement elle le fait culpabiliser de par sa nature de Vizard mais le conforte aussi dans ses doutes à l’inverse de Rukia qui le tire à chaque fois de ses bad mood. Tout en la piégeant elle dans un statut de princesse en détresse inutile qui reste toujours derrière, négliger et oublier de tous.  
> C’est à la fois triste pour Ichigo et triste pour Orihime. Puis c’est une idée pourrie de l’auteur de mettre les deux roux ensemble.  
> Quant à Amaya, mon bébé. J’ai longtemps hésité à la mettre avec Ichigo, parce qu’il y a risque de mettre un OC, inventée de toute pièce avec LE personnage principal de Bleach. ( sachant que Ichigo est un personnage principale excellent pour un Shonen )  
> J’ai hésité à mettre Amaya avec Urahara notamment, Shinji aussi car je trouvais qu’il avait vraiment des choses à travailler avec le background qu’il partage. Surtout du fait que Amaya est la fille d’Aizen et une pseudo Vizard.  
> D’ailleurs qu’en pensez vous d’Amaya ? L’aimez-vous ? ou au contraire vous la détestez ? Moi ça dépends de temps en temps, même si j’ai fait Amaya, belle, puissante avec un passé tragique, je ne voulais pas prendre pour autant le risque de faire une Mary-sue, je n’aime pas spécialement les Mary-sue. C’est peut-être pour ça que je bourre Amaya de gros défauts qui me font parfois tirer les cheveux.  
> Au début de l’histoire, Amaya est une fille gentille mais très clairement égoïste et égocentrique qui ne réagit qu'à un monde très limité le siens? Bien sûr avec l’histoire et l’influence de ce nouvel habitat qu’est le Seireitei, celui d’Ichigo, des Shiba, de l’académie. J’ai l’ambition que Amaya grandit et prend en maturité. Amaya n’est pas parfaite, et elle ne le sera jamais, ce qu’elle pense n’est pas forcément la vérité même si elle le perçoit comme tel, ce qu’elle fait n’est pas toujours bon pour les autres ou pour elle-même. Parfois elle devra se confronter au monde et au fait qu’elle ne peut pas le changer comme elle le souhaite.  
> Une vraie ado quoi !  
> Je pense aussi que la relation entre elle et son père est l’un des piliers de cette histoire. Cette ambivalence d’amour et de haine, la lutte et la résignation. L’idéal et la réalité, le mensonge et la vérité . Sosuke et Amaya Aizen sont les deux face d’une même pièce. Le fait d'ailleurs qu’ils soient père et fille n’y est pas pour rien.  
> J’ai essayé de faire en sorte que cette histoire ai des message, des morales, parfois bonne et mauvaise mais surtout réelle qui permet à chacun de s’y identifier. Pour les bonnes choses mais aussi les mauvaises, sur les qualités et les défauts. A l’image du monde en soi.  
> J’espère que cette histoire vous plaira.
> 
> Cilreth…
> 
> P.S : n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon Tumblr : https://cilreth.tumblr.com/. Ou j’y est fait mon chara design de Amaya et des petites illustrations.

  
  
  


**17 Novembre 1942 ; Terrain vague, ; RUKONGAI**

  
  
  


Elle sortit aussitôt son épée de son fourreau pour trancher le propriétaire des doigts planter dans son épaule, la créature sauta d’un bon en évitant son coup laissant son épaule se baigner de carmin, Amaya grimaça à la douleur avant de se tourner vers quoi elle faisait face. Mais elle sentit la détresse la gagner en voyant à quoi elle faisait.

Le hollow agitait sa queue avec agacement alors qu’il sifflait comme un reptile de la vapeur sortant de ses dents tranchantes de son masque à moitié mangé par des marque rouge. Sous une tenue d’uniforme déchiré par la croissance se relevait un torse gonfler de muscle et un grand troue aborder sur sa poitrine, les pattes griffue et les épaules développé surplombé de pique et de dessin vague, une chevelure à la fois brune s’étendait en des mèche d’un roux très vif, dans son autre main, il tenait une immense épée en forme de couteau le bandeau développer montrant son tranchant.

Elle connaissait cette épée. Elle la voyait tous les jours accrocher au dos de son ami..

\- Ichigo ?! Tenta-t-elle avec espoir mais pour réponse le hollow vagit avant de se lancer sur elle, elle évita de justesse le coup d’épée dévastateur qui détruisit tout le sol sur lequel elle était dans le feu de l’action elle en profita pour lancer un sort.

\- Bakudô # 79. Kuyô Shibari ! Clama-t-elle avec force huit trous noirs avec des contours pourpres qui émettent de l'énergie spirituelle dans l'espace entoura la bête, avec le neuvième trou noir se manifestant dans le centre de la poitrine de la cible, elle l’immobilisa.

Mais d’un geste d’épée la créature bisa le sors créant sa stupeur. La bête la charge de nouveau elle esquiva en lui assassinant un Sokatsui par derrière, profitant de la fumée elle plaça ses paume paumes loin d’elle, avec ses bras tendus sur les côtés, avant de serrer les mains ensemble, avec les doigts entrelacés intimement. La pression spirituelle était telle qu’elle se sentait obligée de sortir le grand jeu.

\- Bakudô # 99, Partie 1. Kin. Cria Amaya alors que les bras de sa cible fut liés en retour avec un tissu spirituel et des blocs de fer. Mais elle pouvait déjà voir le hollow se dégager de son emprise à son désespoir alors elle décida d’utiliser la deuxième partis

\- Bakudô # 99, Partie 2. Bankin. elle claqua ses doigts au sol provoquant une vague de son énergie spirituelle bleu du sol, qui fusionne en un tissu blanc qui se mit à s’envelopper tout autour de la créature, le couvrant de la tête aux pieds étouffant ses hurlements de rage, venue de nulle par de nombreux boulons métalliques l'empalèrent avant qu'elle finit son sort en terminant avec un immense cube de métal venant d'au-dessus l'écraser à même le sol. Amaya resta essoufflée, l’effet de surprise et de l’adrénaline avait qu’elle avait puisé beaucoup trop dans son Reiryoku. Néanmoins le hollow c’était immobiliser se contenant d’hurler à la mort à travers le tissu. Amaya repris sa lame qu’elle avait coincé sur son bras resta à distance en observant la créature.

\- _Pourquoi avait-il l’épée de Shiba ?_ Elle se le demanda alors qu’elle regardait la dudit épée écraser à son tour dans l’amas de chair blanche et dérangée mais elle ne put se détendre car elle vu une lumière rouge grossir et transpercer en rayon lumineux à travers le sceaux.

\- _Un cero !_ Amaya changea d’angle alors qu’une brutal explosion rouge et noir sortis en brisant les bakudo. Amaya s’inquiéta, c’était des bakudo de niveau 99 et le hollow avait brisé cela d’un simple cero.

- _Je vais devoir entrer dans l’offensive._ Mais la bête lui sauta dessus, dressant l’épée au-dessus d’elle, sachant qu’elle ne pourrait éviter le coup elle libéra partiellement son Reiatsu et le concentra tous autour d’elle comme un bouclier.

Elle se reçut le coup en plein dessus, le tranchant de l’épée réussit toutefois à se mettre partiellement dans sa chair mais de manière bénigne, elle profita de la proximité avec la bête sauvage pour prendre sa propre épée et le trancher en diagonal tout le long de son torse avec force. La bête hurla d’une voix distordue alors que le sang jaillit à flot éclaboussant à son tour elle recula en Shunpo prenant de la distance avant de prendre de l’élan et de dressa sa main

\- Hadô #88. Hiryû Gekizoku Shinten Raihô. Amaya leva son bras vers l'avant et tendu, utilisant leur main libre pour saisir le bras de tir comme un soutien supplémentaire, avec la paume tournée à plat vers le monstre , elle déclencha un faisceau gigantesque d'énergie bleu électrique et spirituelle, provoquant une énorme explosion lors de l'impact sur sa cible. L’énergie monte dans une colonne azur impressionnante. Plongeant tous les alentours dans la fumée.

Est-ce qu’elle avait réussi à l’avoir, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux tremblant enchaîner 4 sorts de kido à un niveau supérieur à 70 était éprouvant. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de combattre, elle se maudissait. Toutefois elle pensait l’avoir au moins assommer car tout était devenu silencieux quand elle entendit un gargouillement et la silhouette humanoïde transparaître à travers la fumée. Amaya n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Il est toujours debout ! Néanmoins la bête semblait mal au point car elle saignait et semblait carbonisé tout le devant mais elle pouvait voir qu’il se régénérait.

\- _C’est un vasto lorde ? Non, il n'est pas assez humanoïde et il n’est pas capable de parler. Adjuchas..._ pensa-t-elle rapidement. Et comment cela se fait-il à l’épée de Shiba ? Puis elle eut une illumination quoique très inquiétante

- _Peut-être qu’en ce n’est pas vraiment un hollow…_ Se dit-elle à voix haute alors qu’elle se sent gagnée par la terreur, elle reconnaît le Reiatsu pervers. C’était celui d’Ichigo,

C’est Ichigo.

Elle ne combattait pas un hollow, mais Ichigo.

Au moment où Amaya venait à la conclusion, la créature la charge de nouveau en forme et si elle esquiva le coup d’épée, elle ne put éviter les griffes qui lui déchirèrent le visage et la gorge, lacérant son larynx et sa joue. Le sang envahit sa bouche et ses poumons et si elle ne put crier à cause des dégâts à sa gorge elle recula et prit de la distance aussi vite en essayant de tenir de sa main sa blessure sanguinolente ignorant les larmes de douleurs.

- _Il m’a déchiré la gorge pour pas que je prononce d’incantation, le salaud !_ Hurla-t-elle intérieurement envahi par la douleur, la créature se mit même à faire un bruit étrange similaire à un rire. Jusqu’à la, elle avait dominé le combat. Elle comprit le stratagème de la bête qui semblait bien plus intelligente que ce qu' elle croyait.

- _Il cherche à me pousser au corps à corps car il sait que c'est ma faiblesse, le fait que je tienne distance avec le kido le met en désavantages._ Amaya réfléchit rapidement, la bête bien que capable de cero était inutile, elle était environ aussi rapide que lui et le cero prenait trop de temps à faire. Elle avait eu l’avantage avec le Kido car elle ne récitait pas les incantations, mais maintenant plus capable de parler cela serait plus long pour elle elle fit circuler son reiatsu dans sa gorge pour essayer de cautériser la blessure, elle ne pourrait pas parler mais au moins elle pouvait respirer sans se noyer dans son propre sang.

\- _Heureusement que je peux le faire sans prononcer le moindre mot, même si c’est beaucoup plus compliqué._ mais Amaya devait faire vite car la bête lui fonce dessus de nouveau en essayant de la fauche avec ses pattes et sa queue ou de la couper en deux avec son épée, elle se défendit admirablement et ceux même avec humain, faisant preuve de toute la souplesse et l’agilité qu’elle faisait preuve. Elle finit même par réussir à couper un morceau du masque du hollow Ichigo. Ce dernier hurla de colère en essayant de planter ses griffes qu'elle bloque en coupant le bout de ses doigts avant de shunpo derrière lui et de trancher le long de son échine. L’Adjuchas bien que capable de se soignait commençait à fatigué et ralentir alors il ouvrit la bouche laissant poindre une immense boule rouge avant qu’un rayon d’énergie se lança sur elle, elle ne fut pas assez rapide car elle se reçut l'attaque sur ses jambes lui brûlant le mollet gauche sévèrement. Mais malgré la douleur elle sourit de manière arrogante, le hollow ne pourrait pas encaisser alors qu’il se guérissait.

\- _‘‘ Suintante crête de la turbidité. Navire arrogant de folie! Bouillonnant engourdissant, clignotant, troublant le sommeil,la reine de fer rampante, la poupée de boue qui jamais ne se désintègre, Unissez-vous! Opposez-vous! En remplissant la terre, et apporter votre propre impuissance! ’’_ Son énergie tourbillona ne noir et pourpre pour entourer le hollow. _Hadô #90. Kurohitsugi, le cerceuil noir._ l'énergie spirituel violet/noir, qui enveloppa la cible avec un torrent puissance et de gravité avant de prendre la forme d'une boîte d'énergie noire, recouvert de plusieurs saillies de semblables à des lances qui percent la boîte, Elle,tendant les bruit de chair coupé et perforer et les hurlement de douleur à l’intérieur alors que le sorts lacéra la cible à l'intérieur de la tête aux pieds.

C’était le sort favori de son père et sûrement le premier sort de hado haut niveau qu’elle avait appris. Mais c’était aussi l’un des plus gourmand en Reiatsu et avec tout ce qu’elle avait enchaîné elle était totalement vide d’énergie. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux exténué et blessé, à moitié guérit de sa gorge mais la joue encore déchiqueter dans un tas de chair sanguinolent et la jambe carbonisée au 3ème degré. Elle espérait qu’avec ça au moins la bestiole serait K.O le temps qu’elle puisse envoyer un message au Seireitei. Elle ne pouvait pas marcher et elle avait mal.

\- _Je ne suis pas bien préparé._ Pensa-t-elle avec douleurs, même si le hollow Ichigo semblait être un adjuchas il était clairement plus fort qu’un capitaine classique, la claque était dure car ce combat était révélateur de ses capacités.

Le cercueil noir s’estompa pour laisser le hollow tomber mollement sur le sol couvert de sang, et incapable de se régénérer, mais Amaya resta méfiante. Elle tenta de ramper pour mieux voir et faillit éclater en sanglots.

La bête était encore consciente. Amaya tenta de se relever pour au moins aller l’achever mais la créature en décida autrement dans un couinement aiguë et étrangler il alla jusqu’à elle et se plaça au dessus d’elle coinçant ses jambes sous ses pattes arrière et saisissant sa taille avec sa main l’autre agrippant ses poignet pour les mettre au dessus de sa tête, il vagissait avec fureur, Amaya pouvait voir la colère dans les iris doré qui la transperçait. elle était coincée.

Elle tenta de se dégager de sa poigne en se tortillant mais il redressa sa prise à sa taille en plantant ses ongles dans ses côtes et elle sentit la pression de sa poigne autour de son corps pas encore brisé mais elle hurla de douleur avec sa gorge fraîchement guérit. Elle ne put empêcher les grosses larmes de douleur sur ses yeux. Incapable d’articuler à cause de sa joue en lambeaux.

\- _Kami..._ Elle gémissait de douleur alors que c’est yeux révulsés en se sentant partir à cause de la douleur de la pression autour de ses organes, elle devait se sauver et vite, elle commença à accumuler son énergie spirituelle pour lui lancer un kido à bout portant.

Mais elle entendit un craquement.

  
  


**17 Novembre 1942 ; Terrain vague, ; RUKONGAI**

  
  


Ichigo se réveilla dans l’espèce de labyrinthe building qu’était son monde intérieur, face à lui se trouvait son double négatif qui avait Zangetsu négligemment posé sur ses épaules.

\- Et bien ça fait longtemps mon roi, je t'ai pas trop manqué ? Dit-il de sa voix dédoubler avec un sourire carnassier, mais Ichigo regarda plutôt autour de lui cherchant le vieil homme.

\- Où est Zangetsu ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, le hollow se mit à rire alors comme un véritable maniaque.

\- J’y crois pas, tu as oublié ça aussi ! Il se remit à rire jusqu’à s’en tenir l’abdomen. Tu as oublié. Il répéta avant de perdre son rire et prendre une mine plus dangereuse. C’est dommage pour toi mon roi.

\- Arrête de faire le con et dis moi ce que j’ai oublié.

\- Ce que tu as oublié mon roi c’est que Zangetsu... c’est moi ! Ichigo regarda l’homme blanc avant douleur alors que son crâne subissait une sortie de pression Gémissant il se redressa pour dresser son propre Zanpakuto.

\- Qu’est-ce tu raconte comme connerie ! Tu ne peux pas être Zangetsu où est le vieux ! S’énerva Ichigo, dressant son épée face à lui ? Redonne-moi Zangetsu ! BANKAI ! Cria-t-il mais à sa stupeur la grosse épée resta de marbre.

\- Comment ! Mais j’ai le bankai ! Pourquoi je n’y arrive pas ! Paniqua le roux en regardant sa propre version de Zangetsu, mais il n’eu le temps de penser qu’il d' esquiver de vitesse la version négative de l’épée qui était sauvagement balancer contre lui, Ichigo s’échappa de la poussière avant de charger le hollow avec fureur qui lui riait à en crever.

\- Tu n’as quand même pas pensé que je te laisserais avoir le Bankai alors que tu as même oublié qui était réellement Zangetsu mon roi ! Le blanc le chargea avec un coup de pieds latéral qui propulsa Ichigo dans un batiment avec force. Ça tombe bien pour moi alors, je peux plus facilement contrôler ton âme.

\- Comme si je te laissais faire. Il chargea ce dernier en lui assenant un coup latéral que le hollow bloqua avec le plat de sa lame avant de changer le rythme et d’essayer de donner des coups de pommeau qu’Ichigo évita en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche avant que le hollow blanc réussit à bloqué le bras gauche d’Ichigo avec le bandage noir enrouler avant de se faire propulser en roulage sur le sol.

\- Comment veux-tu m’en empêcher, tu ne sais plus qui est Zangetsu, tu ne sais plus avoir ton bankai, tu ne sais plus pourquoi tu te bats ? Tu n’es plus le roi Es-tu encore Ichigo Kurosaki ?ou tu as aussi perdu ton Identité dans celle pathétique d’Ichigo Shiba ! Le hollow semblait en colère comme prise de rage. Comment veux-tu être le roi de notre royaume alors que tu ne sais même plus que tu es le roi, je refuse de me laisser monter par un faiblard qui ne sait même plus qui il est vraiment ! Ce dernier réussit à assassiner un coup tranchant le brun avec surprise. Regarde toi même dans ton monde intérieur tu n’es même plus comme tu es réellement physiquement. Le hollow agrippa la tête du garçon pour le forcer à regarder dans le reflet d’une vitre, en effet il se voyait dans son uniforme de l’académie, les cheveux bruns un peu plus long le regard voilé. C’était pas ce à quoi il avait toujours ressemblé ?

\- Non. Pensa-t-il, ces cheveux n'ont jamais été brun, et il n’a jamais été un apprenti, il était directement un Shinigami, un Shinigami suppléant. Rukia.

Avait-il oublié même son nom Kurosaki ? Le nom de sa mère ?

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait perdu d’autre ?

\- Réveille toi enfoiré ! Réveille toi et souviens toi de qui tu es ! Dis moi pourquoi tu utilisais Zangetsu jusqu’à là. DIS MOI POURQUOI TU AS REUSSI A AVOIR LE BANKAI ! DIS MOI POURQUOI TU AS ÉTÉ LE ROI ! La voix du hollow semblait de plus en plus désespérée alors qu’il enfonçait de plus la chevelure de son ennemie sur la vitre.

Puis il se souvient, il n’a jamais été brun, c’était une coloration, il avait toujours été d’un roux qui faisait que tout le monde le prenait pour une décoloration de délinquant.

Il s'appelait Ichigo Kurosaki, il était devenue Shinigami parce que Rukia lui avait donné son épée, et il avait dressé Zangetsu à chaque fois pour venir en aide et protéger ses amis.

  
  


_\- Ichigo, quelle est la différence entre un roi et son cheval? … Si leurs formes, leurs capacités et leurs puissances étaient exactement les mêmes, pourquoi est-ce que l'on devient le roi et contrôle la bataille, tandis que l'autre devient le cheval et porte le roi ?! Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse. L'instinct ! Pour des êtres identiques, devenir plus fort et gagner la puissance dont ils ont besoin pour devenir roi, ils doivent chercher plus de batailles et de pouvoirs! Ils ont soif de bataille, et vivent impitoyablement, écrasant, broyant et tranchant leurs ennemis! Profondément, profondément dans notre corps se trouve l'instinct aiguisé pour tuer, et massacrer nos ennemis! Mais tu n'as pas ça! Tu ne disposes pas de ces instincts pures, la base! Tu te bats avec ton cerveau. Tu essaies de vaincre tes ennemis avec la logique! Et ça ne fonctionne pas! Tu essaies de les trancher avec une épée dans son fourreau! Voilà pourquoi tu es plus faible que moi, Ichigo!_

  
  


Il avait réussi à gagner contre Zangetsu parce qu’il avait sur être le roi à ses yeux car il était celui qui avait vaincu son instinct. Zangetsu n’était pas que le vieux c’était à la fois, le vieux et le hollow, deux face de la même pièce qui le constituait, logique-instant, raison-émotion. humain-animal.

  
  


_\- Ichigo, je ne sais pas si tu comprends ou non, ... mais, Zangetsu et moi avons toujours été une seule et même être. Nous deux, Zangetsu et moi sommes une partie de ton pouvoir spirituel, et je suis à l'écart de Zangetsu! Nous partageons tous le même corps, et chaque fois que la personne «dominante» change, l'aspect extérieur change aussi. Quand on est dominé par la «vie», on est chair. Quand on est dominé par « la mort», on devient os. C'est le même raisonnement. Mon pouvoir s'élargit, et donc le pouvoir revient à moi. Et de cette façon, Zangetsu est devenu une partie de moi à la place. Plus tu essaies d'utiliser la puissance de Zangetsu, plus il est facile pour moi de contrôler ton âme !_

  
  


\- Je vois que cela te revient. Le hollow ou devrai-t-il dire Zangetsu lui lâcha les cheveux qui était maintenant devenue un roux vif et son uniforme bleu et blanc devenue le shihakushô classique, il était Ichigo Kurosaki, plus cette doublure inventé d’Ichigo Shiba.

\- J’ai oublié. Dit-il avec humilité, faisant face à Zangetsu qui était maintenant beaucoup plus calme, le vieil homme était apparu sur sa perche habituelle tout aussi silencieuse. J’ai oublié qui j’étais, merci. Dit-il avec humilité alors que Zangetsu soupira

\- L’instinct à pour principale but de faire subsister notre existence, nous déchirons nos opposant pour être plus celui qui fut le plus fort celui qui à sur se battre assez pour être encore alors que l’autre n’est plus. Il n’y a plus d’instinct s' il n’y a plus d’existence par juxtaposition. Expliqua le hollow. Tu as failli oublier la nature même de ce que tu étais.

\- C' est pour ça que tu n’arrives plus à avoir ton bankai Ichigo. Le vieil homme apparut à son tour. il ferma les yeux de déception à son égard en constatant qu'il avait régressé. Ne le voit pas de cette manière, il était incomplet et tu dépendais beaucoup trop de cette libération. Ajouta l’homme à lunette Ichigo fut surpris.

\- Tu veux dire que Tensa Zangetsu n’était pas complet.

\- En effet, tu as peut-être pu avoir le bankai, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c’était ton véritable bankai. Dit le zangetsu noir avec sagesse. Le roux regarda les deux silhouettes avec stupeur.

\- De toute façon ton bankai sera inutile pour le moment. Déclara le zangetsu blanc assit de façon nonchalante en se curant les ongles. Notre lame attirera des regards indésirables, ton père à raison sur le fait de rester discret, tch ! comme si j’étais discret, je veux me battre et faire saigner moi ! Ça me fait chier.

\- C’est déjà un peu compromis sur ce sujet. Révéla le vieil homme. Actuellement tu es transformé en hollow dans le rukongai.

\- Oh Merde ! dit moi que j’ai pas fais de mal à quelqu’un ou que j’ai été découvert ! Dit Ichigo avec panique.

\- No stress le roi, on est c’est fait tracé par ta petite copine et elle nous contient dans une zone inhabitée, c’est qu’elle frappe fort en plus, elle ma bien déglingué cette salope arrogante… Grigna ce dernier en grinçant de douleur comme s' il était pris de courbature. Quoique je reprends le dessus, c’est qu’elle à l’air pas mal entre mes griffes à s’agiter comme ça. Dit le hollow d’une manière lubrique qui donna des sueurs froides

\- Putain de merde, Amaya ! S’exclama Ichigo. Même s' il n’était pas trop étonner que ce soit Amaya qu’il ait vue il se sentait inquiété, la fille était imprévisible et pourrait très bien le dénoncer ou pire le tuer. Il faut que je sorte, il faut que j’arrange tout ça.

\- Ah votre souhait mon roi !

  
  


**17 Novembre 1942 ; Terrain vague, ; RUKONGAI**

  
  


Son masque craque au fur et à mesure qu’il voit ce qu’il avait devant lui, et il se glaça d’horreur à ce qu’il avait fait. Sa main gauche tenait les poignets d’Amaya fermement alors que l’autre était poser sur son ventre et en vue des tâches sanglante sur ses côté il avait planté ses griffes dans sa chaire, mais le plus difficile à voir c’était sa joue déchiqueter par ds griffe qui s’étendait jusqu’à sa gorge avec semblait être grossièrement cicatrisé malgré la profondeur.

Il lâcha aussitôt la brune qui inspira une grande bouffée d’air la lumière dans ses mains se dissipant, ses poumons plus comprimés elle inspira dans un sifflement douloureux avant de rouler sur ses coudes et se mettre à vomir. Outre sa jambe brûlée et sa joue dans un sale état, elle semblait indemne.

\- Amaya je suis désolé je peux t’expliquer. Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que la brune dressa le tranchant de son épée sur le bord de la jugulaire, son regard était implacable et sans émotions, mais il se doutait qu’elle devait être traumatisée.

\- Un mot de plus et je te tue. Dit-elle d’une voix d’acier avant d’essuyer sa bouche alors qu’elle se redressa, sa jambe tremblante mais il pouvait voir le Reiatsu bleu s'activer autour qui commençait à la soigner.

\- Maya s’il te plaît. Plaida-t-il avec faiblesse alors qu’elle regarda sur le côté.

\- Des Shinigami arrivent. Et aussitôt elle le saisit par le col pour le balancer dans un bosquet ou elle rejoignit rapidement avant de souffler un Kyokko douloureux. Il comprima son Reiatsu du mieux qu’il pouvait alors que deux Shinigami de la 9ème division arrivèrent dans la clairière.

\- Il y a définitivement eu un combat de hollow, je sens encore les particules d’un cero. Dit l’un deux alors qu’il examinait à son tour, il respira un peu fort et Amaya claqua sa main sur sa bouche avec force, tenant sa propre épée avec un tremblement qu’il ne pouvait en deviner l’origine, à savoir si c’était le stresse de s’être fait voir ou la douleur.

\- Oui, il vient de disparaître à l’instant, il a dû repartir en gargantua, je vois des traces de combat, pas de blessé aux alentours ?

\- Quelque locaux se sont juste évanouies. D’après la douzième, cela aurait bien pu être un menos. Regarde moi le dégât, tout le terrain et brûler. Il y a même un cratère.

\- Attends. Le silence se remplit dans la clairière alors qu’il s’approcha d’une zone. Il y a des traces de kido, je crois reconnaître des fragments d’un Bankin.

\- Bankin, mais seule les maîtres en kido peuvent l'exécuter, tu crois qu’il y avait un membre du corps nécromancien ?

\- Je sais pas, mais si c’est le cas il faut qu’on face un rapport très vite au capitaine Tousen, si le corps nécromancien est impliqué c’est pas bon. Rentrons de toute façon le hollow est parti. Les deux voir partirent aussitôt en shunpo laissant Ichigo lâcher un soupir de soulagement en se laissant tomber. Il se retourna vers Amaya pour la remercier de l’avoir protégé.

\- Merc.. Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase qu’il sentit le tranchant d’une lame contre sa jugulaire alors qu’une main lui empoignait brutalement le col, faisant face au regard cauchemardesque de la brune qui le regardait avec une fureur mal contenue.

\- Ne crois pas que je t’ai caché par sympathie, je veux juste savoir ce que c’était tout ça. Dit-elle d’une voix tranchante et glaciale. Comment ça se fait que t’es devenue un putain d’hollow. Est-ce que tu es même un Shiba, je doute qu’il cacherait quelque chose d’aussi glauque. Enchaînât-elle avec plus de force le plaquant au sol, il était très endolori, plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été après le passage du Zangetsu blanc car il était toujours en train de se régénérer. Mais si il se rappelle bien que la fille bien que amoché avait dominé le combat.

\- Réponds ! Hurla-t-elle en le pressant plus fort sur le sol, l’écrasant de son poids. Il était pris au dépourvu par le fait qu’il était démasqué et la brune semblait tout bonnement prête à le tuer comme si il n'était qu'un simple inconnu.

\- C’est assez compliqué… Tenta-t-il d’amorcer.

\- Non ce qui est compliqué c’est que tu es devenue un monstre et à manqué de me tué il y a quelque instant ! Dit-elle d’une voix en montant dans les aiguës. Regarde mon visage, tu crois que je me suis défiguré pour le plaisir. J’arrive peut-être à le soigner avec mon Reiatsu mais tu as manqué de peu de trancher la gorge ! Hurla-t-elle hystérique ses yeux bruns commencèrent et peu à peu à se gorger de larmes humide. Je te faisais confiance Ichigo et tu… Elle gémit et le sera plus fort avec une détresse évidente. Il se sentait vraiment honteux quand il a finalement vu la fille abandonner sa prise pour se mettre à pleurer, il détestait quand une fille pleurait surtout quand c’était sa faute. D’une manière il voulait essayer de poser sa main sur épaule pour la réconforter mais cela semblait assez déplacé en vue du fait que c’était lui la cause de ses larmes.

\- Ça a commencé quand une Shinigami est entrée dans ma chambre ce jour-là….

  
  


**18 Novembre 1942 ; Terrain vague, ; RUKONGAI**

  
  


Le garçon lui avait raconté toute l’histoire, bien qu’il est zappé des détails comme le nom de rukia ou d' Aizen il avait dit toute la vérité sur ce qu’il était lui, Amaya avait écouté religieuse les larmes se tarissant pour ne rester que des traces sur ses joues, sa joue maintenant douce comme avant, on aurait jamais crue qu’elle s'était battue si ce n’est la trace de luttes et de crasses sur elle. 

\- Et du coup, c’est comme ça que je suis arrivé ici à cette époque, adopté par les Shiba. Dit Ichigo en soupirant la gorge sèche d’avoir trop parlé, la brune était recroquevillée sur elle les bras autour de ses genoux. Je voulais faire tout mon possible pour protéger ce qui m' est chère. Il regarda le ciel un petit sourire triste mais le regard néanmoins déterminé, même si il était perdu et abattu, c’était comme si il défiait le ciel de vouloir l’arrêter.

\- Je vois. Ponctuellement pour elle-même à voix basse, la brune n’avait pas croisé son regard tout au long du récit comme si elle était elle-même très loin dans ses propres réflexions. Tu ne t’appelles pas vraiment Shiba du coup et tu n’es pas noble ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix morne.

\- Je m’appelle en réalité Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki et je suis juste un humain à la base qui voyait des fantômes. Rajouta ce dernier avec agitant un peu nerveux de l’immobilité de cette dernière, elle lui semblait totalement imprévisible.

\- Kurosaki, ça te va mieux que Shiba. Commenta-t-elle en pouffant légèrement Ichigo était perdu et se gratta la tête embarrassé. Il ne savait pas si finalement Amaya allait finalement le dire. Mais elle semblait voir où allait le fil de ses pensées car elle parla de nouveau. C’est bon rassure toi, je ne dirais rien. Ichigo se laissa tomber au sol de soulagement alors que la brune tenta un petit sourire narquois, mais le brun se redressa. 

\- Tu ne m’en veux pas, j’ai pourtant essayé de te tuer ? Dit-il perdu de savoir que la brune lui pardonnait aussi vite, bien qu’Amaya ne semblait pas être une personne très rancunière.

\- Pas autant que je m’en veux à moi-même d’avoir perdu contre ton dédoublement de personnalité. Dit-elle avec aigreur, Amaya était surtout en colère contre elle-même d’avoir été finalement vaincue par le hollow d’Ichigo, elle ne pouvait pas se pardonner un tel échec.

\- D’après lui tu t'es bien battue et tu as dominé presque tout le long du combat, et je ressens encore des courbatures et ceux même avec la régénération, tu est vraiment forte Amaya. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait qu’elle avait perdu, elle allait le tuer avec un Kido à bout pourtant.

\- Mais j’ai quand même perdu, je peux pas me permettre de perdre. Dit-elle en soupirant de tristesse.

\- Tu te trouves pas dure avec toi-même ?

\- Non, père m'a élevée pour que je sois plus forte et plus intelligente que tout le monde, je n’ai pas le droit d’être autre chose que l’excellence. En toute circonstance. Dit-elle tristement en se relevant douloureusement, rentrons, il est tard et tu dois te teindre les cheveux pour demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tes cheveux et tes sourcils sont roux. Lâcha-t-elle avec humour ce dernier se mit à râler sur ses mèches flamboyantes en grognant sur leur manque de discrétion, en effet même avec l’obscurité de la nuit la couleur orange vif d’Ichigo était clairement discernable.

Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais il était beaucoup mieux avec sa couleur naturelle, cela le rendait mieux et plus explosif, un peu comme lui d’ailleurs.

Le fait qu’il était la base un humain shinigami suppléant ( est-ce que même ça existait avant lui?) était beaucoup avalée même pour elle, mais c’était assez logique au final, elle avait remarqué que parfois Ichigo semblait juste être d’une autre époque, sa façon de parler son aptitude. Elle n’a jamais cru un instant qu’il venait du Rukongai en réalité cela n’avait pas de sens.

- _Mais qu’il soit un putain d’ado de 16 ans en mal d’aventure, j’avoue que même pour moi ça fais un peu beaucoup._ Dit-elle avec sarcasme alors qu'elle rangeait sa lame dans son fourreau. _C’est le hollow que tu as donc vue en lui._ Ajouta la brune à l’intention de son épée.

- _Je pense, je voulais essayer de te le faire comprendre mais je vois qu’il a vendu la mèche tout seul._

\- Amaya, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Elle se tourna vers le rouquin derrière elle encore un peu boitillant, ils iraient au Seireitei à pieds, elle ne se sentait pas trop en état de faire une succession de shunpo et Ichigo non plus.

\- Dans la mesure du raisonnable, s’il te plait ne me fait pas cacher un corps, je ne suis vraiment pas d’humeur. Dit la brune avec humour, ce qui fit tout de même sourire le rouquin.

\- Est-ce que tu peux garder ça pour toi, j’aurais des problèmes si ça se savait pas par rapport au Shiba mais juste…

\- Comme si quelqu’un allait me croire de toute façon. Coupa la brune avec fatigue en se relevant. Mais je te promets quand même. Mais le roux voulait saisir le moment de confidence pour autre chose

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander autre chose ?

\- Est-ce qu’on doit vraiment cacher un corps ? Répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus d’inquiétude.

\- Non, c’est peut être importun mais, je n’arrête pas de me demander qui est ton père depuis la dernière fois. Amaya Grimaça. Il te demande d’être la meilleure, je voulais savoir qui il était, cela doit être une personne importante ? Et cela concorderait avec le fait que tu sembles vraiment en savoir plein de trucs sur le monde. Demanda ce dernier Amaya hésita, c’est vrai qu’il savait qu’elle voyait son père et avec les fille de l’okiya et Gin c’était le seul.

\- Humm, que je réfléchisse... Elle se pinça le menton avant de hausser les épaules j’ai de quoi marchander au cas ou. Dit-elle avec humour, le roux fronça les sourcils en grognant. Je connais ton nom je peux te donner le mien en retour... Elle laissa en suspens, il savait des choses sur l’avenir et d’après ce qu’il a dit il y a eux des traitres à l’avenir.

- _Tu crois que c’est ton père ?_ Intervient la voix, Amaya hocha de la tête dans son esprit. c’était la personne la plus susceptible à ses yeux.

\- Alors…

\- Mon vrai nom n’est pas Kaimoya, mais Aizen, Amaya Aizen et je suis la fille du capitaine de la 5ème division.

  
  


**10 Décembre 1942 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


_-_ _Aizen, Aizen la fille d’Aizen..._ Pensa Ichigo est totalement livide alors qu’il était en face de la dudit Aizen à la bibliothèque. Il était absolument mortifié. Il avait confié à la fille d’Aizen qu’il venait du futur. Depuis, le Zangetsu hollow n’avait pas cessé de se moquer de lui.

\- _Tu t’es fais avoir par une pair de sein, une putain de paire de sein ! Le con !_ Se moquait le hollow blanc avec un rire maniaque. Garçon stupide qui ne pense qu’avec sa bite. Ichigo rougit brutalement, en effet Amaya était vraiment jolie, Rukia aussi était très belle (quoique un peu trop fluette à ses goûts, il avait vraiment l’impression d’être avec une de ses sœurs si il oubliait son caractère de cochon) Orihime aussi (mais elle se contentait de soupirer Kurosaki-kun par-ci, Kurosaki-kun par la, il n’était pas ignorant du béguin mais à vrai dire il était un peu agacer par la rousse puis Ishida semblait être intéresser). Mais son visage était clairement une copie féminine de son père (il n’est pas gay ! ) ce qui faisait qu’il se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir deviner plus vite car c’était clairement évident qu’il était de la même famille, il c’était pourtant dit qu’elle était familière mais il à juste crue que c’était par rapport au fait qu’elle sois latine comme Chad. Elle était aussi intelligente (trop, il suivait pas cette maudite machine qui semblait réfléchir H24), avait du caractère (elle avait cette manière de le sermonner et de le commander comme Yuzu quand il entrait dans la cuisine, effrayant) tous en étant très gentille ( quoique maintenant il commençait à se méfier de la gentillesse, une Aizen était souvent gentille pour le rouler derrière) et forte (même ce putain de hollow avait les yeux qui brillait quand il pensait à brune et disait « Baston ? » avec le même espoir qu’une chien qui voulait aller en balade. )

- _Elle te plaît._ Dit le vieil homme dans son esprit. Il ne chercha même pas à le nier. Amaya lui plaisait, pas qu’il avait des sentiments mais il y avait juste un petit truc en plus chez elle qui faisait qu’il voyait enfin une fille pour ce qu’elle est, une fille. Et étonnamment le fait qu’elle était littéralement la fille de l’ennemie ( Ô Juliette ! Juliette ! Pourquoi es-tu Juliette ? Ton seul nom est mon ennemi ). Et le fait qu’il était maintenant conscient de son attirance faisait qu’il avait très vite remarqué qu’il n’était pas le seul à l’avoir pour cible. Même si elle était très froide avec les gens sauf lui ( _avoue que tu te sens privilégié mon roi !)_ et Kiyone, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du nombre de garçons tout niveau confondu qui lui demandait quelque chose. Elle les ignorait la majeure partie du temps mais il pouvait clairement voir la petite veine d’énervement sur sa tempe et le regard empli de désespoirs qu’elle lui lançait parfois. Et en vue de la popularité du père (il se met des doigts pour vomir à chaque fois qu’il entendait des groupie couiner un Aizen-sama ou des Sosuke-kun ) on pouvait penser que c’était presque un trait héréditaire. Il avait demandé à la brune et elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde semblait juste idolâtrer les Aizen. Si Maya semblait juste s’en foutre, le capitaine en profitait clairement à son avantage.

Depuis que la brune savait ce qu’il était déjà elle ne l’appelait plus Shiba, mais Ichigo voir Ichi. Prouvant clairement qu’elle était clairement à l’aise avec lui, c’était réciproque car il Amaya, voir par son surnom Maya ou la naine quand il avait envie de l'enquiquiner un peu. C’était clairement jouissif de la voir se retenir de le frapper en publique quand elle tenait son masque social (même si elle se révélait être plus brutal que d’habitude quand ils s’entraînaient ensemble, au regret de cette dernière, il gagnait souvent les combat, mais pas sans quelque membres cassé et chaque jour un peu plus c’était de plus en plus difficile de la mettre en échec, la fille donnait vraiment tous ce qu’elle avait et c’était vraiment libérateur d’avoir quelqu’un qui pouvait être un défi pour lui car il sentait aussi plus fort).

Il passait clairement tout son temps avec elle et Kiyone, parfois même dans sa chambre, ce qui le rendit très nostalgique de son temps avec Rukia. Même si la situation était inversé et qu’il était plus secret d’Amaya que l’inverse.

C’était une sensation étrange de savoir que tous reposait sur un secret intimement lié à une autre personne, il pouvait vraiment se sentir à la place de Rukia

Le temps passa et il finalement arrivèrent finalement les premier flocons de décembre. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il n’avait même pas vue le temps passé, il observait pensif les gros flocons blanc tourbillonner à travers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. 1942 se terminait doucement.

\- Tu as envie d’arrêter ? Demanda Amaya en se redressa de son propre livre, il se tourna vers la brune qui, bien que peu expressive semblait assez soucieuse, le coin de sa table minutieusement rangés avec à droite les manuels et à gauche son cahier de travail et son encrier.

\- Non j’étais juste distrait par la neige dehors. Dit-il en revenant à son exercice de science spirituel face à lui mais Amaya ne semblait pas s’y remettre et continua de le regarder.

\- Oh, c’est juste que... tu me semblais triste. Dit-elle avant de hausser les épaules. Moi je le suis un peu, je n’aime pas trop l’hiver.

\- Pourquoi tu n’aimes pas la neige ? Demanda-t-il curieux, la brune posa sa tête dans le creux de sa paume avec un air un peu abattu.

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par la neige, et je n’aime pas le froid, et c’est bientôt mon anniversaire. Se confia-t-elle plonger dans ses souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi tu n’aimerais pas ton anniversaire alors ?

\- Sans doute parce qu' on avait tendance à me rappeler brutalement que dans l’année que j’ai tué ma mère ce jour-là . Lachat-elle avec flegme, mais Ichigo n’était pas trompé, elle était clairement triste, il savait que la mère d’Amaya était morte en couche mais il ne savait pas qu’apparemment les gens lui en voulait pour ça.

\- Ton père te disais ce genre de chose ? Demanda-t-il c’était la première personne qui lui venait à l’esprit, il savait Aizen cruel.

\- Oh non jamais, Papa à toujours été génial, à vrai dire il venait toujours le 17 janvier le jour de mon anniversaire pour me prendre avec lui quelque jours dans la vallée ou dans le monde humain pour qu’on passe du temps tous les deux. C’est ma tante et les anciennes Geisha qui connaissait ma mère qui était méchante avec moi et qui me donnait parfois le bambou. Ichigo hallucina de cette aveux, pas spécialement le fait que Aizen s’occupait d’elle mais le fait qu’elle était maltraitée à l’Okiya, il savait que le monde des geisha était strict et sûrement encore plus à l’époque où semblait piéger la societé de l’âme. Mais cela lui semblait juste barbare pour lui qui n’a jamais rien d'autre par quelque sermon de sa mère et les gamineries de son père (les coup de pieds d’Isshin n'étaient pas vraiment du même acabit qu’un coup de bambou punitif). J’étais toujours un peu hystérique quand papa venait car je voulais toujours qu’il finisse pas me prendre avec lui au Seireitei, même s' il me répétait à chaque fois que ce n’était pas possible en vue de sa situation. Avec l'âge j’ai fini par comprendre que c’était la meilleure décision pour moi. À mes yeux, le Seireitei n’est pas un bon endroit pour un enfant. Ichigo ne put s’empêcher hocher la tête d’accord avec elle, si un jour il était père, il refuserait catégoriquement de mettre ses enfants proche du gotei et de ses mœurs biaisé et toxique.

\- Je n’imaginais pas comme le capitaine Aizen comme un père aimant. Sans vouloir te vexer, je suis toujours un peu méfiant autour de lui, il y a juste quelque chose qui fait que je ne me sens pas à l’aise. Avoua-t-il à demi-mots mais la brune semblait même souriante à cet aveux même s' il disait clairement qu’il ne faisait pas confiance à son père.

\- Et tu as bien raison,c’est assez rare que quelqu’un puisse voir à travers le masque social de papa, il est doué pour ça. Félicita cette dernière.

\- Tu ne le défends pas ? Ou à me dissuader ? pourtant de ce que tu viens de me dire tu sembles l’aimer… Continua ce dernier un peu confus.

\- Oh mais je l’aime, énormément et c’est pour ça que je fais tout pour le rendre fière, mais le fait que je l’aime ne m’empêche pas de voir ce qu’il est vraiment. Expliqua Amaya avec sagesse. Je ne pense pas que Papa soit une bonne personne, je sais beaucoup trop de chose sur lui pour savoir qu’il n’est définitivement pas bon, mais il n’est pas le mal incarné, même si c’est contre son tempérament, il est orgueilleux et narcissique et je pense que si il m’affectionne c’est seulement parce que je suis juste une partis de lui même, mais malgré ça, il a toujours pris soin de moi et il est un père vraiment merveilleux, il m’écoutes quand je me sens ignoré, il me console quand je me sens triste, il s’occupe de moi quand j’en ai besoin, et même si c’est sans doute un mensonge il est aimant et respectueux, il ne m’a jamais obligé à quoique ce soit si ce n’est de m’obliger à terminer mon assiette ou à apprendre mes leçons même si je ralait et faisait des caprices. Je pense qu’en vue du personne je suis vraiment chanceuse d’avoir une tel bienveillance de sa part, et c’est pour ça que je l’aime et que je ferme les yeux sur le reste même si je n’approuve pas. La brune ferma les yeux avec un sourire apaisé et Ichigo le regard admiratif. Les sentiments qu’elle avait dépeint était exactement ce qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il était avec sa mère, la présence de sa mère avait juste eu cette effet sur lui d’oublier toute la noirceur autour pour ne montrer que le merveilleux, parce qu’il aimait tellement sa mère que rien d’autre ne comptait à par elle.

Amaya devait être pareils (Tatsuki dirait sûrement que c'est une fille à papa et il serait d’accord) Bien qu’elle semblait très réaliste sur la nature de son père ( c’était déjà une certaine preuve d'honnêteté de la part de Sôsuke à l’égard de sa fille) elle semblait avoir un amour sans borne pour ce dernier, et d’une nature totalement différente à l’admiration malsaine des autres personnes de l’académie. Non, Amaya savait qui était réellement Sôsuke Aizen, mais elle n'acceptait et continuait de l’aimer avec ça. C’était juste un vrai amour familial.

Cela le faisait voir les choses d’un autre angle sur le traître. 

\- Les choses ne sont pas aussi manichéennes qu’on le laisse croire. Répondit Ichigo alors que la brunette hocha de la tête enjoué totalement d’accord avec ses propos.

\- Exactement, j’aime vraiment quand tu rejoins mon point de vue. Dit-elle en enfonçant ses joue sur ses mains dans une moue faussement mignonne Ichigo rougit à la réplique de la jeune Aizen. Même s' il savait qu’elle le faisait exprès pour le déstabiliser, il se faisait avoir à chaque fois.

\- Ne va pas croire n’importe quoi, c’est juste de la logique. Dit-il obtus en croisant les bras en grognant, gêné.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. 

  
  
  


**21 Décembre 1942 ; Chambre d’Amaya ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Amaya finit de mettre son dernier articles pour son voyage au Pérou, Son père avait prévue pour elle 2 semaines de voyage dans le monde humain à aller visiter ce pays d’Amérique du sud et elle n’avait qu’une hâte c’est de voir le Machu Picchu ou encore le Vinikunka, il devait notamment se poser à Cuzco ce qui arrangeait la brune qui voulait absolument aller au marché de Pisac à côté de l’ancienne ville Incas. Il devait partir ce soir dans les alentours du Rukongai pour prendre un Gargantua en direction du monde humain.

\- _Je suis tellement excitée de retourner en vacances avec papa, ça faisait si longtemps_. S’extasia mentalement Amaya alors qu’elle verrouille son vieux sac Furoshiki. Les mains sur les hanches elle était prête, elle n’avait pas son uniforme habituelle mais portait cette fois-ci un Hakama gris avec un kosode blanc avec un Shitagi noir bien épais pour la saison froide, elle avait ajouté à cela un haori noir et à ses pieds des Tabi épaisse et des waraji un peu plus adapté à la marche.

Elle sentit un faible vent du fait que son père venait d’arriver dans sa chambre, il était toujours dans sa tenue de capitaine ce qui l’étonna un peu.

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il de bout en blanc, elle glissa à son sac comme à l’habitude en bandouillère.

\- A l’instant on y va maintenant ? Elle regarda à travers sa fenêtre pour voir que la nuit était déjà bien installée.

\- Bien donc suis-moi. Ordonna-t-elle la brune fit ce qu’il dit et obéit aussitôt en lui suivant en shunpo passant sans problème devant le gardien illusionné, ils arrivèrent dans un coin de recul du Rukongai Est au milieu d’une sorte de vallée aride.

\- Nous n’allons pas directement au Pérou. Commença-t-il alors qu’il leva son épée, un hollow de type Gillian arriva de nulle part et bien que Amaya savait qu’elle était en sécurité avec son père et que c’était pas quelque chose de nouveau elle posa tout de même sa main sur le paume de son épée.

\- Ah bon ou allons nous alors ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement le hollow fit ouvrir un immense gouffre de noire se déchira dans le ciel, il sauta derechef et elle à son tour sur les talons, le Reiatsu de son père crée un superbe pont lumineux en particule spirituel, rendant le trajet confortable.

\- Disons que je tiens à te montrer ce que j’ai construit ces 50 dernières années. Amaya, bien enthousiaste et flattée que son père montre son labeur elle ne put s’empêcher de grimacer un peu sur ce que serait son projet, elle avait une petite idée mais elle espérait sincèrement que ce serait pas ce qu’elle pensait. Les deux apparurent finalement dans un immense désert aride avec deux trois pauvres arbres morts cristallisés qui se battaient en duel, un vent très froid la fis grelotter alors qu’elle faisait face à une immense forteresse qui peut être vue à des kilomètres. Elle est composée d'un bâtiment principal avec un dôme central encerclé de plusieurs grandes tours et de plus petits bâtiments. Au sommet du dôme il y a cinq tours, qui semblent contenir des quartiers. Comme tout le reste du désert, le bâtiment principal est coloré d'un blanc pur.

\- Mi hija, je te présente mon Palais, Las Noches. Amaya regarda son père avec de gros yeux alors qu’elle faisait l’aller-retour entre son père et le dudit palais.

- _Il avait déjà dit quoi Kurosaki déjà ?_ Commenta la voix avec sarcasme

\- _Chut on y pensera une autre fois._ Dit la brune un peu éberluée,un palais _? Dans le Hueco Mondo vraiment ?_

\- Papa, tu as un niveau d’espagnol excellent, et tu n’as trouvé que '' Las noches’’ La nuit ? Je suis déçu. Dit-elle avec un petit reniflement, son père rigola à gorge déployée.

\- Tu ne dis rien sur la taille ?

\- Si tu n’étais pas mon père, je dirais un que tu essaies de compenser quelque chose. Bougonna la brune, ce dernier se mit à rire encore plus fort alors qu’il posa sa main sur son épaule. Mais à par ça oui papa c’est vraiment impressionnant, mais pas vraiment parce que c’est toi, je devrais pas m’étonner de ce que tu es capable de faire. Dit la brune avec humour en flattant le capitaine de la 5ème division qui souriait d’une telle force qu’il avait des petits ridules au coin de ses yeux.

\- Ne sois pas si flatteuse. Dit-il en frottant le sommet de son crâne, allez, rentrons, je te dois te présenter à mon espadas.

  
  


**21 Décembre 1942 ; Las Noches ; HUECO MONDO**

  
  


Amaya faisait face à une longue table ou était assis 10 personne, au plus près d’elle et de son père se trouvais le 4ème espada imperturbable, Ulquiorra Schiffer et une femme qui était respectivement la 6ème espada Cirucci Sanderwicci, au côté du 4ème se trouvais le Primera, Coyote Stark qui semblait en tous point prêt à s’endormir face à lui se trouvais le 7ème, Gantenbainne Mosqueda reconnaissable avec un immense afro roux ( elle préférait la teinte plus vif de celle de Ichigo), derrière il y avait une plantureuse femme à la luxuriante chevelure verte du nom de Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, qui était Tercera, face à elle encore une fois ce trouvais le 5ème Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, derrière Neliel un immense homme extrêmement fin qui lui faisait pensé Phasme qui était le 8ème, Nnoitra Gilga ( et qui regardait la verte avec un regard coincé entre la haine et la fascination). Et les trois dernier était respectivement une grosse brute au centre du nom gracieux (ironie ?) de Yammy Riyalgo, suivi du neuvième à gauche Zommari Leroux, et du 2ème qui la fit légèrement haleter en reconnaissant même si elle ne l’avait jamais vue l’ancien roi du Hueco Mondo déchu Barragan Luisenbarn.

\- Je vous prierais de lui présenter les mêmes respects qu’à moi-même ou de Gin et Tousen. Conclu son père alors qu’un serviteur Arrancars posa à tous une tasse de thé, elle était coincé entre Gin Ichimaru et son père ce qui la rendait assez mal à l’aise si elle ne comptait pas les regards plus que curieux de la par des Arrancars qui semblait juste ne pas en croire leur yeux, ou être au bord du pétage de câble si il en jugeait le 2ème qui semblait clairement avoir avaler un citron.

\- _Papa aurait pu lui donner le 1er siège à titre honorifique c’est l’ancien roi tout de même._ Se dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de thé, mais si elle était au centre de regard à par celui de Barragan et peut-être Nnoitra ce n’était en aucun cas hostile, souvent juste de la curiosité et voir même de la sympathie venant de la part de la 3ème. Père leur commandait un rapport d’activité et elle ne l’écouta qu’à moitié. Elle préférait penser à Ichigo et de ce qu’il avait dit du futur, il n'avait pas donné de nom et avait été resté vague mais il ne fallut pas être très intelligent pour comprendre que c’était son père qui avait kidnappé son amie et qui avait déclaré la guerre au Seireitei. C’était un peu amère pour elle mais compréhensible.

A vrai dire elle se demandait si elle n’allait pas aider Ichigo à essayer de trouver une solution pour lui, son temps n’était pas aussi illimité qu’il pouvait le penser, il pourrait changer trop de chose ou alors il pourrait compléter une boucle d’événement temporel, toutefois il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps car son âge finirait par se désagréger quand il viendra à naître à son tour. Même s' il y a de forte chance qu’il soit du côté opposé une fois revenue à son époque initiale.

 _\- Il ne faudrait pas que père soit au courant de ça._ se dit-elle en regardant ce dernier nonchalamment accoudé sur la table avec grâce, mais les yeux d’une froideur dissuasive. Elle lui rappelait sans mal le capitaine Yamamoto, bien que beaucoup plus subtile il était clairement imposant et dangereux. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de le voir de façon aussi naturelle et elle sentit son ventre se tordre de manière désagréable à l’idée qu’avec elle il était peut-être aussi hypocrite qu’avec le reste du monde.

\- Vous êtes disposé, sauf toi Ulquiorra. Tous partis tranquillement hors de la salle de réunion qui était aussi vaste que vide ( ça manque clairement de déco), même Gin et le capitaine Tousen sortir en shunpo on ne sait ou ne restant qu’elle, son père et le 4ème qui semblait aussi stoïque qu’une statue de pierre.

\- Je te fais assez confiance pour que tu sois chargé d’être le garde du corps de ma fille tout le long de la semaine de son séjour ici à Las Noches. Ce dernier hocha de la tête obéissant mais la brune houspilla

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Se plaignit mais son père lui lança un regard dissuasif qui l’obligea à se taire.

\- Je ne m’en doute pas mi princesa, toutefois je ne fais pas confiance à certains de mes espadas pour ne pas être hostile, c’est pour cela que je te demande de rester à l’écart de certains, comme Barragan, Nnoitra ou Yammy. La brune fronça des sourcils avant de bouder.

\- Je comprends Barragan mais les deux autres sont faibles, tu m’insultes. Dit Amaya avec aigreur, elle avait passé brièvement le niveau de Reiatsu de chacun d’eux et à vrai dire à par 4 premier espada le reste était clairement d’une force négligeable.

\- Ne le prends pas mal ma fille, je tiens simplement à que tu ne sois pas importuné par la mauvaise manière de ces deux-là à l’égard des femmes, ils ont tendance à se montrer un peu moins civilisés que le reste.

\- Manière élégante de dire qu’il pourrait tenter de mettre une main au cul. Son père s’étouffa dans une gorgée de son thé.

\- Amaya le langage.

\- Je sais je sais.

  
  


**24 Décembre 1942 ; Las Noches ; HUECO MONDO**

  
  


Pour Amaya Las Noches était un des endroit les plus ennuyeux qu’elle ait jamais connue, encore plus quand elle se retrouvait limité dans ses actions par le 4ème qui ne faisait que jurée par Aizen-sama par ci Aizen-sama par là, parce que non seulement, l’Arrancar ne parlait pas, mais il lui collait littéralement au basque et l’empêchait d’aller dans les endroits vraiment intéressant comme le laboratoire de Grantz (même si c’était juste une version chewing-gum de Kurotsuchi ), elle pouvait pas pénétrer dans les quartier des autres Arrancars (elle pourrait même pas voler deux trois trucs) et le seul qui se préoccupait vraiment d’elle c’était Gin (et elle le détestait !) qui s’amusait à modifier la disposition des couloirs pour essayer de la perdre (pour une fois Ulquiorra était utile car il avait un sens de l’orientation irréprochable). 

Son père était dans son propre QG personnel à faire elle ne sait quoi, les Arrancars se montrait cordial et respectueux en l’appelant Princesa, comme le voulait son père mais à par Neliel, il n’était pas ni agréable ni prompt à la conversation. Elle commençait à en avoir marre et voulait juste retourner à Seireitei en Gargantua pour retrouver son Kurosaki préféré, au moins avec le garçon elle ne s’ennuyait pas.

Elle avait fini par déprimer toute seule sous le dôme géant avec le ciel artificiel. Histoire de sentir la chaleur de quelque chose même si c’était une illusion.

\- Ulquiorra. Geigne-t-elle d’une voix enfantine ce dernier la regarda avec des yeux terriblement morne, Amaya eu un petit tic nerveux à l’œil face à l’espèce de cadavre qui l’accompagnait, il ne parlait pas, aucune émotions, se contentait de faire plus des onomatopées qu’autre choses. Elle était presque tenté d’aller voir les Arrancars que son père avait interdit d’approcher juste histoire d’au moins avoir quelque chose à faire.

\- Oui Princesa. Dit-il avec politesse, Amaya grogna elle avait répété à plusieurs reprises qu’il pouvait l’appeler Amaya ou Aizen-chan, Le titre de princesse lui déplaisait et le Sama lui faisait vraiment trop penser à son père.

\- Comment es-tu devenue Arrancar ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement, elle roula sur le ventre en posa sa tête entre ses mains en agitant ses pieds derrière, elle était allongée sur une immense rambarde en hauteur d’une sorte de passerelle ce qui faisait qu’elle restait toutefois à la hauteur de la tête d’un brun au yeux vert.

\- Arrancar est le terme désigné pour tous les Hollows qui ont enlevé leur masque afin d'avoir des pouvoirs de Shinigami. Répondit-il platement mais Amaya souffla que ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait savoir.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je t’ai demandé, je voulais savoir comment toi tu es devenue Arrancar ? Insista la brune mais encore une fois l’Espada à pas du comprendre.

\- Comme je viens de le dire, comme tous les Hollows qui ont enlevé leur masque afin d'avoir des pouvoirs de Shinigami. Répéta ce dernier Amaya grogna frustré.

\- Oui mais je veux des détails ! Avec quoi tu l’as brisé et pourquoi tu as décidé de le faire qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti ? De la douleur ou du soulagement ? Une émotions, une sensation ? T’as pas pu te dire « a tien si je brisais mon masque pour voir » et le faire comme ça ? S’énerva la brune en voyant ce dernier totalement imperméable mais le Cuatra semblait un peu perdu à ce qu’elle demandât car il resta silencieux.

\- _Me dit pas qu’il a perdu son cerveau dans le processus._ Pleurnicha-elle mentalement.

\- Je me suis plongé dans un foyer de quartz, cela à briser le masque. Finit-il par révéler Amaya poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, il comprenait finalement.

\- Hum hum et pourquoi tu t’y es plongé dedans ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau la curiosité piqué.

\- Je trouvais ça fascinant. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Pourquoi êtes-vous même intéressé par ça ?

\- Pour te connaître un peu mieux, et aussi savoir doux peut venir ton comportement de chiffe molle, ne le prends pas mal mais tu n’es pas comme les autres hollow.

\- En quoi ce serait différent ?

\- Bah tu sembles ne rien ressentir, as-tu même une âme ? Parce que techniquement les hollow sont un véritable amas d’âme, tu est juste comme une sorte de troue géant qui aspire tout autour de lui. Critique la jeune fille avec une pointe de moquerie mais l’Espada resta de marbre à la provocation

\- En tant que Cuatra, la partie de la mort que je représente est le néant. Concéda ce dernier d’une voix morne.

\- Qui est un concept d'absence absolue, ou de nullité absolue. Il est directement et indissociablement lié à la notion d'être. Termina Amaya avec dépit. Donc tu ne ressens rien, c’est ce que t’essaie de me dire ? Le hollow hocha de la tête.

\- C’est exact.

\- Mais tu m’as pas dis que tu as ressentis de la fascination ? La fascination est-elle un sentiment ? Les sentiments sont-ils le langage de l’âme ? Par syllogisme tu n'es pas vide car tu possèdes as une âme. Amaya n’avait pas vraiment partir dans un débat philosophique avec le garçon placide mais elle pouvait clairement voir le fait qu’il était perturber dans ses grands émeraudes. 

\- Je ne serais pas vide ? C’est absurde, je ne vis que pour Aizen-sama, je n’ai aucune existence à l’exception de cela. Dit-il avec contrariété. Il resta silencieux incapable de répondre Amaya abandonna, il était clairement un lobotomisé, elle se demandait comment même la personnalité dominante du hollow ne se faisait pas écraser par les millier d’autre en lui. Puis elle cliqua.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a un autre moyen de devenir Arrancars à par briser son masque soi-même ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement, il y avait beaucoup d’Arrancars et elle doutait que tous eu le courage de briser le masque par eux-même, c’était une preuve d’une grande volonté, chose presque impossible pour les hollow qui non pas dépassé au moins le stade de Vasto Lorde.

\- Aizen-sama le fait avec ce qu’il appelle le Hôgyoku. L'arrancarisation par le Hôgyoku est généralement plus efficace et rapporte donc plus de pouvoir qu'une arrancarisation faite soi-même. Révéla le hollow qui semblait doucement perdre patience.

\- Le Hôgyoku. Dit la brune en prenant son menton entre ses doigts, cela ne lui disait rien. Est-ce qu’il pourrait aussi faire l’inverse de l’arrancarisation ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- L’Arancarisation c’est permettre au Hollows d’acquérir des pouvoirs de Shinigami, notamment avec un Zanpakuto, Mais est-ce qu’on peux faire l’inverse ça veut dire donner au Shinigami des pouvoir de hollow, avec un masque ? Continua Amaya, elle pensait à Ichigo et à sa transformation de hollow.

Est-ce qu’il avait été le fruit du Hôgyoku ? Le savait-il même ?

\- Je pense que vous devriez demander ça directement à votre père...

  
  
  



	8. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> j'espère que vous passerez un joyeux noël, malgré les circonstances ! En tous cas voici mon petit cadeau ! bisous :*

**24 Décembre 1942 ; Bureau de Sosuke Aizen, Las noches – HUECO MONDO**

  
  


Aussitôt la suggestion donné Amaya avait directement Shunpo vers la présence de son père, en se rendant dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de laboratoire privée avec énormément d’ordinateur et de truc électronique qui n'envie en rien la 12ème division, il était seul en train d’écrire quelque choses avec une certaine frénésie, Amaya savait que quand son père était un peu agiter c’est qu’il était contrarié par quelque chose alors elle se demanda si elle n’allait pas juste rebroussé chemin et attendre plus tard, elle amorça même un petit pas en arrière pour reculer.

\- Maintenant que tu es ici, demande-moi ce que tu veux. Coupa Sôsuke dans son élan en levant les yeux vers la jeune fille qui se sentait assez intimidée par le regard perçant de son père.

\- J’ai réalisé un truc en parlant avec Ulquiorra… Dit-elle en se grattant la joue. C’est plus ou moins à propos de l’arrancarisation et de ce qu’il appelait Hôgyoku. Son père eut un tic nerveux à l’œil à l’entente du sujet qui ne rassura pas Amaya. Mais vu que tu travailles, je peux attendre plus tard. ajouta-t-elle expressément, son père se redressa en posant délicatement son pinceau.

\- Fais moi part de tes pensées Maya-chan je suis curieux. Dit-il en invitant la brune à s’asseoir devant lui dans le siège prévu. Amaya se précipita pour obéir, saisissant l’invitation.

\- Dans la conversation je lui ai demandé si il y a avait plusieurs méthodes d’Arrancarisation, il m’a parler que les arrancars ici ne se faisait pas tous de manière naturel et que tu utilisais ce qu’il appelle le Hôgyoku pour le faire et j’ai juste cliqué si ce fameux truc pouvait faire l'inverse et ‘‘ Hollowfier ’’. Pointilla-t-elle avec des guillemets. Des Shinigamis ou des âmes dites classiques ? Son père fut surpris un moment avant de reprendre constance et de devenir totalement neutre, mais la regardant avec intensité. Quoi ! Me regarde pas comme ça je m’ennuie et du coup ça me fait cogiter. Se justifia-t-elle avec une voix indignée.

\- Oh non je pensais juste que tu me ressemblais aussi sur ce point là. Commenta l’homme avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu avais encore des doutes sur ta paternité ? Provoque la brune avec humour.

\- Non, mais tu dois bien savoir que même si tu me ressembles sur beaucoup de choses tu es aussi très différente sur d’autres, comme quoi même la génétique ne peux rien faire sur la personnalité de quelqu’un. Commenta-t-il d’une voix légère comme pris dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, oui l’hollowfication du coup ? Insista la brune. Le Aizen plus âgé soupira et se leva.

\- Viens avec moi. Les deux bruns quittèrent la pièce pour pénétrer dans une sorte d’autel où se trouvait une petite Tourette arrivant facilement à la taille. Le capitaine de la 5ème division dressa sa main en donnant une légère impulsion pour déverrouiller, dans un grincement de pierre, la Tourette s’ouvrit en plusieurs comportement pour dévoiler un centre très lumineux dans les tons bleu-violet et indigo. Elle s’approcha alors de plus prêts pour ce qui était en réalité une petite orbe violet bleuâtre avec une sorte de matière semi liquide et vaporeuse dedans.

\- Ceci Amaya est le Hogyoku, plus communément appelé la perle de destruction. Amaya n'écoute qu' à moitié, totalement fasciné par les mouvements du fluide à l’intérieur de la perle. Elle est composée d'une substance unique qui auraient été capable de dissoudre les frontières entre Shinigami et Hollow, permettant à une race d'atteindre les pouvoirs de L'autre. Cependant, son véritable pouvoir réside dans sa capacité à sentir le cœur de ceux qui l'entourent et à matérialiser leur désir le plus profond. La brune se tourna vivement vers son père.

\- Matérialiser leur désir le plus profond ? Tu veux dire quel exaucer les vœux ? Comme la pierre de Cintamani ?

\- Exactement, son pouvoir, bien qu'il peut contrôler la frontière des deux existences contraires, celle de Shinigami et de Hollows, sa véritable capacité est celle d'absorber les désirs de ceux qui l'entourent et de les manifester dans la réalité. Cependant, ce pouvoir n'est pas sans limites. Le Hôgyoku lui-même n'est qu'une force directrice, il ne peut que manifester les désirs de ceux qui ont la force de les réaliser. Amaya n’en croyait pas ses yeux, ce genre de choses était du même acabit que la pierre philosophale, c’était plus un mythe, une légende.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Amaya de plus en plus fasciné par la petite perle violette.

\- Je l’ai créé. Amaya n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Tu l’as créé, mais comment peut-on créer quelque chose comme ça ? Hallucina Amaya alors que son père resta stoïque en se penchant sur la pierre avec un sourire serein.

\- Je préfère garder les secrets de sa confection pour moi-même. Dit-il avec réserve. A vrai dire la perle n’est pas unique, il se trouve qu’il en existe une autre version qu’une autre personne à réussi à créer aussi.

\- Parce qu’il y en à deux en plus ?

\- Oui l’ancien capitaine de la 12e division , ainsi que le fondateur et 1er président du B.D.T, Kisuke Urahara à lui aussi créer un Hogyoku.

\- Kisuke Urahara, n’est-ce pas le même qui a fait des expériences sur ton ancien capitaine Hirako Shinji ?

\- Le même. Mais Amaya ne le crut pas vraiment, peut-être que Kisuke Urahara n’était pas mieux que son père (fallait être un peu tordu pour créer un truc pareils, sans escompté qu’elle était sur que la méthode de fabrication ne devait pas être très innocente), elle n’aurait pas tiquer dessus si cela concernait pas étrangement l’ex capitaine de la 5ème division ( et bien qu’elle avait des troue de mémoires il lui semblait que son père n’avait pas porté son supérieur hiérarchique dans son cœur).

\- Pourquoi ont- ils été arrêtés déjà ? Amorça la brune avec suspicion voyant, tissant plus ou moins l’histoire dans sa tête.

\- Pour avoir Hollowfier des haut gradée. Amaya recula d’un pas, rebuté, non c’était pas ce qu’elle pensait n’est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment Kisuke Urahara qui les as hollowfier n’est-ce pas ? Toute l’excitation de la brune s'était fondue comme glace au soleil, même si elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas être étonnée du manque de morale et de considération, elle avait du mal à vraiment le réaliser.

Elle ne connaissait pas ces hauts gradés, il aurait très bien être des enfoirés, mais très bien pu être aussi de bonne personne. Et son père avait juste gâché leur vie, souillant leurs âmes la corrompre pour la satisfaction de sa curiosité.

Une âme était une des choses la plus importante qui soit dans le monde, c’était pas l’âme qu’on existait, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort, il y avait toujours l’âme.

Et si cela avait été elle la transformé, et si cela avait été Hisana, les filles de l’Okiya, Ichigo.

\- Ichigo… Son ami souffrait terriblement de cet aspect de lui, elle savait qu’il n’avait pas pardonné le fait qu’il avait manqué de la tuer, culpabilisant encore et sûrement le ferait-il toute sa vie. Cette partie de lui était instable et dangereuse, pour lui comme pour son entourage.

\- Y a-t-il un problème Maya-chan ? Demanda son père soucieux, mais Amaya pouvait s'interpréter que c’était peut- être faux, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire le lien que cela correspondait plus ou moins à la même période que lorsque son père lui avait fait ça.

\- Est-ce à cause du Hogyoku que tu… m’as fait ça il y a 50 ans ? Demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix, pour une raison qu’elle ignorait elle avait peur de son père, comme la dernière fois.

Allait-il recommencer ? Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

Son père semblait comprendre ou elle voulait en venir et il poussa un soupir à en fendre l’âme et son assurance.

\- Non, c’était après les événements, a vrai dire lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir ce jour-là, j’ai pensé que c’était le karma. J’ai arraché à des gens ce qui faisait d’eux des Shinigami, et en retour j’ai été arrachée de ce qui faisait de moi un homme. Soupira-t-il avec tristesse avant qu’il la saisisse par ses épaules, empoignant son corps avec un certain désespoir. Mais tu m’as pardonné n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne serais pas venue au Seireitei si tu ne m’avais pas pardonné ? Il semblait avoir une certaine urgence dans son ton alors que sa prise se fit plus forte et devint douloureuse.

Est-ce qu’elle avait même vraiment pardonné à son père d’avoir utilisé Kyoka Suigetsu sur elle ?

L’avait-elle pardonné pour ce qu’il était réellement ?

L’avait-elle pardonné de l’avoir torturé, de la plonger dans une abîme des plus macabres de ce monde qui n’était en rien à envier l’enfer ? Une telle ignominie qu’il lui avait fallu 50 ans pour essayer de tourner la page ? Non 50 ans pour s’en remettre et essayer de retrouver un semblant de vie en elle… Elle avait été si brisée tout ce temps.

Son père n'attendit pas sa réponse et la serra contre son torse, mais elle resta amorphe contre lui, elle n’était plus sûre de rien.

\- _Un jour tu le sauras Maya._ Susurra son sabre dans les limbes de son esprit.

Elle ne savait pas si au final elle aimait vraiment son père ou l’illusion qu’il lui avait donné.

  
  


**02 Janvier 1943 ; Terrain de l’académie Shin’ô – SEIREITEI**

  
  


Il venait de sortir de la bibliothèque en grelottant légèrement quand il ressentis finalement l’éclat du Reiatsu d’Amaya dans le Seireitei, elle s'était vite séparer de celle de son père alors que la sienne se dirigea directement dans les dortoir de l’académie, plus qu'excite de son retour il shunpo aussitôt à sa rencontre.

Il finit finalement par pénétrer dans ce qui lui semblait être des dortoirs, et alors qu’il s'avança, il aperçut finalement la silhouette reconnaissable de la brune, avec un Poncho arc-en-ciel plus que coloré et un chullos assortis. Elle se retourna vivement.

\- Mon dieu t’es ridicule ! Ne put il s’empêcher de s’exclamer avant de rire comme une grosse baleine. La jeune fille se mit à bouder en gonflant ses joues.

\- Je vois que je t’ai manqué. Dit-elle avec sarcasme en ouvrant un des shoji. Aller, rentre je t’ai pris un petit souvenir.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il surpris en suivant la brune, c’était une chambre plus que modeste et c’est quand il se déchaussa de ses waraji qu’il se rendit compte que c’est la première fois qu’il pénétrait dans la chambre d’une fille, et encore plus celle d’Amaya, il rougit brutalement à la pensée.

\- _Aller c’est comme avec Rukia, y a rien de mal_. Essai-t-il de se convaincre alors qu’il vue la brune frotter les main de froid la buée s’élevant de sa bouche, elle fit un léger geste de main qu’il interpréta comme un kido silencieux et la pièce se réchauffa d’un coup. Pour devenir beaucoup plus accueillante.

\- Alors alors voyons tout ce que j’ai apporté. Dit-elle pour elle en retirant ses vêtements ethnique pour révéler un simple hakama gris et un haut de Kimono blanc, elle posa un sac et finit finalement par le vidé sur le futon, le bureau étant clairement trop petit, il s’approcha excité quand la brune disposa tous de façon séparé. Avant de tiré ce qui qui semblait être un immense couverture rouge et noir.

\- Tiens c’est pour toi. Dit-elle en lui tendit, il le pris à contre cœur, ne le trouvant pas très esthétique à ses yeux (et le choix des couleurs ressemblait beaucoup trop au getsuga de son hollow) mais quand il toucha le tissus il hallucina du tissus extrêmement doux, c’était même la chose la plus douce et moelleuse qu’il avait sans doute connue dans sa vie. Il ne put s’empêcher de se frotter au visage avec.

\- Mais c’est super doux ! qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda-t-il en palpant le textile avec plaisir.

\- C’est une couverture en laine de bébé alpaga. Je le trouvais pas très beau mais c’était le plus doux et vu que tu te comporte parfois comme un gros bébé, j’ai pensé à toi. Commenta avec sarcasme la brune, mais le roux ne voulait même pas répondre, c’était un beau cadeau, et il l'utilisera certainement, il faisait très froid dans le manoir Shiba.

\- Du coup t’a pris quoi d’autre sinon. Il s’approcha du petit amas d’objets, il y avait un sac en bandoulière avec des motifs péruvien, une poupée artisanale (qui plairait énormément à Yuzu) , quelques bijoux traditionnels incas. Le reste semblait être juste des bricoles qu' elle possédait déjà, il s’approcha toutefois d’une pochette remplie de photo en couleurs.

\- Tu as un appareil photo ? Demanda-t-il curieux alors qu’il voyait des photo de la ville ou elle était, du marché ou même des montagnes, de canyon ou de montagne ou de sites archéologiques. Il avait même une photo d’elle et de son père. Ensemble avec tous deux un petit sourire satisfait. La ressemblance comique accentuée, que tous deux se posaient de la même manière en miroir. Comme une vraie famille. Ne put-il s’empêcher de penser alors que sur une autre photo, un peu flou, on voyait Amaya tordue de rire par de grande main qui semblait lui chatouiller les côtes.

\- Oui j’ai eu un nouvel appareil argentique modifié pour qu’il soit en couleur ça me change de ma vieille grosse caisse qui fait du Daguerréotype. L’avancée technologique du monde humain à vraiment évolué ce dernier siècle... Dit-elle avec fatigue, elle s’empressa de ranger ses affaires dans ses tiroirs, ne gardant que la petite poupée qu’elle rangea précautionneusement sur le bureau. Il se trouvait par contre qu’elle semblait avoir énormément de fiche avec son écriture saccadée comme si elle avait fait des recherches. Il se tourna vers la brune et il fut surpris de la voir aborder une mauvaise mine, elle avait le teint pâle et un peu plus cendré que d’habitude, elle avait des cernes prononcés et ses yeux semblaient un peu injectés de sang. Comme si elle n’avait pas dormi.

\- _Pourtant sur les photos elle semblait joyeuse._ pensa-t-il alors qu’elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, il tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule mais il se retint derechef, peut-être que cela pouvait être mal interprété.

\- Juste fatigué, les 2 semaines ont été plus éprouvantes que j’avais imaginé. Avoua-t-elle à demi-mots, son visage en conflits. Ichigo ne comprenait pas.

\- Il c'est passé un truc ? Avec ton père ? La brune eut un tic nerveux et semblait agacée.

\- Je te raconterais tout plus tard Ichigo, à ce moment je n’ai qu’une envie, aller me prendre un bain et dormir, demain on à cours. Coupa-t-elle froideur, Ichigo fut un peu vexé mais il ne dit préférant juste la saluer et partir en serrant la couverture rouge avec lui.

\- _Peut-être qu’elle est mal lunée._ Bougonna-t-il pour lui-même.

\- _Je dirais plutôt que c’est juste une fille._ Répondit son hollow en haussant les bras.

  
  


**04 Janvier 1943 ; Chambre d’Amaya Aizen; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Elle se retrouve encore dans cette pièce, assise sur ce petit tabouret, l’inlassable encore qui tournait dans sa tête; c'était la seule chose qu’elle arrivait maintenant à penser avec cohérence. 

Pas depuis qu’elle avait sentis sa chair brûlé petit à petit, se ratatinent dans des croûte carbonisé jusqu’à l’os alors qu’elle sentait ses yeux ouvert se faire lécher par les flammes, les cries étrangler par le crépitement infernal qui la consommait jusqu’à l’os.

Pas depuis qu’elle avait sentis son air se raréfier et de sentir l’eau boueuse s’infiltrer dans sa trachée et ses poumons s’abreuvant dans son désespoir alors, les bulles d’air et ses hurlement étouffé par l’eau qui inondait de l’intérieur, la douleur de ne plus avoir d’air et de laisser sa conscience se faire happer par l’obscurité.

Pas depuis qu’elle à sentis sa chaire se putréfier, les vers et autre nuisible grignotant son corps de l’intérieur, perçant la peau de ses joues dans un sourire sinistre et faisant dévaler ses entrailles dans une cascade macabre et fétide sur ses genoux une fois la péritoine craqué laissant à ses yeux encore intacte pour voir l’horreur de ses intestins grignoter, infecté pars les vers et les larves s’agitant frénétiquement tous autour d’elle.

Pas depuis qu’elle sentait ses orifices se faire déchiqueter par les aller et venus d’une colonie de hollow qui chantait une symphonie de râle et de grognement de plaisir satisfait alors que son petit corps d’enfant était au merci de leurs répugnante lubricité, se brisant encore et encore alors qu’elle sentait leur semence la corrompre et qu’elle se brisait encore un peu plus à chaque fois.

Mais il y avait aussi d’autre chose, comme la fois ou en danger son père était partit alors qu’elle était seul et abandonné en proie à des loup derrière elle qui avait arraché de ses jambes, elle ne pouvait plus marcher, ou l’autre fois quand elle sentait ses ongles et ses dents arracher par Hisana ou quand elle sentait encore le bambou se fixer dans son crâne quand Ran la martelait inlassablement. Puis avoir la maladie, sentir ses dents qui tombaient et ses cheveux au poignet, sa chair qui devenait molle et gluante sans aucun os, rongée par l’acide, être engluée dans des excréments et de l’urine, grignoter par les rats. Parfois c’était des personnes qu'elle aimait ou qu’elle avait aimé qui subissait ça. 

Parfois aussi c’était juste des mots, qui aurait crue que de simple mots aurait la même facilité pour détruire quelqu’un que l’immolation ou la noyade, le viol en groupe, et le fait d’être dévoré vivant.

Le rejet, l’abandon, l’humiliation, la trahison, la justice. Elle avait tout vécu, tout subi.

C’était pourquoi alors que son esprit brisée il ne restait qu’un mot. Encore, encore, encore… Cela ne s'arrêta jamais. Encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore une fois…. Encore.

La porte en face d’elle s’ouvrit et le nouveau supplice arriva. Encore une fois...

  
  


**04 Janvier 1943 ; Académie Shin’ô (** **真 央 霊 術 院** **, Shinōreijutsuin ) ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Le 3ème et dernier semestre de la première année commençait avec le plaisir d’avoir un matin au Seireitei totalement couverte d’une épaisse couche de neige duveteuse. Amaya ne se sentait pas bien cette nuit comme tous les jours depuis qu’elle savait ce qu’était le Hôgyoku. 

Amaya n’arrivait pas vraiment à dormir, chassait comme une proie par le souvenir de ses supplices, elle avait encore la sensation de ce tour en enfer dans sa chair. Et ceux même si elle savait que tout cela avait été imaginaire.

Cela n’avait été qu’une illusion, sa douleur n’avait été qu’une illusion. Rien ne s'était jamais vraiment produit, elle ne s’est jamais noyé, elle n’a jamais été brûlée vive ou dévorée vivante, elle n’a jamais été violée non plus.

Mais il lui avait fait vivre sa dans son esprit, dans le monde de son imagination et même si il n’y a jamais rien eu elle en portait encore la trace en elle de ses souillures, dans son âme.

Mais c’était aussi un mensonge car il n’y avait pas de trace et rien de tout cela n'avait été vrai.

Il lui avait tout pris sans vraiment le prendre.

\- Je devrais cesser de ruminer ça. Dit la brune en se levant préparant ces affaires pour aller prendre un bain au Onsen, il était pas moins de 3h40 du matin elle doutait sincèrement qu'elle serait déranger à cette heure ci.

Sur les lieux elle ne fut accueilli que par le silence, elle pris soin de se laver partout une fois la toilette fini, elle alla dans le grand bassin thermale et s’y plongea dans un soupir de bien être, ses muscles se détendent et elle fut plonger dans cette langueur reconnaissable lorsqu’on était plonger jusqu’au menton dans l’eau chaude. Elle piqua même la tête pour mouiller aussi ses cheveux et son visage en regardant le ciel neigeux, les flocons fondirent instantanément au contacte de sa peau dans de petit baiser glacé. C’était relaxant, cette solitude entre le chaud et le froid.

\- Alors tu as pris ta décision ? La femme de son monde intérieur apparue en face d’elle assise en tailleur face à elle sur la surface de l’eau, ses long cheveux noir ondulant sous la brise hivernal ses yeux toujours bander par ce tissus rouge alors que l’Aum brillait sur sa poitrine. Elle ne l’avait jamais remarqué mais la femme bien qu’inquiétante était très fine du visage, un nez aquilin et des pommettes tranchante, bien qu’elle pouvait être inquiétante avec les lèvre noir et ses griffes, Amaya se doutait qu’elle devait être belle de la manière que sont ces personnes pas très beau, mais dans le magnétisme, atypique qui repoussait et fascinait à la fois.

\- Il est difficile de le faire, j’ai l’impression de choisir entre trahir l’un ou l’autre dans tous les cas. Dit la brune en dressant sa paume pour cueillir un flocon dans le creux de sa paume qui se réduit instantanément. D’un côté, il y a ce que je sais déjà et ceux en quoi j’ai toujours vécu et de l’autre c’est l’inconnue et la nouveauté, l’égoïsme et l’altruisme, le mensonge et la vérité.

\- Ton père, ou Ichigo ? Termina le sabre, Amaya hocha de la tête.

\- J’aime mon père, vraiment, il est ma famille, mais je ne supporte plus ce qu’il est et ce qu’il envisage d’être et de l’autre côté Je n’aime pas Ichigo d’une autre matière que amical, mais il est prêts à se battre pour ce qui lui semble juste, il prêts à tout sacrifier pour aller sauver ses amis et protéger sa famille. _Ce qui lui sont chères._ Elle se remémore ce regard déterminé lorsqu’ils s'était combattu, regardant le ciel avec défit. Elle avait été impressionnée par ce garçon cette nuit-là.

\- Ta raison te dit de rester auprès de ton père car c’est ce que tu as toujours fait et parce que ce que tu sais déjà te rassure, mais ton cœur lui va vers le jeune Kurosaki parce qu’il représente pour toi le monde ou tu veux vraiment vivre, un monde ou il n’y a pas de mensonge et de manipulation, ou on ne cherche pas abuser de notre confiance ni de notre gentillesse, ou il serait plus facile pour nous d’être nous même.

\- Je ne suis pas moi-même avec papa ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Il t’avais promis de jamais te faire du mal et il l'a fait et de la pire des manière qui soit. Clama l’obscure avec colère. Si tu lui à pardonner, moi je ne lui pardonnerais jamais Amaya, on ne fait pas ça à son enfant, même si c’est pour te rendre plus forte, on ne brise pas une petite fille en lui faisant vivre des atrocités pour la rendre plus forte.

\- Même si ce n’était pas réel.

\- As-tu pensé que ce n’était pas réel quand il te torturait ? Renchérit la femme au yeux bandé, Amaya baissa de la tête, coupable.

\- Non, j’ai vraiment cru que tout ceci c’était passé, jusqu’à que je t’entende.

\- Parce que c’est la réalité, si les actes en eux même n’était qu’une illusion, ton esprit lui a souffert comme si cela c’était vraiment pensé, illusion ou non, c’est ça la vérité, l’unique vérité. Le Zanpakuto prit le visage d’Amaya entre ses ongles griffue avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Et c’est pour ça que bientôt, je te montrerais quelque chose...

\- Qu’est-ce donc ? Demanda Amaya avec désespoir.

\- Au moment venu, je te montrerais, ce que tu es réellement, au moment venu, je te montrerais... ta vérité.

\- Est-ce que j’arriverais à l’accepter ? Et si c'est trop dur pour moi...

\- Il te faudra l’accepter, c’est ce que tu devras faire…

  
  


**12 Janvier 1943 ; Chambre d’Ichigo, Manoir Shiba ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Shinigami...Shinigami. Savait-il vraiment ce qu’était être un Shinigami, c’était ce qu’il était en train de pensée alors qu’il était dans sa chambre, il regardait le badge dans ses mains d’un air penseur en se tenant la tête, ses cheveux roux se froissant sous paumes alors qu’il frictionne son scalp.

La porte de son placard claqua, il se redressa pour voir Rukia dans son uniforme scolaire.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’es encore en train de glander espèce de sots ! Clama-t-elle impérieusement, Ichigo regarda la brune aux grands yeux indigo. Il fronça les sourcils. Pensif alors qu’il rangea son badge dans ses tiroirs four tous de son bureau.

\- Oh rien, je réfléchissais juste. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux alors il se laissa tomber sur son matelas, il savoura la douceur de la couverture en alpaga sur son lit, mais il froissa du nez à l’odeur humide et rance qui s’y dégageait mais il n’eut pas le temps de râler sur l’état de la couverture car le lit rebondit au poids de quelqu’un.

\- Tu ne sais plus vraiment si t’es un Shinigami ou autre chose ? Depuis ton combat contre les Arrancars, tu doutes... Constata Rukia, cette dernière roula pour s’allonger sur le ventre les jambes croiser en l’air alors qu’elle le regardait avec curiosité, il se tourna pour que son visage puisse faire face à elle. Tu te demandes si au final tu as bien fait de t’allier au Gotei 13 ?

\- Si seulement ce n’était que ça, je me sens trahi, parce qu’il mon pas dit ce qu’était vraiment être Shinigami, je voulais juste protéger ma famille et mes amis. Répondit le jeune humain le cœur serré

\- Pourtant j’ai été condamné pour avoir donné mes pouvoirs à un simple humain… Commenta la jeune Kuchiki en pinçant la mèche de cheveux noir qui se baladait sur son front.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un simple humain, mon père, il était… Sa gorge se serra il se sentait trahi pour son père qui lui n’avait jamais rien dit sur quoique ce soit, il à passé toute son enfance à se faire tabasser non seulement à cause de ses cheveux roux, mais aussi parce qu’il voyait les fantôme, il se croyait monstrueux d’avoir eue cette capacité. C’est à cause de cette capacité que maman est morte, c’était sa faute.

\- Un Shinigami ? Bwahaha ! Tu es drôle tu crois sérieusement que c'est ton père qui a été capitaine mais enfin regarde-le. Elle pointa du doigt l’entrée de sa chambre, la porte était ouverte et il voyait son père s’incliner de façon exagérée sur le poster de sa mère, dans sa blouse de clinicien en pleurant des Masaki mélodramatique. Ce n’était pas vraiment la même personne, Isshin était triste, ses épaules continuellement basse comme si le Haori sur ses épaules était trop lourd pour lui, son père était lui un idiot, mais il était vivant et bien heureux. Un ignorant.

Était-ce vraiment la même personne ?

\- C’est pas le problème, cela veut dire que j’ai toujours été un Shinigami… Enfin je suis un Shiba, un vrai j’ai de la famille, plus que Karin et Yuzu, j’ai Kukaku, Ganju, Kaien.

\- Kaien est mort… Dit son ami avec des yeux tristes, son visage stoïque devant de plus en plus désespéré.

\- Kaien est mort, et tu ne fais rien, pourquoi tu ne fais rien, tu dis que tu est devenue Shinigami pour protéger ta famille mais tu ne cherche même pas à le protéger alors que c'est ton frère. S’énerva-t-elle alors que le roux se redressa sidérer.

Kaien… Le miroir face à son lit refléta son jumeaux au cheveux noir et au yeux bleu, un regard doux et triste alors que le sang couler de son cœur, un énorme trou béant comme un hollow.

\- Ichigo s’il te plaît, ne me sépare pas de Miyako, je ne peux pas vivre sans Miyako. Le jeune homme était déchiré, il se mit à sangloter brutalement, le cœur étranglé et la gorge en feu, il n’arrivait plus à vraiment savoir ce qu’il voulait faire.

\- De toute façon tu n’es pas un Shinigami. Tu es un Vizard ! Et je suis...de la même espèce que moi. Shinji était au dessus de lui à l’envers alors qu’il le regardait avec un grand sourire maniaque, les prunelles noir et or d’un hollow. Le Reiatsu sombre et bouillonnant l'engloutis dans l’abîme, il entendait Rukia crier de accuser de ne pas protéger Kaien, et ce dernier pleurer de le laisser mourir pour Miyako.

Une main se glissa contre son torse alors qu’il sentit une silhouette chaude se glisser derrière lui, l’odeur masculine, l'imprégnant et la pression de Reiatsu contre lui tellement oppressante qu’il ne pouvait pas respirer.

\- Pourquoi me combattre jeune Ryoka. Susurra sensuellement le voix de Sôsuke Aizen alors qu’il sentis l’autre main du capitaine se perde dans ses cheveux le caressant avec luxure. Tu as vu à quoi ressemble vraiment le Seireitei, tu sais très bien que tu ne vaux rien pour eux, tu n’es qu’un pion remplaçable, tu n’es personne ici. Il sentit ses lèvres chaudes glisser le long de sa joue, il fut tétaniser, totalement amorphe et apeuré entre les mains du traître. Il n’y a personne ici qui te vois comme tu es tellement, personne ici qui sait ce que tu es réellement. Sa voix se dédoubla. N’est-ce pas, mon roi ? Pris d’une folie, il se retourna pour embrasser les lèvres chaudes et molle, prenant son visage en coupe, les mèche de cheveux brun soyeux entre ses doigts, le dévorant avec toute sa passion alors qu’il sentis ses main douce le caresser et le déshabiller de son Shihakusho noir, dévorant les lèvres larges pour jouer avec la langues adversaire, entament un danse passionné de chaire, entre caresse et frottement, des ongles le griffèrent avec une douceur séductrice le long de son échine et il gémit. Lui-même s’empressa à malaxer sa poitrine douce et rebondit entre ses doigts, la douceur et la chaleur maternel des formes féminines l’apaisant alors qu’il poussa un soupir de bien être. Il manqua d’air et se séparer du corps nue d’Amaya en dessous de lui, il se sentais dur en voyant ses beau sein laiteux entre ses griffes, son ventre plats et tailler ses hanches larges et avec des petite poignet d’amour charnue qu’il agrippa de son autre main, il poussa un râle quand les cuisses de la belle Aizen le saisirent à sa tailles collant ainsi son entrejambe à sa chaleur humide. Son rit chaud et un peu graveleux résonna.

\- Et bien qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas excité à l’idée de me faire l’amour, tu y penses à chaque instant . Dit-elle d’une voix ampli de luxure alors qu’elle le caressa tous en de cour traçant un chemin de sa tempe, les lèvres, la lignes de sa machoire pour descendre sur son coup et agrippa sa nuque, se simple geste réveilla quelque chose de primal en lui, un désir impérieux de posséder et d’être posséder de ne former plus qu’un avec cette femme pour ressentir l’apothéose de son existence dans sa chair. 

Silencieux, il obéit et fusionne avec elle d’un coup de rein avant de commencer à bouger, haletant d’effort alors qu’il se sent rebondir contre elle à chaque coup de reins. C’était sale c’était sauvage, c’éjtait juste du sexe de la manière la plus primitive et froide qu’il pouvait etre.

Juste de l’instinct.

\- Ichigo, s’il te plaît ! Mais il resta sourd à sa demande, il était devenue frénétique prise par son rage de vouloir l’avoir au plus vite sinon elle partirait, il martela de ses hanches alors que son prénom résonnait.

\- Ichigo ! Toujours rien, il claqua sa main contre sa gorge possessif alors qu’il se mettait à grogner une sorte de vagissement alors qu’il se sentait proche d'exploser, sa voix rauque devint de plus en plus étrange et dédoublé comme si il était habiter par un corps étranger.

\- Ichigo, réveil toi ! Il adorait quand il lui faisait ainsi crier son nom, c’était sa femelle, elle devait lui crier qu' à lui , il était le seul. Elle était à lui. À lui, toujours à lui.

\- Ichigo !

  
  


**17 Janvier 1943 ; Chambre d’Ichigo Manoir Shiba ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Ichigo lève toi ! Kaien exaspéré finit par craquer et utiliser Nejibana pour lancer l’équivalent d’un gros seau d’eau bien froide en ce froid mois de janvier pour réveiller son cousin fainéant.

\- Ah mais ça va pas la tête putain ! Hurla celui qui fut arraché des bras de Morphée, ruisselant et grelottant en lançant un regard assassin à son jumeau qui ne démordait pas s’accoudant sur son trident avec nonchalance.

\- T’avais qu'à te réveiller plus vite. Coupa ce dernier de manière décontractée.

\- Mais on est Dimanche ! Cria l’ex Shinigami suppléant absolument scandalisé d’être réveillé de façon aussi brutale à l’un de ses seul jour de repos.

\- Peut-être mais y a ton amie qui t’attends dans le salon. Le lieutenant frotta affectueusement la tignasse humide de ce dernier avant de partir d’un pas guilleret. Laissant Ichigo seul mouiller, avec une érection matinale plus que compromettante.

\- Putaiiiiiin journée d’merde ! Il se leva en vitesse pour ouvrir les shoji de sa chambre qui donnait vue sur le jardin ensevelit de neige en ce mois de décembre pour aller dans la salle de bain commune du manoir mais manque de poisse en cette belle mâtiné car l’association de l’eau sur lui et du léger verglas le fit déraper brutalement, il essaya en vain de reprendre son équilibre avant de finir par tomber dans la neige la tête la première. Choqué resta immobile dans la neige comme ça quelque instant, puis encore d’autre instant. Il a froid, il se demandait même s' il commençait à se transformer en glaçon.

\- _Oh moins ça à régler le problème de régulation sanguine importun._ Commenta Hollow Zangetsu en baillant.

Ichigo se contenta de pousser un gémissement excédé au milieu de la neige.

Il finit par se lever aller dans le sento du manoir, il se vêtu d’une tenue assez chaude, grelottant à cause du froid, Bien qu’il était couvert en double couche, les tenu traditionnel ne vaudra jamais une de ses doudounes moderne de son époque, agacer de trembler comme une feuille il fit un retour à sa chambre pour récupérer sa couverture en alpaga hideuse pour s’emmitoufler dedans en bougonnant. Si il avait été un peu sceptique du cadeau de la brune, il s'est vite rendue compte qu’il ne pouvait plus se passer de cette couverture moelleuse en cette hiver plus que méchant à la société de l’âme, ramenant la couverture jusqu’à son nez pour garder ses respiration brûlante contre lui et inspirant son odeur imprégnée dans le tissus, il alla finalement vers le salon principale pour retrouver la cause de sa misère aujourd’hui.

Bien sûr c’était Amaya, la jolie brune était nonchalamment adossée sur l’entrée donnant place au jardin et semblait regarder les gros flocons de neige virevolter en danse gracieuse mais pas moins rapide. Cette dernière avait troqué son habituel uniforme pour un Kimono qui semblait particulièrement chaud mais aussi très luxueux, la soie était blanche avec ce qui semblait représenter des temple en noir et doré, mais ce qui était un peu inhabituel c’était l’immense col en fourrure blanche sur ses épaules, il ne put s’empêcher de la comparer à une Cruella d’enfer nippone, sauf qu’il se doutait que cette dernière n’était pas à la chasse des 101 dalmatiens.

Cette dernière se tourna pour le regarder en lui adressant un petit sourire amical, Ichigo se demanda pourquoi elle était venue, Amaya était assez respectueuse de sa vie privée et ne demandait pas grand-chose sur lui, c’était une une des raisons pour lequel il appréciait sa compagnie, elle n’était pas invasive et semblait toujours le comprendre d’une certaine manière qui faisait qu’il n’avait pas à beaucoup se confier ( peut-être qu’il devrait se méfier de COMMENT elle comprend tous…) Il ne put s’empêcher à son rêve de se matin et il rougit violemment. Remontant la couverture jusqu’à ses pommettes pour essayer de cacher son embarras.

\- Je vois que tu rentabilise bien ce que je t’ai offert. Commença-t-elle avec banalité, elle se tourna vers lui révélant son visage si semblable au capitaine de la 5ème division, il nota tous de même que le col de fourrure lui mangeait la moité de son visage ce qui la rendait assez comique, comme une tête brune flottant dans un grand truc blanc et duveteux.

\- J’ai froid. Se contenta-t-il de répondre inutilement, il s’assit en tailleur sur l’un des Zabuton du salon, il n’eut même pas le temps de râler qu’un des domestique arriva pour lui servir le petit déjeuner, la brune s’installa à son tour en face de lui et se fit servir à son tour, elle tenta d’abord de refuser mais le domestique partit aussitôt pour les laisser seul et elle céda à manger à son tour.

\- Pourquoi es- tu venue ? Elle le regarda avec une petite pointe triste, vexé de sa brutalité, il se maudit . Je veux dire, je suis content mais c’est juste pas comme d’habitude alors… Il grimaça embarrassé en se contentant de siroter son miso pour couvrir le silence.

\- Oh c’est vrai que je n’ai pas pensé au fait que tu pouvais être occupé. Répondit-elle sobrement en pinçant un sashimi de poisson avant de le manger. Mais promis je ne te gênerais pas longtemps, je veux juste discuter de quelque chose avec toi.

\- Tu ne me gènes pas. Se contenta de retenir Ichigo, mal à l’aise de voir la brune assez chagriné, il n’aimais pas quand ses amis été triste, encore moins une fille, normalement il se contentait de s’éloigner pour laisser un peu d’air ne voulant pas être lourd mais peut-être qu’avec Amaya ce n’était peut-être pas la bonne réaction.

Dans esprit il était juste en train de crier de sa maladresse et de maudire intérieurement son idiotie, il ne savait jamais vraiment comment se comporter autour d’Amaya, et puis pourquoi il se sentait toujours en train de marcher sur les œuf avec elle, il devrait agir comme si c’était Rukia ou Tatsuki, elle pouvait être aussi violente que ces deux filles.

\- _Sauf que tu ne la considère pas vraiment de la même manière que la miss Arizawa ou miss Kuchiki._ Dit le vieux Zangetsu dans son crâne.

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il est vrai qu’il n’a jamais considérer Amaya de la même manière que ces amis de son époque, il avait été un peu maladroit avec Orihime mais c’était plus simple avec la rousses, il ne dirait pas qu’il avait profiter de sa naïveté ou de inattention mais il s’était sans doute permis d’être plus naturel avec elle qu’avec Amaya.

Il ne pouvait pas être totalement décontracté autour de la brune, déjà il s'était toujours sentis un peu bizarre autour elle et ceux même avant d’apprendre qu’elle était une Aizen, comme si il bouillonnait à chaque fois qu’il était proche d’elle, il était excité mais aussi très nerveux. Il avait l’impression que son ventre se tordait comme si il avait des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu’elle le regardait, ses jambes était toujours un peu moins stable et plus flageolante quand elle lui parlait avec passion de la même manière qui se sentait parfois bêtement admiratif, de même qu’il se sentait toujours insatisfait et chagriné quand elle n’était plus là ( il avait fait clairement une dépression pendant ces vacances). Il était possessif enfin plus qu’à l’accoutumé. A vrai dire, maintenant qu’il y pensait il semblait juste totalement dépendant de la compagnie de la jeune Aizen. Il avait une petite idée de pourquoi mais il refusait tout simplement d’admettre cette possibilité.

C’était juste perdu d’avance comme s' il valait vraiment quelque chose pour Amaya, elle ne voyait que son père ou Hisana, elle n'aimait rien d’autre et méprisait tout et tout le monde à par sa sœur adoptive et son père ou ses bouquins. Mais encore une fois il n’arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir d’être zélée et pétulante sur sa famille, lui même idolâtré ses petite sœur Yuzu et Karin.

Même si elle pouvait vraiment parfois être une chienne sans cœur, condescendante, sardonique et tourmenteuse. 

- _Elle agit comme une Aizen quoi._ Rajouta son double négatif. Il était d’accord. _Au moins on peut dire qu’elle est assez honnête sur son caractère ._

\- _Tu me rassure, mais à par ça, et que je voulais te dire c’est à propos de hum… de tes petits problèmes particuliers_. Commença-t-elle maladroitement en terminant son bol de riz, il avait lui même terminer de manger et laissa son plat sur la table, il avait déjà essayer de faire la vaisselle lui même pour rendre service mais les domestique avec juste crier à l’outrage qu’il n’avait pas à faire une tâche aussi basse que le ménages.

\- Petit problème ? Ahhh ! Il se leva expressément. On va dans ma chambre alors on ne sera pas dérangé. Enfin normalement. Cette dernière le suivit expressément avec des pas silencieux seule le frottement de ses vêtement se faisait entendre.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux finalement dans sa chambre qui a été rangée après son départ. Il se laissa tomber sur le futon en se mettant en tailleurs pour n’être qu’une tête dépassant de sa couverture, la jeune femme plus sobre se contenta de s’asseoir de prendre un pouf de son bureau pour se mettre face à lui.

\- Je suis venue ici pour te parler par rapport à ton voyage temporel. Commença la brune sérieusement, Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il n’avait pas vraiment le droit de parler de ça. De ce que tu m’as dit, l’un deux à l’intention de renverser le roi des âmes et il s'est constitué une armée en gros… Il hocha la tête longuement mais il ne voulait pas vraiment parler.

\- Hum mais tu sais, je peux pas trop parler de ça. Tenta-t-il maladroitement il ne voulait pas lui dire directement qu’il ne pouvait surtout pas lui parler à elle alors qu’elle est directement lié.

\- Je sais, je sais, je comprends. Ajoute cette dernière soudainement prise de mélancolie. Je peux comprendre que la cause de tous tes maux est mon père ne me rende pas forcément légitime à te demander ce genre de chose. Si Amaya avait dit ses mots de façon décontracté comme si c’était évident, Ichigo fit un grand bon de stupeur, prise au dépourvue par l’aveu.

\- Comment tu…. Il se reprend. Qu’est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Je n’ai jamais dit que c’était ton père ou qui que ce soit. Amaya fronça les sourcils et durcit son expression.

\- Penses-tu sincèrement que je n’en viendrait pas à cette conclusion à un moment donné ? Dit-elle avec froideur. Je suis sa fille Ichigo, je ne savais pas spécialement ce qu’il à fait ces cinquante dernière année vue que j’ai coupé contact avec lui, mais cela ne m’empêche pas de savoir ce qu’il est. Ichigo s’énerva, il n’avait pas le droit d’en parler. Surtout à elle !

\- C'est une connerie ! tu es juste incapable de rester ignorante de quelque chose et ta finis pas chercher toi même des réponses. Grogna le roux en colère dans la trahison. Tu m’as dit que tu ne parlerais à personne.

\- Mais j’ai rien dit espèce d’idiot ! S’énerva à son tour Amaya. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu montes sur tes grands chevaux et tiré des conclusions hâtives !

\- Enfin Maya comprend moi ! j’ai confié mon plus grand secret à la fille de mon ennemie, comment veux-tu que je ne suppose pas que tu finisse par lui dire. Rétorqua Ichigo venimeusement mais il voulut aussitôt rattrapé ses mots quand Amaya le coupa aussitôt.

\- Mais c’est pas possible d’être aussi con ! Répliqua la Aizen. J’allais te proposer mon aide espèce de débile ! Ichigo la regarda les bras ballants.

\- Ton aide ? Répéta-t-il bêtement.

\- Oui mon aide, Parce que les Shiba ne semble pas disposé à t’aider à te renvoyer dans ton époque avec la guerre ou encore t’aider avec ton putain de hollow intérieur qui je te le précise est totalement imprévisible, la dernière fois tu es tombé sur moi mais imagine si c’était un gradée ou mon père même vue que tu semble tellement en avoir la frousse. Cracha la brune avec acerbité. Mais bon, je vois que tu me fais pas confiance, tu sembles bien envisager que parce que je suis sa fille, je suis obligatoirement d’accord avec ce qu’il fait ou que je ferais tous ce qu’il me dit, que je prend pour argent comptant tous ce qu’il me dit ou fait, merde Ichigo as-tu si peux confiance en moi ! La voix de la jeune fille craque au dernier syllabe. Je sais que je lui ressemble beaucoup, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis automatiquement comme lui. Elle perdit sa verbe prise de tristesse. Je n’aime pas ce qu’il fait et je n’aimerais jamais, je ne trouve ça mal, je trouve ça mauvais de juste faire des expérience sur les âmes, des les manipuler comme si il n’était rien d’autre qu’une matière transformable. le Hôgyoku est à mes yeux une abomination, ce que mon père fait à des gens, à des âmes, des hollow est une abomination, il n’est pas mieux que le Gotei et Kami que je déteste pour me faire ressentir ça pour lui. Elle se laissa tomber en regardant ses mains. Et ça me fait mal, parce que j’aime mon père, je l’aime vraiment mais ce qu’il fait ça, je ne peux pas le tolérer, j’ai essayée, vraiment mais je peux pas accepter… Elle essuya ses yeux humides alors qu’elle tenta tant bien que mal d’étouffer un sanglot naissant. Le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de culpabiliser, il ne cessa de se maudire de son indélicatesse. Se détestant.

\- _Pourquoi je la fais toujours pleurer ?_ Ne put-il s’empêcher de dire dans son esprit avec désespoir alors qu’il s’approcha d’elle.

\- Amaya… Commença Ichigo d’une voix plus douce. Je suis désolé, j’ai été un idiot c’est de ma faute, s’il te plaît Maya, arrête de pleurer. Tenta-t-il maladroitement en l’étreignant maladroitement, il n’avait jamais initié sauf avec sa mère ou parfois Yuzu mais il oublie vite l’embarras de la toucher et la serra plus fort contre lui alors qu’elle pleurait encore. Je suis désolé maya, je suis désolé, tu n’es pas comme ton père je te le jure que tu es mieux que ça. Si la brune se contenta seulement de pleurer les bras ballants, timidement Ichigo finit par sentir deux main timides glisser sur ses côtés pour finalement se réfugier dans son dos. Il ne put s’empêcher de la serrer plus fort contre lui alors qu’il refugie son nez dans son col en fourrure respirant l’odeur sur sa peau. Il fut un moment surpris de ne pas reconnaître l’odeur du parfum au jasmin et de la poudre de riz habituelle. Non ici c’était quelque chose de plus authentique et animal, plus comme une odeur de bois humide et de fleurs blanches mêlées de miel. Elle avait la même odeur que la forêt de Kaimoya. La jeune Aizen qu’a elle sanglotait sans honte en mouillant sa poitrine de larme.

\- T’es un idiot Kurosaki. Finit-elle par craquer entre deux sanglots en s’extirpant de ses bras, les yeux brun un peu rougis alors qu’elle reniflait haletant un peu, Ichigo lui tapota les épaules.

\- Tu n’es pas la première à le dire. Cette dernière fit un petit rire étrangler alors qu’elle s’essuya tans bien que mal avant de reprendre un peu constance. Je suis sincèrement désolé, je suis juste… rah je suis pas très doué à dire ce que je ressens.

\- Je ne t’en veux pas. Dit-elle doucement en reniflant une dernière fois. Je sais que je peux parfois être… Distante et froide, je suis d’une incroyable mauvaise fois, hypersensible et une chouineuse de première, Hisana pourra te le dire, je suis horrible lorsque je suis dépassée par mes émotions. Répondit-elle en se dégageant de ses bras et en essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de main.

\- Oh moins tu as des émotions et tu les exprimes, mon père dit que c’est toujours bien d’exprimer ce qu’on ressent même quand c’est de la tristesse ou de la colère. Rassura ce dernier en frictionnant son épaule. Je suis désolé d’avoir une conclusion hâtive, je sais très bien que tu n’es pas comme ton père même si tu peux parfois être vraiment casse- couille. Amaya gloussa reconnaissant son mauvais caractère. Je te fais confiance, mais vraiment je sais que je suis pas doué pour le dire mais tu es à mes yeux la personne avec qui j’ai le lien le plus fort ici. Même pas seulement ici le lien le plus fort tout court, je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer. Il marmonna rouge en se rendant compte ce que pouvait être interprété sa confidence alors qu’il se grattait l’arrière de la tête.

\- Moi aussi je sens ça. Avoua à son tour Amaya avec chaleur. J’ai toujours sentis que tu étais spéciale, je pensais au début parce que je sentais que tu était différent avec le hollow, je savais que tu était fort et c’était la première fois de ma vie que je rencontrai quelqu’un qui n’était pas mon père qui ma donné cette impression, mais au fil du temps, je pense que c’était autre chose, je sais toujours pas quoi mais, pour moi Ichigo tu es devenue une personne importante pour moi. Elle porte ses mains à son cœur, Je n’écoute pas souvent mon cœur, mais cette fois-ci je pense pas pouvoir l’ignorer, et c'est pour ça que je veux t’aider et ceux même si c’est en total contradiction à mon amour pour papa.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé Amaya, je t’obligerais jamais à te rallier contre lui, je ne l’aime pas mais je respecte l’affection que tu lui porte, c’est ta famille. Confia Ichigo

\- Oui, mais je ne peux plus le suivre aveuglément alors que ces contres tout ce que je suis, j’ai toujours suivi mon père aveuglément en oubliant toute identité, ce n’est pas de sa faute ou le résultat d’une quelconque manipulation de sa par, je ne pense pas mais ça à fait que j’ai un réel déni sur ce qu’il était. Je lui est pardonné des choses que je n’aurais pas vraiment du pardonné, j’ai accepter des choses que je n’aurais pas dû accepter, je l’ai fais parce que je pensais que vue que je l’aimais c’était ce que je devais le faire, je cherche continuellement à avoir sa reconnaissance alors que je sais pertinemment que mon père ne reconnais rien d’autre que lui même. Même l’affection et l’attachement qu’il me montre doit plus être une sorte de gratification narcissique par rapport au fait que je lui ressemble. Il a toujours été gentil quand je faisais comme lui, que je le copiait, l’imitait, quand j’arrivais au même conclusion que lui. Dicta Amaya avant de s’emporter. Mais quand je me me montrait différente, ou que je réagissait d’une autre manière ceux à quoi il ne s’attendait pas, quand j’échappai à sa prescience et à sa compréhension, il se montre très vite colérique et intolérant, et quand j’osais le remettre en question, il devient même brutal. Au final je ne suis que son petit clone, sa petite copie de lui même, pas vraiment sa fille. Elle poussa un soupir à en fendre l’âme.

\- Si ce que tu dis est la vérité, c’est que sa mégalomanie est carrément flippante. Commenta Ichigo en grimaçant, il ne pouvait pas concevoir son propre père l’adorer parce qu’il était une sorte d’extension de lui-même, à ses c’était non seulement narcissique mais aussi terriblement égoïste, ça l’aurait enlevé de toute individualité. Il n’aurait été rien d’autre que le fils de.

\- Je me suis dit exactement la même chose. Dit la brune avec entrain retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Bon maintenant je t’explique ce que j’avais prévu de faire. Continua Amaya avec sérieux.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé. Adoucit le jeune homme. Je veux dire tu n’as pas à te sentir obligé de m'aider en cours et à m’entraîner c’est déjà très bien et amplement suffisant.

\- Mais je tiens vraiment à le faire… Surenchérit Amaya en pleurnichant.

\- Ah donc tu fais juste ta crise d’ado et je suis ton prétexte ? Rétorqua Ichigo avec humour, Amaya vexer lui tapa l’épaule. Aïe !

\- Cesse d’être un idiot et écoute moi ! Couina cette dernière non sans retenir un rire amusé. Je suis sérieuse.

\- Oui très sérieuse.

\- Arrête de me paraphraser.

\- Oui j’arrête de te paraphraser. Répéta Ichigo avec un sourire, la brune finit par croiser les bras et faire la moue, boudeuse. Avant d’ignorer le jeune Shiba en prenant une inspiration.

\- J’ai réfléchi un moment et j’en suis venue à la conclusion que tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment à l’époque qui n’est pas la tienne, déjà parce que au moment tu vas naître, même dans le monde humain cela va faire annihiler ton âme, car il est impossible qu’une âme se trouve à deux endroit différent. Ichigo laissa tomber sa bonne humeur en écoutant attentivement Amaya. Et il y aussi le fait que ta connaissance du futur pourrait influencer des événement à venir, mais sur ça je m’inquiète pas trop, il est courant qu’une âme lorsqu’elle quitte le monde humain ou qu’elle est libérée de sa forme hollow est un peu dispatché un peu partout à n’importe qu’elle époque, mais dans ce cas il n’y aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie car elle à été purifier. Et si par hasard tu modifies la courbe du temps c’est parce que cela devait être modifié, car les âmes ne sont pas envoyées de manière si aléatoire qu’on le pense. Le roux s'émerveille.

\- T’es en train de dire qu’en gros j’étais destiné à aller à cette époque ? Demanda Ichigo avec espoir.

\- Je dirais pas destiné… Je dirais prédéterminé car il faut toujours prendre en compte une variable qu’est la volonté d’une âme. Mais il n’y a pas de gros risque à changer la courbe du temps à part si on cherche sciemment à la modifier ou dans ce cas il va t’arriver des poisses.

\- Des poisses ?

\- D’après le livre d’étude que j’ai réussi à piquer chez mon père. Amaya sortis un petit livre de sa doublure, tout événement même catastrophique arrive pour raison, c’est une question d’équilibre, une guerre par exemple apportera un apprentissage au âmes qu’ils l’ont vécue, cela va de même pour tous événements dramatique qui peut t’arriver dans une vie en générale est des leçons que tu en a apprise. C’est pour ça qu’on ne doit pas interférer.

\- Donc je ne peux pas sauver quelqu’un que je sais qu’il va mourir. Le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de se sentir culpabilisé et impuissant pour Kaien, son jumeau était un homme bon et il ne méritait pas de mourir, sans escompter que Rukia en porterait toujours la douleur.

\- Non car s' il meurt c’est parce qu’il a accompli ce qu’il devait faire lors de cette vie et que peut-être sa mort pourra faire un dé-clique et commencer une autre série d’événement prédestiné. Il voyait très bien où elle venait en venir, sans la mort de Kaien, Rukia ne serait sans doute jamais venue dans le monde humain, ne l’aurais jamais rencontré, ne l’aurais jamais ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis. Ne serait jamais venue à cette époque car il ne l'aurait pas sauvé du Seireitei qui au final était sous le joug d’Aizen.

Oui il voyait ce que Amaya disait en tant que boucle et il pensait de plus en plus qu’il n’était pas venue ici par hasard, il n’avait qu’à penser à Amaya qui était elle même la sœur adoptive de Hisana, qui cette dernière était la sœur de Rukia, qui était l’élève de Kaien, qui était son cousin… C’était sans fin mais logique, il pouvait presque voir la toile des liens entre les individus.

\- Je comprends.

\- Super, et là c’est ma théorie mais je pense que ça tient la route, mais tu m'as bien dit que tu as été pris dans une tempête spirituelle ?

\- Oui, c’est arrivé d’un coup, pourtant Urahara m’avait sorti un speech se le fait qu’il y avait pas risque ce jour-ci.

\- C’est une théorie, mais je pense que c’est ton retour à ta propre époque qui a causé la tempête. Il fait les gros yeux. Mais bon la c’est des fabulations, j’en viens à mon deuxième point qui sera ma part du travail.

\- Hum lequel ?

\- Celle de trouver un moyen de te renvoyer à ton époque. Relève la brune avec légèreté. Il y a deux possibilités, soit il existe déjà un Kido qui permet de voyager dans le temps ou de modifier la courbes temporel, bien sûr c’est sûrement un Kido interdit mais je ne suis pas du genre à me préoccuper de la légalité de quelque chose. Et si au malheur il n’y en a aucun je vais devoir le créer.

\- Le créer ? Répéta Ichigo. Je suis nulle en Kido mais je peux deviner que c’est pas quelque chose qu’on fait comme ça aussi facilement. Amaya le confirma de la tête.

\- En effet, normalement seule des membres du corps nécromancien peuvent le faire, mais pour un kido de l'envergure de ce que je pense cela relèverait même des compétences d’un des plus capitaine du corps de Kido. Même mon père qui excelle en cette matière n’est pas aussi bon pour créer des kido de haut niveau. Dit Amaya d’un air grave. Je pense être capable de le faire mais si on ne trouve pas de kido pré existant ou assez proche pour que je puisse un peu le bidouiller cela va prendre du temps. Désolé Ichi mais tu ne pourras pas retourner à la maison demain. Termina de monologue la brune avec humour.

\- On peut pas dire que c’est le temps qui me manque, je vais en profiter pour m’entraîner et retrouver mon Bankai, j’ai perdu la capacité de l'invoquer lors du voyage. Mais il n’eut pas le temps d'expliquer plus que Amaya s'était précipitée sur lui.

\- Kami, tu as atteint le Bankai ! S’exclama Amaya les yeux plein d'étoiles. Mais c’est impossible tu était un humain et tu as été Shinigami pendant je sais pas, quelque mois.

\- Précisément j’ai acquis mon bankai 3 mois après avoir rencontré Rukia. Amaya se laissa tomber sur ses fesses totalement sidérer.

\- Woah, je savais que tu étais fort, mais à ce point. Babilla Amaya en regardant le ce dernier avec un regard nouveau, Ichigo ne put s’empêcher de se sentir extrêmement fière à la réaction de cette dernière, impressionner une Aizen était quand même quelque chose qui n’était pas à la portée de tout le monde.

\- Ne t’emballe pas trop vite non plus, même si mon ego en prend un coup à te l’avouer. Mais ton père a arrêté la lame de mon Bankai avec 1 doigts et à juste mis tous les capitaine du gotei 13 hors jeux. Je ne suis pas encore assez fort, pas assez pour lui faire face. Il regarda ses mains en repassant à l’échec de s’être fait arrêter comme un vulgaire moustique. Mais il ne semblait que cette information ne surprenne pas plus Amaya que ça.

\- Ne te déprécie pas Ichigo, mon père est peut-être fort mais il a des siècles pour se perfectionner et il n’a jamais atteint le Bankai à ma connaissance, Kyoka Suigetsu lui refuse, alors que toi non seulement t’es passé de Humain à Shinigami en une question de semaine mais un Bankai et donc au niveau capitaine en une question de mois. C’est vraiment impressionnant, même moi je n’ai pas encore le nom de mon zanpakuto alors que je suis en contact avec elle depuis des années. La brune finit par se rendre compte qu’elle semblait un peu trop admirative et toussota pour reprendre constance. Bon ça fait donc trois choses à travailler, Kido pour le voyage temporel, restitution de ton Bankai, et Hollow-chan. Énuméra la jeune Aizen en se tenant le menton.

\- Hollow-chan ? Demanda Ichigo interloqué.

\- Ton hollow, j’ai pas eu beaucoup d’imagination pour un nom, j’ai pensé à Spiky-chan sinon... Ichigo la regard dégoutté alors que Zangetsu blanc se mit à hurler de rire dans son esprit.

\- _Spiky-chan ! Sérieusement Spiky-chan, je n’ai jamais entendu un surnom aussi idiot depuis les Chappi de l’autre naine Shinigami ! Oh kami elle m'a tué !_ hurla ce dernier en tapant du point au sol.

\- _C’est de toi qu’elle parle._ Commenta le vieil homme impénétrable.

\- _Hein comment ça de moi ! D’où elle se permet de me donner des surnoms débiles, attend de voir que j’arrive j’vais la buter !_

\- En fait mon hollow est une des manifestations spirituelles de Zangetsu avec le vieil homme. Du coup appel le seulement Zangetsu. Dit Ichigo avec douleur en se frottant la tempe en essayant de ne pas écouter les menaces de mort de son double.

\- Tu as deux esprit manifesté ? Pointa Amaya avec curiosité. C’est curieux que tu n’as qu’une épée alors, tu devrais normalement avoir une paire de Daisho, quoique les zanpakuto sont si diversifiés que c’est toujours un peu hors norme. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais avant de m’égarer il faut qu’on trouve un endroit ou on peu faire ce qu’on doit faire sans être dérangé, bien que nous aillons un accès à la 5ème division et que Papa sera sûrement au anges à l’idée de retrouver enfin un Shinigami hollomorphosé pour qu’il puisse faire les apprenti alchimiste avec le Hôgyoku, c’est pas vraiment notre but initiale. Ichigo affirma de la tête en frissonnant à l’idée’ d’être dans les griffes du père Aizen, en réfléchissant à un endroit ou il ne seront pas déranger,jusqu’à la il c’était toujours entraîner soit à la 5ème division soit à la boutique Urahara mais c’était impossible pour le deuxième cas… mais oui !

\- La colline du Sôkyoku ! S’exclama Ichigo Amaya eu un tic nerveux.

\- Ichigo on cherche un endroit discret pas à la vue de tous le monde. Commenta Amaya avec sarcasme.

\- Je veux dire le terrain d’entraînement sous la colline du Sôkyoku, c’est là où Yoruichi m'a emmené afin que je puisse atteindre rapidement son Bankai en utilisant le Tenshintai. Il y a même une source chaude dont l'eau a le pouvoir de soigner les blessures. C’est l’endroit parfait, y a même des appartements et j’ai même cru voir un laboratoire de l’autre fou au bob. Amaya le regarda avec surprise avant d’être gagnée avec enthousiasme.

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu te souviens où il se trouve ? Ichigo hocha vivement de la tête en se levant rapidement.

\- Oui allons-y !

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolé du retard !

**17 Janvier 1943 ; Terrain d’entraînement secret sous le Sôkyoku, SEIREITEI**

  
  
  


Elle suivit le roux dans la petite entrée dissimulée derrière des bosquets, ils prirent un escalier et dans un flash de lumière se laissèrent tous deux tomber dans une grande pièce avec un plafond et sol au paysage escarpé, marron et désolé avec des arbres morts. Amaya resta admirative, cela ne ressemblait en rien à ses propres terrains d’entraînement à Kaimoya ou de la caserne de son père. A vrai dire elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle était dans une salle ou un sous-sol en vue de sa luminosité. Et ceux même si la roche du plafond était visible

\- C’est ici, un plus loin il y a des sources chaudes curatives comme je te l’ai dit. Il pointa du doigt une zone en face d’elle ou s’y dégageait belle et bien de la vapeur. Et là-bas sur la mezzanine il y a une pièce avec de quoi dormir ou se soigner et une sorte de vieux labo. Continua le jeune homme en montrant cette fois-ci une sorte de tour de contrôle à entrer ouverte.

Mais si la salle était en elle-même impressionnante c’était le kido de confidentialité qu’elle avait senti pénétrer qu’il l’avait surprise. Elle pouvait assurément dire qu’elle pourrait libérer toute sa force spirituelle ici que personne ne s’en rendrait compte. C’était parfait pour elle comme pour Ichigo.

Elle savait que Urahara était un ingénieur de génie, c’était un des créateurs du Hogyoku, mais elle commençait à penser que peut-être il était de la même trempe que son père. Et quelqu’un de ce niveau pourrait faire ce genre de choses et encore, elle ne savait pas tout.

\- Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici. Dit Ichigo pour lui-même, Amaya quant à elle sauta dans la mezzanine pour se rendre au laboratoire, c'était terriblement poussiéreux, il y avait une pièce annexe qui faisait sûrement office de chambre et elle pouvait voir de vieux artefacts dans les étagères. Le laboratoire était assez minimaliste et faisait plus office de bureau mais c’était déjà très bien pour elle, si il se trouvait qu’elle devait créer un Kido elle pourrait très bien s’approprier l’endroit pour ses recherches pour être à l’abri de tout le monde y compris de son père.

C’était assez jouissif de savoir qu’elle pénétrait dans cet endroit.

\- Alors verdict ? Demanda Ichigo avec enthousiasme. Amaya se tourna vers le roux qui regardait l’endroit les mains sur les hanches Zangetsu sur son dos. Elle le regarda plus prêt avec curiosité, il n’avait pas grandi ?

\- Cet endroit est parfait, il y a même un kido de haut niveau qui fait guise de confidentialité ce qui fait qu’on pourra faire n’importe quoi avec notre Reiatsu qu’on sera invisible au yeux du Seireitei, même de la 12ème division. Commença la brune en essuyant la table poussiéreuse avec dégoût, bon il faudrait un peu de ménage. Et j’avoue que je me sens rebelle un peu, être ici c’est comme faire un pied de nez à papa a et Kami qui c’est difficile de lui dissimuler des choses. Elle adressa un sourire carnassier à Ichigo qui le rendit aussitôt.

\- Tu te la fais enfant rebelle maintenant, méchante ! Grinça-t-il avec humour. Je savais qu’au fond tu n'es pas aussi gentille fille sage que tu semble prétendre ! Continua le jeune homme avec taquinerie, la brune rougit violemment en boudant même si elle cherchait plutôt à se retenir de sourire elle-même.

\- Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi ! Je suis d’un comportement exemplaire, c’est toi qui à une mauvaise influence sur moi ! Siffla-t-elle en lui pointant du doigts. Je n’ai jamais fais autant de cachotterie depuis que je t’ai rencontré, c’est de ta faute tu ma corrompue !

\- Je t’ai corrompue ! La bonne blague de nous deux c’est toi la complotiste de première, moi au moins je ne me glisse pas dans le monde humain en douce sous le nez du Gotei depuis que je suis enfant ! Rétorqua Ichigo dans le même lancer.

\- Tu as oublié le Hueco Mondo. Confia Amaya, Ichigo perdit son sourire pour de la surprise.

\- Tu es allé au Hueco Mondo ? Répéta ce dernier.

\- Oui, pendant les vacances mon père m'a fait une ‘‘ surprise ’’. Pointilla la brune avec des guillemets. En m’emmenant à Las Noches pendant les vacances, je n'étais pas très contente j’ai raté une semaine de voyage dans les montagne du Pérou pour me faire chier dans le plus ennuyeux que j’ai jamais connu avec un Espada tout aussi ennuyeux. Se plaignit la brune de mauvaise fois. Je pouvais absolument rien faire, pas d'entraînement, pas de petite escapade, je ne pouvais pas aller dans la salle de contrôle ni le laboratoire, je pouvais même pas m’approcher des Espada car mon père me la déconseiller et ce maudit Ulquiorra me surveillait au grain. Mais Ichigo perdit sa verbe pour devenir beaucoup plus sombre.

\- Ulquiorra… Grogna-t-il pour lui-même en devenant obscur, tellement pris de colère que Amaya sentis son Reiatsu s’épaissir et devenir obscure.

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda Amaya curieusement. Ichigo grinça des dents au souvenirs 

\- Ouais… Je ne me suis pas encore battue contre lui mais j’ai clairement l’intention. Dit-il avec force, Amaya s’adossa contre le bureau en croisant les bras.

\- Tu devras bien te préparer parce qu’il est fort, il a beau avoir le même comportement d’une poupée de chiffon ou d’un eunuque, il n’en reste pas moins un ancien Vasto Lorde. Rajouta cette dernière avec sérieux.

\- Vasto Lorde ?! Tu es en train de dire qu’il est plus fort que Grimmjow ! Ichigo commença un s’inquiétait Grimmjow était vraiment fort car même avec le masque il n’avait pas su arriver à le vaincre.

\- Grimmjow ? Je ne le connais pas, je ne crois pas qu’il soit encore Arrancar à l’heure actuelle mais tu peux me dire son numéro ?

\- C’était le Sexta à mon époque, et je n’ai pas réussi à le vaincre avec Bankai et masque de hollow compris. Avoua-t-il avec honte, Amaya grimaça d’inconfort. 

\- Ulquiorra est actuellement le 4ème. Ichigo se sentit blanchir alors qu’il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Aurait-il pu même aller à Las Noches et récupérer Orihime ? Non il se serait fait tué dans les heures qui suivent. Le jeune Vizard se sentait pathétique. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit Amaya lui donner un sourire réconfortant.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, nous avons du temps devant nous pour te rendre plus fort, avec mon soutien et les connaissances supplémentaires de l’académie tu pourras aller sauver ton amie sans même un essoufflement. Rassura la jeune Aizen. Mais attends toi à une chose, je te ménagerais plus, si tu as des adversaires du calibre d’Ulquiorra voir de ce fameux Grimmjow ne t’attends pas à que je continue de te dorloter.

\- Attends comment-ça tu me dorlote ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu te retenais lors de nos entraînements ? Demanda Ichigo avec des sueurs froides. Il n’avait jamais battue Amaya, à la fois ou sous forme de Hollow il l’avait prise au dépourvue, il n’avait jamais réussi à avoir le dessus sur elle, pas même en Hakuda qui était pourtant son point faible. Elle n’était pas si forte ? Elle n’avait même pas encore le nom de son épée.

\- _Crois-tu qu’on se serait méfié d’elle inutilement si nous avions pas senti qu’elle avait les moyens de nous tuer Ichigo ?_ Déclara Zangetsu dans son esprit.

\- Voyons Ichi, comme si j’étais du genre à dévoiler toutes mes cartes si facilement. Commenta-t-elle d’une voix obscure en posant sa deuxième main sur son autre épaule, les malaxant avec délicatesse. Mais Ichigo ne se laissa pas tromper par sa douceur, il pouvait sentir la force dans ses paumes et la potentialité qu’elle puisse lui broyer les os d’une pression. Malgré mes petits différents avec Papa, je n’en reste pas moins une Aizen. Ichigo déglutit.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s’embarquait.

  
  


**23 Février 1943 ; Bibliothèque de l’ académie Shin’ô, SEIREITEI**

  
  


Merde ! Amaya sursauta en laissant tomber son livre sur ses genoux (une édition assez neuve du livre de Natsume Sôseki, Le Pauvre Cœur des hommes ) quand Ichigo posa brutalement ses manuels sur leur tables d’études attirant quelque regard des autres tables qui se trouvait dans une situation similaire à lui même, à l’exception comme toujours il commençait à avoir l’habitude) d’Amaya qui baillait au corneille en se détendant en silence avec un petit sourire satisfait. Ce petit sourire qu’elle avait collé au lèvre depuis que la jeune Aizen avait quitté leur terrain d’entraînement (base secrète!) sous le Sôkyoku il y a de cela 6 semaines.

d’après ses mots, Amaya lui infligeait la même formation qu’elle avait elle-même eu de la part de son père plus jeune. Et c’était dur, très dur, il n’avait jamais eu autant de douleur dans son corps à des endroits qu’il n’avait jamais soupçonné depuis que la brune l’avait pris à charge. Pas même à sa transition de Humain à Shinigami. Mais même si c’était horrible pour son corps ( son esprit aussi vue que la jeune fille ne cachait même plus le mépris pour sa faiblesse et se montrait carrément joueuse avec lui pour le simple plaisir de le rabaisser ) les résultats étaient fulgurants.

Il n’avait pas encore le Bankai, d’après Amaya il dépendait beaucoup de sa libération finale et elle privilégie une formation plus classique que le procédé express d’Urahara. Il s'était énervé à cause de l’impatience mais les deux Zangetsu avait été drôlement unanime sur ce sujet. C’était la meilleure décision. De même quand ces deux semaines il s'était rendue compte que sa progression bien que très impressionnante et fulgurante, avait été bâclé et c’était sa plus grande faiblesse, si il avait perdu contre Grimmjow ce n’était pas forcément à cause d’un écart de puissance car Ichigo était extrêmement puissant de nature, mais bel et bien à cause d’une différence d’expérience tels que dans tous les cas il se serait fait laminer.

Il y avait le comparatif entre Byakuya et Grimmjow. Byakuya été fort, avec des capacités immenses, il méritait amplement sa place de capitaine, mais maintenant Ichigo pouvait voir qu’il était aussi très peu expérimenter en combat réelle, Il n’a jamais sembler avoir eu de réelle défit et par juxtaposition de réelle combat (peut-être pour ça qu’il était aussi arrogant). À l’opposé Grimmjow, avait passé toute son existence à se battre, dans un monde aussi sauvage et compétitif qu’était le Hueco Mondo, il n’y avait que deux options, la victoire ou la mort. C’était l’opposition entre le simple talent et l’expérience.

Il avait le talent, mais pas l’expérience, et sans cette expérience il ne pourra jamais faire le poids face à un Arrancar ou aux Aizen en combat réelle.

Il s'était demandé comment Amaya avait réussi à être aussi expérimentée tout en étant aussi jeune (il avait vite compris que 166 ans était très jeune pour une âme, en convertissant en âge humain elle approchait timidement les 17 ans ans ). La brune est restée silencieuse en haussant les épaules . Néanmoins si Amaya s'était montré décontracté, il eut réussi à apercevoir cette petite ondulation dans son Reiatsu c’était très subtile mais il avait réussi à décrypter quelque chose une chose.

L’angoisse.

Si elle abordait de manière générale une attitude confiante et désinvolte. En étant un peu plus observateur, il avait fini par comprendre que c’était une grosse mascarade. Elle semblait être dans un été perpétuelle d’anxiété, elle était très facilement irritable ou émotive, hypersensible à son environnement ( comme à l’instant). Et bien que maintenant ce soit plus le cas avec lui, elle ne supportait pas le contact ou qu’on soit proche d’elle à une certaine distance. Son père était médecin et il l’avait beaucoup assisté à la clinique. Il reconnaissait facilement les syndromes d’un stress post-traumatique. Et toutes ses fois ou il avait aperçu ce comportement avec un facteur commun : Sôsuke Aizen. 

Il ne savait pas ce que son père lui avait fait mais cela devait être assez violent. A vrai dire plus il apprenait à connaître Amaya Aizen plus il la prenait en pitié.

La jeune fille semblait avoir beaucoup d’amour pour ce dernier, mais elle semblait aussi terrorisée. Ce qui était absurde quand il savait que cette fille était un monstre de puissance. Et bien que cela semblait être une chose naturelle autour de l’homme qui était encore plus fort que la fille, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce n’était pas normal qu’un enfant ait peur de son parent comme ça. Pas au point de se mettre à avoir des sueurs froides rien qu’à l’évocation.

Peut-être qu’il se trompait et que c’était juste le fait qu’elle cachait à son père sa condition. Mais Ichigo avait toujours eu une bonne intuition pour comprendre les gens et son intuition lui criait que c’était ça.

« quelconque manipulation de sa part, je ne pense pas mais ca à fait que j’ai un réel déni sur ce qu’il était. Je lui ai pardonné des choses que je n’aurais pas vraiment dû pardonner, j’ai accepté des choses que je n’aurais pas dû accepter.. »

\- _Qu’est-ce que son père lui a fait pour qu’elle se retourne ainsi contre lui ?!_ Se questionna le roux. _C’est la fille la plus tolérante et compréhensive que j’ai jamais connue._ Dit ce dernier alors qu’il s’assit en soupirant.

\- _Enlève tes lunettes rose espèce d’idiot._ Cingla son hollow avec dépit.

\- _Laisse-le, il finira par s’en rendre compte de son irrationalité._ Répondit le vieux Zangetsu, Ichigo les ignora superbement préférant regarder la brune reprendre son livre, ranger avec son marque page alors qu’elle s’accouda contre la table, son visage reposant sur ses poings.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'agace ? Demanda-t-elle dramatiquement. Ichigo ouvre la page de son manuel en sortant son livre d’exercice.

\- A par ton sourire suffisant ? La brune leva un sourcils interloqué pas du tout outré du ton hargneux du garçon. Le fait que les examens finaux soient dans moins 3 semaines et que j’enchaîne les mauvaises notes en histoire. Chuchota hardi Ichigo alors que la brune jouait avec une mèche de cheveux indolente.

\- Tu n'avais cas pas te reposer sur tes acquis Ichigo, c’est de ta faute. Dit-elle en minaudant faisant fumée le roux d’indignation.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça le problème c’est cette maudite Kuchiki qui me cingle. Grogna ce dernier. Elle me donne des mauvaises notes parce que je veux pas… Raah. Il râla.

\- Que veux-tu, elle apprécie passer du bon temps avec ces étudiant, tu n’avais qu’accepter ses faveurs, c’est pas comme si ça serait compliqué, elle est jolie.

\- Mais je veux pas coucher avec une cougar moi ! Je ne veux pas coucher avec elle tout court. Couina ce dernier scandalisé alors que Amaya se redressa.

\- Elle n’est pas si vieille, elle doit tourner autour des 200 ans à peine. Défendit la brune.

\- Et moi j’en ai 15 ans ! La jeune Aizen gloussa en voyant la mine déconfite de ce dernier.

\- Non, tu as 16 ans et quelques mois. Elle pouffa encore un peu. Mais je reconnais que c’est peut-être un peu jeune pour ses standards. Tu es un bébé. Ichigo rougit de l’insinuation mais il ne démordait pas.

\- Et puis de toute façon ça te choque même pas qu’elle se comporte comme une grognasse simplement parce que je ne veux pas céder à ses avances, et mes sentiments derrière tout ça ! Il se rendit compte qu’il avait peut-être un peu trop dévoilé en regardant le sourire carnassier de la jeune fille, il pouvait presque voir les rouages de la compréhension tourné dans son esprit.

\- Oh je vois, tu es vierge. S' il était rouge, il devint carrément violet. Bégayant lourdement alors qu’il se mettait à s’agiter.

\- Et alors ça te pose un problème ? Grogna-t-il en mourant d’embarras mais Amaya cessa d’être taquine comme si le sujet de conversation était des plus banals.

\- Oh non pas du tout je trouve ça étonnant, je pensais que juste que l’amie que devais aller secourir était ta petite amie mais à ce que je vois je me suis trompé.

\- Je ne vois pas Inoue comme ça, je ne suis pas si proche d’elle, l’appel même encore avec son nom. Répondit-il plus doucement en pensant à la rousse.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle n’est pas jolie ? Elle me semble être l’archétype de la princesse kidnappé et tu sembles si épris d’aller la retrouver comme un preux chevalier amoureux de sa belle… Commenta Amaya avec humour

\- Si elle est jolie, très jolie, mais je n’ai pas de sentiments pour elle. mais Ichigo était dans ses réflexions. Si à un moment il avait peut-être envisagé deux trois trucs avec Orihime, c’était maintenant totalement impensable. Outre sa plastique, et sa gentillesse, il ne pouvait pas envisager d’être avec elle comme un couple. ( Il blanchit quand il entendit l’écho d’un Kurosaki-kun dans son esprit.)

\- Tu n'envisages pas autrement qu’avec des sentiments ? Demanda Amaya avec curiosité comme si c’était anormal de penser plus à être amoureux qu’à la sexualité.

\- Enfin, comment veux-tu être aussi intime avec quelqu’un sans l’aimer derrière, tu peux pas construire une famille avec une personne que tu détestes ou seulement parce que tu est attiré par elle physiquement, du sexe pour du sexe mais c’est juste horrible . Édicta Ichigo. Je veux dire t'es une fille non ? T’es pas censé pensé bébé et mariage de toute façon ? Et puis même comment peux tu en parler aussi facilement. Bougonna-t-il, Amaya ne saisit pas l’attaque.

\- J’ai grandit avec des Geishas, le sexe est un sujet de conversation courant si ce n’est le plus courant à la maison. J’ai entendue mes sœurs décrire la bites d’au moins un tiers des hommes du Seireitei ce qui fait que d’un simple nom je peux savoir si il en une grosses ou une petite, tordue, droite fine large et j’en passe les détails. Ichigo devient encore plus rouge. Et même si seul Orika est la prostituée de l’établissement, toute Maiko doit passer par le Mizuage pour être officiellement Geisha. Expliqua Amaya avec naturel.

\- Le Mizuage, qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Ichigo un peu confus 

\- C'est une étape fondamentale de la formation des geishas, elle marque la fin de leur apprentissage en tant que maiko par leur passage à l'âge adulte. La formation d'une geisha se termine officiellement lors de la cérémonie dite du « changement de col » (erikae), où elle remplace son col rouge de maiko par le col blanc des geishas confirmées. La tradition veut que la maiko soit mise aux enchères lorsqu'elle est jugée digne de devenir une geisha à part entière. La virginité était vendue au plus offrant et ça peut commencer vers les 140 ans, selon le pedigree les sommes peuvent être tellement importantes que seuls des personnes extrêmement riches peuvent se le permettre, comme les hauts nobles ou ceux des 5 grandes familles. Si Ichigo était rouge il devenait de plus en plus blanc.

\- Mais c’est barbare. Soupira Ichigo horrifié.

\- Pas spécialement ce n’est que la première nuit, après la Geisha est libre de coucher avec ses clients si elle le souhaite. Après il y a les Danna, des personnes très riches qui n'achètent pas que la première nuit, mais un ensemble de nuits s'étendant parfois sur plus d'une année. Il sont souvent mariés par ailleurs, ils achètent surtout l'admiration de leurs pairs et n'ont pas toujours de relations sexuelles mais il en a envie on ne peut pas refuser.

\- A-t-elle au moins le droit d’aimer ou de se marier ? Demanda Ichigo avec espoir, Il savait que les Geisha n’était pas des prostitué loin de là mais cette aspect du métier le faisait frissonner et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Hisana, la sœur de Rukia.

\- Une fois sa dette remboursée oui, mais elle ne peut pas être Geisha c’est soit l’un soit l’autre. C’est comme ça. Le jeune homme se sentit se ratatiner, il n'était peut-être pas très intéresser par les filles mais il trouvait juste archaïque et injuste pour les femmes Geisha. Il se demanda si Amaya ne voulait pas être Geisha à cause de cet aspect, il regarda la brune les mots brûlant les lèvres et cette dernière devait sentir la question qui lui taraudait.

\- Pose ta question Ichigo. Dit-elle lasse.

\- Est-ce que tu as dû passé un Mizuage ou faire… Il n’osa pas terminer sa question, c'était trop intime. Pas que son regard changeait sur elle pour ça mais c’était juste… décevant.

\- Je n’ai jamais eu de formation de Geisha. Ichigo poussa un gros soupir mental de soulagement. Cette fit un petit Hmpf cynique. Et jusqu’à la je n’ai pas trouvé d’homme assez intéressant pour qu’il soit mon amant, soit trop stupide soit trop faible, ou alors il faut qu’il soit riche ou de bonne famille ou en étant assez idiot pour que je puisse le manipuler à ma guise et si j’en ai marre de lui je m’en débarrasserait. déclara-t-elle désinvolte alors que Ichigo se liquéfie sur place.

C’était la douche froide.

\- _Ouch, c’est une veuve noire._ Commenta Hollow Zangetsu un peu compatissant au petit cœur broyer brutalement.

\- Et tu ne veux pas tomber amoureuse , et avoir des enfants ça te dit rien non plus ? Suivit le roux avec un peu d’espoir essayant de voir si Amaya n’était pas aussi froide. Si même son père avait cédé à faire un enfant. Et puis l’image de la veuve noir n’était pas forcément la plus rassurante même pour lui qui était juste un ami.

\- L’amour ? Amaya resta pensive comme si elle ne réfléchissait que maintenant à cette possibilité. Trop contraignant et ennuyeux, plein d'émotions et tout le foin hormonal , cela me rendrait irrationnel, très peu pour moi. Répondit-elle en regardant le roux avec taquinerie. Pourquoi une telle question, intéresser ? Ichigo rougit

\- Bien sûr que non ! c’était juste dans la continuité de la conversation. Couina Ichigo comme une pivoine, Puis si je souhaite une petite amie ça sera certainement pas une avec un aussi mauvais caractère que toi, Tu es une chieuse de première.

\- C’est faux je suis une personne adorable c’est juste ton comportement de goujat qui me donne des pulsions violentes. Tu es mal éduqué et tu as des manières déplorables. Critique la brune avec austérité

\- Et toi t'es tellement raide qu’on dirait que ta un balaie dans le cul ! Je me demande comment t’arrive encore à t’asseoir !

\- Espèce de petit con, parle moi avec plus de respect !

\- Comme si tu l’méritait l’respect, s’pèce de Pétasse !

\- Enculé t’a mère !

\- Grognasse frigide !

\- Siphonné du bocal !

\- Mocheté !

\- Espèce de poux !

\- Vous deux vous êtes exclus de la bibliothèque ! Immédiatement ! Les deux adolescente se tournèrent vers la femme de l’accueil qui était absolument blanche de rage alors que tous les gens autour deux les regardèrent avec curiosité. Les deux sortirent en silence en se regardant en chien de faïence avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée une foi dehors, complice.

  
  


**24 Février 1943 ; Bibliothèque de l’Académie Shinô , SEIREITEI**

  
  


Ichigo esquiva le tranchant de la lame argenté qui manqua de peu de l’ouvrir en deux l’abdomen, avec souplesse il roula sur le côté en dressant Zangetsu au dessus de lui pour la faire tomber sur la jeune femme face à lui comme la sentence d’une Guillotine. Amaya bloque la lame en la saisissant à pleine main avant d'expédier le roux d’une simple impulsion. Le jeune homme raclant le sol aride en grondant alors qu’il réussit toutefois à se mettre plus rapidement sur pied.

Ichigo haletait lourdement, le sang coulant de sa tempe et de son nez alors que de multiples coupures se profilaient sur lui. Amaya était intact, se tenant droite et noble en abaissant sa lame sans nom avec un regard dur. Ichigo se remit debout et fonça sur elle adressant Zangetsu en latéral pour essayer de couper le flanc.

Amaya fureta en reculant d’un pas la lame frôlant son Hakama. Elle contre-attaqua en chargeant, abaissant le katana pour essayer d’atteindre l’épaule droite du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier réussit à l’esquiver d’un Shunpo avant de donner un coup de pied retourné, bien que cela ne lui fit rien, cela provoque la surprise à la brune. Elle Shunpo pour prendre plus de distance tout en restant en garde.

\- Tu t’es amélioré. Dit-elle avec surprise, pour réponse Ichigo lui fit un sourire suffisant.

\- Et encore ta pas tout vue. Getsuga Tensho ! Il dressa sa lame au-dessus de lui avant de la descendre pour trancher l’air sous forme d’une immense vague de Reiatsu bleu ciel. Amaya ne fut pas assez rapide pour l’esquiver et du se contraindre à encaisser l’attaque elle dressa ses bras en croix en face d’elle en rassemblant son propre Reiatsu pour faire tampon. Elle manqua de crier quand elle sentit la brûlure de l'énergie se frottant à la sienne. Grinçant des dents.

\- _En effet, il s’est amélioré, beaucoup amélioré._ Pensa-t-elle assez impressionner alors que la fumée se dissipa autour d’elle pour révéler le jeune homme face à elle euphorique d’avoir réussi finalement à la toucher. Amaya essuya la suie de ses bras en grinçant de la sensibilité de l’épiderme, comme si elle c’était brièvement brûlé.

La jeune Aizen était un peu sidérée, la première fois que Ichigo et elle s'était battue sérieusement, il n’avait pas durée 5 secondes avant qu’elle l'ait mis K.O.

Maintenant après 4h de combat sans pose, il tenait toujours le rythme et pouvait maintenant la toucher et la prendre en vitesse. L’un des points forts d’Ichigo c’était qu’il était rapide à agir c’était un combattant instinctif. L’utilisation de sa lame semblait être innée en lui comme ses coups, c’était une chose qu’Amaya n’avait pas, c’était une praticienne, mais elle n’avait pas cette fibre guerrière. Elle observa ses avant-bras, rouge. Ce n’était pas encore ça, mais c’était déjà beaucoup. 

Bon elle n’utilisait que très peu ou pas de sort de Kido et tous inférieur au niveau 30, sinon Ichigo ne s’en sortirait jamais mais, elle pouvait constater que ces coup était plus fort, ses attaques plus puissante, ses pas plus vif.

Mais elle n’eut le temps de réfléchir plus qu’elle dit esquiver la pointe de Zangetsu qui finit par détruire le sol en dessous d’elle, elle roula sur elle même et s’abaissa au sol pour faire une balayette, le dessus de son pieds percuta le tendon d’Ichigo, et il fut brièvement déstabilisé alors elle trancha grossièrement à son dos. Il ne put esquiver l’attaque et le sang jaillit. Ichigo Shunpo pour prendre plus de distance, le visage muer dans une expression douloureuse.

\- C’est une manie chez toi d'attaquer dans le dos ! Hurla ce dernier en concentrant son énergie autour de lui, commençant un nouveau Getsuga.

\- Tu n’es pas assez sur tes gardes, je te l’ai répété mille fois ! Répliqua à son tour Amaya en se redressa, le croc lunaire la frôlant alors qu’elle Shunpo vers la droite à reculons avant de foncer au corps à corps, son épée s'entrechoque avec l’immense couteau de cuisine face à elle. Nez à nez avec dernier qui bien que clairement dans la douleur résistait avec force.

\- Haiwana ! Clama-t-elle et une corde apparue pour ramper et entourer le corps d’Ichigo permettant son immobilisation, profitant de la feinte, elle donna un coup de pied retourné à ce dernier qui le propulsa à quelque mètre. Il roula au sol avec des gémissements avant de se redresser Zangetsu d’une main alors qu’il était encore en sol la balança autour de lui alors qu’une salve d’énergie manqua de peu de lui faucher ses propres jambes si elle n’avait pas sauter en l’air.

Mais à sa surprise alors qu’elle était dans l’air une autre salve d’énergie venant cette fois-ci dans son dos la percuta, elle expira brutalement alors qu’elle se retrouva plaquée au sol tout l’arrière de son uniforme brûlé dévoilant sa peau un peu rougie. Et aussi sa nudité.

Ichigo se mit à hurler de rire.

\- Pouah ah ah, regarde moi ça tes fringues son brûler tout le derrière ! Amaya rougit violemment en se retournant pour dissimuler la vue de ses fesses roses alors qu’elle gronda humilier. Une petite boule est apparue dans sa main.

\- Sekienton ! Elle la lança avec force sur Ichigo et la petite bombe explosa en un nuage de fumée opaque aveuglant Ichigo et le faisant tousser.

Il n’eut pas le temps de comprendre avant de se faire arracher Zangetsu des mains, retrouver plaquer au sol par un pied sur sa cage thoracique et la pointe de la lame effleurant sa pomme d’Adam.

Il était hors jeu.

\- Pervers ! Annonça-t-elle vainqueur alors que la fumée se dissipa sur son visage rabougrit. Ichigo redressa ses mains en guise de drapeau blanc abandonnant le combat, mais toute fois gardant un petit sourire satisfait.

Amaya quitta la poitrine du jeune Shiba avant de ranger son katana dans son fourreau et s’empresser de prendre son hakama à moitié consumé pour le nouer à sa taille pour couvrir un peu sa pudeur alors que le garçon se redressa en faisant un ‘‘ pffiou ’’ bruyant de soulagement.

\- C’était pas intentionné, excuse moi. S’excusa-t-il mais même s' il semblait sincèrement désolé de l’embarras causé, il était beaucoup trop content du reste.

\- Ne le soit pas, c’est une bonne tactique pour déstabiliser ton adversaire et te donner des ouvertures. Rejeta la brune avec sérieux en tendant la main pour aider ce dernier à se redresser, le jeune homme accepta la main et Amaya le tira pour qu’il soit debout, il grinça un peu mais n'en resta pas moins clairement heureux. Je préfère retenir que tu as réussi à me toucher pas une, mais deux fois aujourd’hui. Et à me blesser.

\- Vraiment ?! Hurla Ichigo choqué, Amaya dressa son avant-bras rose qui disparaissait peu à peu pour devenir la crème habituelle.

\- Je me régénéré mais tu m’as sans doute donné l’équivalent d’une brûlure au 1er degré. Déclara Amaya chaleureusement. Bravo Ichigo. Mais ce dernier était totalement exatique.

\- Putain oui ! Il sauta en l’air en faisant un signe de victoire avec son poing. Crois moi Maya quand j’aurais retrouvé mon Bankai, ce n'est pas des petites brûlures inoffensives que je te donnerais avec mon Getsuga Tensho, mais une cuisson à point. Promis Ichigo en soufflant.

\- Mais oui mais oui ! Dit Amaya avec jovialité. Mais ne crie pas victoire trop vite t'es encore dans un sale état. Vas à la source de laver et de guérir et rejoins moi sur la terrasse. Ichigo hocha de la tête et disparut en Shunpo à la dudit source alors que Amaya partit à son tour dans la petite maison sur la mezzanine du terrain d’entraînement. Se débarrassant de sa tenue d’entraînement brûlé pour se vêtir de son uniforme qu’elle avait délaissé en entrant ici.

Elle se pencha sur la grande table d’étude que les deux adolescent avait rapidement envahi de manuel, livre et feuille noircie de leurs écriture, de cours et de recherches, c’était étonnamment très ordonnée ( c’est surtout parce qu’elle rangeait derrière ce cochon d’Ichigo). Elle trouva facilement son petit coin où s'empilent facilement une dizaine de livres plus ou moins anciens.

L’entraînement d’Ichigo se passait admirablement bien, il était déterminé et studieux et un d’une progression exponentielle. Il avait retrouvé d’après lui sa force physique et spirituel d'antan ( c’était un monstre de puissance, il n’était pas aussi aisé pour elle de rester imperméable à sa quantité de Reiryoku qu’il pouvait libérer, et en terme de Reiatsu il se chevauchait ), contrôlait son Reiatsu de manière décente pendant au moins une matiné ( cela avait été la chose la plus compliqué à lui faire rentrée dans le crâne !) et maîtrisait maintenant son Shikai à la perfection.

Si le garçon récupérait son Bankai, il pourrait arriver à la vaincre et si cette information la rendait considérablement heureuse car cela voulait dire que son temps et son labeur avait fructifier à merveille mais cela l’avait fait reconsidérer sur elle-même. Il fallait qu’elle puisse acquérir le nom de sa lame et rapidement, même avec sa force et son énergie, un simple Asauchi sans nom se retrouverait brisé sous la lame d’un Bankai, surtout face à un Getsuga d’Ichigo. Elle ne se le permettrait jamais.

Amaya était en conflit, jusqu’à la elle n’avait jamais à proprement chercher à bousculer un peu son zanpakuto, elle avait vite cerner le personnage de la femme ténébreuse, et elle se ressemblait énormément. Froide, indépendante, cynique et capricieuse, très capricieuse. Elle ne pourrait pas lui forcer la main comme il était imposé qu’on la force elle aussi.

Et la promesse de voir sa ‘‘ vérité ’’ comme elle le disait la rendait assez anxieuse. Elle n’était pas le genre de personne à faire du déni, mais elle était un être humain et elle n'échappait pas à cette stratégie de défense que son cerveau faisait. Et par expérience elle pouvait dire que pour sa santé mentale il était parfois vital de faire du déni. Pas avec ce que son père lui avait fait. Est-ce que voir sa vérité signifierait qu’elle devrait revivre tout cela ? Au fond elle savait la réponse, elle voulait juste ne pas l’admettre. C’est pour cela qu'elle préférait se concentrer sur Ichigo.

L’acquisition du Bankai était bientôt terminée, pour ce qui était du Hollow, la manifestation sauvage s'était fait calme ces dernier temps, si Ichigo était clairement soulagé de la quiétude de son dédoublement. Amaya ressentait de manière différente.

Pour elle Zangetsu était dans sa tanière et pensait ses plaies, il n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il recommence à vouloir se manifester pour avoir plus d’emprise sur le jeune Kurosaki.

Mais la encore ce n’était pas vraiment une priorité pour Amaya, elle avait l’intention de travailler sur cette aspect un peu épineux (Ichigo n’était pas prêts psychologiquement à faire face à son hollow intérieur) et elle voulait d’abord acquérir plus de connaissance sur le Hôgyoku et les Arrancars, mais pour ça elle devait attendre la prochaine fois qu’elle pourrait aller au Hueco Mondo avec son père et il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit pas avant au moins les vacances dans un mois.

Mais pour l’instant elle était face à ce qui lui donnait le plus de mal de tête.

Le Kido.

Elle avait répertorié jusqu’à la aucun Kido ou même projet sur Kido sur le voyage temporel. Elle avait toutefois trouvé deux kido intéressants, le Jikanteishi un sort permettant d’englober la zone environnante et est capable d'arrêter le temps de quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Et le Kûkanten'i, il téléportait une partie spécifiée de l'espace d'un point à un autre. Pendant ce transfert, les sorts Kidô actuellement actifs restent tels quels. Ce qui faisait qu’il était non seulement compatible mais associable. 

Mais ça coinçait sur plusieurs points. Déjà c’était tous deux des sorts de Kido interdit, ce qui signifiait qu’il serait presque impossible pour elle de l’apprendre à par si elle devient elle commandant en chef du corps nécromancien ( elle n’avait ni la volonté ni l’envie de faire une tels carrière juste pour apprendre un kido), il était traçable par le 46 ce qui faisait que si elle avait le malheur d’en utilisé un l’Omnitsukido lui tomberait dessus dans les seconde qui suivent. Et sans escompter que le seul utilisateur connu à ce jour et son créateur fut Tessai Tsukabishi, l'ancien capitaine du corps nécromancien qui a été contraint de s'exiler dans le monde humain avec Kisuke Urahara. 

\- _Merci papa_ ! Cingla-t-elle intérieurement avec cynisme, elle était assez en colère contre lui, il aurait été tellement plus facile pour elle si son père n’avait pas juste jeté des personnes aussi compétentes à la corbeille du monde vivant. D’ailleurs il était introuvable, même son père ne savait pas ou se trouver les deux exilées, et même si elle savait qu’il était à Karakura dans une cinquantaine d’année par Ichigo rien ne garantissait qu’il le serait aujourd’hui ou qu’il daigne même de l’aider dans sa folie.

\- _Merci encore papa de m’avoir donné ce jolie visage si semblable au tient._ Commenta de nouveau Amaya en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se doutait bien que même avec quelque centimètre en moins et une paire de seins, les deux personnages ne seraient pas dupes.

Mais elle digresse et revient donc au deuxième point.

Même si par miracle elle avait réussi à apprendre ces Kidos, le Jikanteishi arrêtait le temps, il ne propulse pas dans le futur. 

Elle pourrait juste sceller Ichigo dans une bulle temporelle, le laissant gentiment dormir dans une sorte de stase pendant des décennies pour le faire bourgeonner frais comme un gardon à la date où il avait disparu, cela ne changerait absolument rien pour lui. Mais rien ne garantissait qu’elle pourrait tenir autant d’année un tels Kido ( paradoxalement elle ne pouvait pas être soumis au kido temporel qu’elle exécutait et puisait en continue dans son Reiryokyu, c’était clairement un sorts à exécuter qui ne pouvait pas être maintenue très longtemps) et que cela finisse par s’altérer ou se briser. Donc avec regret elle avant d’abandonner cette piste.

Ce qui la confrontent qu’à l’autre option qu’elle craignait : la création.

\- Oh kami le travail de titan qui m'attend, je ne vais jamais m’en sortir. Pleurnicha Amaya en s’accoudant sur la table, elle avait vraiment espéré trouver quelque chose et ne pas être obligée à en venir à cette possibilité.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Ichigo, Amaya se redressa pour voir Ichigo soignée de toute blessure, torse nue seulement vêtue d’une serviette. l’eau ruisselante sur son corps et ses cheveux, elle ne s'effarouche pas du manque de pudeur d’Ichigo. Mais elle mentirait si elle disait qu’elle ne profitait pas de la vue, elle n’était pas si ingrate pour cracher sur ce genre de spectacle.

\- Je fais un constat. Le jeune Shiba disparaît dans la chambre quelque instant avant d’y ressortir avec son Hakama toujours torse nue mais il frottait frénétiquement sa tignasse brune teinté, elle commençait d’ailleurs à sérieusement délavé en auburn profond.

\- Et c’est quoi le problème avec... Continua ce dernier en s’affairant sur la petite kitchinette qui se trouvait dans coin droit de ce bureau, mettant une bouilloire sur un foyer prévue à cet effet.

\- Ta progression pour ton Bankai se passe à merveille, j’estime que tu devrais le récupérer pour le milieu de la 2ème année. Pour ce qui est de Zangetsu ou du moins hollow Zangetsu, j’attends de retourner au Hueco Mundo pour récolter les travaux de mon père sur le Hogyoku et les Arrancars. Les épaules d’Ichigo se raidirent à cette information, il était toujours tendu quand on parlait de ça.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de prendre tes sources auprès de Aizen ? Questionna le jeune homme contrit en déposant une tasse de thé devant elle, si elle ne montra rien elle fut extrêmement reconnaissante de ce petit geste.

\- Pas le choix, c'est le seul à disposition. Coupa Amaya en prenant une gorgée. Outre le fait que c’est par lui que j’ai le plus facilement accès au Hogyoku, c’est aussi son inventeur et celui qui a fait le plus expérimentation. Si je joue bien mes cartes, le convaincre de me laisser étudier cette maudite bibille devrait être facile.

\- Tu veux pas qu’on essaie de trouver Urahara plutôt. Proposa Ichigo un peu vert. Je sais que tu ne risques pas grand-chose, et que tu préfères faire sekkupu que lui cracher les morceaux à mon sujet. Amaya retint elle même de cracher son thé à force de sourire. Mais de ce que tu me dis de Kyoka Suigetsu, rien ne dit qu’il ne peut pas te forcer si il soupçonne quelque chose.

- _Impossible je l'en empêcherai_. Intervient la voix dans son esprit, c’était en effet une chose sur quoi Amaya était soucieuse. Elle n’était pas à proprement parler une espionne sous filature, mais son père était très (trop) observateur et terriblement intelligent, rien ne garantit qu’elle réussira à garder tout ça pour elle. Mais si sa propre épée lui disait c’était bon, alors c’était réconfortant.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je connais très bien Kyoka Suigetsu, je sais aussi annuler ces effets. C’était pas vraiment la vérité, plus des suppositions mais elle avait sa petite idée. Pour Urahara ça serait presque de l’auto-sabotage, il est introuvable,rien garantit qu’il est à Karakura à l’heure actuelle, et si par miracle ou le trouvait comment on arriverait à le convaincre lui et ou Tsubakishi de nous aider. Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle le coupa. Il ne te connais pas encore, et il serait trop suspicieux dans nos deux cas. Enfin Ichigo tu ne crois quand même pas qu’il ne ferait pas le lien entre moi et mon père et toi mi-Shinigami mi-hollow ? Ichigo raffermit sa bouche acquiesçant.

\- En effet, ça serait la mauvaise chose à faire. Répondit le roux déçu.

\- Crois moi Ichi ça m'arrangerait autant que toi, car j’en viens au point qui me pose le plus de problème, le Kido pour te renvoyer dans ton temps. Elle claqua sa tasse contre la table. l’exilée qui l’accompagne est Tessai Tsubakishi.

\- Le géant à moustache, je le connais ! Clama Ichigo surpris. Il a la fâcheuse manie de vouloir me faire peur à chaque fois que je me réveille en se glissant dans mon lit. Dit-il en frissonnant au souvenir.

\- C’est un ancien capitaine du corps nécromancien. Continua Amaya avec sérieux. Et il est celui qui a créé les deux Kido sur lequel j’essayais de me référencer pour la réalisation du sort, cela aurait été une ressource considérable. mais papa à juste tout gâché ! Elle croisa les bras boudeuse. À chaque fois que j’avance sur quelque chose, je réalise que tout se foire à cause de lui. C'est rageant ! Se plaignit Amaya, mais Ichigo resta quand même bon enfant.

\- C’est toujours la faute de papa Aizen avec toi hein ?! Taquina le jeune homme alors que la brunette rougit.

\- Moui. Ichigo passa au-dessus du bureau pour lui pincer les joues. Amaya chouina

\- Aller arrête ta bouderie et arrête de te plaindre c’est quoi le VRAI problème ? Ichigo la lâcha et Amaya se tenait la joue rouge un peu larmoyante en le maudissant intérieurement.

\- J’en reviens à la supposition que j’avais faite au début, je vais devoir créer un Kido. Elle se frotta la joue. Et ça m’embête vraiment…

\- C’est si compliqué que ça ? Dit Ichigo avec un peu d’inquiétude tout en compatissant.

\- Oui, je suis forte en Kido mais pas à ce point, et je ne suis pas une très bonne inventrice non plus. Ce que je vais devoir faire c’est de monter de mon niveau actuel à celui d’un capitaine. Et sans faire carrière dans le corps nécromancien lui même tu peux deviner que c’est un peu compliqué.

\- Ouais je vois le truc. Répondit Ichigo d’un air grave. Tu dois tout apprendre en autodidacte.

\- Sans oublier que pour être un créateur de Kido, il faut être un maître, ça j’ai déjà coché ces critère. Mais il faut non seulement être une connaissance extrêmement vaste en la matière et c’est là que c’est compliqué, la masse de connaissance requise est non seulement astronomique mais surtout elle n’est pas accessible aisément.

\- Où veux-tu venir Amaya ? Ichigo se pencha pour être plus à l’écoute toute jovialité partis pour être très sérieux.

\- Ce dont j’ai besoin ne sont trouvables qu’à un seul endroit, le Seireitei. Ichigo resta en suspens avant de reculer brutalement sous le choc.

\- Ne me dit pas que ça se trouve au Daireishokairô ? termina Ichigo avec angoisse. C’est l’endroit le mieux protégé du Seireitei, avant même la chambre des 46.

\- Si c’est là. soupira Amaya avec dépit. Ichigo commençait à s’affoler il voyait très bien pourquoi c’était compliqué même pour Amaya.

\- Mais on a absolument besoin de ces livres. Amaya hocha de la tête. Donc on a absolument besoin d’y pénétrer. Elle hocha de la tête.

\- En effet.

\- Alors ça veut dire, qu’on va devoir cambrioler l’endroit le mieux gardé du Seireitei et ceux sans se faire attraper.

  
  


**25 Février 1943 ; Bureau du capitaine de la 5ème division, SEIREITEI**

  
  


Amaya resta quelque instant en suspens devant la porte. Soucieuse, elle se demandait si ce qu’elle allait faire était la bonne décision.

Mais d’une autre manière, elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle avait réfléchi à toute la nuit à un plan pour faire cette folie. Elle n’a jamais été quelqu’un très porté sur la légalité, trop opportuniste pour ça. Mais à force tournée tous les stratagèmes dans tous les sens elle s'était finalement résignée à l’idée qu’elle avait besoin de son père sur ce coup là.

Elle espérait que la petite histoire qu’elle avait brodée dans son cerveau allait le convaincre et elle l’espère l'appâter assez avec la carotte pour pas qu’il se soucie des petits détails. Elle préfère s’occuper de son père d’abord. C’était le plus difficile à convaincre de l’aider à cambrioler la grande bibliothèque spirituel, lui-même n’était pas aussi téméraire pour le faire ( pas qu’il est essayé.) Mais si ils formaient une coalition alors peut-être qu’ils pourraient avoir ce qu'ils voulaient et en tirer tous les deux le bénéfice. Elle a tout ce qui faut pour le kido temporelle, et son père… Des informations sur le roi ds âmes ( qu’elle en jouirait aussi bien entendue)

\- Tu vas finir par prendre racines devant ma porte. Commenta quelqu’un, l’arrachant de ses pensées elle se redressa un peu trop brutalement, manquant de se faire craquer le coup pour finalement lever les yeux vers son père. Il n’avait pas sa façade de gentil papa bienveillant aujourd’hui. Elle l’avait dérangée.

\- _Ça commence bien._ Se dit-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Désolé, je pressentais que tu ne semblais pas trop d’humeur à me recevoir. Je peux attendre un autre jour sinon… Babilla-t-elle maladroitement, son père fit mine de soupirer et se décala pour l’inviter à rentrer, elle ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans le bureau. Néanmoins elle voulait annoncer la couleur alors elle exécuta ses meilleurs Kido de confidentialité. Son père semblait mécontent, laissant sa mauvaise humeur s’évanouir pour prendre une expression clairement intéressée.

\- Ce que tu as à me dire semble être assez important pour que tu puisses prendre de telles précautions. Dit-il l’intonation de la voix beaucoup plus enjouée clairement prise par la curiosité. Elle oubliait parfois que son père pouvait être un grand enfant.

\- Oui, je suppose que je me ferai tuer ou enfermé au repère des asticots rien que pour penser à ce que je vais te demander. Dit-elle avec légèreté en s'asseyant sur son coussin attitré, son père s’affairait à faire thé ( pouvait-il tous deux vivre sans du thé ? Impossible ) avant de lui verser une tasse qu’elle saisit rapidement. Bizarrement à la première gorgée elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire la différence avec celui d’Ichigo. Celui de son père était parfait, la température idéale, l’intensité de l’arôme et de son infusion. Il était parfait, elle dirait même trop parfait. Alors que celui d’Ichigo était un vrai massacre, elle se brûlait toujours, infusait trop longtemps ce qui le rendait amer et du coup il le camouflait avec trop de sucre. Mais quand c’était Ichigo qui lui faisait du thé, cela avait une saveur qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, c’était réconfortant. Ichigo n’aimait pas le thé, non lui c’était le lait et à tous les goûts ( c’était vraiment un bébé mal sevré !), même à la fraises (elle s’était retint de dire que c’était quand un même un peu bizarre quand on savait le double sens de son prénom ), d’après lui il buvait ça souvent à son époque. Comment pouvait-on même faire du lait de fruit ? Et avec quelque chose d’aussi acide que la fraise ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelque temps se remettant de sa petite digression pour se remettre sur pourquoi elle était venue ? Elle en conclut finalement qu’il valait mieux mettre directement les pieds dans le plat.

\- J’ai besoin que tu m’aides moi et un ami à pénétrer dans la Grande bibliothèque spirituelle. Si Sôsuke Aizen fut surpris il ne le montra pas et sirota son thé avec grâce et élégance ( parce qu’il le valait bien...)

\- Situé dans les sous-sols de l’assemblée de la chambre des 46. Commença le capitaine d’une voix mielleuse. L’un des endroits les mieux gardés si ce n’est le plus surveillé du Seireitei. Il posa sa tasse sans un bruit en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C’est de la folie, même pour moi.

\- Seul peut-être mais si on forme une équipe, je suis sûr que c'est possible combiner à Kyoka suigetsu et les moyens que j'ai mis à ma disposition… Tenta Amaya avec espoir mais son père resta de marbre.

\- Non. Coupa-t-il abruptement

\- Mais papa...

\- Pourquoi même veux-tu y aller ? Continua le grand homme brun avec dureté. C’était la que ça se jouait.

\- Je veux en savoir plus sur le roi des âmes. Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle se coupa. Et ne fait pas l’hypocrite je sais que tans meure d’envie autant que moi, sauf que tu n’as jamais réussi à tirer des informations assez croustillantes à ce sujet via Kyoka car il ont une protection contre tout effet des Zanpakuto. Son père resta silencieux la regardant platement alors qu’elle soupira.

\- Bien explique moi ton plan alors, tu sembles si sûr de réussir. Il pointilla ce dernier avec sarcasme. Amaya sue à ce moment qu’elle avait gagné. Son père pouvait se montrer un peu récalcitrant à faire quelque chose d’aussi risqué, mais il était beaucoup trop cupide pour passer derrière ça.

\- Moi et Ichigo parlant beaucoup du roi des âmes et des mystères et incohérences qui en découlent. Commença la brune.

\- Es-tu aussi proche de ce jeune noble pour que vous envisagiez ensemble une mutinerie à cette échelle ? Demanda son père en ouvrant un peu les yeux surpris, Amaya grinça des dents intérieurement, elle ne voulait pas attirer l’attention de son père sur Ichigo, mais il fallait qu’elle puisse laisser une vulnérabilité pour rassurer ce dernier.

Elle espérait au moins que la curiosité de son père resterait superficielle à propos de l’imposteur Shiba. Néanmoins, il était prévisible que son père finisse par cliqué à leurs proximités, si ce n’était pas un intérêt amoureux ou du moins physique, ça devrait être une certaine complicité. 

Elle espérait que son père verrait le rapprochement qu’elle faisait avec le jeune noble par l’intérêt de son nom et du secret partagé du cambriolage et non tout ce qu’elle dissimulait. Il ne devait rien savoir du Hollow d’Ichigo, absolument rien.

Cela revenait au lien. Si tout se passait comme elle l’avait imaginé avec le Daireishokairô, son père serait beaucoup plus enclin à la laisser aller au Hueco Mondo et fouiner sur les Arrancars et le Hogyoku. Ce chemin mimétique à lui-même devrait le réconforter dans sa confiance en elle.

\- Oui, c’est Ichigo même qui à proposer de faire ça, sur le ton de la rigolade mais il à un vrai désir de connaissance. Nous nous entendions si bien pour ça d’ailleurs. C’était totalement faux, elle aimait Ichigo parce que c’était un crétin attendrissant, et qu’il avait une réelle complicité peut-être construite autour de petit secret mais elle n’en restait pas moins terriblement liée affectivement à lui. Mais elle préférait mourir que de se l’avouer elle-même. Ichigo me fournira le carte-pass de son Oncle Isshin Shiba, je vais faire en sorte de trouver un moyen de faire une copie sans nom en trafiquant un peu avec du Kido, je sais corrompre un sort nécromancien.

\- Où est-ce que je rentre en compte ? Demanda son père, l’expression de son père bien que dissimulée par son masque neutre était clairement extatique. Elle l’avait piégé.

\- Pendant que moi Ichigo iront prendre ce dont nous avons besoin, il faut que d’un autre côté tu dissimules notre absence le jour de l’examen.

\- Tu veux faire ça le jour de l’examen, bonne idée, j’ai tout le personnel et les étudiant sous Kyoka, quoi d’autre.

\- Demander à Gin le capitaine Tousen de faire diversion en faisant péter le réseau spirituel à la 12ème division et le Senkaimon, le capitaine Kurotsuchi sera pris à l’académie car il est le doyen cette année donc s’y infiltré sera plus facile, pour ce qui est du Senkaimon, avec la guerre en ce moment, il est clairement sollicité de façon abusive alors le corps nécromancien va s’affoler dessus.

\- Si j’y glisse quelque Menos ça fera même une excellente raison pourquoi le Senkaimon craquerait, quelque Gillian on déjà réussit à s’y infiltrer, je peux mettre ça sur le dos d’un Adjuchas un peu trop zélée , et personne n’en viendra à la conclusion que c’est pour cacher deux petit étudiant en 1er année qui font un larcin dans la grand bibliothèque spirituel de la société de l’âme alors qu’il devrait passé leur examen finaux pour aller en 2ème année. Conclut son père en se massant le menton pensif avant de voir son visage se torde dans un sourire satisfait. En effet je vois le potentiel de ton plan, au final je n’aurais qu’à vous dissimuler vous feriez la partis la plus risqué. Mais sache que si vous vous faites attraper, je ne vous aiderait pas. Amaya hocha de la tête vigoureusement.

\- Je sais, tu devras juste me donner une liste de ce que tu veux prendre et on fera main basse sur le butins. Elle sourit à son père, tendant sa main pour qu’il la saisisse et l’embrasse en lançant un regard complice.

\- C’est ma petite fille intelligente, je me demande même si tu me ressembles un peu trop sur certain aspect. Dit-il en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce, Amaya soupira de contentement en appréciant le geste d’affection entrelaçant ses doigts pour jouer avec.

\- Comme si tu n’aimais pas que je sois ton petit clone papa. Dit-elle jovialement avec un grand sourire.

C’était dans la poche, maintenant il fallait plus convaincre Ichigo de collaborer avec son père.

  
  
  


**01 Mars 1943 ; Chambre d’Amaya Aizen, SEIREITEI**

  
  


_Ma nana, j’ai bien reçu ta lettre de la semaine dernière et j’en suis immensément désolé de ne pas t’avoir répondu plus tôt. Mais s’il te plaît ne m’inonde plus de courrier je ne vais jamais m’en sortir avec la charge de travail que j’ai déjà en parallèle. Pour répondre à ce que tu as dis précédemment, ne fait pas attention au venin de Suzumi, elle à toujours été un peu vipère sur les bords et c’est juste ça manière de communiquer, même si je dois avouer qu’il y a quand même de meilleur méthode que son habituel passif-agressif._

_Au pire, donne lui un bon coup de poing dans la gueules, pour être accoutumé à ta violence depuis pas moins de 70 ans, je peux te dire que même si tu as le gabarit de crevette ( tu reste quand même plus grande que moi. ) tu fais mal quand tu frappes._

_Tu n’as qu'à ignorer les réprimande de Mika on sait tous que de toute manière ou non elle s’insurge pour un rien._

_Elle devrait retirer son balai dans le cul un jour tu ne penses pas ? Mais bon Mika, c'est Mika. Je me souviens encore de son surnom débile que je lui ai donné enfant. Madame Miak Miak ! Alors qu’elle devait avoir à peine 30 ans de plus que moi. Elle me détestait j’en suis sûre._

_Sinon je n’ai pas grand-chose à raconter, l’académie est à mourir d’ennui mais je m’en sors toujours pas avec la masse travail, je suis sur que les professeur sont des sadiques. D’autant plus que je vais bientôt passer mes examens finaux de l’année, que je vais réussir bien entendu. Mais ça c’était une évidence._

_Mais encore une fois je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer pendant ces vacances mon père, veux rattraper le temps perdu du coup je vais encore rester avec lui pendant cette période, Mais je te promet que la totalité de mes vacances d’été te seras à toi et à toi seul. Kaimoya me manque beaucoup trop._

_Tu as sous-entendu dans ton courrier que cela commençait à être sérieux pour le changement de col. Aïe je n’ai jamais aimé cette partie du contrat de Geisha, et j’ai peur d’être totalement impuissante face à Ran sur ce sujet. Tiens moi au courant des détails, ce sera sûrement quelque du Seireitei alors je pourrais te dire à quoi il ressemble ou le rendre ‘‘ inapte’’ histoire de trouver un meilleur choix._

_Tu vas sûrement rebondir sur mes amours, mais encore une fois le néant, je ne vois pas ce garçon de cette manière quoique tu en penses. Ichigo est un formidable ami et c’est tout. Même si j’avoue qu’il à de très jolie abdos, mais non j’ai toujours été un peu faible face à chair alors ce n’est pas un signe de quoique ce soit tu m’entends, je suis juste curieuse de l’autre sexe._

_Je vais terminer sur ces mots et attendre ta réponse, fais un bonjour de ma part aux reste des filles._

_Mon amour, Maya._

  
  


Elle lâcha son pinceau et scella son courrier, elle écrivait souvent des banalités à Hisana. Même si elle mourrait d’envie de tous dire en détails comment serat ça vie, elle deviendrait folle.

Mais Hisana parle trop. C’était le genre de personne auxquelles tu ne pouvais pas vraiment te confier sans risquer que tout soit dévoilé. Après ça ne la dérangeait pas dans une certaine mesure, elle avait vite appris à prendre soin de savoir se taire autour de la jolie brune. Et elle savait être silencieuse sur certaines choses, comme son père. Même si elle pensait que c’était plus par la peur du rupture de son contrat qu’autre chose.

Elle s’étira et sauta finalement dans son futon, elle n’était pas très fatigué mais rester éveillé serait juste inutile et la rendrait mal agréable demain. Et avec tout ce qu’elle préparait elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir son esprit parasiter par de la mauvaise humeur. Elle ferma les yeux et s’endormit aussitôt après quelque exercice de respiration.

Elle les ré-ouvrit dans l’immense lieu que se présentait être son monde intérieur, elle regarda alors le ciel ou les étoiles brillait de mille feux, seul quelque petit nuage bleuté par l’obscurité.

Elle descendit finalement devant la femme en face d’elle toujours immobile en l’attendant patiemment. Elle n’avait plus trop vu la ténébreuse depuis qu’elle avait décidé d’aider Ichigo, parfois elle faisait des commentaires ou disait son avis, mais elle était très souvent silencieuse.

Elle n’avait jamais vraiment forcé la conversation avec elle, la femme ne semblait pas être du genre à aimer la compagnie ou même la conversation.

\- En effet, je ne vois aucun intérêt à parler si je n’y vois pas d’intérêt. déclara la concernée en s’avançant, l’ondulation de l’eau sous ses pas se percuta au sien dans une petite vague douce. Amaya se sentait nerveuse.

\- Il est temps que tu me donnes ton nom, n’est-ce pas ? Questionna Amaya, et même si elle ne montrait aucune expression elle pouvait sentir la panique grandir. C’était bizarre de sentir la panique par rapport au pouvoir de sa propre épée, de son propre pouvoir.

\- Tes craintes sont justifiées, je ne suis pas le genre de pouvoirs que tout peut se permettre d’avoir, si je t’ai choisi c’est parce que je savais que tu n'utiliserais de manière juste. La femme s’approcha d’elle faisant fasse à Amaya e. De plus prêts elle semblait d’autant plus inquiétante des traits acérés se révélant. Don des canines et des griffes noir acéré. Mais tout comme tu ressens le besoin de progresser, je ressens le besoin de me révéler à toi.

\- Tu ne le feras pas sans rien, devons nous nous battre pour que je puisse me montrer digne de t’utiliser ? Demanda Amaya, la femme sourit relevant des dents blanche bien évidente entre ses lèvres noirci.

\- Non, je n’aime pas me battre, et je ne suis pas le type d’épée offensive de toute façon, croiser le fer ne sera pas ton épreuve. Amaya resta curieuse, elle savait plus moins que son Zanpakuto n’était pas un sous-type physique, mais n’avait-elle vraiment aucune utilité dans le combat ?

\- Je ne fais que révéler la vérité, la façon dont tu m'utiliseras sera à ton loisir, maintenant regarde tes pieds. Ordonna la femme, la jeune Aizen s’exécuta et s’attarda sur le reflet obscure, légèrement mouvementé à cause des ondulations de l’eau.

\- Tu as dit que cette eau reflétait ce que nous sommes vraiment… la vérité.

\- Oui, si le garçon était ici par exemple tu verrais le hollow qu’il a en lui. Mais soit plus observatrice et regarde mieux. Amaya hocha de la tête et regarda de nouveau le reflet, elle alla même jusqu’à s’abaisser pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Mais à peine elle eut le temps de vraiment bien voir son reflet qu’elle recula d’horreur.

\- Comment est-ce possible ! S’écria Amaya en se redressant pour se mettre sur les fesses et traîner le sol à reculons, Ça peut pas être vrai ! Papa ne m’aurait jamais caché quelque chose comme ça ! Mais la femme ne fit que sourire de façon satisfaite.

\- Tu sembles toujours avoir du mal à reconnaître le fait que ton père aime plonger le monde dans le mensonge, tu ne fais pas forcément l’exception, qu’importe ce qu’il te dit et ce qu’il ressent. Avec une certaine violence la femme agrippa la tête d’Amaya pour la forcer à voir le reflet. Voici à quoi tu ressembles vraiment. Je vais te montrer la vérité. Mais Amaya se débat.

\- Non attends s’il te plaît laisse moi en discuter avec mon père, laisse moi au moins avoir la chance d’avoir sa version. Mais la femme l’ignora alors qu’elle forca de plus en plus la tête pour la mettre dans l’eau.

\- Je n’aime pas les menteurs. déclara-t-elle d’une voix forte. Je me contrefiche des sentiments qu’ils peuvent porter pour toi ou inversement, cela te rend aveugle à ce qui est vraiment. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans son crâne perçant la peau du scalp. Si tu veux mon pouvoir, alors accepte ta vérité. Amaya resta silencieuse tout en commençant à sangloter, clairement récalcitrante. Elle angoissait. Et si tu arrives à l’accepter, alors tu auras mon nom et la capacité de voir celle des autres.

Amaya n’eut le temps de crier sa protestation que la femme plongea sa tête dan l’eu a brisant la surface. Aussitôt le visage touchant le miroir elle se sentis tiré dans les profondeur de l’océan sombre alors que son crie était étouffer par l’eau qui s’infiltrait en elle, sa silhouette se perdant dans l’abîme alors qu’elle plongeait dans le noir.

Puis tous s’arrêta immobile, elle resta en suspend au milieu du néant, puis finalement deux grand yeux or au sclérotique noir apparue devant elle, la chevelure longue et d’un blanc immaculé entourait son visage identique au sien, les ongles noir et griffue et l’air prédatrice. Son reflet sourit.

\- Et une chose, Amaya. Résonna son épée. Ne te perds pas dans ce que tu es. Tout autour d’elle explosa d’une lumière or lui brûlant les rétines.

Et elle hurla.


	10. Chapitre 9 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyeuse st valentin !  
> voici mon cadeau plein d'amour ! <3
> 
> Illustration de Miyu :  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/35c3ac315bbd20413073125f0e9a6fac/86b927aebc3a4434-72/s640x960/8ed321d31545b58999b5dc95b1cf328c1d887ed7.png

**01 Mars 1943 ; Chambre d’Amaya Aizen, SEIREITEI**

  
  


Il y a des personnes qui, voyant la vérité en face, ouvrent grand les yeux pour mieux la voir et d'autres qui ferment les yeux et crient à l'imposture ! Amaya faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie.

Ce qui était paradoxal car elle était plus que capable de faire partie de la première. C'était un choix.

Par hédonisme, elle évitait consciencieusement tout ce qui pouvait lui faire mal. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal, pas de cette manière. Même si c'était un mensonge, une illusion qui l'avait rendue si craintive. Quelque chose qui n’avait jamais existé. Cela avait été dans son esprit, dans son cerveau. 

C'était ce même cerveau qui la forçait à voir ça. D'après elle et sa philosophie , on voit le monde en fonction de la profondeur de notre conscience. La conscience est comme la lumière d'une lanterne mégalographique. Comme cet objet bizarre que son père lui avait donné une fois lors d'un voyage en France ou il ont assisté à une conférence. Elle ne se rappelait pas de ce que le professeur avait dit mais elle se souvint que son père et elle l'avait volé par la suite, trouvant l’objet fascinant ( elle l'avait cassé depuis). On appelait aussi ces objet '' lanterne de peur '' ou plus parlant dans sa situation '' cassettes des illusion ''.

La qualité de l'image projetée sur le mur dépendait aussi de la force de cette lumière. Il arrivait, parfois, que la conscience soit faible, peu profonde, fragile, alors l'image que l'on voit rester flou. La vérité n'est pas vacillante comme peuvent l'être ces images, si la vision que nous avions peut l'être. Voir flou et dire : « Le monde est flou » mais c’est faux ! Le monde ne dépend pas de notre vision de ce que nous croyons voir, ça ce n'est que le reflet, et c'est quelque chose de trop facilement manipulable.

Dites vous ce que Amaya vit en ce moment, c'est comme si elle était obligée de voir l'image d'une projection sans aucun moyen de voir flou, La lumière qui permet la projection, était elle-même.

Pousser dans les plus grandes profondeurs de sa conscience, ainsi quelle vue la vérité de la plus pure des manières. Sans aucune manière de pouvoir l’esquiver. Il n'y a pas pire sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre ni pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. 

Elle ne pouvait plus être sourde, ni être aveugle cette fois-ci.

Et elle vue alors ce qu'était sa vérité.

  
  


Le première souvenir qu’elle était flou et lointain comme si il profilait d’une histoire ancienne, seule le mirage du chaos du feu et du sang était perceptible, ainsi que la sensation enivrante de pouvoir absolue. La couronne d’os fièrement dressée sur sa tête alors que par sa volonté elle déclenchait vent et tempête.

Elle avait été le tout, elle avait été la déesse créatrice et fertile, la reine de la terre et de la chair que composait ce monde. 

  
  


Puis il vint, cette créature issue de son propre seins,blanc et trop sage, animé de cette chose qui n’était pas l’instinct, de cette puissance qui n’était pas la sienne. Il n’était pas comme ses enfants, les hollow qui était les fruit d’elle-même, c’était un autre être un autre dieu. 

Il lui était impossible de la tuer, trop ancienne, trop puissante il ne fit que la diviser, arrachant son âme fragmenter qui devint celle que se partageait les Hommes, sa chair fut la semence qui crée la terre, le noyau brûlant coulant de son sang versée, seule son esprit affaibli et disloqué survie, condamnée à errer à n’être qu’un esprit errant, une vermine qui parasitent le corps de sa descendance, condamné à se réincarner dans ses filles, avant que trop épuisé, trop vieille s’éteindre dans leur inconscient comme une cendre humide.

  
  


Elle n'était pas morte, elle ne pouvait mourir comme elle ne pouvait vivre. Elle était un concept incapable de se subtituer dans le mond ephysique. Que ce soit comment on l'appelait, Nammu,Gaïa, Cybèle, Isis, Magna mater, Viraj, Aditi, Kali, Hela, Izanami, Nyx, Lilith… Elle ne put compter tous les noms qui la désignaient. A la fois la déesse mère et la déesse du chaos

Elle dormait dans chacune de ses filles, puis dans les puits sans fond des ventres des hollow qui dévoraient ses porteurs.

Plonger dans le desespoire qu’un jour la Reine des Enfer pourrait retrouver son trône volé par le roi des âmes.

  
  


**XX XX XXX ; Plaine désertique, HEUCO MONDO**

  
  
  


Lorsque les dernier morceau de son enveloppe osseuse tomba de sa chair, elle aspirait goulûment l’air, la tête dressée, elle s’en fichait d’être nue et humide. Elle s'était libérée de cette prison qu’était son masque.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, révélant alors à ces yeux vierge toute la beauté sobre de ce désert au sable si blanc et au ciel si noir. Elle pouvait enfin mettre une image à la sensation fluide du sable sous ses pattes. Elle se coupa trop excitée pour voir sa peau blanche se fendre une ligne rouge et brûlante. C’était de cette couleur le chaud, le sang ? C’était si vif.

Mais ce qui l’interpella le plus ce fut cette immense chose dans le ciel qui la fixait en croissant comme un œil à moitié ouvert, indolente mais non moins scrutatrice.

\- _C’était ce que tout le monde appelait donc la Lune. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il la déteste, ses reflets sont beaux._ Pensât-elle vivement, mais sans doute elle ne voyait pas ces défauts.

C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait depuis qu’elle se souvenait de ce qu’elle était.

Elle avait fini par être l’âme dominante de ce corps au moment, et avec elle la malédiction qu’elle traînait depuis sa vie humaine. La cécité, elle n’avait jamais rien vue de toute son existence y compris dans la mort car le fait d’avoir été sans yeux l’avait suivi y compris dans son esprit.

Puis elle s'était fait manger parce qu’elle apprit plus tard être un Hollow. Pas un Yokai comme on le disait même si elle pensait que c’était un peu la même chose.

Mais elle ne fut pas présente toute suite d’autre âme furent à la lumières ces années, et elle n’avait été qu’une parmis tant d’autre. Mais au fur et à mesure que la colère l’avait pris d’avoir connue que l’obscurité et que la volonté farouche de cesser cette situation la gagnait, elle avait gagné en puissance et en esprit. Puis finalement devenue Vasto Lorde, elle avait été la plus puissante et est devenue celle qui était à la lumière effaçant tous les autres.

Mais encore une fois elle ne voyait pas.

Elle avait demandé de l’aide aux autres Vasto lorde mais il se trouvait qu'elle était la seule dans ce cas, ou la seule à s’en plaindre. Même le grand roi Barragan voyait alors que les dire des autres disait qu’il n’était qu’un squelette humain. Avec seulement deux orifices à la place des yeux.

Elle n’était pas très vieille pour une Vasto Lorde ou même un hollow, est c’était une femelle. Tous les mâle qui avait essayé de la coupler ne cessait de dire qu’elle était la plus belle des créatures de ce monde.

Mais pouvait-elle vraiment le savoir ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu’était la beauté ou la laideur qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle avait essayé tant de fois de devenir avec ses autres sens à quoi elle ressemblait.

Pourquoi tellement de choses serait laide au yeux de tous ? Elle avait un but, elle voulait voir ce monde et découvrir ce qui était beau ou laid pour profiter de ces yeux fraîchement acquis.

  
  


**XX XX XXX ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Le Hueco Mondo fut rapidement ennuyeux à ses yeux. Tout était pareil et elle était trop avare de voir de nouvelles choses qui changeraient de l’ordinaire. Et les Hollow non évoluer était terriblement non intéressant pour elle.

Elle finit par prendre le risque d’aller à la société de l’âme et ceux malgré la guerre entre Shinigami qui s’y profilait contre les Quincy. De toute façon elle était assez forte pour tuer nombreux de Shinigami ou de ces humains stupide. Même si elle n’était pas aussi agressive que ces compères, elle appréciait de temps en temps le goût de la victoire et de la chair fraîche.

Elle n'attaquera pas les âmes. Personne ne devinait ce qu’elle était, ne vantant que sa beauté, elle eut tellement de réaction surtout les mâles. Nombre de fois où elles lui furent la cour. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir si orgueilleuse. Certain était insistant et essayait de la forcer mais il était si faible qu’il ne suffisait qu’une pichenette pour les réduire en tas de nourriture. La mort n’était pas très belle, c’était immobile et parfois en pleine putréfaction. L’odeur qui l’accompagnait lui faisait aussi froisser son nez délicat. Mais si elle profite de sa glorification de son physique. Elle s'ennuie rapidement, elle s'intéresse alors à ce que les humains appellent l’art. Mais l’art qui était présenté n’était que des choses elle refusait de reconnaître quelque chose de beau si ce n’était pas vivant.

Elle connut alors ce qu'étaient des Geisha, des personnes d’art et elle était si belle. Si belle qu’elle en fut tellement jalouse de se faire dépasser.

Elle voulait les tuer. Puis elle rencontra l’une d’elle au regard doré. Elle était si courtisée si voulue par les hommes et femmes riches qu’elle tenta un jour de la tuer.

Alors elle s’approcha doucement de cette femme, on l’appellait Ran. Orchidée, le nom donné à une de ces jolies fleurs. Mais Ran n’était qu’une fleur, elle, elle était beaucoup plus.

Puis il lui vint à l’esprit qu’elle pouvait être une de ces Geishas, elle serait la plus belle des plus belles choses. Finalement, elle ne voulut pas tuer Ran mais se rendit chez elle et demanda à être Geisha.

Bien sûr elle fut acceptée, elle s’en ficha de l’argent ou de la dette ou de parler à une autre fille. Néanmoins elle se préoccupait assez de Ran. Ran reconnaissait sa beauté et la traitait comme elle devait le faire. Tsunade était aussi sympathique pas aussi jolie, mais jalouse, dotée d’un venin si âpres que ses ses histoires étaient divertissantes. On lui donna un nom, Miyu. Belle lune. Elle aimait ce prénom. La lune était l’une des belles choses qu’elle avait vue depuis qu’elle acquit la vue. Elle l’avait regardé pendant des heures et des heures. Elle voulait être une lune, la plus belle des lunes, dominant la nuit de sa lumière et de son regard.

Elle oublia presque qu’un jour elle fut aveugle et un hollow. On lui avait donné des noms lors de sa vie antérieure mais il n’était pas beau. Souvent en rapport à son handicap. Bien sûr elle prenait soin de tuer tout ce qui rappelait son embarras. On insultait pas une dame de cette manière.

Elle passa des années et vit les saisons à Kaimoya. Et elle fut si célèbre pour sa beauté qu’elle sentit enfin un but dans sa vie. Avec Ran qui devient finalement ce qu’on pourrait appeler une sœur. Elle était finalement paisible et sereine. Elle pouvait continuer éternellement comme ça. Vivre à Kaimoya, être Geisha et voir tout le monde se battre pour le prestige de l’avoir à ses côtés.

Puis elle le rencontra.

  
  


**XX XX XXX ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Miyu rencontra pour la première fois ce garçon quand son âme apparut dans la ville. Personne l’avait remarqué mais elle avait tout de suite senti la pression brutale d’un Reiatsu puissant et mal maîtrisé.

Ce n’était pas anormal non plus. Kaimoya était très prisée des Shinigami du Seireitei ce qui faisait que beaucoup de personne puissante venait ici (aucune n’avait remarqué son statut d’Arrancar, les fragments de son masque restant était discrètement coincé derrière son oreilles et son troue se trouvait à l’endroit farfelue qu’était la luette dans sa bouche. Elle n’avait qu’à garder les dents serré et ne pas ouvrir grand ( c’était de toute façon quelque chose de très indécent.. Puis les amygdales n'étaient pas forcément la plus belle chose à voir). Mais le Reiatsu dense et puissant l’avait ébranlé mais elle ne fit rien. Elle n’était avant tout que Miyu la plus belle des Geisha. Elle n’avait pas à se préoccuper de ce Reiatsu.

Mais Kaimoya était petit et elle vit finalement la cause de ces émois.

Elle fut déçue, ce n’était qu’un jeune garçon simple, Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans physiquement. Certes il avait de beaux traits exotiques comme ceux de l’occident avec de grands yeux, les lèvres charnues et l’air suave malgré ses graisses de bébé encore présentes. Mais loin de ses exigences comme les nobles Kuchiki ou Shihôin pouvait la satisfaire.

Ce garçon simple se nommait Sôsuke, il fut pendant un temps pêcheur à Kaimoya avant de finalement partir au Seireitei pour devenir Shinigami. Elle ne le revue pas avant au moins 40 ans ou ce fut comme client.

Il était accompagné du capitaine de la 5ème division Shinji Hirako. Elle adorait Shinji, il la gâtait toujours comme une vrai princesse et c’était sans doute l’un des seul homme auxquelles elle accordait ses faveurs (avec le 26ème chef de la famille Kuchiki fut un temps) Il n’était pas très proche de Sôsuke et ceux pourtant son amabilité. Il était même trop aimable, cela lui faisait grincer des dents, elle aimait l'honnêteté, de toute façon sa nature ancienne de hollow la rendait plus sensible aux odeurs âcres du mensonges. Beaucoup mentait mais parfois non.

Néanmoins ce jeune Sôsuke eut le don d’attirer son attention par sa puissance et ce regard un peu admiratif qui semblait lui donner. Au moins ce garçon savait reconnaître ce qui était beau. Elle ne se serait jamais douté ce qui se cachait devant son apparence banal et son air un peu timide. 

Elle avait quitté son rendez-vous au petit matin, mais elle se retrouva désappointée de ne pas voir son serviteur venir la chercher. Elle se résigna ronronnante à rentrer à pieds. Elle avait quand même bu beaucoup de saké.

\- Je suppose qu’on vous le dit mille fois, mais vous êtes vraiment belle Miyu-san. Dit une voix douce et suave, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme lieutenant, elle nota au brassard sur son bras droit. Même si elle était devenue un peu indifférente à ses compliments, elle apprécie tout de même.

\- Merci...Aizen-kun. Dit-elle avec réserve mais le jeune brun s’approcha, Miyu remarqua qu’il avait grandi et avait maintenant une carrure souple mais épaisse et solide, bien construite par les efforts et l’entraînement militaire. Il était encore un peu jeune, la peau était douce et ses joues avaient fondu pour révéler des traits anguleux. Beau, mais elle ne lui donnait pas plus de 17 ans. Sans doute sera-t-il un très bel homme en mûrissant encore un peu. Elle n’aimait pas les jeunes garçons. Comme des fruits , il était trop acides.

Elle pouvait sentir la pression de Reiatsu sur ces épaules et elle cacha sa surprise: il semblait très fort maintenant, mais ce garçon simple semblait être beaucoup plus puissant à ce qu’il laissait prétendre.

\- Me permettez-vous de vous accompagnez, je me sentirais mal à laisser une aussi jolie femme que vous rentré seule à cette heure de la mâtiné. Proposa ce dernier. Miyu hésita, elle était parfaitement capable de rentrer seule ( c’était une Arrancar anciennement Vasto lorde, elle était plus forte que plusieurs capitaine réunit ) mais, elle laissa sa curiosité la gagner et accepta d’un geste.

Le jeune homme se rangea à ses côtés et s’avança avec elle.

Elle n'aime pas le silence pesant entre eux alors elle engage la conversation.

\- Te plais-tu au Seireitei ? Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t’avais pas vue à Kaimoya depuis ton départ de cette ville. Demanda cette dernière avec légèreté, Sôsuke fit un sourire doux mais crispé.

\- Oh pas vraiment, la vie est bien plus agréable à Kaimoya, mais il vaut mieux pour moi d’être un Shinigami, j’ai conscience que mon Reiatsu mal maîtrisé pouvait causer des soucis à certains. Dit-il avec douceur Miyu acquise, c’était vrai que son Reiatsu était imposant et bon nombre s’était évanouie en étant proche de lui, à vrai dire elle même avait Quelque petite sueurs. Mais elle n’avait pas cherché plus loin, il arrivait souvent d’avoir des anomalies dans le monde des âmes.

\- En effet, tu avais fait une entrée remarquée, si je puisse me permettre, un peu mélodramatique. Dit-elle avec complicité, le jeune Aizen gloussa en appréciant la petite taquinerie et il discuta de banalité. Miyu comprend toute suite que ce garçon était très performant dans l’art de la rhétorique. Il parlait beaucoup, savait poser sa voix et attirer l’attention. Elle aimait ça. Elle est plus détendue.

Puis à l'endroit le plus sombre de son chemin il s’arrêta. Elle se figea, que préparait-il ?

\- Miyu-san puis-je vous posez une question ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. La geisha se préparait à attaquer par instinct, elle n’avait pas d’arme sur elle pas même un tanto mais elle pouvait toujours lancer un bala ou un cero, elle prendrait ce lieutenant en une question de minute.

\- Bien sûr… Répondit-elle doucement Aizen sourit.

\- Comment cela ce fait que personne n’ai remarqué que vous soyez une Arrancar ? Elle se glaça regardant l’homme avec horreur. L’adrénaline se gonfla dans son corps et elle sentit son propre Reiatsu se hérisser comme un chat en colère.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ? Demanda Miyu, Aizen fit un petit Hmpf satisfait comme si c’était une évidence.

\- Le morceau de votre masque coincé derrière l’oreille c’est très petit et on aurait jamais remarqué, de même qu’il faudrait fixer votre bouche avec une longue assiduité pour remarquer votre luette troué, ces détails était obsolète, mais si votre propre Reiatsu semblait être plus proche du hollow que du Shinigami je ne l’aurais pas compris. Il s’approcha d’un pas traînant alors qu’elle recula.

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ? Me tuer est-ce pour ça que tu es ici, en mission ? Miyu s’énerva, elle n’avait pas envie de tout gâcher, elle s'était construite cette vie et elle était heureuse elle refusait qu’un garçon arrogant gâche cela. Mais la gestuelle d’Aizen n’était pas agressive, au contraire, il semblait être soudainement très enjôleur, ses yeux brun clair pétillaient et son visage s’illumina.

\- Oh non certainement pas. Je m’en voudrait d’anéantir une chose aussi belle que vous alors que vous êtes si unique. Précautionneusement il prit sa main pour faire un baise main, ses lèvres étaient douces et s'attardait avec sensualité sur son épiderme. Elle sentit alors ce massif Reiatsu, dense et profond, effleurer le sien comme une invitation. Elle fut surprise qu’il connaissait le langage intime des hollow quand ils se courtisaient. Elle se sentit faiblir alors que ses instincts oubliés remontent, rare était les mâle assez puissant pour la faire chavirer et l’envisager comme compagne. Il n’agissait pas comme un Shinigami et même s' il était clairement une âme de dieu de la mort il imitait parfaitement les impulsions hollow qui permettait de charmer les femelles. La façon dont il la gratifie lui donnait chaud et elle manqua de peu de haleter de plaisir.

\- C’est une honte que personne puisse voir votre vrai beauté Miyu-san, capable de duper tout le monde avec de belle manière et un beau visage alors que vous êtes si dangereuse, c’est pour moi cela la clef de votre beauté. Elle tourna son bras pour lui adresser son poignet, ses mains glissant le long de son épiderme alors que ses lèvres charnues glissaient sur sa peau sensible. Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu’un ne l’avait pas courtisé de cette manière. Ses mots étaient si beaux que si elle avait un cœur, ils iraient droit dedans.

\- Vous jouez avec un jeu dangereux Aizen-kun vous n’êtes pas ignorant que je ne suis pas qu’une simple fleur auxquelles on peut butiner comme le sous entendue certain de ses hommes stupides. Elle s’approcha à son tour envieuse, elle voulait ce mâle pour elle seule. Sans oublier que je suis exigeante, je ne veux que le meilleur.

\- Vous ne méritez que l’excellence Miyu-san, il n’en va pas de moins. Mais rassurez-vous je saurais vous apporter tout ce que vous souhaiterez.

\- Vraiment, tu sembles arrogant, et si je te demandais la Lune elle-même ?

\- Alors je vous la donnerais. Mais pour ça vous devriez voir quelque chose. Il recula de quelque instant le rouge au joue alors qu’elle le regardait avec luxure. Il porta sa main à son épée et elle se figea.

\- Que !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferez pas de mal, mais vous m’avez bien demandé la lune ? Il sortit l’épée de son fourreau et la dressa devant lui lame pointée au sol. Regardez-bien. Il inspira, sortant finalement la lame qui se brisa en mille éclats miroitants. Éclate ! Kyoka Suigetsu. Miyu voulue réagir mais alors elle vue.

La lune, cette si belle lune dont elle avait le prénom, dans ses mains brillante de mille feu. Sa poitrine se gonfla de bonheur et de joie, la faisant pétiller, C’était si beau.

Elle regarda alors Sôsuke qui souriait et totalement euphorique sans se rendre compte que ses propres sensations ne lui appartenaient plus elle l’embrassa. Ce fut une nuit passionnelle ou elle le marqua comme son compagnon. Un tel homme était digne de ses exigences.

Ou tout du moins le reflet de cet homme.

  
  
  


**23 Juillet 1776 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Depuis qu’elle avait accepté Sôsuke, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver tout merveilleux, ce jeune homme était parfait. Bien qu’elle avait d’abord pensé qu’il était trop simple elle pouvait voir la rareté exotique de ses traits. Il n’était pas beau comme on le veux d’un homme Asiatique mais l’était certainement de ce qu’on voulait d’un occidental, c’est yeux était grand ouvert d’un brun clair et froid comme le sable blanc mouillé, ses cheveux bouclait de façon absolument adorable. Ses lèvres charnues et moelleuses était un vrai délice au toucher. Sa peau était dorée avec un léger hâle, lisse et brûlante. Il était comme un soleil, lumineux et radieux.

Il la traitait comme une véritable reine et en retour elle le traitait comme un roi. Son roi. Il pouvait être orgueilleux sur sa puissance, Kyoka Suigetsu son épée était très puissante même elle-même le reconnaissait, ses illusions était parfaite si beaucoup aurait été récalcitrant à en être sous son joug ce n’était pas le cas. Kyoka Suigetsu lui permettait de voir des choses si belles que la réalité serait incapable de reproduire.

Sôsuke était toujours doux mais elle pouvait sentir sa force, et sa ruse. Sôsuke était intelligent, chose qu’elle reconnaît parfois manquer. Mais il n’en restait pas moins semblable. 

Ran voyait sa relation avec lui d’un mauvaise œil, Miyu avait perdu un peu d’argent vue qu’elle refusait de prendre un Danna ou de couché avec un autre homme et ceux malgré les sommes astronomique qu’il lui était proposé, elle refusait même Shinji, bien que attristé semblait être très respectueux de ses choix ( elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pris Shinji en danna). Mais même si Sôsuke n'exigent pas de fidélité, les hollows ne trompaient pas leur partenaire quand il était compagnon. C'étaient des créatures monogames et pour certain c’était même un couple formé pour la vie. Seuls les hollow trop faible ou de bas étage s'abaissent à de telle tromperie. Sôsuke n’était pas toujours présent, il partait souvent au Seireitei et elle pouvait pleurer de son absence pendant parfois des années. Mais même si elle n’aimait pas que son mâle s’éloigne d’elle, elle le comprenait. Elle oubliait que parfois les Shinigami étaient avant tout des soldats d’un régime. Mais même si elle parlait beaucoup de politique avec ses clients, elle ne s’intéressait pas trop à ça de plus prêts, c’était trop compliqué.

Tout était merveilleux, elle commençait même à croire que ce qu’elle éprouvait pour lui était de l’amour, et ceux même si elle n’avait plus de coeur elle pouvait presque ressentir cette organe fantôme pulser dans sa poitrine

Mais un jour cela changea, cela avait commencé par une sensation de faiblesse puis par la maladie. Des nausées matinales pour être précise. Elle n’a jamais été malade ? Ce n’était pas normal pour elle d’être malade. Elle crut qu’on l’avait empoisonnée, alors elle avait appelé Sôsuke en panique avec ce dispositif qu’il lui avait donné au cas ou l’un ou l’autre serait en situation d’urgence. Il n’avait réussi à venir que trois jours après. Lorsqu’il était venu, il avait été colérique.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a pour que tu m’appelles ainsi Miyu. Il demanda durement, Miyu devinait que c’était parce qu’elle l’avait contrarié dans ses plans, il était souvent de mauvaise humeur quand ça n’allait pas dans le sens qu’il voulait. C’était un homme qui pouvait avoir un mauvais caractère..

\- Je suis malade. déclara-t-elle vivement, il ne sembla pas inquiet.

\- Tu as utilisé l’alarme parce que tu es malade ? Je sais que tu sembles mal le réaliser mais je ne peux pas venir à chaque fois que tu as une contrariété, j’ai des responsabilités au Seireitei, lieutenant tu te rappelles et de Hirako ? Il semblait moqueur et résigné mais Miyu s’énerva.

\- Arrête d’être méprisant Sôsuke je le sais tout ça ! Cria-t-elle ne supportant pas l’arrogance de son compagnon. Je suis une Arrancar, j’était une Vasto Lorde. Si une âme classique peut attraper un rhume et ceux même mort ce n’est pas le cas pour moi. Claqua cette dernière paniqué en s’agitant hystériquement. Je crois qu’on m'a empoisonné, je ne sais pas quoi faire, utilise ton Kido ! Elle s’affola peu à peu faisant les cent pas et l’expression de Sôsuke fondit aussi pour une certaine inquiétude.

\- Quels sont tes symptômes ?

\- Nausée, surtout le réveil, cela peut pas être le saké mais même sans boire je vomit toujours. Cela va faire 3 semaines que je ne supporte rien et que je suis hypersensible à tous, toucher, odeur, son, lumière, je crois même avoir de la fièvre, touche mon front je suis sur que j’ai de la fièvre. Expliqua-t-elle en se prenant la main du lieutenant pour la poser de force sur son front. Aizen fronça des sourcils.

\- Allonge toi je vais t’examiner, si tu es vraiment empoisonné cela veut dire quelqu’un sait ce que tu es. Elle hocha de la tête en se laissant docilement faire sentant l’énergie verte glisser dans son corps pour finalement se concentrer sur son abdomen. L’expression concentré de Sôsuke fondue pour se figer dans une mine de pure choc.

\- Ce n’est pas possible. Dit-il pour lui-même en se laissant tomber sur ses fesses. Miyu s’inquiétait

\- Quel est le problème ? Ordonna-t-elle avec urgence mais, Sôsuke chose qu’elle ne veut jamais faire se mit à trembler. Sôsuke dit moi qu’est-ce qu’y se passe ! Est-ce que j’ai été empoisonné ?

\- Tu n’es pas empoisonné, ni malade. Dit-il doucement, et au comble du choc de Miyu il semblait que ses yeux commencèrent à devenir plus humide. Miyu ne fut pas rassuré des nouvelles la réaction d’Aizen était totalement nouvelle, allait-il pleurer ? Tu es enceinte.

\- Enceinte ? Répéta-t-elle bêtement semblant ne pas réaliser puis elle cliqua.

Enceinte, une grossesse, elle allait avoir une portée de petit. Miyu regarda son estomac avec horreur.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une progéniture, c’était trop rare pour les hollow et même pour les Shinigami c’était plus du stade du miracle s' il y avait même un croisement. Elle restait une Hollow, même forme humaine.

\- Oui Miyu, nous allons avoir un enfant, un bébé. Sôsuke ne sembla pas saisir l’horreur qui la prenait alors qu’il caressait l’estomac amoureusement et avec délicatesse. Aussitôt Miyu fut prise de rage face à la réaction de ce dernier ? Sôsuke ne l’avait jamais traité avec une telle douceur, une telle adoration. Comme si ce truc en elle invisible était déjà plus belle qu’elle. Elle fut jalouse.

Si elle était enceinte cela voulait dire que son corps changerait pour s'enlaidir et pour prendre les formes. Elle avait vu des femelles hollow les mamelles et l’abdomen pendant sois le poids passé du lait et des bébés. C’était la même chose pour les femmes, bouffie. Rare était celle qui était encore jolie après un enfant. Sans compter que ces petites choses la forçaient à avoir des responsabilités de protection et procurait trop de stress. Avoir les enfants qui ne l’avait jamais séduit, elle avait peut-être encore des instinct mais l’idée d’avoir des enfants n’en faisait plus partis ou du moins pas de manière urgente et irrationnel, elle préférait de loin s’occuper des Shikomiko comme tels, c’était plus gratifiant. Elle regarda de nouveau son ventre. Elle ne voulait pas d’enfant, elle refusait de se retrouver avec une marmaille et voir son corps s'adapter à cela c’était laid.

Et puis même si elle appréciait Sôsuke et son exotisme il n’était pas assez beau, trop banal. Elle refusait à la fois de donner au monde un progéniture plus laide qu’elle, elle en aurait honte mais à la fois elle ne supporterait pas si elle était plus belle ou tout autant, elle était unique et elle voulait le rester.

Et Sôsuke, cette réaction était si peu typique de lui. Elle aimait sa froideur et sa puissance, si indifférent de tous car il les dominait tous. Elle pouvait le sentir que s' il avait un enfant, il l’oublierait totalement pour cette petite anomalie. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu’un la remplace dans le cœur de Sôsuke, elle l’aimait trop pour le partager, même avec leur propre enfant.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir d’enfant enlève-le moi. Ordonna-t-elle impérieusement, la main de Sôsuke se figea et la regarda avec surprise et horreur.

\- Tu n’en veux pas ? Demanda Sôsuke Choqué

\- Bien sûr que non je n’en veux pas ! Je suis déjà bien heureuse de ma vie comme ça pour quoi je voudrais un enfant ! Non seulement la grossesse me rendra laide mais en plus ce sera une charge, je ne pourrais plus travailler en tans que Geisha avec un enfant, et ma carrière sera ruinée, que dira t-on de moi alors que je me retrouve avec un bambin de père inconnu. Couina-t-elle impérieusement en espérant que Sôsuke serait respectueux. Il savait qu’elle adorait son métier de Geisha. Mais à la place il fronça des sourcils et laissa poindre de la colère, Miyu allait de surprise en surprise il n’a jamais montré autant d’émotion en si peu de temps.

\- Te rends-tu compte même de la rareté qu’est cette enfant ? Elle sera une hybride, mi-shinigami, mi-arrancar ! clama-t-il d’une voix forte ! C’est une partie de nous, de moi ! Miyu s'agace

\- Je m’en fiche, je ne veux pas d’enfant ! je n'en ai jamais voulu ! De toute façon c’est moi qui est enceinte c’est ma décision ! Il semblait de plus en plus halluciner. Et cesse de pleurer, comme si c’était une partie de toi ! C’est juste de la semence, un fluide corporel comme la salive, l’urine ou le sang ! Puis où on va cacher cette horreur si elle vient au monde ! Un bébé classique est difficile, mais alors un bébé hollow, tu n'as jamais vu de bébé hollow ! Il sont indomptable et font un dégât incommensurable et exige beaucoup trop de demande, avec notre niveau, l’enfant sera trop gourmand, nous serions incapable de satisfaire sa faim ! Miyu continuait de se plaindre mais alors elle sentit la poigne brutale de Sôsuke sur son coup la plaquant au sol. Ses yeux si clairs étaient sombres et haineux et semblaient clairement mauvais.

\- Tu appelles ça une horreur ! T’entends-tu parler Miyu ! Il pressa sa poigne alors qu’elle resta docile rongeant son frein. De toute façon j’ai décidé que nous le garderons, je ne laisserais pas la chance d’avoir une famille parce que tu fais encore un de tes caprices ! Il la lâcha mais Miyu n’en démordait pas.

\- Famille ! Tch les hollow n’ont pas de famille, et seule les hollow les plus faibles ont des meutes. Je suis une Vasto Lorde et une Arrancar, je n’ai pas besoin de meutes ou même de famille. Je ne laisserais pas un monstre gâcher ma vie pour si peu. Je m’en fiche de ce que tu souhaite, comment veux-tu même t’en occuper, tu n’es jamais là ! Mais Sôsuke devint de nouveau extrêmement calme comme si rien venait de se passer, Miyu était perdu. Je vais me le retirer moi même, je me régénère vite et crois moi tu me remercierais si tu savais ce que cela impliquait vraiment. Elle laissa ses griffes se développer alors qu’elle le dressa au-dessus de son ventre.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Elle remarqua alors le reflet lumineux de Kyoka Suigetsu sorti de son fourreau et elle s’inquiéta, allait-il la tuer parce qu’elle refusait de garder un bébé ?

Avait-elle même eu une importance autre que la possibilité d’une progéniture bizarre? Elle pouvait même être handicapé ou déformé. Néanmoins Sôsuke aimait-il à ce point l' expérience, qu’il en ignorait ses besoin, tout ça même était-il le fruit de l’une d’elle ? Elle se sentait trahi de se savoir si peu importante pour lui

\- Tu vas me tuer ? Salaud ! Elle se leva pour attaquer mais elle entendit se brisement si caractéristique.

\- Éclate ! Kyoka Suigetsu ! Dit Aizen avec froideur et immédiatement elle se sentit s’endormir et plonger dans ce monde merveilleux si réconfortant qu'étaient ses illusions. Elle était bien, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait heureuse.

Du moins c’est ce qu’il lui faisait croire.

  
  


**17 Janvier 1777 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Comme beaucoup, il avait remarqué pour la première fois Miyu pour sa beauté. Il n’avait jamais tous au long de sa vie humain et maintenant spirituelle vue une femme aussi belle que cette Geisha. La peau blanche parfaite, les cheveux d’un argenté clair brillant de mille feu comme de la soie liquide, des yeux Améthyste, brillant comme les pierres précieuses du même nom. Il avait su reconnaître qu’elle était différente bien qu’avec l'âge et maturité il n’aurait été sans doute indifférent comme beaucoup de choses.

Mais à ce moment-là, il était jeune, à peine physiquement 18 ans. Et le Seireitei l’avait plongé dans une solitude et une amertume qui le rendait assez désespéré de contacter. Pas qu’il ne pouvait savoir de petite amie loin de là il était populaire, mais ce qu’il cherchait c’était quelque chose de plus. Il ne voulait pas juste combler sa solitude, 'il voulait remplir se trou en lui qui grandissait de plus en plus, combler ce vide. Se sentir lier à quelqu’un. 

Mais il doutait être capable d’amour, a vrai dire il n’en a jamais vraiment capable de ressentir ce que les gens appelait de l’amour et ceux même lors de sa vie humaine. Il avait été attaché à sa mère lors de sa vie humaine mais non seulement il l’avait oublié mais c’était plus un souvenir de son comportement qu’un sentiment. De toute façon, il s'était vite rendu compte que c’était plus de la possessivité que vraiment de l’affection. Il avait fini par se résigner à se sentir complètement décalée avec les autres.

Il ne sera jamais comme les autres.

Son capitaine Hirako se méfiait beaucoup de lui, et s' il se sentait terriblement agacé que ce maudit blond à grande dents ne tombe pas dans le panneau aussi facilement que les autres, il avait quand même pour lui une certaine appréhension et cela allégerait son humeur. L’adrénaline et la tension entre eux comblait pendant de brève instant cette sensation dérange d’abîme dans son cœur.

Lorsqu’il l’avait poussé à l'accompagner à Kaimoya il s'était douté que c’était une autre de ces provocations, Shinji aimait penser qu’il était une sorte d’eunuque ou du moins qu’il était impuissant, il n’était pas vexer ou outrer, savoir que ce n’était pas le cas lui était suffisant.

Il avait revue Miyu et il constata que si elle était aussi belle que tous les nobles de la société de l’âme en était fou. Elle en était aussi terriblement orgueilleuse. Cette femme n’aimait personne d’autre qu’elle même. Ce n’était pas aisé de voir cela, car ses manières étaient parfaites, mais on ne le trompait pas avec ce genre de jeux.

C’était le sien après tout. Il commença à devenir curieux, qu’avait à caché cette femme si elle devait aussi jouer la comédie comme lui. 

C’est discrètement alors que Shinji était si alcoolisé qu’il s’endormait à même sa coupelle qu’il pris le risque d’examiner son Reiatsu et il fut surpris c’était discret et très bien dissimuler mais son peu d’expérience et sa curiosité l’avait fait toute suite comprendre ce qu’était vraiment la Geisha la plus demandé du Seireitei et du Rukongai.

Miyu était une arrancar, et puissante si il en jugeait la densité de son énergie spirituelle. Et c’est à ce moment qu'il pense qu’il à mordue à l’hameçon. Et c’était fait lui aussi avoir par sa beauté.

Il vue le petit morceau blanc presque imperceptible derrière l’arc de son oreille, presque invisible grâce à sa peau fardé et ses cheveux de la même couleur, et il vue aussi ce Léger troue dans sa gorge, lorsqu’elle avait rit à gorge déployer d’une blague farfelue du capitaine Hirako.

Il avait décidé de l'accompagner. Il avait bavardé. C’était une femme agréable mais naive, tellement qu’il était trop facile pour lui de la mettre dans son piège. Il la courtisa un peu avec son Reiatsu faisant monter son instinct primaire de hollows ( il avait vue une fois cette cérémonie lors d’une mission et curiosité oblige il avait cherché à faire pareils), elle en fut très réactive puis Kyoka Suigetsu termina le travail.

Miyu était drôlement gentille pour une bête aussi sanguinaire et puissante qu’était un Vasto Lorde. Néanmoins la femelle blanche le traitait comme un souverain et son ego d’homme avait glorifier ses pulsion juvéniles adolescente, rassasié et la cerise sur la gâteau, la satisfactions d’avoir pour lui celle que tout le monde s’arrache y compris sous le nez de ce irritant Hirako. 

Une parfaite femme trophée, elle ne demandait pas d’implication émotionnel de sa par il aurait été incapable de toute façon, seulement du plaisir charnel et un peu de flatterie et de douceur et elle se suffisait à lui. A vrai dire il appréciait bien Miyu, il se comprenait d’une certaine manière. Deux personnes pas vraiment capable d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre à par eux-même. Sôsuke avait fini par abandonner l’idée que quelqu’un un jour serait capable de le comprendre, ou de combler ce vide en lui qui le dévorait, même Kyoka était impuissante à cela. 

Miyu lui ressemblait à peu mais de façon superficiel, c’était une femme crédule, prétentieuse et terriblement capricieuse. Trop émotive et simple d’esprit. Il était assez content de ne l'avoir que de façon épisodique, il ne savait pas si aurait eu la patience de la supporter en longueur de journée comme pourrait être un couple, le statut d’amant lui suffisait bien. 

Il ne l'avoue pas mais il trouve cette aptitude chez elle terriblement attendrissante.

Pour faire bonne mesure il lui avait donné un dispositif en cas d’urgence (elle pouvait vraiment parfois être trop candide pour son propre bien), il avait espéré qu’elle ne l’utiliserais pas, mais il s'était trompé car à peine 2 mois qu’il l’avait donné elle l’avait déjà utilisé. Et tout ça pour babiller qu’elle était malade et se croyait empoisonner.

Il se retint de dire que ce n’était sûrement pas la première fois que quelqu’un avait tenté de l’empoisonner, mais miracle Miyu avait une capacité de résistance et de régénération digne des plus puissant hollow alors elle n’a jamais du rien sentir même si ça aurait été de l’aconit ou du venin de taïpan du désert. Elle n’aurait rien senti. Mais elle semblait vraiment être malade et elle avait décrit des symptômes, donc il l’a crue et l’examina. 

Son monde s’effondra.

Il ne le sentait pas physiquement via son Kido d’auscultation, non c’était la petite impulsion de Reiatsu qui avait rebondi, si minuscule qu’il ne l’aurait jamais senti s' il n’avait pas utilisé de Kido. Battant de manière frénétique comme un cœur à peine formé.

Mais surtout ce petit reiatsu sentait comme le sien, comme si c’était une extension de lui-même.

C’était un bébé.

Il n’aurait jamais cru cela possible. Kami, il n’avait jamais même pensé à ça, et à par les nobles pour une raison mystérieuse il ne pensait pas que les âmes et les hollow même sous Forme arrancar pouvait être capable de procréer. Mais c’était là.

Il y avait un enfant dans le ventre de Miyu. Et pour la première fois qu’il s'en souvient, il a ressenti ce vide en lui se remplir. Il allait être père, il allait avoir une petite partie de lui qui vivrait. Elle sera comme lui. Elle comprendra ce qu’il ressentait et il ne sera plus seul. Il ne ressentira plus ce vide.

Il pouvait sentir la petite chose qu’elle serait puissante très puissante, son instinct lui disait.

Mais Miyu avait tout gâché. Elle voulait le supprimer, parce qu’avoir un bébé la rendrait laide et serait trop difficile à prendre en charge. Elle osa même dire que c’était un monstre.

Son enfant n’était pas un monstre, c'était un miracle ! Un véritable miracle, non seulement elle serait une hybride la chose la plus rare et unique qu’il n’est jamais eu à posséder de sa vie et en plus elle sera de lui. Il parlait du bébé au féminin car il était sûr que ce serait une petite fille, il aimerait bien une petite fille, il n’aurait pas à avoir la rivalité entre homme quand il grandira et c’était aussi moins problématique, les petites filles était plus douce et plus facilement disciplinable qu’un garçon. Il espérait qu’elle serait intelligente et qu’elle hériterait de son cerveau et non celui de Miyu, bien qu’il s’adapterait des deux, si il pouvait avoir une progéniture censé ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Il força Miyu sous Kyoka Suigetsu, la rendant bêtement heureuse et toutes les filles de l’Okiya, surtout Ran qui a toujours été hostile à lui. Ran aimait un peu trop Miyu pour qu’elle ne soit pas prise d’impulsion. A son regret il dut partir, il ne pouvait pas trop se permettre des absences alors qu’il n’avait pas laissé Kyoka Suigetsu au Seireitei pour le remplacer. 

Il rongea son frein ainsi pendant 6 mois au Seireitei, Hirako avait même remarqué son changement d’humeur et sa plus grande impulsivité. Il avait hâte que l’enfant naisse. Il avait tout préparé pour elle.

Il avait déjà réfléchi à son prénom, il voulait lui rendre hommage à sa vie humaine et à ses origines latine en lui donnant le nom de sa propre mère : Ambrosia ou une version féminine de son autre prénom Miguela. Mais il se tourna vers Amaya.

Amaya signifiait à la fois ‘‘ Vallée du paradis ’’ en japonais avec le Kanji ‘‘Ten’’ et ‘‘Tani’’, mais c’était aussi tiré du latin « Amatus » qui veut dire « être aimé ». Et la réduction de son prénom Maya en sanskrit indien : Mâyâ est le pouvoir de dieu de créer, et de perpétuer l'illusion. Comme lui et son Zanpakuto. Kyoka Suigetsu était même ravie de cette petite référence à elle-même.

Il profita d’une mission périlleuse qui lui était attribuée dans le rukongai pour l'exécuter en vitesse ( périlleuse pour lui mais quel idée!) et trompa Hirako en disant qu’il en aurait pour beaucoup plus de temps que prévue et se rendit à Kaimoya alors que Miyu était techniquement à son 8ème mois.

Ran avait mal pris la grossesse de Miyu mais les autres filles étaient assez contentes, l’illusion de Kyoka sur l’arrancar était toujours bien placé et la blanche se portait à merveille en babillant comme quoi elle attendait son bébé avec impatience.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire le parallèle avec sa réaction des plus cruelle et égoïste. C’était bien fait pour elle. Elle passera le reste de sa vie à chérir un poupon alors qu’en réalité elle le déteste de tout son cœur car cela faisait entrave à sa petite vie paisible. Il avait une piqûre amère et sentait un peu culpabilisé de ne pas avoir au moins pris la peine de laisser Miyu se remettre en question mais il était beaucoup trop égoïste pour avoir la possibilité de ne pas avoir ce bébé. Il avait préféré prévenir au cas où elle s'arrêterait en douce.

Puis Miyu commença à travailler. Ran voulue l’assister mais il l’expédia aussitôt, personne devait approcher Miyu et son enfant à naître, il n’oubliait pas que l’enfant sera à moitié à Arrancar ne et par conséquent à moitié Hollow et il avait déjà abusé sévèrement de Kyoka Suigetsu même pour ses limites.

Il ne put tenir Miyu sous Kyoka lors de son accouchement, et il ne fut pas étonné de voir la rage et la haine pour alors qu’elle poussait son enfant les jambes écartées elle tenta bien d’essayer de tuer le bébé à même son ventre mais il la bloque avec un puissant Kido la rendant impuissante alors qu’elle hurlait de douleur et de colère. 

\- Je te maudit Sosûke je te maudis ! Ne cessait-elle de crier alors que son Reiatsu le fouettait mais il était trop instable et trop faible pour l'attaquer et finalement elle cessa de se débattre pour finir par faire ses dernière poussé.

Et ainsi après des heures de travail au milieu de la nuit, Le petit bébé sorti finalement, elle hurla si fort que ses oreilles sembla saigner et si la dernière fois qu’il avait senti son Reiatsu c’était minuscule, pas même la taille d’un grain de soja. Il était cette fois-ci immense et dense et fort.

C’est de cette manière qu’il réussit à la calmer et la faire seulement chouiner dans de petit grincement. Miyu était immobile en haletant alors qu’il chuchotait des mots doux alors qu’il coupa le cordon ombilical.

Le bébé semblait sans sexe, ne ressemblait pas à un humain à une sorte de bébé Vasto lorde. Elle était toute blanche et crayeuse, avec des petite griffes et un sorte de membrane qui recouvrait son visage ne révélant que deux feintes fermé à la place des yeux, l’air semblait être aspiré comme un crie d’angoisse qui signifiait qu’elle étouffait, sans visage. Mais Sôsuke n’était pas dégoûté ou rebuté par son enfant. Et si il reiatsu à la calmer facilement elle se remit à hurler comme si elle paniquait et son Reiatsu faisait clairement comprendre qu’elle avait mal, et faim.

\- Pff comme je le pensais elle est laide. Commenta Miyu entre deux halètement encore fragilisé. Sôsuke tenue son enfant prêt de lui son instinct lui disant de protéger le bambin de la femme. Elle ne pourra pas vivre longtemps de toute façon, je sens la mort sur elle. Les froce vidée Miyu ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de craché sa colère, en tant qu’ultime provocation

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il alors qu’il essaya au mieux de calmer le bambin qui hurlait de manière de plus en plus stridente à travers la membrane.

\- Elle aura besoin de manger beaucoup d’âme et rapidement, normalement un Vasto Lorde mange des particules spirituelle ambiante mais elle ne peut pas l’apprendre car elle semble clairement avoir pris majorité du côté Shinigami. Commenta Miyu en riant hystériquement. Ce petit monstre est condamné, pas viable, dommage pour toi Sôsuke. Elle rit de nouveau alors qu’elle se laisse tomber en hurlant de rire. Mais Sôsuke avait déjà un plan.

\- Mais elle sera capable de manger si on lui enlève ce masque non ? Dit-il avec douceur en caressant la membrane fine, qui en effet semblait étouffer le bébé malgré ses cri, il pouvait sentir derrière le relief blanc qu’elle avait un visage humain. Miyu cesse de rire en paniquant.

\- Si elle ne meurt pas sous le coup, elle mourra de faim dans les secondes qui suivent ! idiot, il lui faudra des milliers d’âmes et tous de suite ! Mais même toi tu n’es pas capable de ça, abandonne la et abrège ses souffrances si tu y tiens tant que ça. Mais Sôsuke ne se sent pas désespéré et il sourit d’une manière douce. Il exécuta sors de Bakudo qui cloua Miyu au sol. Elle hurla en se débattant alors qu’il finit par céder et perça la membrane autour du bébé, la faisant crier encore plus fort

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ! Hurla l’Arrancar. Je te dis que sans au moins un millier d'âmes tu ne pourras pas la faire vivre ! Je t’ai donné cette abomination maintenant laisse moi partir !

\- Il se trouve Miyu que j’ai c'est dit millier d'âmes à ma disposition. Il insista plus fort sur la membrane la déchirant alors ce masque moue pour révéler une peau rougit mais d’un sous-ton doré, mais cette fois-ci lisse et moite, son visage révélant alors une petit toisant blanche comme celle de sa mère et des lèvres dodue et rose avec toutefois des canines déjà présente. Même les yeux était ouvert, révélant alors deux iris doré à la sclérotique noir. Elle est juste ici, tu ne la vois pas ? Il se tourna vers Miyu qui semblait ne pas comprendre avant d’ouvrir grand les yeux d’horreur et commencer à se débattre. Arrancar ou pas, tu reste une Vasto Lorde ? N’es-tu pas la sommes même d’un millier d'âmes ?

\- Non… Elle commença à pleurer et devint de plus en plus hystérique. Ne fais pas ça Sôsuke, je t’en pris ne fais pas ça, je t’aime ! Elle pleura incapable de faire un cero ou même d’appeler sa forme ressurection. Le bébé sembla plus calme mais Sôsuke ne se trompait pas le regard jaune brillait d’une lueur inquiétante. Et à peine le temps de la reprendre qu’elle rampa déjà vers le corps de sa mère en criant de faim.

\- C’est vraiment intéressant de voir que même née il y a quelque minute un bébé hollow est capable de chasser. Dit Sosuke jovial en aidant sa fille à s’approcher du corps immobilisé de Miyu qui hurla à la mort en essayant vainement de s’échapper. Sôsuke arracha le semblant de Yukata de la Geisha dévoilant sa peau blanche et crémeuse alors que le bébé croqua maladroitement dans le bras.

\- Non Arrête ! Arrête ! Elle hurla, le bébé ne réussit pas à arracher quoique ce soit bavant plus qu’autre chose. Sôsuke caressa la petite teinte duveteuse alors qu’il dressa son épée sur le morceau que la petite hybride chercher à croquer.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas mi hija, papa va t’aider. Sans délicatesse il déchiquète Miyu dans un suite de coup sordide, éclaboussant la pièce de sang, donnant entre temps des morceau de chair sanguinolent totalement en bouillie à la petite chose qui les avalait goulûment sans même avoir conscience de l’horreur de la scène qui se déroulait.

Finalement Miyu mourut, toute son orgueilleuse beauté réussit à un amas de chair sanguinolente que Sôsuke s’attardait de cueillir avec affection en donnant au bébé qui mangeait maintenant en silence les yeux pétillants. Et au fur et à mesure qu’elle grignotait la viande de sa mère, la peau rougit, propre à un nouveau née avec les même ton doré que lui,le sang maculant les deux petite lambeau rose framboise qu’était ses lèvres alors qu’elle mâchouillait, la petite touffe de cheveux blanc, devint rapidement délaver jusqu’à prendre une teinte brun claire au sommet de sa tête et finalement ce qui le fit fondre et ceux malgré le sang étalé sur ses mains et sa bouche, ce fut des yeux déjà grand ouvert laissa alors place à un cette même couleur cannelle si semblable à le sienne. Il avait une magnifique petite fille et il se sentit ému. Il avait finalement quelqu’un qui comptait pour lui, il ne se sentait plus seul. Il avait maintenant Amaya.

  
  
  


**XX XX XXX ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Il reste finalement 2 mois à Kaimoya, trouvant les excuse une sur les autres pour justifier son retard auprès de Shinji. Mais sa fille nouveau née valait la peine du risque. Il devait régler les problèmes qu'impliquent la mort de Miyu, c’était une célébrité. Et Ran avait été difficile, les autres filles surtout envers la petite Amaya. Elle ne criait pas beaucoup sauf quand elle avait faim et si le lait maternelle n’était pas disponible dans le cas du décès de la mère, pendant ses 6 mois d’attente il avait créé entre temps un liquide fait à base de masque de hollow en poudre et d’âme spirituel lambda au Rukongai, Il en avait fait la réserve pour au moins 5 mois, elle devra pas la suite ce conter de nourriture classique que les femmes de l’Okiya devront faire.

Il ne détestait pas Ran c’était une femme intelligente, mais le décès de Miyu la rendait hostile à Amaya. Lui faire avaler que c’était une mort en couche passa plus facilement qu’il avait pensé, toute la ville avait senti l’explosion de Reiatsu, donc les femmes de l’Okiya avaient conclu que c’était comme cela que Miyu avait trépassé. Pas parce qu’il l’avait broyée pour nourrir le nouveau bébé de chair humaine. 

Mais Ran restait toujours distante, elle n’était pas assez mauvaise pour être violente mais elle négligeait clairement le bébé faisait comme si elle n’existait pas, Tsunade et d’autre Geisha aussi, c’était souvent la prostitué Orika et la jeune Shikomiko Mika qui s’occupait souvent du bébé et semblait clairement l’aimer. A vrai dire il n’était pas difficile de l’aimer, ce petit bébé était une enfant douce et joyeuse si elle ne faisait pas une crise de famine. Après cela restait un bébé avec ses contraintes.

Il avait réussit à sceller une partis de son Reiatsu, avec une gourmette, il avait ordonné à toute les filles de l’Okiya de ne surtout pas retirer cette gourmette, la pression de l’énergie spirituel de l’enfant était trop dense pour l’entourage mais aussi pour elle même. Il espérait qu’une fois en âge il pourrait lui apprendre le contrôle de Reiatsu rapidement.

Néanmoins toute personne un tant soit peu observatrice pouvait voir que l’enfant n’était pas normal, elle était un peu trop vive et trop active. Elle ne savait pas marcher mais elle rampait déjà et pouvait filer à toute vitesse. De même qu’elle guérissait anormalement vite. Sa faim aussi, elle avait trop faim, et mangeait des quantités astronomiques de sa mixture qu’il avait préparé. Les filles ne s'étaient pas trop méfiées mais Mika avait parfois quelque mouvement de recul désappointé et suspicieux. Mais elle ne disait rien ou alors se laissait gagner par l’affection de s’occuper d’une jeune sœur.

A par quelque excès un peu sauvage, à son regret elle se montrait exigeante et capricieuse comme sa mère, mais il se rassurait disant que c’était sans doute l’un de ses héritages Hollows. Il n’oubliait pas que même sans traits caractéristiques physiques elle était à moitié une petite bête sauvage. Au moins elle ne montre aucun signe d'agressivité, juste un peu territorial avec lui car elle semblait terriblement possessive avec son père mais sa s’arrêtait à la. 

Sôsuke d’ailleurs connaît vraiment ce que les gens appellent le bonheur pendant ces deux mois. Il se sentait en véritable osmose avec sa fille, tous deux pouvaient passer des heures à se regarder dans les yeux sans mots ou à jouer. Il s’épanouissait dans cette étrange paternité. Et il n’eut même pas le cœur de se sentir honteux de ses comportements un peu gaga.

Il finit toutefois par partir par la menace de Shinji de le ramener avec une escouade. Du coup il laisse alors Amaya dans l’Okiya Botan au mains des Geisha et de Ran. Il soulage toutefois cette dernière en lui promettant une partie généreuse de son salaire d’officier. Le coup d’un enfant comme Amaya était astronomique et lui grinçait un peu des dents à la vitesse ou sa bourse se vidait.

Il fit comme rien n’était quand il arriva à la 5ème sous l’œil plus que circonspect du capitaine Hirako. Mais la encore la méfiance entre les deux hommes avait joué en sa faveur car il n’avait que trop bien gardé ses traces. 

Pendant des années en parallèle à ses activités scientifiques, Il alla à Kaimoya tous les 3-4 mois pour y rester respectivement 2-3 mois sur place ou alors il l’emmenait avec lui pour travailler en discrétion sur ses expériences, ses collègues et des haut gradée le couvrants et s’occuper de la fille qui grandissait rapidement. Même si le temps passait beaucoup plus lentement dans la société de l’âme que dans le monde réel. Il ne vit pas non plus le temps passé et finalement sa fille apprit rapidement à marcher, parler et réfléchir.

Elle posait tellement de question que lui même se demandait comment il pouvait tout répondre et des question pointilleuse et clairement pas de l'âge d’une enfant de 4 – 5 ans. Rapidement, il craqua et embarqua sa fille avec lui dans le monde humain ou dans les lieux les plus reculés de la vallée pour faire face au hollow. Les hollows étrangement n'étaient pas très agressifs avec elle, il devait sentir le fait que malgré son apparence humaine elle restait une petite de leur espèce. Les femelles hollows cherchait même à la recueillir comme si c’était la sienne totalement prise par leur instinct maternel primitif, un question d’odeur de bébé d’après le dire de certaines qui savait parler. et il se demandait comment Miyu avait-elle pu être aussi dépourvue de cela. Il comprit rapidement que Amaya aimait aussi les hollow même si il le déprécie, non seulement elle se mettait en danger car si les femelles l’aimait, ce n’était pas le cas des autres qui y voyait plus comme un mignon casse-croûte. mais ses comportement aussi régressent à celui d’une petite furie, prise par ses instincts . Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d’effacer son humanité pour une question de confort. Il avait alors connu la vraie teneur de ses crises de caprices. Elle restait toujours en forme humaine, mais son Reiatsu s’épaississait pour devenir comme celui de ces créatures et devenait physiquement assez forte et brutale. C’est à ces moments qu’il se décide à l’entraîner à devenir Shinigami.

Au moins elle appréciait se dépenser et se battre et il était heureux de voir la gamine l’admirer sincèrement. Sa personnalité se façonnait et il commençait alors à modeler en elle une petite copie de lui-même et rapidement elle l’imita et devint une figure paisible mais froide tout en étant dominante. Il avait intérieurement beaucoup rit de voir un bambin avoir les mêmes expressions que lui.

Quand il commença ses expériences avec le Hôgyoku fraîchement créé. Il partit beaucoup dans le monde humain avec elle tous les deux. C’était qu’un alibi pour faire des recherches dans des site archéologiques et avoir des cobayes à ses expérience macabre sans se faire attraper et par la suite lorsqu’il était sur la piste des hybride qu’il avait créé ( qu’il avait été satisfait de rabattre le caquet de Hirako) mais sa fille n’y voyait que du feu et s’extasiait des cultures et époques différente. Elle aimait particulièrement l’occident et l’Espagne en particulier, sûrement à cause de ses propres histoires lointaines de sa vie humaine qu’il lui contait. Et aussi pour une raison incongrue le Hueco Mondo et les hollow fonctionnait dans cette langue latine. Et elle est devenue un vrai petit rat de bibliothèque. Quémandant impérieusement toutes sortes de livres. Elle avait le même appétit pour la connaissance que pour la nourriture.

Néanmoins, la fille était trop dépendante de lui affectivement. Et il ne s’était rendu compte que trop tard de pourquoi. Il n’avait jamais vu de bleu ou de blessure, Amaya se soignait rapidement. Mais c'est seulement quand elle commença à faire des crises et à pleurer de manière erratiques ( bien qu’elle pleure beaucoup, elle était si sensible) et qu’avec ses mots d’enfant elle lui confia qu’elle avait des coup de bambou qu’il comprit que Ran n’avait pas réussit à vaincre sa haine pour l’enfant.

Il avait besoin de Ran, mais il la punit sévèrement et la met définitivement sous Kyoka Suigetsu et les Geisha qui était gênante il s’en débarrassa. Il prit même un certain plaisir à balancer Tsunade au milieu de la forêt nue pour se faire violer et déchiqueter par des hollow affamé.

On ne touchait pas sa fille sans conséquence. Puis Ran prit de nouvelle Geisha et du nouveau personnel, qui cette fois fut adorable avec l’enfant la choyant comme une princesse. Mika et Orika était toujours présent, Mika ne l’aimait pas elle semblait savoir des choses mais elle n’a jamais été hostile avec Amaya ou directement donc il ne s’en préoccupa pas outre mesure.

Bien sur le fait que se soit sa fille n'échappe pas au fait qu’il été grisé par l’espèce rare qu’elle était et il l'ausculte beaucoup. Étant donné qu’il l’avait habitué et dès très petite elle était très docile dans les milieux de son laboratoire qu’il avait fait plus haut dans la vallée. Il n’était pas un fou qui disséquait à tout va comme Mayuri Kurotsuchi mais il lui arrivait parfois d’avoir besoin de voir son fonctionnement interne, il était très précautionneux et c’était toujours dans la forme d’illusion la plus puissante de Kyoka Suigetsu. Et merci Kami, ses capacités naturelles ne laissaient aucune trace.

Amaya ne le saurait sans doute jamais, ou du moins il l’espérait, mais c’était dans sa fille qu’il put répondre à beaucoup de questions qu’il se posait notamment, sur le seireitei.

Et le roi des âmes.

Ce fut aussi grâce à sa fille qu’il put fabriquer sa plus grande création.

Sosuke lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant et son cœur débordait de fierté d’amour rien qu'à cette pensée. Sa petite fille était un vrai miracle.

Il en conclut rapidement que Amaya était le résultat parfait d’un hollowfication d’un Shinigami. Elle avait pris assez du côté arrancar de sa mère pour avoir une régénération rapide à instantanné, un hierro et la capacité de faire des cero Bien que cette dernière catégorie sa fille semblait avoir une meilleure affinité pour les sort de Kido, la puissance des sorts même de base dépassait celui de ses cero et l’éventails des effet était aussi beaucoup plus large.

Elle ne pouvait toutefois reprendre une forme hollow classique, le masque ayant été entièrement brisé et sans troue distinctif, elle avait tout d’une Shinigami sauf son ADN. Donc il pensa qu’elle n’aurait peut-être jamais de résurrection mais au moins elle aurait un Shikai et un Bankai si elle arrivait à l’obtenir. 

Au niveau psychologique et comportemental, sa fille était intelligente et assez intuitive ce qui rendait les conversations faciles même pour lui. Elle était aussi extrêmement curieuse mais jamais vraiment à propos d’elle-même. C’était surtout par rapport à son environnement. Elle détestait l'ennui et semblait avoir continuellement besoin d’être stimulée et de se dépenser. Mais la encore rien de vraiment anormal pour une enfant qui approchait doucement les 80 ans. Rien de dramatique au pire des cas si elle se montrait vraiment infernal une punition ou la simple menace la remettait en ligne. Il avait très vite appris à sa fille la discipline et l’avait très fortement poussé à s’entraîner à se contrôler, avec ses poussés de tempérament et ses toquades parfois irrationnelles elle pouvait être dangereuse, il ne comptait plus les frais de destruction que Ran lui envoyait. 

Pour ce qui était de sa relation avec elle. Il était exclusif et elle le rendait bien. Il ne se montrait pas avec des femmes mais, même si elle avait vite appris à garder ses sentiments pour elle-même, elle était terriblement jalouse et possessive. Mais à part cela elle obéissait sans discuter et ceux même si elle semblait clairement déprécier ses ordres.

Il essayait en douceur d’annihiler cette sensibilité qu’elle avait. La compassion et l’empathie étaient des choses inutiles et handicapantes pour ses objectifs, de même que la morale. La partie la plus hardi était de la décloisonner de la morale qu’elle semblait automatiquement se ranger. C’était assez naturel pour un être humain qui vivait en société. Mais si avoir un bon masque moral était bien pour intégrer un groupe pour la sociabilisation c’était gênant pour ce qui était des capacités.

Jusqu’à 40 la il ne n’avait pas forcé, il avait pensé qu’elle était un peu trop jeune et que la choqué avec cette violence pourrait lui donner des troubles comportementaux et la rendre instables. Mais il fallait un moment ou un autre qu’il lui apprenne à être indépendante.

Cela avait bien commencé à marché, tuer des petits animaux ou des hollow de bas étages la rendait peut-être un peu nauséeuse et faisait poindre en elle de la culpabilité mais une fois qu’elle aura enregistré cela comme la norme et aura pris l’habitude, ce sera juste une tâche habituelle comme une autre.

Mais ses plans ont été freinés par l’arrivée de Hisana.

  
  
  



	11. Chapitre 9 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n'oubliez pas d'aller sur mon tumblr ! cilreth

  
  
  


**20 Septembre 1853 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Hisana émergea de son sommeil avec le corps totalement endolori. Nauséeuse elle se eu comme réflexe de se tenir la tête pour essayer de soulager la migraine affreuse qui la prenait.

\- Regarde papa ! La Madame, elle se réveille ! Couina une voix aiguë, prenant son courage Hisana ouvrit alors les yeux, elle fit face à deux prunelles brun clair qui la regarda avec de grand yeux et qui avait le visage extrêmement proche. Elle voulut reculer mais cette dernière le fit en premier. Cette dernière était en tailleur à même le sol et se balançait de droite à gauche avec enthousiasme.

\- Bonjour ! Clama-t-elle d’une voix forte et joviale, Hisana grinça des dents un peu sonné. Je vous appelle depuis toute a l’heure mais vous vous réveillez pas, vous devez être très très fatigué. Continua cette dernière Hisana se remit sur ses genoux et regarda plus attentivement.

La fille devait physiquement avoir 7 ans en vue de ses joues encore pleines de graisse de bébé et de sa petitesse, elle avait l’air de bonne humeur mais ça n'enlève pas son expression douce. Mais derrière elle se trouvait un homme à la stature imposante et il se ressemblait tellement qu’il n’y avait aucun doute que ces deux étaient le père et la fille. Elle voulut parler mais seule un son rauque y sortit. Elle n’avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

\- Vous allez bien ! Est-ce parce que vous avez soif ou faim ? Vous êtes quelqu’un comme moi et papa avec du reiatsu ? Elle questionna vivement n’ayant pas confiance en sa voix Hisana elle fit non de la tête.

\- Alors vous êtes perdue ? Elle hocha de temps en temps avec lenteur encore un peu endormie.

Elle se souvenait d’être partie de Inuzuri totalement chambouler, elle avait laissé Rukia.

Rukia…

Sans qu’elle ne puisse se retenir, elle se mit à pleurer de toute ses larmes, éclatant dans un sanglots étranglé. Mais aussitôt elle craque, que deux petit mains l’enlacèrent et un corps chaud se colla contre elle.

\- Amaya, on ne touche pas les gens ainsi sans leur demander, c’est mal polie. Réprimande doucement une voix masculine, mais Hisana s’en fiche, elle serrait le corps contre elle de la petite fille qui tapotait comiquement son dos.

\- Mais la madame est triste, je n’aime pas quand les gens sont tristes ! Ce plaignit cette dernière à son père. C’est comme Itoe-chan, Itoe-chan cesse toujours de pleurer quand je lui fais un câlin. Et puis elle doit avoir peur si elle est perdu la vallée, tu me dis toujours qu’il ne faut jamais que j'aille dans la vallée toute seule parce que la vallée elle est très très effrayante. La gamine ne cessait de babiller à l’attendrissement et l’agacement de son père qui finit par céder au flot de paroles incessant.

Hisana ne pouvait que se sentir réconfortée par le petit corps d’enfant qui la collait en frottant maladroitement son dos. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-elle pas même un simple geste d’affection…

\- Allez Maya-chan laisse respirer la demoiselle maintenant. Dit le père d’une voix un peu plus forte et plus dure, la fille obéit docilement en s’écartant. Hisana pouvait dire que malgré qu’elle semblait bien portant et en bonne santé pour une fillette de son âge elle était petite.

\- Êtes vous blessée ? Demanda ce dernier avec sérieux, elle hocha négativement de la tête à part peut-être ses pieds abîmés elle ne semblait pas avoir de blessure physique.

Elle ne dirait pas la même chose de son cœur et de son âme.

\- Vous venez d’Inuzuri n’est-ce pas ? Il continua, elle ouvrit grand les yeux de chocs au fait qu’il avait deviné si facilement. Son esprit tourna à toute vitesse et elle recula brutalement.

\- Ne me renvoyez pas là-bas ! Couina-t-elle non elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas.

Elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas avec tout ce qu’elle y avait fait.

L’homme sembla grimacer mal à l’aise, mais la petite fille rebondit aussitôt.

\- Inuzuri ? Papa c’est pas le 78ème district plus au sud ? Demanda la fillette avec curiosité

\- En effet… Le père s’approcha d’Hisana et lui tendit une main amicale. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous fera rien, on va juste vous ramener à la ville plus bas dans la vallée. Dit ce dernier avec douceur Hisana resta méfiante, elle ne faisait pas confiance à la douceur apparence de l’homme elle connaissait très bien ces personnes qui faisait des faux semblant. Pour mieux les avoir par la suite. Elle ne pris pas la main et l’ignora en restant recroqueviller.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Gronda-t-elle en un feulement, ce dernier haussa un sourcils circonspect mais n’insista pas. Elle ne voulait plus qu’un homme la touche. Non plus jamais elle laisserai un homme la toucher.

\- Vous vous appelez comment madame ? Interpella la fillette, elle semblait sentir la tension grimper et bien que petite elle semblait avec un regard brillant de compréhension.

\- Hi...Hisana. Hachura-t-elle. Pour une raison inconnue, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de la petite fille brune. Elle ne semblait pas méchante ni malveillante comme elle pouvait le pressentir chez le père, même si elle ne pourrait dire qu'il s'était simplement de la méfiance pour la gente masculine ou une simple intuition envers le personnage.

La petite fille par contre, pouvait clairement rationaliser ce soudaine attachement.

Rukia.

\- Vous n'avez nulle part où aller… Ce n’était pas une question mais un constat que la gamine expliquait à voix haute. Papa on peut l’emmener à l’Okiya ? Gazouilla-t-elle avec excitation, faisant réagir le père avec un léger tic nerveux agacé.

\- Amaya, elle doit peut-être aller quelque part. Et je doute que Ran appréciait qu’on lui apporte quelqu’un sans son autorisation. Tenta-t-il d’expliquer mais la fille explosa dans une sorte de crise.

\- Mais papa, elle a dit qu’elle venait de Inuzuri. Les gens d’Inuzuri ou des gens plus au sud on pas de maisons, ça veut dire qu’elle à nulle part pour aller. Clama l’enfant avec hardiesse.

\- C’est une inconnue Maya-chan, et ce n’est pas ma décision. Surenchérit le père. Mais la fille s’illumina avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C’est pas une inconnue, c’est Hisana, puis de toute façon tante Ran cherche à embaucher une Banba ! Argumenta la fille avec un air fier et arrogant alors que ce son père souffla. Je veux qu’elle vienne à la maison.

\- Amaya ne refait pas de caprice. Gronda le père, Hisana se sentait assez mal à l’aise.

\- Je ne veux pas causer de problème… Commença la brune un peu embarrassée d’assister à une dispute de famille. Je vous remercie de m’avoir trouver je vais juste. Mais elle n’eut le temps de continuer sa tirade que la fillette chouina.

\- Non c’est bon madame, vous allez venir avec nous et aller à l’Okiya de tata Ran, n’est-ce pas papa ! Son père s’étouffa scandalisé.

\- Amaya ! Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens comme ça ! C’est impoli. clama-t-il. Mais Hisana était surprise de l’aplomb de cette dernière.

\- Mais tu as dit que si je voulais vraiment quelque chose je pourrais l’avoir si j’étais gentille et que je faisais tout ce que tu faisais ! ajouta la fille en pleurant. J’ai été une enfant sage pendant tout ce temps, je veux que Hisana vienne maintenant ! Elle tape du pied et son père cette fois-ci craque et lui donne une pichenette. Aïe !

\- Suffit maintenant ! Encore un caprice de cette manière et je sévit. Gronda l’homme, avec une légère montée de reiatsu faisant gémir la fillette. L’enfant ne plia pas à la pression mais semblait soudainement silencieux, les larmes bordant les yeux. Le père d’Amaya sembla réfléchir et prit une mine dépitée.

\- Excusez ma fille, aussi mignonne qu’elle puisse être, elle a le tempérament d’une petite terreur. S'excusa-t-il, semblant totalement vaincue en ré-adressant sa main, Hisana la saisit cette fois-ci ce sentant plus en confiance. J’espère que cela ne vous gênerait pas trop de venir chez nous le temps que vous puissiez vous remettre, nous vous obligerons à rien toutefois. Dit-il Hisana préféra regarder le petit air satisfait que l’enfant abordait malgré ces yeux larmoyant.

\- _La petite coquine._ Hisana ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Ce n’était peut pas très bien mais voir l’enfant rouler son père pour quelque chose d’aussi honorable lui faisait baume au cœur.

\- Je n’ai nulle part où aller, mais je ne veux vraiment pas profiter de votre générosité. Dit Hisana mais une petite main lui saisit la sienne pour l’empoigner avec force.

\- Pas grave, allez viens il va faire nuit !

Et c’est ainsi que Hisana fit la rencontre de celle qui sera, sa sœur, Amaya Aizen.

  
  


**25 Septembre 1853 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Hisana s'était retrouvé embaucher sans comprendre en tant que serviteur dans un des Okiya les plus prestigieux de la société de l’âme. Et bien qu’un peu intimidée par austérité par le et le luxe de l’établissement la proximité de tous les habitant et le lien sororale qu’avait toutes des femmes donnait un environnement intime et extrêmement familial. Un peu comme un couvent.

Sauf ici on ne priait pas vraiment les Kami et on parlait de sexe à en faire rougir n’importe quelle prostitué.

L’Okiya Botan avait peu de membres. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi l’Okiya le plus riche de la soul society ne comportait qu’une Geisha et une Miko tout juste sortis de formation. La Geisha Mika avait glissé avec gravité que c’était parce que Sôsuke s'était débarrassé de l’ancien personnel car il a eu vent que les filles précédentes traitait mal la petite Amaya.

Hisana a demandé si c’était la vérité ou un mensonge. Mais Mika n’avait rien dit et était parti comme elle était venue. La laissant seule avec la fillette qui l’avait juste rafler à cet endroit.

Dans l’établissement, elle était la Banba, la nourrice. Celle qui s’occupait de la nourriture. Cela devait être facile en vue du fait qu’il n’y avait que deux personnes qui mangeait dans la maison. Mika et Amaya.

Mais elle avait juste sous-estimé l'appétit de la fillette. Et elle comprit très vite pourquoi elle avait été si vite embauchée. A vrai dire faire à manger était la tâche secondaire, après être la nourrice de Amaya Aizen. (Personne ne devait savoir le nom de famille de cette dernière ! Cela faisait partie de son contrat).

Et si Hisana avait trouvé l’enfant adorable la première fois. La brune au yeux indigo avait vite déchanté quand elle dû se confronter à la réalité de vivre avec elle.

C' était une petite chose douce et polie en apparence. Mais c’était pour mieux cacher son terrible caractère. Elle obéissait docilement pour mieux désobéir derrière. Elle s’amusait à tourmenter littéralement toutes les personnes qui lui donnaient envie y compris Hisana. Elle faisait une exception toutefois à sa tante Ran. Les deux filles s'évitent comme la peste.

Cela pouvait parfois être innocent et bon enfant, comme cacher des affaires ou faire des blagues avec des poils à gratter ou des bonbonnes d’eau. Mais parfois c’était beaucoup moins, c’était souvent du sabotage ou destruction Kimono ( on ne parlait pas d’un vieux kimono en coton mais de la soie la plus luxueuse des trois monde ! ) voler de l’argent. Cassé des objets. Annuler des rendez-vous ! Non c’était un véritable petit monstre mutin qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire des larcins.

Et il était littéralement interdit de la discipliner de manière forte. Soit elle se permettait de libérer son reiatsu (alors qu’elle n’avait pas le droit) clouant au sol toute les filles de l’okiya et du quartier, soit il était sur qu’elle irait se plaindre à son père et en vue de la mine terrorisé de Ran et Mika à la simple suggestion. C’était la pire chose qui pouvait être possible.

Mais Hisana étrangement était épargnée du mauvais tempérament d’Amaya. Et elle comprend pourquoi finalement la fille était aussi horrible.

C’était un jour de pluie. Un jour qui concordait au départ de Sôsuke après une semaine de visite. Toute les filles de l’Okiya l’avait superbement ignoré. Mika et Itoe était juste bourré au possible incapable de sortir de leur futon, Orika était renfermé et Ran ne parlait presque jamais à Amaya.

Et cela fut une évidence pour la brune aux yeux indigo. Quand elle vit cette petite enfant seule assise sur le perron sur la pluie en regardant la l’horizon vers la direction ou son père était parti qu’elle comprit pourquoi.

La fillette était juste seule, abandonnée à elle-même. Hisana passait tout son temps avec elle soit à l’accompagner à ses terrains d’entraînement ou à essayer de la courser pour éviter qu’elle fasse une bêtise.

Mais Amaya malgré ça était adorable. C’était une boule d’amour affectueuse. Elle enlaçait et câlina presque tout le monde avec une sorte d' hérésie. Surtout son père. L’enfant n’arrivait pas à lâcher son père sans au moins se mettre à pleurer de façon hystérique, crier, taper du pieds et le soudoyer de rester ou de la prendre avec lui. C’était même effrayant de la voir obsessionnel envers l’homme qui semblait clairement l’aimer mais qui pour le peu de fois ou il montrait une émotion semblait déchirer à laisser la fille derrière lui.

Puis un jour de janvier, elle n’avait jamais vu personne lui rendre son affection alors que dès le matin elle semblait chercher une présence, pas même Itoe qui le soir l’enfant venait la réconforter sur le fait qu’elle avait été vendue par ses parents. Parfois elle parlait posait juste une question et seule le silence lui répondait, tous trouvait subitement une occupation. parfois certains jours personne ne lui parlait ou lui posait même un seul regard. Et à par l’Okiya elle n’avait pas d’amis. Les petites Shikomiko de son âge semblaient soit avoir peur d’elle et de son Reiatsu imposant ou était trop prise par leur formation.

Hisana failli pleurer quand elle voit l’image de l’enfant rester des heures sur le perron sous la pluie les passant devant elle et les filles de l’Okiya l’ignorer comme si c’était un meuble. L’enfant bien que inexpressif dégageait un tel désespoir que pour Hisana la simple vue de ça lui donnait les larmes aux yeux et serrait son cœur de manière douloureuse.

C’était juste une enfant.

Hisana finit par ravaler ses larmes et se rapprocher de l’enfant avec un parapluie pour s’asseoir à ses côtés ignorant le froid et l’humidité qui prenait son yukata.

\- Tu attends quelque chose Maya-chan ? Demanda Hisana avec douceur, la fille était inexpressive, comme une statue de glace. Cette dernière haussa les épaules de dépit.

\- J’espère juste que papa viendra aujourd’hui. Dit-elle d’une voix morne, c’était étrange pour cette dernière Amaya savait très bien que son père ne venait qu’un semestre sur deux, et il était trop tôt pour ce dernier de revenir alors qu’il était parti il y a 3 semaines.

\- Pourquoi aujourd’hui en particulier ? Sôsuke-san a sûrement beaucoup à faire au Seireitei. Tenta de rassurer Hisana avec douceur mais la fillette se recroquevilla sur elle un air miséreux.

\- Oui mais aujourd’hui c’est mon anniversaire. Hisana se scandalisa, c’était son anniversaire et personne ne lui avait même dit un bonjour, elle s'apprêtait à retourner en furie pour s’expliquer avec au moins Ran mais l’enfant semblait comprendre car elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour la retenir.

\- C’est bon, c'est normal. Personne ici souhaite mon anniversaire, ordre de ma tante. Dit-elle avec nonchalance mais cela ne trompait pas la tristesse dans la voix.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ! Elle pourrait au moins te le dire ou te faire un gâteau. Histoire de faire un geste ! Et pourquoi Ran ordonne cela. Demanda la baby-sitter perdue.

\- Parce qu' aujourd’hui c’est le jour où j'ai tué sa sœur, ma mère. Expliqua-t-elle d’une voix lasse.

Hisana n’eut le temps de réfléchir qu’elle prit la gamine au dépourvue et la serra dans ses bras.

\- C’est idiot de dire ça ! Pourquoi dire que tu aurais tué ta mère, tu étais un bébé. Couina Hisana, la fillette la regarda avec des gros yeux mais céda toutefois au geste et se fonda sur la silhouette svelte.

\- Parce qu’elle est morte en couche, papa dit que Ran est comme ça avec moi parce qu’elle aimait vraiment ma mère et qu’elle est toujours en deuil. Dit Amaya avec neutralité. Je ne lui en veux pas trop, je me dis que si quelqu’un avait tué papa indirectement ou non je lui en voudrais aussi.

\- Mais ce n’est pas juste. Dit Hisana en regardant l’enfant. Ni pour toi ni pour elle, mais la fille sourit avec tristesse.

\- Depuis quand quelque chose est juste dans ce monde de toute façon ? Ajouta la petite brune avec une sorte de moquerie lasse. Hisana était un peu surprise de la soudaine maturité de cette dernière. Que ce soit juste ou non n’a pas d’importance si ce sont des faits, il faut faire avec. C’est comme ça qu’on avance dans la vie. Papa m'a jamais caché que j’avais un rôle dans la mort de ma mère, il à punit Ran pour avoir été abusive avec moi, mais Ran à le droit de ressentir de la colère contre moi. C’est normal d’être en colère, comme d’être triste ou heureuse.

Hisana resta un peu scotchée aux mots de la jeune Aizen face à elle. C’était sans doute la première fois que cette dernière montrait chez elle une maturité et une compréhension, totalement hors caractère à d’habitude.

Non ce n’était pas hors caractère c’était ce que Amaya était vraiment derrière le masque de petite fille capricieuse. Ses yeux étaient lourds et froids, ses épaules accablées, comme celle de quelqu’un qui avait trop vue ou entendue, trop vécue. Une sorte d’adulte coincé dans le corps d’un enfant de 8 ans.

Elle ne savait pas ce que son père lui faisait, mais Hisana appréciait de moins en moins le mystère tout autour des Aizen. Elle se demandait si c’était seulement que de l’entraînement ou quelque chose de plus lugubre. L’homme semblait capable de contrôler ou de plier les gens à sa guise.

Elle serait naïve de croire que soit prétexte que ce soit sa fille il épargnerait.

Un enfant normal ne devrait pas agir de cette manière avec autant de détachement, elle devrait crier pleurer et hurler de l’injustice. Non la fille accepta et ceux même si elle semblait en souffrir.

\- Amaya. Dit Hisana avec difficulté la gorge prise par des sanglots naissants. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ses propres choix à Rukia.

Avait-elle condamné Rukia à une vie brisée à être seule et incomprise comme Amaya l’était ?

\- Arrête de faire cette tête ! Puis tout n’est pas triste t’es là maintenant non ? Tu te préoccupes de moi. Ce n’était pas une question mais une affirmation. Oui elle se préoccupait d’Amaya.

Elle aimait Amaya, c’était une bonne personne, même si elle pouvait se montrer méchante et égoïste elle n’avait pas un mauvais fond, elle n’avait juste pas eu de bon modèle.

Peut-être qu’en s’occupant d’Amaya dignement, elle pourrait se laver de l’abandon de Rukia. Expier le péchant d’abandonner sa sœur pour s’en occuper d’une autre tout aussi abandonner. Elle se redressa et regarda l’enfant dans les yeux avant de l’étreindre de nouveau sous la pluie.

\- Oui je me soucie de toi Amaya. Répondit-elle avec lenteur alors que le petit corps chaud sous elle l’enlaça timidement

\- Comme la famille ? Sa voix aiguë se brisèrent au dernier mots et Hisana l’étreignant plus fort.

\- Comme une famille.

  
  


**14 Juillet 1888 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Du jour au lendemain Amaya est devenue une personne beaucoup plus tranquille. Comme si la simple idée qu'elle comptait pour quelqu’un l’avait transformée. Même les autres filles étaient un peu perdues par le changement radical de comportement de la fillette.

C’est non avec une certaine aigreur qu’elle leur dit qu’un enfant avait besoin d’amour et d’attention, et pas seulement de la part de son parent. Ran l'accable de manière passive agressive pendant des semaines voire des mois avant de céder finalement à son tour et de devenir au moins plus cordiale avec Amaya. Hisana malgré le fait qu’elle n’était qu’une servante avait acquis un respect et un certain passe droit dans la maisonnée du fait qu’elle avait maintenant presque la pleine autorité sur la brunette infernale plus aussi infernale.

C’était fou que le simple fait de donner du soutien pouvait changer une personne. Amaya était devenue lumineuse, elle était encore un peu malicieuse mais de manière à provoquer un petit gloussement au souvenir de la frasque. Elle avait aussi pris l’habitude de s’entraîner plus. Elle restait toujours une sorte d’enfant hyperactif et au lieu de passer ses nerfs sur son entourage, elle la dégageait dans sa formation à devenir Shinigami ou à l’acquisition de connaissance. Hisana n’était pas une grande lectrice. Mais la jeune fille avait en sa position des ouvrages rares qu’elle finissait toujours par intéresser sur le sujet et demandait souvent à Amaya de lui faire la lecture ou de lui expliquer le roman. La jeune fille lui apprit même à écrire et lire et compter, chose qu'elle n’avait jamais acquis à Inuzuri, Hisana put alors profiter d’elle-même à ce qu’était la littérature.

En contrepartie Hisana lui confie sa vie Inuzuri, et Rukia. Elle épargnait les détails trop lugubres, mais. Le fait qu’elle s'était prostituée pour subvenir au besoin de sa sœur ne gênait aucunement Amaya, elle était compréhensive, et lui disait parfois qu’elle le pardonnait. Pas qu’elle avait besoin de pardonner Hisana, mais elle avait compris que la brune avait besoin d’entendre ses mots pour essayer d’apaiser la culpabilité.

Finalement l’écart entre les deux filles disparaît et devient finalement égale. Si Amaya était physiquement plus jeune approchant les 10 , elle avait vécu beaucoup plus d'années que Hisana qui semblait en pleine adolescence. Hisana nourrissait finalement même une profonde admiration pour Amaya au fil du temps qu’elle comprenait mieux ce personnage complexe.

  
  


De même que cette dernière en grandissant finit finalement par devenir un peu plus critique envers son père alors qu’avant elle n’en voyait aucun défaut. C’était peut-être dû au fait que Hisana n’aimait pas Sôsuke Aizen. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à l’homme comme mauvais et ceux même s' il avait toujours été correct et que Amaya ventait ses louanges. Mais toutes les filles de l’Okiya craignaient ou se méfiaient du père Aizen.

Mais c’était surtout par Amaya qu’elle apprenait plus sur Sôsuke Aizen, des détails par ci et par là, presque insignifiants mais qui lui faisait froid dans le dos si on gardait l’information seule.

L’homme était un manipulateur et n’hésitait pas à faire du chantage émotionnel à sa fille, de même que des menaces et des contraintes, jamais rien de physique mais clairement psychologique. Au final Amaya était coincé dans une relation ultra dépendante de ce dernier, cela avait pour effet de l'infantiliser face à l’homme et aussi de détruire le peu de personnalité individuel dont elle faisait preuve. Nombre de fois ou elle se maudissait de laisser Amaya partir avec lui. La brune revenait toujours comme formatée. Plus froide, indifférente, sans vraiment d’amour ou d’émotion. Bien sûr à partir d’un moment Amaya finit par s’en rendre compte elle-même et confronter son père. Hisana eut la peur de sa vie.

\- Je n’apprécie pas que vous montiez ma fille contre moi, Hisana-san. Elle était en train de faire une tâche quand la voix chaude et suave résonna derrière elle. Montrant alors l’homme ici debout avec une grâce et un air paisible, contrastant avec le tranchant de son regard scrutateur. Hisana manqua de s'effondrer au Reiatsu ambiant autour de lui.

Hisana était morte de peur face à Aizen, ce n’était pas le type d’homme auquel on pouvait se dresser. Mais Hisana aimait Amaya plus que tout alors difficilement elle lui fit face.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça si vous ne la manipulez pas de cette manière. Amaya n’est pas que votre fille, c’est aussi une personne avec ses propres émotions et idées. S’opposa Hisana avec aplomb malgré le fait qu’elle manqua de peu de s’effondrer au sol à chaque instant. Aizen fit une moue légèrement mécontente.

\- Je suis son père, la façon dont je décide de l’éduquer me revient entièrement. Ce que je constate, c’est que c'est à cause de vous. Amaya refuse de faire ce que je lui demande et se rebelle. Parce que je cite « Je ne pense pas que c’est quelque chose qu’Hisana me ferait faire ». Si au début il semblait garder son image de père bienveillant, elle disparut rapidement pour devenir pierreuse. Nous avions jusqu’à votre arrivée une relation fusionnelle, en osmose. J’aimerais pouvoir la conserver. Mais Hisana était scandalisée.

\- C’est ma sœur ! Et ce que vous disiez en fusion comme vous le dites si bien c’est juste de la manipulation et du chantage émotionnelle. Nombre de fois que j’ai entendue dire que si elle ne respectait pas ce qu’elle disait vous la punissez ne venant pas la voir alors que vous avez vous même inscrit en elle ce besoin d’être avec vous. Et excusez moi, mais oui en effet je ne trouve pas ça normal qu’un père oblige sa fille à tuer, torturer ou manipuler des hollows, voir des gens ou de la poussé dans ses retranchements physique de manière à qu’elle prenne parfois de semaine à s’en remettre. Vous la bousillez et encore je ne sais pas tout. Je ne sais pas tout ce que vous lui faites faire mais je suis sûr que ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’un père devrait faire à son enfant. Hisana était impressionnée par elle-même pour avoir pu dire tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur face au père de sa sœur. Alors que ce dernier semblait clairement devenir de plus en plus hostile.

\- A vous entendre on croirais que je torture ma fille de la pire des manière qui soit. Exagéra-t-il d’un air dramatique. Hisana serra des poings alors que ce dernier se rapprocha. Ma fille ne m'obéit pas par chantage, mais parce qu’elle m’aime et qu’elle cherche à avoir ma reconnaissance et à me faire plaisir, pas parce que je la manipule comme vous semblez le croire. Il approcha son visage pour être à quelque centimètre pour lui susurrer des mots d’une voix mielleuse. Mais nous savons tous que ce qui fait que vous me détestiez c'est la jalousie que vous éprouvez pour moi et Amaya. Vous êtes une âme faible et insignifiante capable de rien, et votre seule accroche dans ce monde est ma fille. Qui fera tout pour moi alors qu’elle ne fera rien pour vous, si je lui demandais de vous tuer, elle le fera. Vous le savez n’est-ce pas ? La brune tremblait alors que la nausée la prit, elle déglutit pour se retenir alors qu’elle blanchissait à vue d’œil.

\- Je dirais que c’est plutôt vous qui êtes jaloux de l’amour que me porte Amaya. Si vous me menacez c’est parce que vous savez que Amaya n’hésite pas à se mettre face à vous pour moi. Vous n’avez plus l’exclusivité sur votre fille et ça vous énerve ! Parce que votre petite fille chérie n'est plus l’enfant que vous pouvez faire manipuler à votre guise mais une personne capable de voir vraiment ce que vous êtes ! Un monstre. A l’étonnement de cette dernière, Sôsuke se mit à rire. Perdant Hisana.

\- Je peux voir pourquoi elle vous apprécie toutefois, vous êtes vraiment intéressante Hisana-san. Dit-il avec entrain entre deux gloussements. Mais je crois que vous ne semblez pas réalisé que moi et Amaya somme pareils. Identique. Si je suis aussi monstrueux que vous le prétendez alors vous ne savez pas vraiment ce qu’est ma fille. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- Nana, Papa je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Coupa la concerné en apparaissant au bord de l’entrée de la cuisine. Laissant apparaître une Amaya d'environ 10 ans. L’air sérieux voir inquiet en voyant les deux personnes réunies et la tension entre eux.

\- Oh rien je discutais un peu avec ta sœur. N’est-ce pas Hisana-chan ? Dit ce dernier avec entrain, Hisana hocha de la tête pour affirmer, contredire le père ne serait pas bénéfique.

Amaya n’était pas dupe et les regarda tous les deux, surtout son père avec un petit air circonspect avant de finir par hausser les épaule de faite. 

\- Je vois, j’ai terminé mon sac papa, c’est quand tu veux. Dit cette dernière avec enthousiasme avant de s’avancer vers l’homme pour lui prendre la main. Hisana ne laissa pas échapper la poigne plus que brutal sur la main de sa fille ainsi que le tiraillement saccadé à ses côtés comme si il avait peur que Amaya s’envole.

Hisana pensait avoir raison quand elle disait qu’il était jaloux. Sôsuke semblait être très possessif sur Amaya. D’une manière malsaine comme si par le fait qu’elle soit sa fille c’était aussi sa propriété, sa chose.

\- On se revoit dans une semaine, Nana ! Je te ramenais un cadeau comme toujours. Et les deux disparurent en Shunpo laissant Hisana soupir de soulagement à la fin de la pression de Reiatsu sur son épaule mais de nouveau accablé par l’inquiétude.

  
  


**12 Mars 1892 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Amaya pouvait dire que quelque chose avait changé chez son père ces 5 dernières années. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ou le placer mais ce qu’elle savait c'est que leur dynamique n’était plus aussi fusionnelle et coordonnée. Son père est devenu plus distant, plus insensible, moins à son écoute. Et elle le ressentait dans son comportement et dans la façon dont il s’entraînait, elle se retrouvait beaucoup plus facilement avec des blessures graves qu’à l’accoutumé.

Et la encore une fois. Alors qu’il était censé profiter de leur voyage dans le monde humain comme presque chaque fois tous les ans. Son père ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis leur arrivée en Chine. A vrai dire elle en perdait même le goût de la beauté du paysage. Elle ne savait pas où il allait vraiment mais c’était a vraisemblablement de ville en ville sur le littoral. Père cherchait quelque chose.

Elle ne se plaignait pas. C’était déjà une chance incommensurable d’aller dans le monde humain. Mais ce n’était pas comme d’habitude et ça lui déplaisait fortement.

\- Nous nous arrêterons là pour aujourd’hui. Dit-il d’un ton sec en rangeant Kyoka Suigetsu dans son fourreau. Amaya se laissa tomber au sol et lâcha sa propre épée qui n’était qu’un katana banal. Elle était surprise de voir que la lame ne s'était pas brisée sous les coups rageurs de son père. Elle se remettait haletante de son entraînement en Zanjutsu.

Même si elle pensait que c’était une période où elle était un sac de frappe. Elle voulait commenter à voix haute mais elle se mordit la langue pour se retenir. En vue de l’humeur massacrante de son père ne valait mieux pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre plus susceptible.

\- Tu ne tiens pas l’épée assez fort, et tu manque de souplesse dans tes esquives. Tu dois travailler plus sur ton endurance. Tu ne peux pas compter sur ta régénération rapide pour perdurer le long d’un combat. Tes Shunpo on été mauvais tu ne t’es pas déplacée de manière stratégique. Son père succéda à une suite de critiques et de reproches acerbes sur ses compétences et elle encaisse silencieusement toutefois quand il elle qu’il ne semblait pas s’arrêter et continuer à cracher son venin elle craque.

\- C’est bon j’ai compris e me suis fais battre comme de la merde pas besoin d’enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ! Craqua-t-elle excéder en se relevant s’appuyant sur son genoux. Ma performance n'aurait pas été si mauvaise si tu ne t'étais pas acharnée sur moi ! T'es tout autant fautif. Finit-elle par révéler, le regard de son père devint assassin.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Siffla ce dernier.

\- Quoi ! Depuis qu’on est arrivé tu ne cesses de faire des critique sur tout et n’importe quoi ! Et tu ne m’entraînes pas vraiment tu passes tes nerfs en me prenant comme un vulgaire punching ball ! Mais enfin regarde moi ! Je suis littéralement cramé de partout ! On ne sait pas arrêter depuis 3 jours de faire des Shunpo de droite à gauche sans même se poser à l’hôtel ! Et tu marmonnes comme un fou sorti d’asile ! Si ça continue, ramène moi directement à la maison. Je suis pas venue avec toi pour subir tes humeurs. Râla Amaya d’une voix vicieuse. Son père resta stoïque quelque instant avant de voir son visage muer et devenir coléreux. Il monta en pression son reiatsu sur elle l’obligea à tomber à genoux sous la force et à suffoquer.

\- Je suis ton père Amaya. Commença-t-il d’une voix doucereuse. Et je ne tolérerais pas plus longtemps le ton que tu emploies envers moi. Il appuya de nouveau et Amaya pouvait sentir sa cage thoracique grincer dangereusement. Ni ta médiocrité, je ne n’ai pas élever une bonne à rien fainéante et geignarde ! Qui se permet en plus de faire la rebelle. Il lâcha finalement son Reiatsu, Amaya avala l’air goulûment. Kami l’adolescence. Gémit-il pour lui-même alors que Amaya lui lance un regard assassin dans le dos.

\- _Espèce de connard._ pensa-t-elle hargneusement en se relevant essuyant la perle de sang coulant de son menton et le suivant docilement sans un mot tout au long du voyage, ne cessant de regarder l’homme avec la rancœur palpable.

Finalement, son père à décidé de rentrer à Kaimoya plutôt que prévu. Amaya ne put s’empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience et voulait qu’une chose, que son père rentre au Seireitei passé ses nerfs sur ses subordonnés et non elle, elle voulait retrouver Hisana et se plaindre comme toute bonne pré-adolescente.

Mais il ne partit pas et resta plus longtemps insistant sur le fait qu’elle ne progresse pas assez vite. Amaya gémit, ils n’étaient rentrée seulement pour avoir plus de hollow à sa disposition.

Elle avait pour devoir de traquer un hollow qui faisait un peu de bordel dans la vallée. A vrai c’était un double travail car les gens de Kaimoya, s'étaient aussi plaint d’un nouveau hollow qui avait ravagé leur réserve de poissons et avait fait quelque mort dans le port la nuit. C’était de la traque. Un de ses exercices favoris. Son père la surveillait plus loin en guettant le moindre de ses faits et gestes dissimulé sous une cape cachant son reiatsu. 

Elle trouva finalement le hollow. Qui mangeait la carcasse d’un cerf. Amaya pouvait en jugea à son apparence et le Reiatsu que c’était un Adjuchas. Elle fut prise alors par le plaisir du combat.

Elle attaqua en embuscade ce qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un poisson scorpion et une grenouille. Son épée se planta dans sa cuisse et un hurlement jaillit du masque Ichtyen. Sifflant une malédiction d’une voix humaine dédoubler. Il balança directement un bala qu’elle esquiva facilement pour contre attaquer avec un Shakkaho assez méchant pour lui brûler à carbonisé sa chair.

\- Saleté de Shinigami, je vais te tuer ! Ce dernier attaqua de front en sautant avec l’aide de ses cuisses puissantes, la bouche bien en grand Amaya profita de son rapprochement pour exécuter cette fois-ci un Soren Sokatsui Qui brûla sa bouche. Ce dernier hurla la mort en gémissant reculant de plus loin avant de pousser un cri qu’elle reconnut tout de suite. Une sorte de gloussement.

\- _Merde il n’est pas seul._ Commenta Amaya avant d’esquiver de justesse un cero venant cette fois-ci de derrière. Un hollow un peu plus petit apparaît, ressemblant aussi à une grenouille mais avec une sorte de croisement reptilien. Elle relança une charge créant beaucoup de fumée et pendant que Amaya toussa. Les deux bêtes disparurent.

C’était pas un Adjuchas mais un couple. Amaya détestait car il était toujours beaucoup plus agressif. Elle voulait demander à son père de l’aide mais elle doutait que ce dernier accepterait du coup elle finit par se convaincre qu’elle devait continuer et aller éliminer ce couple tapageur.

Elle les traça toute la nuit et elle ne cessait de marmonner son mécontentement face à l’intelligence des deux hollows. Néanmoins au petit matin elle finit par trouver leur tanière dans une des zone les plus reculée de la vallée près des marais. Elle n’aimait pas aller dans les marais car de Kaimoya c’était sans doute la zone plus plus dangereuse. Même son père n’aimait pas trop y aller. Elle savait qu’il y avait un Vasto Lorde qui y habitait, bien qu’elle n'eut jamais de problème avec et les pécheurs non plus. Ce vasto lorde était paisible, elle savait que c’était surtout par accord tactique que personne ne dénonçait ne rapportait au Shinigami sa position et en échange personne ne pénétrait dans son territoire ou alors juste le temps de passé.

Elle devait donc faire vite. Elle trouva finalement le nid où se trouvaient les deux grenouilles, elle avait attaqué le mâle car c’était celui qui était en garde de l’entrée. La femelle devait être plus au loin.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de combattre et même si c’était risqué. Elle décida d’utiliser un Kido de très haut niveau. Kurohitsugi. Au final à peine son champ réciter, la grenouille n’eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu’elle finit déchiqueter de partout dans un amas de chair à cause du cercueil noir. Avec pour seul échos, son crie de douleur.

Amaya n’aimait pas chasser les hollow de haut niveau, de un à cause de la difficulté, mais surtout parce qu’il était plus intelligent et avait une gamme d’émotion plus vaste. Blesser un hollow de type Adjuchas n’était pas comme tuer un animal.

Son cri ramena aussitôt la femelle qui se mit à pleurer. Amaya était triste et sentait son cœur serrer par la culpabilité mais elle essayait au mieux de se déconnecter de ses propres émotions . Elle sortit de sa cachette laissant alors la grenouille reptilienne la regarder avec horreur et rage.

\- Pourquoi tu nous chasses ! Pourquoi tu as tué mon mâle, nous n’avons rien fait ! Cria-t-elle sa voix stridente laissa clairement poindre de l’angoisse. Amaya voulait dire qu’elle était désolée, mais elle pensa plutôt au citadin mort à l’attaque.

\- Vous avez attaqué des civils hier. Si vous avez été bien informé vous devez savoir que aucun hollow ne doit s’approcher de la ville. Dit Amaya, mais le hollow pleura et cria en donnant des coup de tête malheureux à la carcasse. Mais la femelle semblait ne pas vouloir attaquer accabler par la perte de son compagnon.

\- On avait pas le choix ! Ils ont si faim ! Pleura-t-elle Amaya redressa son épée, prête à la tuer. Le geste finit par remettre la femelle dans une position d’attaque. Mais tu t’en fiches Shinigami ! Je vais te tuer ! Elle charge en lançant un cero. Amaya l'évite par la droite, et elle dû esquiver de justesse le hollow qui lui sauta dessus, alors qu’elle lança un Byakurai assez puissant, elle le toucha. Poussant un cri de rage, le hollow lâcha un autre cero. Elle profita de son attaque pour finalement Shunpo dans son dos et lui couper la colonne vertébrale à travers les picots.

La femelle cria et prise d’instant elle rampa vers la tanière. Amaya la suivit prédatrice se préparant à l’achever. Elle la retrouva recroqueviller dans le fond. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Amaya la coupa en tranchant sa tête.

C’était fini.

\- C’est bon papa, j'ai terminé. Dit-elle d’une voix forte, son père arrive à ses côtés un air sérieux.

\- Pas encore.

\- Comment ça pas encore, j’ai tué le couple, a la base je ne devais avoir que le... Mais elle n’eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’elle se fit couper par un suite de petits cris et gémissements provenant de derrière la carcasse. Elle contourna le corps de la grenouille pour constater avec horreur ce qu’il avait derrière.

Elle ne fit pas attention au corps putréfiés des civils, ni aux ossements, mais à trois petits hollows gémissants qui n'arrivaient même pas à se tenir debout. Poussant des petits couinements plaintifs. Amaya les regarda totalement vaincue.

C’était des bébés.

\- Kami, ils sont tous petits, ils ne doivent même pas avoir 1 mois. soupira-t-elle avec choc. Les bébé ne semblaient même pas avoir compris que leur parents était mort car ils gesticulaient maladroitement sur leur pattes. l’un d’eux poussa un gémissement vers le corps décapité de la femelle en couinant.

Elle était d’accord pour tuer des Hollows adultes, mais des bébés...

Elle regarda son père hésitante. La froideur à laquelle elles se confrontent était un message clair.

\- Je ne tue pas des petits, papa, il n’ont rien fait. Dit-elle obtuse alors que ses yeux se concentrent vers la petite porté. Il était destiné à mourir, sans parents pour les nourrir mais tuer des enfants hollow était trop pour elle.

\- Rien ne garantit qu’il mourront et qu’il ne chercheront pas vengeance ou causeront des dégâts. Amaya tu dois le faire. Dit-il avec un ton solennel mais Amaya ne voulait pas.

\- Non papa. Tu ne peux pas me demander de tuer des enfants.

\- Ce ne sont pas des enfants mais des Hollows.

\- C’est la même chose ! Ce sont des bébés !

\- Amaya…. Ne m’oblige pas à te forcer.

\- Non papa. Sa voix vacilla. Non tu ne peux pas me demander ça, c’est trop. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolé. Sôsuke ignora sa plaidoirie et s’avança pour saisir l’une des bestioles par la patte arrière, ses cris se firent plus stridents.

\- Je t’aide avec un tu t’occupes des autres. Et aussi froidement qu’il le déclara, il planta Kyoka Suigetsu dans la chair molle du petit qui cria de douleur alors de se faire couper en deux dans une suite de hurlement strident. Son père avait été sadique et avait fait tout cela avec lenteur et de manière à ce que le petit hollow souffre le plus longtemps possible. Une fois coupé en deux à l’abdomen. Son père laissa tomber la partie supérieure, ce dernier convulsa en de petit couinement en s’avançant vers elle comme pour chercher miséricorde avant de s’arrêter de bouger et de pousser son dernier soupir avec de léger tic nerveux.

Amaya vomit au sol sans grâce, regardant son père d’un autre œil. Mais ce dernier était toujours aussi naturel comme si ce qu’il avait fait n’était absolument rien. Normal.

Il se saisit d’un autre bébé qui cria plus fort et gesticulant, durement conscient qu’il allait avoir le même sort que le premier. Son père commença alors à lui couper une jambe. La cuisse rebondissant mollement au sol alors que le sang coulait. Amaya gémit, ne se rendant même pas compte des larmes qui dévalent ses joues.

\- Arrête papa, s’il te plaît. Gargouilla-t-elle mais son père se contenta d’ouvrir l’abdomen du bébé pour cueillir à main nue ses boyaux et les restes de son sac abdominal pour les laisser dévaler au sol en des cordes macabres. Le petit hollow encore vivant gémissait en pleurnichant dans ses bruit très humain. Amaya sanglotait maintenant de manière brutale en manquant de peu de re-vomir la nausée dans la gorge.

\- Il appartient à toi d’abréger leur souffrance Maya-chan. Dit-il avec douceur alors qu’il prit l’intestin et laissa pendre le bébé qui hurlait à la mort alors qu’il était pendue dans les airs seulement retenue par ses entrailles. Maya ressorti son épée et finit par couper la tête du bébé.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. Elle répéta comme un mantra en regardant finalement la tête se détacher de la colonne vertébrale silencieuse. En s’approchant finalement du troisième qui avait fini par être silencieux, se collant maladroitement au corps de la mère comme pour essayer de se protéger. Elle fut rapide et lui coupa la tête, sans un bruit si ce n’est qu’un petit gargouillement. Mais Amaya se sentait souillée. 

Elle pleurait à s’en arracher les cordes vocales. Agenouiller dans la charnière dont elle en était l’autrice. Elle sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaules. La flattant.

\- Tu as bien fait Maya-chan. Dit-il avec douceur. Tu dois comprendre que les émotions que tu portes peuvent entraver ton objectif, tu dois cesser de montrer de la compassion à ton ennemi, que ce soit un hollow ou un humain. Car eux n'hésiteront pas à te tuer. Mais Amaya ne répondit pas.

C’était faux, ce n’était pas bien ce n’était même pas question de sentiments, de compassion ou d’empathie. C’était de la dignité.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Grinça-t-elle en chassant sa main d’une claque en se relevant. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ! Elle pointa tout autour d’elle la charnière où se trouvaient les deux Aizen d’une main tremblante. Que tout ça c’est pour mon bien ! Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de frissonner. Mais encore là son père l'a déçu il ne réagissait pas de la manière escompté.

\- Bien sûr que si. Amaya regarda son père avec horreur avant de se raffermir.

Hisana lui disait toujours que ce que lui demandait son père n’était pas bien. Elle ne s’était jamais vraiment posé la question de bien ou de mal. Même si c’était désagréable que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement elle avait cette sorte d’inconscience naïve que ses actes n’avait pas vraiment de conséquence. Son père avait toujours dépeint les choses de cette manière.

Mais là. Non, elle s'était sentie mal dès qu’elle avait tué le mal à l’entrée de la grotte. Mais c’était sa mission elle avait tué la compagne car il était sûr qu’elle n’aurait pas rester sans rien faire.

Mais les petits eux n’y étaient pour rien. Mais son père l’avait forcé. Il l’avait obligé à tuer ses petits car sinon il s’amusait à les torturer lentement devant ses yeux.

Hisana disait que son père la manipulait. Elle avait toujours dénié le contraire, mais maintenant elle voyait vraiment ce que son père était.

\- Tu es un putain de malade ! Cracha-t-elle. Sa colère eut au moins le don de le surprendre car il ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand. M’obliger à choisir entre tuer et voir des bébé hollow torturé. C’est mal. C’est complètement fêlé, malade, malsain, répugnant. Kami c’est inhumain. Et en plus tu oses dire que c’est pour mon bien ! Pour que je sois plus forte psychologiquement ? J’ai même pas 120 ans ! Elle s’énerva contre son père et prise de rage elle le poussa le faisant reculer. T’es un putain de fou ! Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Je te déteste. Son père devint cette fois-ci pierreux et rigide.

\- Ne dis pas ça Amaya. Sa voix était douce, presque faible mais semblait clairement prendre une attention dangereuse. Je fais tout ça pour toi, tu ne peux pas me détester. Ses derniers mots semblaient bizarres comme s' il se parlait à lui même mais Amaya ignorait cela.

\- Quoi ! Tu vas faire quoi ! Tu vas m’ouvrir en deux et me pendre dans les air avec mes entrailles comme celui-là. Elle pointa du doigts le concerné. Parce que là, je me demande vraiment si tu es même humain. Qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me réserve pas le même sort ? Est-ce que même tu aimes comme ta fille ou je suis juste une sorte de jouet à tes yeux que tu t’amuses à décortiquer comme une de tes putains d’expérience.

\- Amaya ne dit pas ça, tu sais très bien que je t’aime, tu es ma fille ! La voix de Sôsuke devint de plus en plus urgente, les pupilles rétractées à son maximum. Et je suis ton père, tu dois m’aimer, tu dois être comme moi ! Tu dois comprendre ! Il semblait haleter et prenait de plus en plus une figure inquiétante révoltant Amaya. Elle recula d’un pas rebuté.

\- Non, je n’ai pas à te comprendre ni à t’aimer. Un père ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose devant son enfant, il ne la forcerait jamais à choisir entre voir quelqu’un être torturé ou de tuer. C’est de la folie ! C’est totalement malsain. Je ne veux pas te ressembler si ça signifie faire ça. Expliqua Amaya en reculant un peu plus. Tu peux pas m’aimer si ce que tu me demandes c’est de faire tout ça.

\- Ah oui, je ne peux pas t’aimer. Tu veux voir ce que je ferais si je ne t’aimais pas ?! Il sortit son épée vivement et Amaya dressa la sienne en face d’elle prête à se battre. Je vais te montrer ce que j’aurais fait si je ne t’aimais pas fille ingrate. Il semblait totalement fou, les cheveux ébouriffés et l’air maniaque. Éclate Kyoka Suigetsu !

Amaya tomba dans l’illusion sans qu’elle puisse comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait.

  
  


**12 Mars 1892 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Trouvé Shinji et le reste des hollowfier c’était révéler être plus compliqué qu’il le pensait. Il n’avait pas trouvé un seul échantillon de reiatsu depuis qu’ils ont été exilée dans le monde vivant. Il a d’abord cherché à Karakura qui était l’épicentre spirituel du monde humain. Mais il a vite conclu que Urahara et les hollowfier avait dû profiter de la liberté acquise pour partir un peu partout.

Il avait réussi néanmoins à avoir une trace d’eux en Chine. Prêts de la colonie britannique de Hong Kong et de Macao. Mais c’est avec une certaine rage qu’il comprend que Shinji et le reste du groupe à du partir se réfugier dans l’une des colonies britannique de l’époque. Le commerce maritime avait explosé. Et pour en avoir encore quelques souvenirs de sa vie humaine à l’époque Nanban. Les voyages en mer sur voilier étaient longs et pouvaient prendre des mois. Il était en colère car c’était une manière assurée de se rendre introuvable. Il avait passé toute sa courte vie humaine sur les bateaux commerciaux. Il connaissait très bien les caprices de la mer et des océans.

Jusqu’au bout, le capitaine Hirako l’aura énervé. Il décide donc de se concentrer davantage sur sa fille.

Amaya avait grandi, elle était devenue un peu plus grande (mais il n’avait pas besoin de beaucoup d’être devint pour savoir qu’elle serait le type de fille qui n’aura pas une poussé de croissance phénoménale, avec de la chance elle devrait à tout casser faire 1,55m à l'âge adulte ). Ses traits c’était plus affiné accentuent sa ressemble avec lui. Notamment au niveau de la structure du visage et du regard. Elle était aussi entrée dans l’adolescence, avec tous les inconvénients qui allaient avec cette période.

L’arrivée de Hisana était déjà un signe avant-coureur que Amaya était un peu moins manœuvrable qu’il avait prévu. Les incartades infantiles et sa naïveté avaient rapidement laissé place à un esprit critique et à de la ruse. Il aurait énormément aimé ses traits de caractère nouveau si semblable au sien si ce n’était pas retourné contre lui-même.

Il savait qu’il était de mauvaise fois et qu’il mettait ça sur le dos de la pauvrette d’Inuzuri qui était la seul jusqu’à qui désobéissait ouvertement au ordres qu’il avait donné à l’Okiya et qui apportait l’attention, la reconnaissance et l’amour que Amaya avait besoin. Le fait qu’il devait partager l’affection de sa fille et avec une étrangère le rendait amère à titre personnel mais aussi parce qu' en plus d’être désobéissante. Hisana était assez intelligente pour voir à travers son masque de personne bienveillante et décrypter les éléments anormaux dans les babillement d’Amaya. La brunette d’Inuzuri ne montait pas directement sa fille contre lui, mais était assez fine pour pointer du doigt les choses qui n'allaient pas pour que sa fille réfléchisse et tire ses propres conclusions elle-même. Amaya n’étant plus aussi crédule percevait facilement les choses qui n’allait pas. 

Cela se conclut par une Amaya qui contestait presque chaque chose qu’il demandait et qui lui donnait souvent des regards torves et réprobateurs. 

Il aurait bien voulu faire tuer Hisana, cela aurait été facile. Mais la encore, l’intelligence d’Amaya le freinait car sa fille aurait compris tout de suite que cela aurait été lui le fautif. Et il n’avait pas vraiment envie de perdre ainsi sa fille de cette manière pas avoir tous les efforts qu’il avait mit en elle.

Il aurait pensé qu’Amaya deviendrait comme lui. Qu’elle finira finalement par être si semblable à lui qu’elle trouvait naturellement sa place à ses côtés se suffisant à eux deux. 

Mais si Amaya et lui étaient la même personne pour beaucoup de choses. Il ne pouvait être la pareil sur une chose : l’âme.

Amaya avait sa propre âme, et par conséquent, ses propres sentiments et émotions. Amaya était terriblement sensible et émotive, il avait d’abord mis ça sur le fait qu’elle était une hybride mais il se révélait que c’était en réalité un traits propre à sa personnalité.

Elle ne ressentait pas de vide comme lui, elle avait des émotions qui la bouleversaient dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, elle avait ses propres peurs, colère et dégoût.

Amaya bien qu’elle soit à moitié hollow, elle n’était pas vide. Et avait un cœur, un grand cœur.

Elle n’était pas comme lui. Il devait alors créer se trou. Pour que tous deux ne soient qu’une et même personne dans deux corps différents.

Il ne serait plus seul à ressentir ça.

\- Tu es putain de malade ! Cria-t-elle tremblante, sa colère se fouetta à lui de plein fouet. Ne comprenait-telle pas que c’était pour son bien. Elle devait s’aseptiser de ses émotions gênantes. Cela l’empêcherait de faire les choses correctement et il ne pourra plus jamais être d’accord si elle se laisse ainsi dominer par ses émotions. C’était pas être malade c’était de la logique. Elle devait être raisonnée, l’émotion est l’ennemie de la raison, son émotivité la rend sotte.

T’es un putain de fou ! Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Je te déteste. Il recula de surprise avant de regarder sa fille d’un nouvel œil.

Elle le détestait ? Impossible, elle ne pouvait pas le détester, c’était son père, il a toujours été gentil avec elle.

\- Ne dis pas ça Amaya. Susurra-t-il, il était un peu choqué, jamais sa fille lui avait dit qu’elle le détestait. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sa fille l’avait toujours aimé, elle devait dire un mensonge sous le coup de la pression.

\- Quoi ! Tu vas faire quoi ! Tu vas m’ouvrir en deux et me pendre dans les air avec mes entrailles comme celui-là. Elle pointa du doigts le bébé hollow à ses pieds. Parce que là, je me demande vraiment si tu es même humain. Qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me réserve pas le même sort ? Est-ce que même tu aimes comme ta fille ou je suis juste une sorte de jouet à tes yeux que tu t’amuses à décortiquer comme une de tes putains d’expérience. Il avait fait ça pour qu’elle comprenne que le fait que ce soit un bébé n’avait pas d’importance, le fait que ce soit un enfant ne devait en rien changer ses objectifs. Rien ne devait aller sur son chemin. Mais Amaya ne semblait pas comprendre, elle l’avait pris comme une attaque personnelle.

\- Amaya ne dit pas ça, tu sais très bien que je t’aime, tu es ma fille ! Dit-il avec une voix un peu chevrotante mais sa fille recula et lui lança un regard dégoûté, comme si elle ne le voyait plus vraiment. Et je suis ton père, tu dois m’aimer, tu dois être comme moi ! Tu dois comprendre ! Il haleta en commençant à paniqué, il ne pouvait pas perdre l’amour de sa hija.

Il n’avait que Amaya, c’était la seule chose qui le maintenait. Pas sa fille, pas sa fille. Elle était à lui, elle lui devait tous. Absolument tous.

\- _Sôsuke essaie d’être plus raisonnable._ Il entendit la voix douce de Kyoka Suigetsu en sourdine mais il l’ignora, son corps était froid alors qu’il regardait les yeux d’Amaya, froide, rebutée.

Il n’avait jamais vu ce regard dans les yeux de sa fille. Non pas sa fille. Pas elle aussi elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça

\- Non, je n’ai pas à te comprendre ni à t’aimer. Un père ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose devant son enfant, il ne la forcerait jamais à choisir entre voir quelqu’un être torturé ou de tuer. C’est de la folie! C’est totalement malsain. Je ne veux pas te ressembler si ça signifie faire ça. Expliqua-t-elle avec froideur en reculant un peu plus. Tu peux pas m’aimer si ce que tu me demandes c’est de faire tout ça.

Quelque chose en lui se brise quand elle dit ceci. Il avait mal, son cœur lui faisait mal.

Elle ne pouvait pas l’aimer. Impossible ! c’était sa fille ! Sa petite fille ! Son enfant elle devait l’aimer c’était son père.

Mais non à la place il n’avait qu’une gamine ingrate incapable de voir tous ce qu’il avait fait pour elle. Il était en colère, non fou de colère et de rage !

\- _Sôsuke je t’en pris ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter_. Plaida Kyoka Suigetsu une nouvelle fois, mais il n’en n’avait rien à faire. Si Amaya ne le comprenait pas de son plein gré , il allait la forcer la main.

\- Ah oui, je ne peux pas t’aimer. Tu veux voir ce que je ferais si je ne t’aimais pas. Il sortit son épée vivement, la petite brune autour de lui se figea et se prépara à combattre, elle osait en plus se dresser contre lui ! Je vais te montrer ce que j’aurais fait si je ne t’aimais pas, fille ingrate. Il manqua de peu de rire à l’idée de comment il allait la remettre en place. Éclate Kyoka Suigetsu !

Elle tomba aussitôt au sol piégée dans son illusion alors qu’elle se mit à hurler à la mort. Se tenant la tête avant de gesticuler et se mettre à convulser.

Il avait utilisé Kyoka Suigetsu de la plus puissante manière, ainsi cela devrait briser assez Amaya pour qu’elle ne ressente rien, comme lui.

\- _Kami mais qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire !_ Cette fois-ci elle entendit le hurlement de Kyoka dans son esprit totalement scandalisé. C’est ta fille. _Tu es en train de torturer ta fille !_

\- Je ne la torture pas, je lui donne une leçon. Elle me remerciera. Répondit Sôsuke à voix haute à son épée, regardant le corps d’Amaya d’un air contemplatif alors que la bile et la mousse s'écoulaient de ses lèvres et que ses yeux étaient totalement révulsés.

\- _Tu es en train de la détruire ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Elle va mourir !_ Finalement Sôsuke regarda de plus prêt Amaya. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Il arrêta aussitôt Kyoka Suigetsu brisant l’illusion, se précipitant au côté de sa fille. Elle devrait normalement se lever. Quelque minute plus tard, toujours rien elle n’avait aucune réaction, les yeux droit devant elle. Sa respiration faible, elle ne semblait pas en vie. Il la toucha, elle était froide, non glaciale.

\- Amaya. Il secoua doucement son épaule, totalement inerte il eut l’impression de toucher un cadavre.

Amaya. Il la secoua plus vivement la redressant dans une position assise, mais elle se laissa glisser mollement sur le côté. Amaya répond moi ! L ‘inquiétude le prit aux tripes alors qu’il secouait plus fortement sa fille qui était toujours immobile, elle ne devrait plus être immobile, Kyoka n’était plus active.

Elle était en vie, son cœur battait et son Reiatsu pulsait toujours, mais elle était juste inerte. Il commençait à sentir sa gorge se serrer douloureusement alors qu’il ramenait sa fille contre lui dans un câlin. Mais rien d’autre elle se laissa pendre mollement. Maya adorait les câlins, c’était une fille affectueuse, elle ne manquait jamais l’occasion de l’enlacer.

Mais rien. 

\- AMAYA ! Il hurla en la collant contre lui, se balançant en essayant de la bercer, il la serrait contre lui, mais son corps était toujours froid, silencieux. Kyoka pleurait.

\- _Tu l’as brisé Sôsuke !_ Elle pleura plus fort avant de hurler. _Regarde ce que tu as fait. Tu as brisé notre fille ! Tu as brisé l’esprit de notre bébé !_


	12. Chapitre 10

**12 Mars 1892 ; 25ème district Sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Lorsqu’elle entendit Sôsuke rentré en trombe dans l’Okiya, la surprenant de manière qu’elle fit tomber la vaisselle au sol. Elle sentis tout de suite qu’il y avait un problème à propos de sa sœur. Mais ce fut le cri de Ran qui lui fit rendre compte que cela devait être très grave.

Ran ne criait jamais pour quelque chose concernant Amaya. Hisana se précipita à l’étage vers la chambre de la fille. Elle ouvrit le Shoji en la claquant brutalement révélant un Sōsuke totalement bouleversé tenant de façon désespérée la pré adolescente qui était mollement pendant à ses bras les yeux grand ouvert. Semblable à une poupée de chiffon.

\- Maya ! Cria-t-elle en allant à ses côtés mais Sôsuke la tenait plus fortement contre lui. Silencieux, la seule détresse visible c’était ses yeux écarquillés à l’extrême et ses iris rétractés au maximum, comme s' il était en état de choc. Hisana respira un bon coup pour se calmer, elle devait rester calme, si même Sôsuke n’arrivait pas à garder son sang froid.

\- Un médecin ! Kiyoko va chercher un médecin en ville ! Cria Ran dans le bâtiment ramenant toutes les filles. Hisana toucha la peau d'Amaya, elle était froide.

\- Sôsuke-san, il faut la lâcher je ne peux pas voir si elle… Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais le père compris ou elle voulait en venir et avec difficulté déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur le sol. Hisana put alors coller ses doigts à sa carotide.

Il y avait un pouls. Faible mais son cœur battait. De même que sa poitrine montait et descendait avec lenteur. A vrai dire, à par sa peau froide on aurait dit qu’elle dormait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui c’est passé ? Demanda la brune en regardant l’homme qui se tenait la tête entre les mains angoissé. Hisana voulait à son tour se laisser gagner par la panique mais non elle devait rester calme.

\- J’ai… Il n’arrivait pas vraiment à parler sa voix était rauque et croassante. J’ai été trop loin. Hisana fronça des sourcils, perdant patience.

\- Sôsuke ! Dites moi ce qui c’est passé pourquoi Amaya est comme ça ?! Répéta-t-elle impérieusement en regardant sa sœur, elle avait l’air morte. Sans vie. Puis elle compris. Vous avez utilisé Kyoka Suigetsu sur elle ! Expira-t-elle d’horreur, il hocha de la tête nauséeux.

Prise d’une pulsion folle, elle le gifla avec toute la force, même si elle était sur que cela ne lui ferait pas mal, elle pensait au moins que la gifle pouvait faire passé toute sa colère.

De ce qu’elle savait de Kyoka Suigetsu, le zanpakuto pouvait faire des illusions d’une telle perfection que le cerveau croirait que c’était la réalité. Elle en avait la preuve avec Ran tous les jours, Ran détestait profondément Amaya par rapport à sa mère, pourtant Ran ne pouvait rien dire ni faire quoique ce soit contre Amaya depuis qu’elle était sous l’emprise complète de Kyoka Suigetsu, elle ne l’avait connue que comme ça mais Mika et Orika qui était ancienne pouvait témoigner de la différence flagrante. Ran était une sorte de marionnette.

Mais elle restait encore humaine, en tous cas assez en bonne santé mentale. Mais elle n’avait pas besoin d’être Shinigami pour penser que les illusions ne pouvaient servir qu'à contrôler. Et en vue de l’état d’Amaya, Hisana conclut que cette dernière était dans un état de choc profond.

\- Espèce d’enculé ! C’est plus fort que toi de faire du mal aux autres ! Hurla-t-elle en rage lui lançant un objet de décoration au passage qu’il évita de justesse en regardant Hisana choqué. Ça suffisait pas que tu la manipules, fallait qu’en plus tu lui baises totalement la tête ! Regarde la ! On dirait un légume ! T’espérais à quoi en la mettant sous hypnose pour lui faire je ne sais quoi ! Tu crois que c’est comme ça qu’on éduque un enfant ! En les punissant par de la torture psychologique parce que monsieur n’est pas content ! J’espère que t’es fière de toi ! S'égosillait cette dernière en finissant par lui jeter tout le mobilier dessus.

Ce fils de pute avait fait mal à sa sœur, sa petite sœur adoré ! Elle finit finalement par se laisser tomber et éclater en sanglots pour aller à côté du corps inerte au sol, caressant son visage, la voir ainsi si inerte la rendait malade. On dirait vraiment qu’elle était morte. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux en reniflant.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle à fait pour que tu lui fasses ça… Elle craque finalement pour la coller à son tour contre elle. Hisana ne remarqua même pas que le concerné n’avait absolument pas rechigné à tout ce qu’elle lui avait dit acceptant clairement la vérité.

Elle voulut encore l’accabler et le frapper encore mais les deux furent coupés par le médecin de la ville. Elle pouvait finalement voir Ran affolé. Elle n’avait jamais vu Ran ainsi, les yeux écarquillés, décoiffé et se rongeant les ongles.

Le médecin voulut parler à Sôsuke mais ce dernier était totalement mutique. Comprenant qu’il n’aurait rien de l'homme, il s’intéressa de plus près à la fille au sol. Après une auscultation, il conclut rapidement.

\- Son apathie semble être dans un état de sidération assez profond. Elle est réveillée, mais le traumatisme psychique qu'elle a subi devait être assez intense car pour manifester un tel état de sidération anxieuse, son cerveau à fait comme un burn out pour protéger le peu conscience qui doit le rester. Je ne peux rien faire pour ça, dans ce cas je pense qu’il faut juste attendre, je suis désolé. Dit ce dernier avec tristesse en rangeant sa mallette.

\- Il n’y a vraiment rien qu’on peut faire ? Demanda Sôsuke d’une petite voix miséreuse.

\- Non, je reste un simple civil et je m’occupe plus d’un bras ou d’une jambe cassé que des traumatismes psychiques, ce qui à provoqué ça est d’ordre spirituel et psychologique. Vous ne trouverez pas grand monde dans le Rukongai qui pourrait l’aider. La seule chance c’est pour elle c’est le Seireitei ou l’ Institut médical central de Junrinan. Le médecin bien que triste, demande paiement à Ran et part aussitôt.

\- Je vais chercher quelqu’un de compétent, je vais le faire au plus vite. Et sur cette déclaration il est parti en Shunpo la laissant avec Amaya.

  
  
  
  


**13 Mars 1892 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Sôsuke ne revenue que le lendemain soir accompagné de ce qui semblait être un très noble médecin. L’air altière et droit. Elle ne fiait pourtant pas à ses yeux des iris fins. Sôsuke avait le visage stoïque et chuchotait à voix basse avec. Hisana retint toute fois que le médecin l’appelait lieutenant et semblait assez familier avec lui.

Hisana les fit entrer dans la chambre avec aigreur mais elle devait laisser ses sentiments de côté pour Amaya, elle en avait besoin.

\- Est-ce qu’elle est comme ça depuis hier ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix douce Hisana hocha de la tête.

\- Oui, nous lui avons tout de même fait prendre un bain et essayer de la nourrir mais elle ne réagit à rien. C’est comme si elle dormait ou qu’elle était paralysée. Expliqua Hisana en ne pouvant s’empêcher de lancer un regard torve à Sôsuke qui accepta en silence.

\- Je vois, vous avez dis qu’elle à subit une attaque d’un Zanpakuto de sous-type esprit c’est bien ça ? Ce dernier hocha de la tête et la brune ne put se retenir de faire un commentaire sarcastique.

\- C’est lui qui a fait ça avec son épée. Ne put-elle s’empêcher de révéler en pointant du doigt l’épée ranger dans son fourreau. Sôsuke lui lança un regard mauvais, n'appréciant clairement pas la confidence. Le médecin si il est choqué ne le montre pas. A vrai dire il semblait totalement indifférent. s’agenouillant au côté de la fille et tendant la main dans un murmure la lumière bleu pastel s’y dégageait et scanna le corps de la fille.

\- Physiquement elle est en excellente santé. Toutefois, son Hippocampe est en suractivité et semble enflammé. La blessure de miss…

\- Aizen, c’est ma fille. Révéla toutefois le père d’un air contrit, mais le médecin acquiesça sans broncher.

\- Les blessures de Miss Aizen sont uniquement d’ordre psychique. L’état dans lequel se trouve, le traumatisme psychique qu'elle a subit à entraîner un afflux d’excitation suffisant pour mettre en échec les mécanismes de défense habituellement efficaces de son esprit, les traumatismes assez graves ou répéter produit souvent un état de sidération et entraîne à plus ou moins long terme une désorganisation dans l’économie psychique. C'est pour cela que cette jeune fille ne répond à absolument rien.

\- Est-ce qu’elle pourra être guérie Yamada-san ? Demande Sôsuke d’une voix douce.

\- Oui, je vais calmer l’inflammation dans son cerveau et la mettre dans un coma artificiel histoire de laisser son esprit se remettre en douceur. Je vous ferai une ordonnance d’anxiolytique qu’elle devra prendre lorsqu’elle se réveillera mais… Sôsuke le coupa

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Il est trop tôt pour évaluer, toutefois je préviens que je ne peux rien faire pour ce qui sera des séquelles. Je ne peux pas voir ce qu’elle à vécue de façon imaginaire dans votre illusion lieutenant Aizen, mais des traumatismes d’une telle ampleur à un enfant. Cela la suivra toute sa vie. Même avec un accompagnement médical adapté.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par là !? Interpella Hisana avec urgence

\- L’exposition à un événement traumatique peut engendrer des séquelles psychologiques importantes chez les personnes qui en ont été victimes ou témoins. Lorsque celles-ci persistent, on parle de syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Les quarante-huit premières heures nous plongent dans un état de stress aigu, avec son lot de peurs intenses, de sentiment d’horreur et d’impuissance, et de crises d’angoisse. Passé ces premiers moments, le mal s’installe de façon plus diffuse. Changement de personnalité, introvertie ou extravertie, troubles du sommeil, cauchemars, troubles cardiaques, réaction d’hypervigilance, symptômes de réminiscence, sous forme de flashs traumatisants, irritabilité, baisse de la concentration, pertes de mémoire… Chez certaines personnes, le stress post-traumatique peut faire apparaître des troubles plus invalidants dans la vie sociale comme une agoraphobie ou de l’agressivité. Cela dépend du type de trauma. Elle sera hantée par des images, des sons, des odeurs, qui leur font revivre sans cesse son calvaire, ils sont dans un état d’alerte permanent. Le bruit d’une porte qui claque, une image suffit à réveiller la peur enfouie et le sentiment d’un danger imminent. Leurs réactions sont amplifiées, leurs émotions décuplées. Elle ne sera plus elle-même. Hisana se mit à pleurer silencieusement et Sôsuke mit sa tête entre ses mains dévorer par la culpabilité. Je peux toutefois prévoir le genre de trouble de personnalité auquel elles pourraient être : Dans son cas cela penche pour l’amnésie dissociative, la dénégation, déréalisation, ou aux pires dissociations psychiques. Amaya avait maintenant les yeux fermés, avait pris quelques couleurs et semblait maintenant juste dormir. J’ai tous ce que je pouvais faire. Sôsuke-san. Le médecin regarda le lieutenant demandant quelque chose en silence.

\- Je vois…

  
  


**20 Mars 1892 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre.

Elle n’avait pas mal, a vrai dire elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, comme si elle s'était réveillée d’un simple rêve. Elle compris que cette fois c’était la réalité. Les illusions qu’elle avait subi était certes très réaliste au niveau des sensations, elle pouvait encore sentir le fantôme des sexes des hollows dans ses entrailles ou la douleur de se faire arracher les ongles. Mais ce n’était que des fantômes, ce n’était pas réel. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit réel.

“ Rien de tout cela est vrai, Amaya, ce n’est qu'une illusion, rien de tout cela n’est réel".

La voix de femme qui lui avait parler l’avait assurer que ce n’était que Kyoka Suigetsu. C’est grâce à cette voix qu’elle avait finalement réussi à s’en sortir. Une fois qu’on avait conscience que c’était faux, tout était plus supportable. Elle pouvait prendre ce recul objectif qu’avait un spectateur.

- _Je suis là, ne t’inquiète pas_. La voix lui susurra doucement et elle inspira plus fortement, prenant une grande inspiration d’air Elle se sentait bien, paisible, apaisée.

Tout était fini.

Elle entendis en loin de la céramique se briser et un crie féminin. Elle ferma les yeux et grogna au son strident, elle ne supportait pas les bruits trop fort.

\- Oh kami, tu es réveillée ! Oh Kami ! Elle sentit deux bras la serrer brutalement, instinctivement Amaya chassa et poussa brutalement de toutes ses forces la personne qui l’enlaçait.

Elle ne supportait pas qu’on la touche. Elle regarda finalement Hisana propulsé dans le mur avec choc et douleur. Elle voulait dire qu’elle était désolée.

Mais elle n’était ni désolée ni capable de parler. Sa gorge était comme bloquée. Scellé. 

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et elle regarda d’un air morne Ran, Mika et Kiyoko arriver regardant avec choc Hisana qui grommellent et elle-même.

\- Hisana qu’est-ce qui c’est passé ? Demanda Mika en s’approchant de la brune d’Inuzuri. Ran de son côté s’approcha d’elle pour essayer de s’assurer qu' elle allait bien.

Elle ne voulait pas de Ran, elle ne voulait personne. Elle saisit son poignet en chemin et le brisa d’une pression. Elle hurla. Le hurlement la fit sursauter de douleur et elle alla se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce totalement recroqueviller sur elle même tremblante.

Elle ne supportait rien, ni personne, elle voulait être tranquille. Elle ne voulait rien entendre, ni sentir ni toucher ni goûter rien ! Rien le néant. Comme si la moindre chose la replongerait dans ses cauchemars.

\- Elle m’a cassé la main ! Cria la femme en regardant son poignet pendant mollement avant de regarder la fille avec terreur. Mais Amaya ne saisissait pas les émotions, elle ne saisissait rien du tout.

A vrai dire elle ne reconnaissait plus vraiment tout le monde, ce qu’elle savait c’est qu’elle n’était pas seule et par conséquent elle n’était pas à l’aise.

\- Ran, Hisana je pense qu’il vaut mieux éviter le contact physique, elle semble être encore sous le choc. Rationalisa Mika en la regardant d’une manière inquisitrice aux yeux de la geisha la jeune fille ressemblait plus à une bête sauvage effrayée dans sa cage. La lueur dorée de ses yeux était inquiétante, si quelqu’un s’approchait d’elle, sans doute elle mordrait ou tuerait. A vrai dire Mika pensait qu’Amaya ne saisissait même pas qui elles étaient.

\- Laissons la tranquille. Déclara la Geisha austère mais Hisana resta tout et se releva pour l’approcher. Amaya siffla de mécontentement, elle ne voulait pas qu’on s’approche d’elle.

\- Maya-chan c’est moi Hisana. Commence cette dernière avec douceur, je suis ta sœur je vais pas te faire de mal promis. Amaya resta calme en regardant la brune s’approcher, Elle gonfla son Reiatsu pour essayer de la dissuader mais à part lui donner de la sueur froide cela ne fit rien. Je vais te toucher le bras et je vais te ramener à ton lit puis je t'apporte à manger. Je suis sûr que tu as faim.

Hisana très délicatement de la pulpe de ses doigts posa sa main sur l’avant bras. Amaya donna un son menaçant de sa gorge mais ne fit rien. Finalement Hisana se permet de caresser doucement comme pour l’apaiser. En susurrant des mots rassurants.

Amaya finit par comprendre qu’Hisana ne lui ferait rien et elle la suivit avec méfiance jusqu’au futon ou elle s'allonge dans la couette jusqu’au menton. Comme si la couverture pouvait la protéger, les yeux grands ouverts, prêts à réagir au moindre geste brusque.

Hisana lui donna à boire une simple soupe miso. Amaya accepta la cuillère sans rechigner en ne faisant pas attention à quand elle débordait ou en faisait couler. Elle avait faim et elle avait de la nourriture qui arrivait à elle. Reput elle finit finalement par se rendormir épuisé.

  
  


**12 Mai 1892 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Amaya n’était plus la même quand elle fut réveillée. Elle était maintenant reléguée à une sorte de sauvage qui ne supportait rien, pas la lumière ni les odeurs trop fortes, et surtout pas le contacte. Et elle regarda la jeune femme d’Inuzuri comme si c’était une étrangère.

Elle n’avait pas dit un mot non plus depuis son réveil. A par quelque râle et feulement et les crie lorsqu’elle avait des terreurs nocturnes. Il ne restait rien de sa sœur. C’était un véritable calvaire de s’occuper d’elle. Mais elle le faisait car même comme ça elle restait toujours sa sœur adorer.

Elle était la seule où elle acceptait la présence. Mais Hisana concédait qu’elle ne devait pas rester longtemps dans la chambre dans le noir avant qu’elle finisse par s’énerver et de littéralement la propulser dehors. Cela était arrivé une fois ou deux quand Hisana avait trop insisté comme pour l’habiller ou la toiletter. Mais à par son cœur brisé en mille morceaux, elle était souvent indemne.

Parfois Amaya la regardait comme si elle reconnaissait pendant de brève instant mais ses espoir s’anéantissait, c’était souvent extrêmement rapide, à peine un battement de cils.

A vrai dire elle remerciait Kami que son père ne soit pas là. Elle se pouvait voir à l’avance que cela se passerait très mal. Si par malheur elle reconnaissait son père et qu’elle se remémorait qu’il était en cause. Elle pourrait juste le tuer. Ou alors Sôsuke la tueras.

Néanmoins Hisana était optimiste. Amaya semblait se remettre doucement mais sûrement. Maintenant elle obéissait sans rechigner mais cela devait être dans une routine très rigoureuse le moindre changement et elle paniquait et se mettait à être agressive. 

Ran n’osa pas l’approcher, seul Mika et Orika venait parfois la voir. Amaya n’était pas hostile avec elles mais n’interagissait pas pour autant comme elle pouvait le faire avec elle. Amaya, bien que silencieuse, savait demander quelque chose par son regard.

Elle se demandait si Amaya était même capable de nouveau parler. Car maintenant 2 mois sont passés. Amaya était assez rétablie pour être plus expressive et parfois essayer de communiquer de manière primitive, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche comme si elle était muette.

Elle prenait bien ses médicaments et par conséquent elle dormait beaucoup. Hisana n’avait pas encore tenté l’extérieur, mais Amaya pouvait maintenant sortir un peu dans le jardin. La jeune femme devait l’accompagné et ce n’était jamais plus de 30 minute. Mais juste le temps de faire un petit bain de soleil avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle n’était plus dans le noir et elle voyait souvent Amaya accoudé à la fenêtre regarder les gens passé.

Et puis Sôsuke revint. 

Les deux personnes sont entrées dans une véritable guerre ouverte. De courte durée car Sôsuke du finalement revenir au Seireitei, lieutenant et sans doute futur capitaine oblige. Mais Hisana lui en voulait à mort. Si au début leur conflit était surtout dû à un manque d’affinité, c’était maintenant de la haine et de la rancœur.

Au moins le père avait appris une certaine humilité et semblait coupable. Elle précisait sur le semblait car une fois les émois des premier jours partis il était redevenu à son naturel ; Un salaud égocentrique et manipulateur. 

Mais elle était surtout inquiète de la réaction d’Amaya, elle était devenue totalement imprévisible, qui dirait que le fait qu’il la voit ne la ferait pas régresser ?

  
  


**12 Mai 1892 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Il s'était finalement décidé à aller voir sa fille pour voir où en était son rétablissement, il avait décidé de ne pas s’inquiéter davantage, sa fille s’en remettrait. 

Il était arrivé à Kaimoya accueilli par des regards mauvais de la part de tous les membres de l’Okiya même de Itoe qui pourtant était la plus gentille, il suivit avec dépit Hisana, cette dernière lui expliquant brièvement comment ce sont passé ces dernier temps.

Il fronça les sourcils à la régression comportementale de sa fille. Néanmoins il comprit rapidement qu’elle était juste dans ses retranchements. Avec le temps elle reviendrait comme avant, il espérait rapidement pour qu’il puisse continuer sa formation. Il n’avait pas envie que ce petit événement puisse l’empêcher de passer du temps avec elle.

Sa fille lui avait manqué.

\- Je le rappelle mais Amaya a besoin de délicatesse alors si tu pouvais juste éviter d’être ton connard habituel. Cracha Hisana avec mépris en ouvrant le Shoji, révélant une Amaya assise en train de lire un vieux livre adossé sur le bord de la fenêtre, elle se redressa pour voir son père. Et aussitôt elle jeta le bouquin et se tendit.

\- Maya-chan c’est papa qui est là. Mais aucune réaction, Amaya se contentait de le fixer comme si il était inconnue, tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment Hisana calfeutrer dans son coin à observer.

Il avait commencé à parler de banalité, son quotidien en tant que lieutenant, il avait même parlé de son disciple, Gin Ichimaru. Il le fréquentait depuis bien plus longtemps, mais il n’avait jamais osé en parler à Maya, il avait peur qu’elle fasse une crise de jalousie par rapport qu’il ait pris un protégé. Il aurait aimé la présenter quand elle était un peu plus vieille.

Mais la réponse d’Amaya n’était pas ce qu’il attendait, Ses yeux tournèrent au noir et or de manière dangereuse elle poussa un murmure a peine audible et terriblement rauque.

Hisana inspiré de surprise.

  * P….ars.




\- Tu as dis quelque chose Maya-chan ? Répéta doucement Aizen en regardant sa fille, l’air de bête craintive disparue pour laisser place à un regard de pure haine.

\- J’ai dit… pars ! Croassa-t-elle difficilement, son Reiatsu s’agita. Sôsuke était perdue.

Venait-elle vraiment de lui dire ça ?

\- Je crois que j’ai mal entendue, ça faisait longtemps qu’on s’est pas vu tu n’es pas contente de me voir. Insista le père avec toute sa délicatesse possible mais au fond il commençait à bouillonner.

La réaction de sa fille ne se fit pas attendre et elle lui balança sur lui un service de thé posé devant elle.

\- J’ai dit pars ! Sa voix était hachurée et graveleuse à peine perceptible dans un souffle. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je veux que tu disparaisse ! Croassa la jeune fille, la voix douloureuse d’avoir trop parlé alors qu’elle haletait. Je veux que tu disparaisses !

\- Amaya, je suis désolé que les choses ont dérapé mais c’était pour ton bien ! Tenta-t-il de s’expliquer un peu ébranlé de la violence du rejet de sa fille.

\- M...mon bien ? Elle poussa un cri de rage terriblement stridente et casser proche du désespoir et cassa un meuble. Tu m’as... torturé... pour... mon bien ! Elle commença à rire d’une voix sifflante. Pauvre fou ! Tu es tellement... illusionné par le fait que parce que je suis ta fille, je suis juste comme une extension de toi-même. Cela ne te viens même pas à l’idée que je suis ma... propre... personne ! Elle se mettait alors à pleurer de manière hystérique, roulant au sol et tapant des poings gémissant. Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne serais jamais comme toi ! Je préfère mourir que te ressembler, je préfère revivre tout ce à quoi tu m'as fait croire avec Kyoka que devenir un de monstre à ton image !

\- Amaya… déclara-t-il en s’approchant d’elle mais elle le chassa d’un hurlement terrible, avant de devenir rigide sans émotions. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, Sôsuke était malade.

Il y avait tellement de haine, de souffrance et de colère et tout ça c’était contre lui.

Sa fille ne l’aimait plus, elle le rejetait, même elle ne voulait plus de lui.

\- Pars ! Dit Amaya de manière tranchante. Pars et ne reviens jamais, tu n'es plus jamais le bienvenue ici.

\- Mi Hija… Mais elle le coupa

\- plus de mi hija maintenant, tu n’as plus personne, tu es seul et tu le resteras, comme tu l’as toujours été, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n’aimeras jamais rien d’autre que toi-même. Elle devint cette fois-ci extrêmement calme en ignorant totalement son père comme s' il n’existait plus rangeant le mobilier renversé et se remettant.

Sôsuke n’entendit plus Hisana qui lui criait dessus et lui disait d’aller se faire foutre en le poussant, il n’entendait que les derniers mots de sa fille.

  
  


_Tu n’as plus personne, tu es seul et tu le resteras, comme tu l’as toujours été. Tu sais pourquoi parce que tu as jamais rien d’autre que toi même._

  
  


Sôsuke comprit pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu’était de perdre quelqu’un qu’il lui était chère, avec le goût aigre dans la bouche qu' en plus c’était de sa propre faute.

  
  


**23 Janvier 1904 ; 25ème district sud Kaimoya, SOUL SOCIETY**

  
  


Se reconstruire… c’est dur.

  
  


C’est ce que Amaya conclue ce jour, là elle c’était lever avant que le soleil se lève, quand le vent était encore froid, l’air humide et le ciel noir comme l’encre. La neige tombant en gros flocons en de petites taches grisâtres sous la voûte nocturne. Puis elle est sortie de la ville.

A cette période de l’année la glace était assez épaisse pour qu’elle puisse y marcher dessus. La ligne de ses pas laissés dans la neige. Elle voulait juste avancer sans se retourner, avancer sans avoir de but. Juste partir loin de tout. Comme c’était son quotidien depuis ce jour-là. Elle ne supportait pas les autres, elle ne supportait qu' elle-même le calme et la nature. Elle préférait passer sa frustration, sa colère, sa haine, sa tristesse son désespoir sur une créature que sur Hisana ou ses sœurs.

Parce que malgré sa rancœur. Elle n’arrivait pas à l 'oublier, malgré sa tristesse. Elle n’arrivait pas à s’en détacher. 

Et depuis qu’elle s'était coupé les cheveux, dans une énième crime après un cauchemar dont elle avait oublié la consistance, même son reflet le suivait dans le miroir.

Même yeux, même visage, même expression. Chaque jour la promesse qu’elle s'était faite ce jour-là, d'être jamais comme, lui s'amenuise.

Et cela à la hantait, la rendait folle de d’exaspération et de chagrin. La fatalité du destin la rattrape.

Elle finit par s’allonger sur la berge plus , ou le soleil se levait sans apparaître derrière les nuages gris. Sur le sable froid et les pieds croisés, elle s’amusait à lancer des cailloux sur la berge pour les voir glisser.

Elle s’allongea et sortit un petit livre aux pages dorées de son Hakama, tourne quelque page avant de se fixer à l’une d’elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche la vapeur sortant d’entre ses lèvres craquelées.

\- Eternel, ne me punis pas dans ta colère et ne me corrige pas dans ta fureur, car tes flèches m’ont atteint, et ta main a pesé lourdement sur moi. Il n’y a plus rien d’intact dans mon corps à cause de ta colère, il n’y a plus rien de sain dans mes os à cause de mon péché.

Elle tourna une page du petit livre, la gorge se serrant alors que ses yeux la brûlaient l’émotion tirant sa poitrine dans un étaux serré. Cela lui faisait mal de réciter ce psaume. Mais à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de recommencer.

\- Car mes fautes s’élèvent au-dessus de ma tête; pareilles à un lourd fardeau, elles sont trop pesantes pour moi. Mes plaies sont infectes et purulentes à cause de ma folie. Je suis courbé, complètement abattu; tout le jour je marche dans la tristesse, car un mal brûle mes reins, et il n’y a plus rien d’intact dans mon corps. Je suis sans force, entièrement brisé; le trouble de mon cœur m’arrache des gémissements. Seigneur, tu connais tous mes désirs, et mes soupirs ne te sont pas cachés. Mon cœur est agité, ma force m’abandonne, même la lumière de mes yeux disparaît. Mes amis, mes compagnons, reculent devant ma plaie, mes proches se tiennent à l’écart! Ceux qui en veulent à ma vie tendent leurs pièges, ceux qui cherchent mon malheur disent des méchancetés et méditent toute la journée des tromperies. Mais moi, pareil à un sourd, je n’entends pas; je suis comme un muet: je n’ouvre pas la bouche. Je suis pareil à un homme qui n’entend pas et qui n’oppose aucune réplique.

Elle arrêta sa lecture, dressant son regard vers le ciel gris et uniforme de la matinée.

Est-ce que le Roi des âmes savait sa souffrance ? Est-ce que Dieu avait mis cette épreuve sur son chemin ? Quel était le but de son existence ?

Hisana ne savait pas répondre à ses questions. Pas avec ses yeux améthystes pleine de larmes non versées et de pitié.

Mais elle continua à lire, comme un exutoire, comme si ce petit livre était sa lame et qu’elle tranchait le cœur d’une bête.

\- Eternel, c’est en toi que j’espère; tu répondras, Seigneur, mon Dieu car j’ai dit: «Ne permets pas qu’ils se réjouissent à mon sujet, qu’ils s’attaquent à moi quand mon pied trébuche!» Je suis près de tomber, et ma douleur est toujours présente. Oui, je reconnais ma faute, je suis dans la crainte à cause de mon péché. Cependant mes ennemis sont pleins de vie, pleins de force; ceux qui me détestent sans raison sont nombreux. Ils me rendent le mal pour le bien, ils sont mes adversaires parce que je recherche le bien. 

Elle récupéra sa respiration, essoufflée, les larmes brûlantes suivant un sillon sinueux sur ses joue pâles, et supplia.

-Ne m’abandonne pas, Éternel, mon Dieu, ne t’éloigne pas de moi

Elle ne pouvait vivre sans père, alors elle en trouva un autre, dans la figure de Dieu, du roi des âmes.

Parce que c’était son âme brisée qui le chantait, dans sa mélancolie. Sa seule rédemption fut dans la foi, celle de ses ancêtres sur terre. Celle de ceux qui l'avaient vécue.

Car au fond elle n’a jamais été vraiment vivante, ni jamais vraiment morte.

  
  


12 ans après ce jour, comme les 12 apôtres et à sa table qu’elle comprend pourquoi elle devrait se battre.

La vie était faite de rejet.

D’abandon.

D’humiliation.

De trahison.

D’injustice.

Mais c’était le propre de l’homme.

Et comme pour un homme, c’était pour c’est même homme qu’il c’était sacrifier et qu’il avait aimer.

Dans ce monde cruel, il y avait aussi sa beauté. Et chaque jour un peu plus, elle se rendait compte de son importance.

De la même manière qu’elle n’avait vécu que pour l’aimer, l’idolatrer, le chérir. Elle voulait reconnaître cette sensation, cette plénitude à se donner pour quelqu’un.

Elle voulait reconnaître cette sensation.

Ce reconstruire, c’est dur. Mais... ça en valait la peine.

  
  


**21 Mars 1942 ; Okiya Botan / Kaimoya (** **快靄** **) ; 25ème District ZONE SUD.**

  
  


Amaya froissait le papier qu’elle tenait dans ses mains baissant la tête alors qu’elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le kanji « Admit » tamponné en rouge sur son dossier de l’académie Shin’ô la hantait et la fascinait à la fois.

Ce n’était pas le résultat qui la perturbait tant, elle savait qu’elle serait admis, lors de l’examen d’entrée à la fin de sa démonstration, on lui avait même proposé d'entrer directement en 6ème année. Elle avait les compétences physiques et la connaissance nécessaire pour.

Mais c’était le fait qu’elle s'était retrouvée si proche de lui après si longtemps. Seul quelque pauvre kilomètre la séparait de lui à la 5ème. 

Et maintenant elle avait décidé que plus aucune distance ne les séparait. Sa douleur, la douleur de ce jours là n’était pas assez puissante face à son envie de le revoir.

Elle voulait revoir son père, son papa. Bien sûr elle lui en voulait encore mais sa colère n’était plus qu’une braise essoufflée maintenant. Pas même la haine de Hisana n'arrivait à la convaincre de rester éloigner de lui.

Elle ne savait pas comment serait sa vie maintenant, bien sûr elle pouvait toujours ignorer ce maudit sceau rouge, resté à Kaimoya avec ses sœurs. Mais… Là non plus elle n’avait plus la force.

Elle étouffait dans son berceau, elle était devenue trop grande maintenant pour rester calfeutré dans la vallée ignorante du monde qui l’entourait. Il était temps qu’elle s’envole.

Et pour ça elle devait rejoindre son père au Seireitei. 

  
  


**04 Juin 1942 ; Caserne de la 5ème division ; SEIREITEI.**

  
  


Gin a été grandement intrigué par cette major de promotion tous fraîchement rentrée à l’académie Shin’ô, toute chose nouvelle avait de quoi le réjouir, surtout quand elle était des plus mystérieuse. Amaya Kaimoya était une jeune femme discrète et austère, l’archétype du 1er de la classe solitaire. Le regard vide de toute émotion et tranchant comme des lames de rasoir. Il aurait aimé lui faire quelque farce si ce n’est son instinct qui lui a déconseillé de le faire.

Le Reiatsu bien que parfaitement étouffé était perceptible et lui criait le danger. Il reconnaissait que trop se type de Reiatsu. Il avait penser naïvement que c’était drôle à quel point elle ressemblait au capitaine Aizen ( il avait pensé jusqu’à là que c’était qu’une simple fangirl un peu trop passionné)

Il avait manqué de peu de s'étouffer quand il la vue à la 5ème division, les yeux rougis et les joues humides, l’air un peu trop radieux du capitaine derrière et surtout la ressemblance plus que traître entre eux deux. Le capitaine Aizen l’avait refoulé aussitôt avec un regard froid et de le dissuader de chercher quoique ce soit sur cette major de promo de sa voix suave mais lourde de sous entendue. Mais il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’au moins écouter à la porte quand la jeune fille venait de façon hebdomadaire à la 5ème et que le capitaine Aizen l’accueillait comme une véritable invité de marque.

S' il ne percevait que quelques mots à l’envolée, il avait compris que ces deux-là étaient extrêmement proches et semblaient définitivement de la même famille. Famille au terme de sang ce qui était assez rare dans le Rukongai. Plus tard, lorsqu'il la réprimande avec son Reiatsu et qu’elle sort l’air hagard en disant papa. Il ne put s’empêcher de sentir exatique à la nouvelle.

Le capitaine Aizen avait une fille, le capitaine Aizen...avait une faiblesse.

Il ne détestait pas Amaya Aizen spécialement, mais il était beaucoup trop content de voir enfin une bref à cet homme qu’il cherchait à nuire. Si tous plan pour la tué à été manigancer ils tombèrent à l’eau aussitôt. Mini Aizen comme il aimait l’appeler c’était mis à le détester farouchement et n’hésitait pas à se plaindre de lui à son père adoré qui lui cédait à chaque caprice à chaque fois qu’elle papillonnait de ses yeux de biche. (Il avait bien imaginé des choses d' Aizen, mais un papa poule qui se faisait marcher sur les pieds par sa fille arrogante n'était certainement pas l’une d’elle). Il se retrouve maintenant coincé dans une situation inconfortable et à devoir faire profil bas encore plus qu’avant. Les plaintes d’Amaya bien que superficielles n'étaient pas tombées dans l’oreille d’un sourd.

S' il voulait attaquer la fille Aizen, il se ferait découvrir aussitôt par le père ( s' il n’était pas tué avant par la gamine qui semblait trop innocente pour ne pas cacher son jeu) et tout ce qu’il avait prévu tomberait à l’eau. À l’inverse si son fantasme se réaliserait. Il ne doutait pas que la fille arriverait aussitôt à ses trousses pour le mettre en charpie et continuer l’œuvre du paternel. 

Bloqué entre deux Aizen était une position qu’il enviait à personne. Il voulait rester vivant alors pour l’instant il se taisait et rongeait son frein. Il était patient de toute façon.

  
  


**01 Mars 1943 ; Chambre d’Amaya Aizen, SEIREITEI**

  
  


Après cette vision de son père, le reste de sa vie n’était rien de ce qu’elle ne se souvenait pas déjà clairement. Ces moments de peur et de doutes sur ce qu’elle était le soutien infaillible de Hisana et plus timidement ceux des autres fille de l’Okiya même Ran c’était réconcilier avec elle après ça. 

Chasser son père de sa vie avait été chassé ce brouillard qui l’empêchait d’être elle-même. Il était même paradoxale que ce soit par la torture de Kyoka Suigetsu qu’elle à put se voir vraiment comme elle était. Elle n’avait plus Kyoka et ses illusions et l’admiration malsaine de son père qui l’endormait dans cette sorte de vie alternative à la sienne, elle avait jusqu’à spectatrice de ce qu’elle était, une sorte d’esprit détachée. Obéissant docilement à son père comme si elle n’était qu’une poupée. Comme si elle n’était vraiment qu’une extension de lui-même. Qu’une partie de lui, un membre comme un bras ou une jambe. Elle ne savait ce qui se serait arrivé si Hisana n’était pas entrée dans sa vie et elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. A vrai dire il valait mieux ne pas le savoir. De toute façon ça n’avait pas d’importance car cela appartenait à la spéculation et non à la vérité.

Elle était maintenant en paix avec elle-même. Elle soupira de bien-être apaisé par les clapotis de l’eau alors qu'elle flottait. Tout était plus clair maintenant sa vie ne lui semblait plus être une suite aléatoire de regrets et de passivité.

Elle avait passé ces 50 dernières années à se battre contre tout, contre sa faiblesse physique, morale. Mais surtout contre elle-même. Déchirer cette façade d’enfant soumise, totalement manipulé lui avait hardiment et coûte elle ne s'était jamais autant remis en question que ces 5 dernière décennie.

Mais tout ça valait le coup. Elle avait la foi. Maintenant elle savait ce qu’elle était, ce qu’elle voulait faire. Elle n’était plus coincée dans cette sorte de brume qui la rendait à la fois insensible à la réalité et la coupait des autres. Les choses étaient dures mais elle n’acceptait plus l’injustice comme si c’était une évidence maintenant elle se révoltait, criait tapait du pied. Cela ne changeait pas forcément les choses, Mais elle était elle-même. Libre de ressentir. Libre de vivre

Même si elle avait commencé sa vie dans le sang, elle n’était pas destinée à continuer sur cette route. Elle voulait mettre fin à cette souffrance pas que pour elle mais pour tout ce qui avait été injustement victime. Ce n’était pas de la vengeance, la vengeance était la continuité du cycle.

Elle s'était échappée du cycle.

\- Alors comment tu le sens ? Dit la femme, elle semblait assez heureuse. Amaya avait une bouffée d’affection pour elle. L’épée avait toujours été en elle une gardienne de l’ombre, elle n’avait pas besoin d’être toujours là ou de lui dire les choses pour la rassurer. Elle était ce qu’elle était à sa manière parfois douce, parfois dure. Parfois altruiste, d'autre fois égoïste. Elle était sa propre vérité.

\- Je me sens...paisible, comme si j’ai finalement trouver toutes les réponses, même ceux dont j’avais même pas de question. Elle se redressa pour faire face à la femme.

Elle voyait finalement ceux à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment. Elle n’avait plus le bandeau rouge se montrait avec des yeux de hollows, la sclérotique noir et les iris d’un or pur à la fois inquiétant et fascinant. Comme elle à sa naissance.

\- je savais que tu en serais capable, il fallait juste un peu te bousculer, tu es intelligente mais parfois qu'est-ce que tu peux être longue à la détente. Amaya sourit à la brimade. En pensant à ce qu’elle avait vu.

Sa mère, pendant tous ce temps elle avait souhaiter mettre un visage à la femme qui l’avait mis au monde. Ran l’avait toujours dépend comme une femme formidable tellement belle qu’elle hypnotisait tous ce qui portait un regard sur elle.

Son père ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle avait pensé qu’il devait l'avoir aimer assez pour qu’il est un enfant ensemble mais c’était plus complexe. A vrai dire Miyu et Sôsuke étaient vraiment similaires. Tous deux orgueilleux au possible et n’aimant rien d’autre que même dans un narcissisme exacerbé. S’aimant comme il aimait leur reflets.

Elle s'était sentie coupable de sa mort. Miyu était une femme certes attachante, mais égoïste, et même si elle avait de la pitié pour sa mort plus que dramatique, elle refusait de se sentir coupable d’une chose dont elle n’avait eu aucun moyen dessus, elle avait été innocente dans cette histoire.

Cela avait été la décision de son père depuis le début. C’était lui et son désespoir à combler se vide en lui. Son père était seul, tellement seul qu'elle se souvenait encore de se sentiment qui le prenait au tripe.

Mais c’était lui-même qui entretenait cela, c’était lui qui décidait de n’avoir aucun lien avec personne de n’avoir aucune compassion, aucune empathie. Elle avait raison quand elle disait qu’il ne l’aimait que parce qu’elle n’était qu’une partie de lui-même. Il avait été jusqu’à la incapable de la considérer comme une personne propre. Elle avait une âme, son âme à elle à elle seule. Pas parfaite, elle avait des cicatrices mais c’était intrinsèquement elle. 

\- Je suis triste pour mon père. Déclara-t-elle à la femme qui s’était allonger à ses côté regardant la voûte celeste riches en couleur et en lumière. Il n'arrive jamais à se sortir de ce cycle insidieux sans fin, même en lui montrant sa vérité, il est tellement dans le déni de ce qu’il est vraiment qu’il me semble impossible pour lui de faire quelque chose. c’est vraiment désolant. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour regarder la femme brune.

\- Les illusions qui se sont détachées de chaque aspect de la vie fusionnent dans un cours commun, où l’unité de cette vie ne peut plus être rétablie. La réalité considérée partiellement se déploie dans sa propre unité générale en tant que pseudo-monde à part, objet de la seule contemplation. Sa spécialisation dans illusions du monde se retrouve accomplie mais dans ce monde où l'illusion est automatisée et rangée au statut de réel, le mensonge se ment à lui-même. Expliqua de manière philosophique la ténébreuse, Amaya affirma de la tête.

\- Il subit le contrecoup de ses actes par un effet boomerang. C’est pour ça que Kyoka Suigetsu ne lui accordera jamais le Bankai, car il est pris lui-même dans ses propres illusions. Et ce ne sont pas des mirages que quelqu’un d’autre peut briser pour lui.

\- C’est exact. La femme sourit de ses dent blanche entre ses lèvres noirs. Donc tu vois claire dans tes sentiments pour lui maintenant ? Questionna cette dernière enjôleuse.

\- Oui, je croyais qu’il l’aimait vraiment prendre pour ce qu’il était, mais c’était hypocrite je ne pourrais jamais accepter ça, enfant lorsqu’il me formatait, peut-être oui. Mais maintenant quand je vois ce qu’il est vraiment je me sens en colère et triste. Car je me rends compte que je n’ai aimé qu’un reflet que tous deux avons chérie. Mais qui n’était pas réelle, j’ai aimé cette image de père et lui aussi.

\- Mais ce n’était pas la réalité.

\- En effet ce n’était pas la réalité. Elle inspira profondément, fermant les yeux. Ce n’est pas comme avec Hisana ou Ichigo. C’est plus chaotique, je l’ai aime et parfois je les déteste. J’ai parfois envie de tout faire pour eux , je me sens capable de combattre le monde entier et d’autres fois juste de le détruire , de le déchirer tellement il me rend en colère ou agacé. Et si ce n’est pas contre eux c’est aussi contre moi. Je n’arrive pas à être vraiment constante avec eux, j’ai tout plein d'émotions qui me chamboulent et me détraque le cerveau. Je n’arrive pas à être aussi froidement raisonné avec mon père.

\- Mais tu es sincère. C’est tout ce qui compte. Les sentiments ne sont pas des choses stables, elle varie, se régule, se bouscule et explose ou implose. C’est parce que nous sommes humains. Nous ne sommes pas parfait. Expliqua l’épée avec sagesse

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment humaine pourtant. Amaya se redressa pour voir son reflet, elle voyait maintenant vraiment à quoi elle ressemblait, ses yeux était noir et or comme tous les hollows, la chevelure blanche coulant sur ses épaules, les canine pointue les griffes noir acérer. Elle avait l’air puissante, belle et dangereuse.

\- Les hollows restent des Hommes même sans avoir de cœur. Amaya effleura l’eau ou ses yeux voilés de cils blancs alors que son regard la fixait avec l’intensité d’un prédateur.

\- Pourquoi je n’ai pas une sorte de dédoublement de la personnalité comme Ichigo ? Demanda-t-elle à la femme

\- Car le hollow est une partis dissocier de lui, elle s’est greffé à son âme et à en partis fusionné. Ce n’est pas à proprement parler un hybride alors que toi tu es la fusion parfaite entre Shinigami et Arrancar. A vrai dire si tu à spirituellement presque tous hérité du Shinigami, ton corps lui est clairement celui d’une arrancar, tu n’as pas de troue car tu as un cœur, tu n’as pas de fragment mais tu en as le corps... La femme caressa tendrement le reflet du visage dans l’eau.

\- Oh je vois, c’est pour ça que moi et Ichigo on est toujours un peu…

\- En tension l’un et l’autre ? Oui, lui-même ne s’en rends pas compte mais son hollow intérieur l’as clairement senti, de la même manière que deux animaux de la même espèce se reconnaissent par instinct. Nous avons de la chance que tu sois une femelle d’ailleurs, les mâle sont beaucoup moins agressif envers les femelles car il cherche plus à essayer de s’accoupler qu’autre chose.

\- Hgg ! Ne mets pas Ichigo et accouplement dans la même phrase s’il te plaît c’est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça. La femme se mit à rire de la gène de l’adolescente.

\- Ah vous les ados êtes si susceptible et hormonaux, un rien vous enflamme. Amaya bouda en regardant la femme rire.

\- J’ai réussi à passer ton test ? Demanda Amaya de manière plus sérieuse. La femme s’arrêta de rire progressivement avant de regarder Amaya avec fierté.

\- Je m’appelle Aum Shinrikyo. Mais à part si tu cherches à me libérer, appelle-moi seulement Aum. Le monde intérieur d’Amaya se fait balayer par un vent chaud qui lui fouetta le visage, comme une caresse, elle sentit finalement le poids d’une épée sur sa hanche. C’était toujours scellé mais ce n’était plus qu’un simple Asauchi.

C’était Aum, son zanpakuto.

\- Aum Shinrikyo. La Vérité suprême d'Aum. Ça en jette quand même. Amaya se releva en s’étirant. Elle regarda le ciel. Il ne faisait plus nuit mais l’aurore ou un soleil se levait à la surface colorant le ciel et le lac de reflets chatoyant orange, doré et rose et parme.

Je vais devoir me réveiller, j’ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd’hui.

\- Un cambriolage à préparer peut-être ? La jeune Aizen hocha de la tête. J’ai confiance en ta réussite, je dois dire que c’est quand même audacieux. Même si je suis capable de montrer toute vérité, celle du Roi des âmes est beaucoup trop vaste pour que tu puisses la voir sans te transformer en légumes. Amaya grimaça.

\- J’ai certes très envie d’en savoir plus sur le Roi, mais je préfère me concentrer sur le Kido temporel. Je vais rester dans les choses réalisables. Elle regarda la femme obscure avant complicité. A plus tard Aum.

\- A plus tard... Amaya Aizen.

  
  


**02 Mars 1943 ; Bibliothèque de l’académie Shin’ô, SEIREITEI**

  
  


Bon mais c’est pas tous mais on à du pain sur la planche ! Déclara vivement Amaya en claquant ses manuels sur la table. Ichigo lui grattait furieusement sur son livre ne prenant même pas en compte l’arrivée théâtrale de son amie. Elle installa un Kido de confidentialité qui fit installer le silence tout autour de eux deux. Amaya tapait de pieds attendant impérieusement que le jeune Shiba lui daigne son attention. Ichigo soupira agacer.

\- Amaya je révise. Soupirait-il lasse, il fut confronté à une Amaya l’air plus que déterminé. Et j’en ai besoin, on a pas moins d’une semaine avant les exams finaux. J’aimerais les réussir.

\- C’est à propos de ça, on n'irait pas à celui de science spirituelle. Ichigo s’écria indigné.

\- Comment ça on y va pas ? Tu te rends compte que j’ai bûché dessus depuis des semaines et tu me dis comme ça on y va ! t’es folle, moi j’y vais ! Je n'ai pas révisé Onabara pour rien ! S’excita-t-il mais Amaya claqua le manuel pour le fermer ? Ichigo lui assassine une petite gifle pour chasser sa paume de l’objet de son activité. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Nous nous y rendrons pas car ça sera ce jour là où on ira prendre ce qu’il nous faut aux Daireishokairô. Déclara-t-elle impérieusement. Ichigo se moqua avec sarcasme.

\- Et comment tu vas justifier notre absence aux profs. Excusez moi monsieur, je vais aller cambrioler l’endroit le mieux du Seireitei et sécher l’examen ? Babilla l’ex Shinigami remplaçant.

\- On n'aura pas à se justifier car à leurs yeux on sera présent. Mon père n’aurat qu'à produire une illusion de nous en train de les passer. Ichigo blanchit.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vu qu’il est un membre du corps professoral il aura accès au sujet d’examen, on les fera à l’avance chez nous et on lui donnera directement mardi matin il les placera par la suite dans la pile de correction à la fin de journée. Pendant ce temps, Gin ira à la 12ème division provoquer un court-circuiter au système de protection des infrastructures et Kaname fera diversion dans le Seireitei en faisant péter le Seikamon et en faisant une petite invasion de hollow dans le gotei 13 histoire de nous laisser le champ libre pour voler ce dont ont à besoin. Mais Ichigo la stoppa toute suite d’un geste de main

\- Tu as parlé à ton père ? Expira Ichigo avec horreur. Amaya fronça des sourcils en voyant poindre l’accusation.

\- Pas de ça idiot ! J’ai dit qu’on cherchait à en savoir plus sur le roi des âmes et il a accepté, il cherchait à y pénétrer depuis des lustres pour cette raison. Et comme ça cela justifierait à ses yeux pourquoi on est toujours ensemble. C’est juste un alibi.

\- C’est pas une raison pour servir sur un plateau d’argent l’un des plus grand secret du seireitei ! Maya, tu ne sais pas ce qu’il à fait dans l’avenir. Argumenta Ichigo avec horreur

\- Mais je sais ce qu’il à fait dans le passé et je doute que ce soit guère mieux, mais Ichigo tu ne vois pas ou je veux en venir ? Tu as bien dit qu’il en savait sur le roi des âmes pour faire un pied de nez au Seireitei. Le jeune homme hocha de la tête. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner directement, comme ça de cette manière on lui donne assez d’information mais pas trop non plus, seulement sur quoi il est destiné à savoir. Ichigo ris quelque temps à réfléchir avant de s’illuminer.

\- C’est du génie, tu veux contrôler l’information en ne donnant seulement ce qu’il est prédestiné à savoir dans l’avenir et rien d’autre, comme ça il n’y a pas risque à ce qu’il en sache plus. Cette dernière fit un grand sourire carnassier.

\- Exactement, et ça aura le bénéfice d'occuper le temps de nos petites affaires. Il ne penserait qu’au Roi, pas à nous et au kido temporelle, deux oiseaux pour une pierre . Ichigo regarda Amaya avec admiration. Il s'avère qu’Amaya était intelligente, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être impressionné à chaque fois qu’elle en faisait la preuve devant lui.

\- Tu prévois non seulement de la mettre à l’envers au Gotei 13 mais aussi à Sôsuke Aizen. Jésus Maya tu es diabolique ! Amaya rougit aux compliments mais pas mois sans être assez satisfaite.

\- Pas que moi Ichigo, nous ! Je ne suis pas du futur mais imagine pour toi comment ça sera juste jouissifs de savoir que ta juste entourloupé tout le monde sans qu’il n’y voit quelque chose ! Toi un simple humain ! Ichigo se mit directement à l’imaginer et la simple pensée de la mine déconfite de Urahara en lui racontant tout ça lui faisait sourire.

Rukia et Renji en seront sur le cul.

\- Du coup, si j’ai compris, Ta ton père qui s’occupe de faire croire à tout le monde qu’on est de gentil petit étudiant en train de faire nos examens de fin d’année tranquille, pendant que sa clique fait affoler le seireitei en cassant le Seikamon et Ah oui ! je vois et en rameutant à la fois les gradée et le corps Kido là-bas pendant que nous on va dans la grand galerie spirituel prendre ce dont on a besoin et quelques info sur le roi des âmes pour Aizen. Amaya hocha de la tête vigoureusement. Mais il y a toujours le problème de rentrer dedans incognito.

\- Hum oui, pour ça j’aurais besoin de ton aide. J’ai déjà piqué à laverie de la 4ème des uniformes d’Omnitsikudo et mon père m'a donné deux exemplaires de cape de dissimulation de Reiatsu, une invention d’Urahara d’ailleurs. On sera spirituellement invisible mais on devra quand même faire attention à ne pas se faire voir. Ichigo compris.

\- On va faire les ninjas.

\- Et il faut aussi que tu voles le passé carte de Isshin Shiba, ton oncle, pour que je puisse faire des copies vierge. On ne peut pas rentrer sans passe carte. Ichigo blanchit.

Voler son père, même dans sa vie humaine il n’avait pas osé voler de l'argent dans le portefeuille de son père, il l’aurait tabassée. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de son passe carte. Il voyait très bien ce que c’était, il avait déjà entendu Isshin parler de comme quoi il avait pris une nouvelle l’ancienne étant trop vieille.

\- Je la prends tu fais une copie et je la remets à sa place ? Demanda-t-il hésitant Amaya affirma pour le rassurer.

\- Oui, je sais que cela peut être embêtant pour toi car cela signifie voler les Shiba mais vu que tu habites avec eux…

\- Nan c’est bon tu fais déjà le plus gros du travail. Si prend une carte est la seule chose que tu me demandes, je le ferai. Rassura-t-il, pour réponse Amaya lui adressa un énorme sourire lumineux. Qui fait sauter son cœur et lui donne une torsion à son estomac. Le sang affluant brutalement à ses joues, il essaya de se cacher en y mettant sa main.

\- _Elle est plus jolie quand elle sourit comme ça._ Ne peut-il s’empêcher de penser, embarrasser mais pas moins aussi heureux que ce soit lui-même qui en était la cause.

  
  


**09 Mars 1943 ; Grande bibliothèque spirituel, SEIREITEI**

  
  


C’était le jour J. Elle et Ichigo allaient aujourd’hui rentrer par effraction dans le Daireishokairô, il devait tous se rejoindre à 6h sur le terrain de l’académie. Au niveau de la petite zone boisée.

Elle y était déjà, seule elle regardait les deux cartes passe qu’elle avait créer dans la semaine. Elle n’avait pas réussi à faire plus qu’une entrée unique. Mais c’était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle était vêtue de l’uniforme de la 2ème division. Elle n’avait pas encore vêtue la cape car elle avait besoin que son père et les autres la repère au point de rendez-vous.

Comme elle la deviner, ce fut son père qui arriva en premier et en avance il lui adressa un sourire mutin et se permit même de lui caresser le sommet de la tête en guise de bonjour. Il était de bonne humeur.

\- Bonjour Maya-chan, pas trop stressé ? Demanda-t-il gaiement, elle fit non de la tête en pouffant avec arrogance.

\- Pas encore, puis je suis sur de notre coup. Le Gotei ne comprendra rien à ce qu’il lui arrive. déclara-t-elle en lui tendant sa copie de l’examen et celle d’Ichigo. Tiens, nos copies pour ce matin. Il les ramassa en les regardant avec un œil critique remontant ses lunettes.

\- Tu as un sans fautes, pas que cela m’étonne, mais la copie de ton est très bonne aussi. A-t-il profiter des circonstance pour tricher ? La jeune fille fait non de la tête.

\- Non Ichigo à vraiment travailler dur, et c’est un garçon très studieux. Expliqua cette dernière alors ce l’homme rangea les copie en prenant soin de pas les froissé dans son Haori.

\- Il me tarde de le rencontrer réellement alors, cela me semble être un bon garçon bien qu’il ai l’air mal agréable à toujours froncer des sourcils. Amaya pouffa, elle était d’accord qu’Ichigo bien que beau garçon n’avait pas l’air très commode. Toujours à avoir un air renfrogné. Et qu’il soit un Shiba. Amaya gloussa plus fort il est vrai qu’entre son père et Isshin Shiba il n’y avait aucun amour perdu. Il y avait une vraie rivalité entre les deux capitaines.

\- Il va avoir des rides précoces si il continue. Son rire gloussa et prit l’initiative de l’inviter dans une accolade. Amaya ne refusa pas se réfugiant sous son bras pour se coller contre son flanc. Profitant de l’étreinte pour se réchauffer en cette matinée fraîche de mars.

\- Je suis heureux de faire ça avec toi mi hija. Déclara-t-il de but en blanc en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Cela m’avait manqué, cette complicité que nous avions tous les deux. Son père semblait sincère si elle en jugeait par l’expression mélancolique qu’il abordait et de la légère tristesse qu’elle pouvait sentir dans son reiatsu.

\- Moi aussi papa, tu m’avais manqué tout court. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser longuement sur la joue, ce dernier se laissa faire et profitant du geste d’affection. Elle ne mentait pas, même si elle savait que son père ne l’aimait de façon terriblement complexe mais cela n’empêchait pas ses propres sentiment à elle d’être claire dans son esprit et lui exprimer

\- Oh si ce n’est pas mignon, la famille Aizen qui se font des bisous. Interpella une voix moqueuse. Gin apparue aussitôt dans le bruit venteux caractéristique d’un Shunpo. Amaya manqua de sentir la chair de poule sur ses bras, elle savait qui était vraiment Gin maintenant. Il fut suivit rapidement par Kaname.

\- Gin ne commence pas. Commenta ce dernier d’un ton dur.

\- Aizen-sama, Aizen-san. Salua le capitaine de la 9ème avec politesse en faisant une révérence. Ravie de pouvoir faire officiellement votre connaissance, princesa. Amaya apprécie la politesse et lui laissa prendre sa main pour un baise main

\- Nous sommes presque au complet, il ne manque plus que ton ami Shiba. Dit Aizen père. En effet Ichigo était toujours absent et il était déjà, elle allait le commenter quand elle le sentit venir en trombe en Shunpo.

\- Désolé du retard, j’ai dû me faire discret, Kaien était déjà debout. Se justifia ce dernier un peu maladroitement clairement mal à l’aise. Amaya constata qu’il avait vêtue l’uniforme de la 2ème, le mettant en valeurs avec un justaucorps. Amaya apprécie la vue discrètement. Capitaine Aizen, Capitaine Tosen, Lieutenant Ichimaru, Amaya. Il fit une brève révérence avant de se ranger à ses côtés et de tendre un rouleau J’ai trouvé ça en fouillant hier soir je me suis dit que ça serait utile. Amaya ramassa aussitôt pour le dérouler, elle fut surprise de voir un plan de la bibliothèque.

\- Tu as trouvé un plan. C’est génial ça va nous faciliter la tâche. Elle le montra à son père qui hocha de la tête positivement aussi.

\- Bonne matinée à vous aussi Shiba-kun, dans ces circonstance je pense que vous pouvez abandonner nos grade et se contenter de nos nom est-ce que cela vous va ? Ichigo hocha de la tête pour faire comprendre qu’il avait compris. Amaya avait ordonné à Ichigo de parler le moins possible. Si ce n’était pas son père qui était le problème, ça serait certainement le serpent de Gin.

\- Alors quel est le plan Aizen-san. Dit Tosen de manière professionnelle. Amaya se sépare finalement de son père pour lui laisser le leadership.

\- Notre parti à nous trois sera de couvrir ma fille et son camarade le temps qu’elle puisse obtenir les ouvrages sur le roi. Nous ne commencerons rien avant 10h car cela correspond au moment où leur examen commence, Je serais celui qui les caches, il se trouve par hasard heureux que c’est moi qui surveille le partiel de science spirituel cette mâtiné. Les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses avec toi Kaname, tu devras poser les explosifs et les perturbateurs de Reishi dans le Seikamon à 10h23, les hollows devront techniquement arriver dans le quart d’heure qui suivent. L’homme de peau noir hocha la tête. Gin tu devras aller s'infiltrer dans la centrale d’énergie spirituelle et faire sauter le courant pour annuler les barrières de Kido autour de l'entrée du Daireishokairô pour permettre à Amaya d’y rentrer sans déclencher l’alarme. Tu devras le faire seulement quand tu entendras les cloches d’alarmes. Un hollow à pour mission d’aller à la 12ème pour faire passer ta ruse pour la sienne. Si tout se passe comme prévu, vous aurez le champ libre pour au moins 1h dans la bibliothèque de 10H45 à 11H30. Le temps qu’il réussisse à réinstaller le courant de particule spirituel. Expliqua le capitaine de la 5ème division avec sérieux, les deux étudiants hochant de la tête vigoureusement. De même que vous devrez vous faire absent le temps de l’examen par la suite. Nous partagerons le butin plus tard quand les choses seront taries.

\- D’accord papa. Termina Amaya en hochant de la tête

\- Compris Aizen-san. Dit à son Ichigo, il manqua de peu de frissonner au regard inquisiteur de Gin qui souriait un peu trop, la brune sentit le malaise de ce dernier et gronda contre l’argentée.

\- Si vous n’êtes pas mignon. Dit Gin de manière trompeusement jovial

\- Arrête de l’embêter Gin ! Siffla-t-elle venimeuse, ce dernier leva les mains en l'air, clamant son innocence.

\- Mah ! Aizen-chan je n’ai absolument rien fait. Dit-il d’une voix chantante avant de se faire rappeler à l’ordre par un regard acéré de la part du père.

\- Cessez vos enfantillages vous deux. Amaya, as-tu bien les capes ? Donne à ton ami et mets-le directement dedans. La brune sortis de son sac deux grande capes noir, elle donna la plus grande à Ichigo. Il enfila aussitôt. Vous attendez le signal d’alarme dans le parc prêt du Sokyoku soyez prêts. Et sur cela, les trois capitaine partirent en Shunpo.

\- Oh enfin je peux respirer, j’ai cru qu’ils n’allaient jamais partir ! soupira Ichigo en expirant fortement en dégageant son stress. Gin donne toujours autant la pression comme ça ou il à un problème avec moi ? Parce que même dans le futur il me fait ce truc bizarre là. Dit ce dernier un peu agité.

\- Je déteste Gin, je fais des efforts incommensurables pour éviter de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Mais bon c’est la main droite de mon père je fais avec. Grogna Amaya. Allons au Sokyoku maintenant pour attendre le feu vert de mon père et allons étudier de plus prêt cette carte que tu nous as dénicher.

Tous deux Shunpo de la manière la plus discrète possible pour aller à leur terrain d’entraînement, elle décida toutefois de ne pas entrer en dessous de la colline car il devait quand même tous être à l’afflux de ce qui se passait dehors. Elle ouvrit grand le plan et elle grimaça à l’idée que l’endroit qu’ils allaient fouillé était absolument immense.

\- On va devoir se séparer. Les rayons de Kido son vers le niveau 39 à 150 et ceux de l’histoire royale dans les dernier étage à partir de 220 à 222 le dernier étage. Ichigo se gratta la tête. Comment je vais faire, cela va être comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. se plaignit Ichigo. Amaya le rassura en tapotant son épaule pour le soutenir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père a une idée précise des ouvrages sur le Roi, il m'a fait une liste . Elle donna un petit papier qu’elle donna au jeune adolescent. Il a réussi à obtenir les noms de certains. Ichigo lut la liste en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas quelque chose sur l’Oken. Dit ce dernier de but en blanc. Mais je vois beaucoup de choses par rapport au Hogyoku d’Urahara. Enfin si j’ai bien compris. Amaya regarda Ichigo avec surprise en arrachant la liste pour voir de plus prêts. Et en effet il y avait un ouvrage ou deux sur les recherches scientifiques du bureau de développement technologique. Hey ! Me l’arrache pas des mains. Amaya réfléchit.

- _Pourquoi veut- il en savoir plus sur le Hogyoku alors qu’il en a un lui-même ?_ Pensa sombrement Amaya avant de soupirer. Au final elle ne dit rien car elle voulait en savoir plus sur le Hogyoku, elle était juste dessus de savoir que son père ne savait pas en savoir autant qu’il prétendait.

\- _Tu pourras faire du chantages à ce sujet._ Commenta Aum d’un air malicieux. _Comme ça tu pourras le convaincre facilement de te laisser faire des recherches sur la hollowfication pour Ichigo, c’est une aubaine._ Amaya s’illumina.

\- _T’as raison Aum._ Se dit-elle à son zanpakuto. Je te propose qu’on se sépare directement à l’entrée pour que moi je puisse aller prendre mes truc de Kido et toi les ouvrages du roi pour mon père et on se rejoins 15 min plus tard à l’étage 178 en plein cœur des rayons scientifique. Ichigo hocha de la tête vigoureusement.

\- Faudra être synchro sur le temps.

Tous deux discutèrent encore du plan et de comment il allait se débrouiller jusqu’à qu’il entendirent un alarme strident avec une voix féminine.

\- Le Seireitei est attaqué ! Le seireitei est attaqué, tous les membres du gotei 13 doivent être à leur poste et se mettre en position défensive. La division de maintenance du corps nécromancien ainsi que la 7eme Division, 9ème Division et la 11ème sont demandées en offensive au niveau du Seikamon, je répète , tous les membres du gotei 13 doivent être à leur poste et se mettre en position défensive. La division de maintenance du corps nécromancien ainsi que la 7eme Division, 9ème Division et la 11ème sont demandées en offensive au niveau du Seikamon ! Scanda la voix féminine d’une manière robotique depuis les haut parleur alors qu’un bruit d’explosion se fit entendre ainsi que des cris.

\- On y va ? Demanda Amaya avec détermination Ichigo hocha de la tête et présenta son poing qu’Amaya cogne avec le sien. C’était maintenant que tout se jouait.

Allait t-ils réussir ? Pourra-t-ils obtenir les livres de Kido pour qu’Amaya puisse faire le sors spatio-temporel

Pourront-ils rentrer à la maison ?

Le sort était jeté et enfoui dans les bosquets avec elle il resta en suspens le temps qu’elle lui sourit et lui donne toute sa détermination et son soutien.

Il se sentait sur le bord, prêt à tomber vers l’avenir. Pour revenir de la ou était à l’origine, demain.

\- Oui on y va.

  
  
  



	13. Chapitre 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est un des chapitre que je préfère le plus ! ^^.   
> Sinon n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon tumblr, de nouvelle illustrations viennes presque à chaque nouveau chapitre.  
> Cette-fois-ci c'est Ichigo !  
> (P.S / La seule image de Ichigo en PNG que j'ai vue de tous internet :p )

**09 Mars 1943 ; Grande bibliothèque spirituel, SEIREITEI**

Amaya et Ichigo regardèrent la rue ou les Shinigami s’agitait, entendant au loin des rugissements et des cris de guerre un peu plus haut. La brune regarda le jeune Shinigami remplaçant comme pour lui demander silencieusement l’autorisation, comprenant le message implicite il hocha de la tête déterminé.

D’un geste de main gracieux et d’une incantation d’une voix certaine, laissant son Kyokkô couvrir leur présence et les rendre invisibles, aussitôt elle partit aussi vite dans la rue en esquivant avec aisance certain Shinigami. Ichigo coller derrière elle, les deux adolescents étaient plongés dans le mutisme des plus profond.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à leur destination, le composé du parlement du central 46 ne payait pas de mine, ne ressemblant qu’à un petit cuve blanc au milieu d’une grande étendue d’eau, l’accès se faisant par un pont, l’endroit était calme, presque anormalement calme en vue de l’agitation qui semblait prendre tous le Seireitei.

Ichigo voulait dire quelque chose mais il se tue. Bien qu’il soit tous deux couvert il n’en restait qu’il ne rendait pas les choses autour d’eux sourd. Il suivit Amaya, sur le pont de bambou qui crissait légèrement sous leur pas et faisait clapoter l’eau puis finalement arrivèrent devant la porte ou seul un petit carré qui ressemblait très fortement à un scanner se présentait à eux.

Amaya sortit une carte blanche totalement vierge et la posa dessus. Ichigo pouvait voir la tension dans ses épaules. Tout dépendait de ce moment. La jeune Aizen quant à elle regardait la carte se faire happer et un petit clic vert annoncer le bon fonctionnement ouvrant dans un glissement subtile de pierre sur l’ascenseur.

\- Bienvenue au Composé central des 46 chambres. Déclara une voix automatique féminine la brune fit un petit Yosh étouffer avant d'entrer dans l’ascenseur, Ichigo voulut dire quelque chose mais elle claqua brutalement sa main sur la bouche. Avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d’atteindre son oreilles. Le jeune Shiba se baissa pour l’aider.

\- Il peut avoir des micros. Murmura-t-elle d’une voix tellement inaudible qu’il n’entendais rien, il compris seulement le mot micro et il compris qu’il devait être silencieux.

A vrai dire, tout était extrêmement calme. L’ascenseur descendait avec une petite musique typique des ascenseurs ( ceux qui avaient le don de rendre tout et n’importe quoi mal à l’aise !) Mais il se sentait un peu fébrile. Comme si au moindre bruit le ferait sursauter. Il regarda la jeune fille, totalement emmitouflée dans la cape, elle semblait sereine…. Comme toujours, pas une seule émotion n' était lisible sur son visage.

Puis l’ascenseur s’arrêta sur le chiffre 1, dans un petit rebond les faisant un peu se bousculer. Il étouffa un grognement alors qu’il manqua de peu d’écraser Amaya contre lui et elle grimaça. Lui donnant une tape vicieuse sur sa poitrine avant de le pousser, il essaya au mieux de faire comprendre qu’il était désolé mais elle le tapa de nouveau par la suite et il plaida sa défaite.

\- Etage -1 : Zone résidentielle, Seijôtôkyorin. Déclara la voix féminine s’ouvrant alors sur deux personne qui manqua de peu de se le faire étouffer quand il reconnut ce visage à l’expression hautaine et pompeuse.

\- Non Grand-père je refuse de même courtiser l’héritière Kannogi. Gronda une voix impérieuse qui apparut devant Ichigo. Ce dernier fut obligé de se coller et d’étouffer Amaya dans un coin reculer pour par se faire frôler par un jeune Byakuya Kuchiki à l’air ébouriffé accompagné d’une vielle homme le ressemblant énormément avec une moustache grise et une belle écharpe autour du cou. Vêtue quant à lui d’un haori avec le Kanji six sur le dos.

\- Byakuya. gronda doucement ce dernier d’une voix ferme. Tu seras un jour le chef de famille et le capitaine comme je le suis depuis maintenant 300 ans. Même si je sais que ce n’est pas facile tu dois obéir à la tradition et te décider à trouver une épouse pour avoir des héritiers. Byakuya lança un regard torve et fit un bref mouvement saccadé qui faisait preuve de son agacement plus que visible.

\- Pourquoi ce n’est pas papa que tu embêtes avec ça ! Techniquement c’est lui qui est prioritaire. Feula Byakuya.

\-  _ Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur lui et au moment où je suis en train de briser toutes les règles du Gotei 13, je n’ai pas le temps d’assister à une querelle de famille _ . Pleurnicha mentalement Ichigo alors qu’il pouvait clairement sentir Amaya s’étouffer derrière lui essayant de se dégager tout en essayant d’être le plus silencieux possible. Elle en profitait toutefois pour lui faire mal à son dos.  _ Et pourquoi elle ne peut pas rester calme 10 min ? _ Continua le roux avec désespoir alors qu’il s'était un s’enfoncer dans sa colonne vertébrale avec douleurs. Avant de s'agripper et essayer de grimper maladroitement sur lui en inspirant.

Mais il fut coupé par le vieux Kuchiki qui assassina une méchante gifle derrière la tête de Byakuya qui fit un petit gémissement surprise en se tenant la tête regardant son grand-père avec des yeux brillant d’expression.

\- Ton père est à la santé fragile, Byakuya, il est de ton devoir en tant que fils de le ménager. Cesse tes enfantillages. Je veux qu’à la fin de cette guerre du monde vivant tu sois au moins fiancé. Dit ce dernier avec sérieux. Byakuya finit par céder en baissant de la tête soumis mais non moins les épaules brûlant d’injustice. Nous sommes des Kuchiki, nous devons montrer l’exemple et suivre les règles.

\- Génial. Commenta Byakuya, boudant de façon immature alors qu’il croisait les bras. Ichigo n’avait plus les mots.

\-  _ Et bah, y a du chemin entre ce Byakuya et celui de mon époque. _ Pensa-t-il avec une pointe d’humour il n’aurait jamais imaginé le froid et austère Byakuya Kuchiki comme un gamin gâtée et boudeur. Toutefois il eut un élan de compassion pour le frère de Rukia. Bien que de ses propres mots, il aurait un mariage heureux. Il avait aussi été très bref, Hisana fut morte de maladie et avec cela il avait manqué de peu de détruire la cellule familial des Kuchiki au fait qu’elle venait du Rukongai.

Il cliqua brutalement en se tournant vers Amaya qui était devenue silencieuse, elle avait réussit à trouver une position bien que très inconfortable en grimpant sur ses hanches pour dégager sa tête, elle lui lançait un regard absolument assassin mais elle ne fit rien d’autre à par s’accrocher à ses épaules en essayant d ene pas faire crisser le cuir de leur cape.

Hisana était la sœur d’Amaya. Et si il savait d’une chose de Amaya Aizen c’était qu’elle adorait absolument la Meiko aux grands yeux améthystes.

Il fut bouffé de la même culpabilité qu’il a ressenti à propos de Kaien, il savait que la mort de Hisana faisait beaucoup de chagrin à beaucoup de gens mais c’était aussi un tournant majeur à l’histoire. Sans la mort d’Hisana, Byakuya ne chercherait pas à honorer sa promesse et d’aller adopter Rukia.

Il voulait se tourner et la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu’il était désolé, tellement désolé.

\- Etage -2 : Salle de réunion souterraine, Chûôchika Gijidôzenta. Déclara la voix de l’ascenseur s’ouvrant alors vers une salle immense et bleuté, les deux nouvelles sortir en murmurant à propos de loi et de juridiction qu’il ne comprend rien. Une fois les portes fermées. Amaya descendit de son dos et lui gifla l’avant-bras d’un air furieux.

\- Aïe ! Pas besoin d’être violente, je suis désolé ! Chuchota-t-il de la plus basse des manière possible alors que la jeune Aizen ne manqua pas de bouder.

\- Tu aurais pu éviter de m’écraser, je te rappelle que je fais 1,50 m et tu dois facilement faire 20 cm de plus et faire le double de poids. Tu t’es avachis sur moi comme une grosse vache ! Comment veux tu que je respire si tu y mets tout ton gros cul ! Murmura-t-elle à son tour vilipendeuse. Mais Ichigo n’était pas d’humeur à supporter les critiques de la brune.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, ou aurais pue se faire découvert avec toi qui bouge comme un asticot et qui me grimpe dessus comme un singe. Et si tu n’es pas content de ta taille, t’avais qu'à manger de la soupe ou vas te plaindre à tes parents sur ta génétique ! Répondit-il à son tour. Amaya le regard totalement éberlué la bouche ouverte avant de serrer les poing, fumante. Et de nous deux c’est toi qui a le plus gros cul ! Ne put-il s’empêcher en lui tirant la langue moqueur.

\- Espèce de… Menaça-t-il mais l’ascenseur s’arrêta les interloquant tous les deux.

\- -3 : Rez-de-chaussé de la Grande bibliothèque spirituelle, Daireishokairô. Coupa l’ascenseur ouvrant alors la porte sur une immense passerelle en forme octogonal, les deux adolescents oublièrent leur querelle pour sortir. Ils s’accoudèrent sur la rambarde en regardant le fond qui paradoxalement était de plus en plus lumineux comme si le soleil y en jaillissait.

\- L’endroit est immense ! On va en avoir pour des plombs. 1H va-t-il vraiment nous suffire ? Commenta Ichigo impressionner, il voyait très peu de gens mais il pouvait voir certains grouiller dans les rayons et une sorte de passerelle central carré où se trouvait un poste technique. Comment on va faire pour ne pas se faire voir, il semble qu’il y a une tour de contrôle et des caméras. Dit Ichigo avec des sueurs froides, il venait d’y arriver mais à vrai dire il commençait à décourager de la difficulté.

\- Il n’est pas encore passé 40, Gin va faire sauter le courant dans pas longtemps. Et aussitôt elle termina sa phrase que la salle trembla et toute les lumières s’éteignirent, entendant l’écho de surprise et d’indignation. Tu disais ? Amaya retrouva son sérieux et lui donna finalement un des sacs vide qui avait sur son épaule. Ichigo se félicita de ne pas avoir pris Zangetsu, c'était peut-être un risque de laisser son épée chez lui mais elle aurait été beaucoup trop encombrante et trop distinctive pour aujourd’hui.

\- Nous allons d’abord au dernier niveau des sorts de Kido au 150. Ensuite Tu vas aller directement dans les derniers étages ou se trouve les livres sur l’histoire royale en sautant dans la fosse et en faisant rappelle. Je peux faire tenir le Kyokkô sur toi jusqu’à 200 après tu seras visible physiquement. Je te laisserais rejoindre les 20 derniers étages. Elle donne la carte. Je te passe le plan, j’ai plus ou moins une idée ou se trouve ce dont j’ai besoin. On se rejoint dans 30 minute au 170 dans le milieu des recherches scientifiques. Expliqua Amaya Ichigo hocha la tête avec gravité. Vu qu’il y a plus de courant spirituel, il y aura plus d’ascenseur donc faudra qu’on fasse vite pour monter tous les étages.

\- On est si loin de la surface ?

\- Je crois qu’on est à 1 km ou 2. L’air est rare. On ne peut pas rester très longtemps de toute façon car on pourrait s’évanouir. Aller on y va. D’un bakudo de bas niveau elle créa une corde qu’elle noua à la rembarres et les accrocha lui et elle, l’ai laissant ainsi descendre rapidement dans le fosse. L’obscurité soudaine des lieu aidait dans la discrétion et au final il arrivèrent rapidement au 150ème étage. Amaya descendit sur la barrière sans pour autant enlever sa propre corde, créant une nouvelle pour lui. Il se la noua rapidement avec, alors que Amaya faisait disparaître la précédente.

\- Tu vas y arriver ? Il hocha de la tête confiant. Fais attention à certains ouvrages, ce ne sont que des suppositions mais je crois que certains livres pourraient avoir des anti-vol. Si tu sens du Reiatsu s’en dégager y compris dans la liste que nous a donné mon père tu les laisses. On se ferait attraper. Il hocha de la tête.

Ok pas de problème. Et il se laissa tomber de vide seulement accrocher à la corde et il sentit finalement le sort de Kido s’évaporer dans un volute argentée. Le laissant ainsi à découvert.

Il ne pouvait pas voir Amaya dans l’obscurité mais il se laissa glisser sur le bord du 200ème niveau et tira la corde 2 fois pour lui faire comprendre qu’il était arrivé et d’un claquement, la corde disparue.

Il était maintenant seul. Il repéra rapidement les escaliers et du bruit de personne qui parlait. Il décida qu’il vaudrait mieux pour lui de remonter en Shunpo par la fossés une fois qu’il aura ce qu’il a voulu.

Les rayons étaient très sombres et très vastes. Il ne voyait pas clairement les inscriptions ce qu’il faisait qu’il devait les longer une à une Il fut tenter de faire un petit Shakkaho en guise de lampe mais alors qu’il allait exécuter le sors il à vue quelqu'un passer en marmonnant en s’apprêtant à monter par l’escalier.

Après avoir fait quelques pirouettes pour éviter de se faire voir et un chariot renversé parce qu’il était rentrée dedans il trouva les livres qu’il était trouver dans la liste, il longea rapidement les autres niveaux c'était beaucoup plus rapidement car au final on trouvait au même étage plusieurs niveaux. Il n’avait qu'à aller au second étage pour arriver finalement au 220ème niveau.

Et les livres devaient être très rares ou très importants car un bon nombre se trouvait carrément grillagé par des sorts de Kido qui promettaient de terribles douleurs. Il doit se résigner à en laisser certaines de la liste. Il trouva toutefois un ouvrage à la couverture qui sembla en or pur. Et le rangea dans son sac.

Il regarda l’heure sur l’une des horloges sur le mur et il constata avec choc qu’il était en retard pour rejoindre Amaya.

\- Merde je suis à la bourre. clama-t-il avec stupeur. Il sauta dans la fosse pour monter en Shunpo au 170ème niveau. En essayant de réfléchir déjà à une excuse pour la fille draconienne que pouvait être Aizen.

  
  


**09 Mars 1943 ; Grande bibliothèque spirituel, SEIREITEI**

  
  
  


Amaya laissa la silhouette d’Ichigo disparaître de sa vue et deux tirs de corde lui firent comprendre qu’il était à destination, elle la fit disparaître et retourna dans la fosse en montant pour aller dans les rayons qui l'intéressait.

Elle se trouva finalement au 100ème niveau 5 étages au-dessus d’elle. Elle trouva facilement son bonheur et aucun ouvrage ne semblait avoir d’antivol. Et rapidement son sac devint très rapidement lourd. Elle du être obligé non seulement de forcer un peu pour les faire rentrer mais en plus d’utiliser son Reiatsu pour augmenter un peu sa force physique pour ne pas être handicapé dans ses mouvements.

Elle finit finalement par descendre au lieu de rendez-vous dans les niveaux des recherches en développement technologique. Elle grinça des dents quand elle vit les ouvrages qu’elle souhaite sous un grillage électrique faisant clairement comprendre qu’on ne pouvait accéder à ces livres sensibles.

Elle aperçue même toutefois des dossiers du rapport d’Urahara Kisuke, c’était ce que son père cherchait.

Elle abandonna dans une première idée et décida d’attendre dans un coin reculé que Ichigo revienne. Le temps passa et elle s’impatienta. La bibliothèque était silencieuse, ce sont les échos des murmures. L’agitation de l’extérieur avait un peu perturber la tranquillité des lieux.

N’aimant pas attendre inutilement elle revint sur sa décision, elle se permit d’être audacieuse et d’essayer de forcer les grillages. Les rapports qu’elle souhaitait lui faisait de l’œil et elle était assez arrogante pour croire qu’elle pourrait essayer de forcer le kido mêlée à la technologie. Elle s'attèle donc à la tâche de démanteler le dispositif. Sauf qu’en étant concentré sur sa tâche, elle n’eut pas le temps de remarquer la personne qui se glissa derrière elle. Elle ne remarqua que l’embuscade seulement quand le brillant de l’épée se glissa sous sa gorge.

Elle se figea

\- Mais que vois-je donc ? N’est-ce pas une petite voleuse ? La voix était terriblement froide voir même glaciale, même derrière son équipement elle pouvait sentir le Reiatsu pervers qui se frottait à elle. Elle décida donc d’être silencieuse et d’attendre. La main à son épée.

Avec cette même délicatesse trompeuse, une main grande et fine lui saisit le menton pour le tourner vers celui qui la mettait dans son joug. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle frissonna, deux yeux et effilée comme un renard au iris d’un vert profond qui lui rappelait sans mal la lueur toxique du venin. Elle pouvait que l’homme qui l’avait pris en piège était fort, très fort. Sa pression spirituelle s’écrasait sur elle de façon implacable. Je me disais que c’était étrange qu’il y ait une panne de courant en même temps qu’une attaque de hollows. C’est assez ingénieux. Il prit le risque de baisser sa lame et s’écarter. La laissant se tourner et voir à qui finalement elle devait faire face.

C'était un homme grand et mince, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux vert foncé de longueur moyenne qui est généralement négligé, à l'exception d'une tresse étroitement liée le long du côté gauche de sa tête. Il portait un Shihakushpô ample noir sur lequel il porte un haori crème. Son aptitude criait la noblesse. Et même si il n'y a avait que des nobles ici elle pouvait clairement voir que lui était dès caste supérieur sans doute l'une des 4 grande famille. Elle profita de la distance pour sortir sa propre épée. L’homme sourit et pencha sa tête sur le côté de manière curieuse.

\- Intéressant, tu ne sembles pas avoir peur de moi ni désespérer d’être trouvé. déclara-t-il d’une voix chantante, assez enjouée. Tu peux baisser ta garde, je ne vais pas te dénoncer. Continua ce dernier beaucoup plus doucement comme un murmure. Amaya ne l’écouta pas et redressa son épée. Frôlant légèrement la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir Aum à l’affût.

\-  _ C’est un Tsunayashiro _ . Révéla Aum dans son esprit. Amaya remercia de l’information.

Les Tsunayashiro n'étaient pas les plus gentils des 4 familles; c’était ceux-ci qui était à la fois le plus influent dans la chambre des 46 et celui qui avait le plus d’influence sur les décisions de l’assemblée. Alors qu’il n’étaient pas les plus riches, les Kuchiki les battait à plat de couture sur ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me dénoncerais pas ?Il sourit de manière un peu plus maniaque.

\- Je trouve ça divertissant, après tout ce n’est pas n’importe qui peut ainsi infiltrer le composé des 46 et surtout la galerie. Je suis admiratif. Il se tourna vers le grillage qu’elle était en train de démanteler. Tu es très doué en Kido, si je n’avais pas observé depuis le début je n’aurais jamais cru qu’une inconnue aurait pu briser cette technologie. Il s’approcha de la borne éteinte. Laissa alors vulnérable le fichier. Que cherchais-tu en particulier ? Il demanda naturellement alors qu’Amaya était plus que perdue.

\-  _ Mais à quoi il joue !  _ S’exclama intérieurement Amaya plus que sur la défensive. Il tend un rapport qui la laisse indifférente.

\- Hum non ce n’est pas ça, pas très intéressant de toute façon. Dit-il pour lui-même en fouillant. Il avait un visage neutre et serein presque doux, qui contrastait terriblement avec l’air malveillant.

\- Quels est ton intérêt à m’aider ? Cherches-tu à baisser ma garde et me piéger par la suite ? Ne peut-elle s’empêcher de demander en se rapprochant de lui. Il haussa les épaules et présenta autre chose avec gentillesse.

\- Non je suis juste heureux de créer le chaos. Dit-il naturellement il adressa finalement le rapport du Hôgyoku sur Urahara Kisuke et les anciens gradés. Les choses sont vraiment ennuyeuses quand tout est paisible. Surtout au seireitei, a vrai dire même le carnage dans le monde des vivants n'arrivait pas à me satisfaire. Son regard a dû être assez expressif car il se mit à sourire. A donc c’est sur cela, tient ! Il plaqua le rapport sur sa poitrine. Un petit cadeau. Elle le saisit, l’empoignant fermement en le froissant. Mais accepta tout de même.

\- Pourquoi un Tsunayashiro chercherait-il à saboter les engrenages internes du Seireitei ? Alors que c’est cette famille qui a le plus de pouvoirs ? Demanda-t-elle avec témérité. Je doute sincèrement que c’est parce que tu t’es découvert une moralité chevaleresque, ne te vexes pas mais t’as vraiment pas la tête à ça. Le Tsunayashiro se mit à rire un rire saccadé et un peu grinçant mais évidemment sincère.

\- Ah ! Que tu es divertissante, c’est dommage que je ne puisse connaître ton nom de petite voleuse. Elle frissonna au dernier mot qui était dit de manière presque affectueuse.

\-  _ Mais où est Ichigo quand on à besoin de lui ?!  _ Couina-t-elle dans son esprit.

\- Tu m’amuses beaucoup avec cet air farouche… Il lui fit un clin d’œil. Je vais te dire un secret d’accord. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres avant de s’approcher d'elle, sa joue frôla la sienne à travers la cape et son masque de l’uniforme. Je connais la véritable histoire de la Soul Society. Amaya haussa un sourcil. Au fond elle était surprise elle pouvait sentir Aum qu’il disait la vérité.

\- Et quoi, tu vas me dire l'histoire d'un million d'années de la Soul Society est basée sur la tromperie, le mensonge, le sang, la guerre, la trahison ? Il cligna des yeux un peu éberlué.

\- Comment as tu devinée ? Demanda-t-il clairement surpris.

\- Il serait naïf de croire que parce que nous sommes mort nous nous absoudrions de notre nature. Qu’importe la forme que nous pouvions prendre, l’Homme reste et restera toujours l’Homme, une créature imparfaite et corrompue de ce que nous appelons Dieu. Déclara-t-elle lugubrement, il se remit à rire de manière maniaque et Amaya commença doucement mais sûrement à paniquer au fait qu’elle n’était toujours pas avec Ichigo.

\- Je vois… Dit-il un peu essoufflé il la regardait presque avec affection et elle se sentait certes plus au danger mais encore plus mal à l’aise.

Ils furent coupés par le son de quelqu'un qui se laissa tomber maladroitement sur le rebords. Elle n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c’était le Shiba.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir. Dit le noble d’une voix froide l’air impassible. Je suppose que toi et ton ami devrait se dépêcher, le courant va bientôt être réinstaller. Cela a été un plaisir de faire ta connaissance... petite voleuse. Il disparut dans les escaliers. Elle se précipita vers Ichigo qui reprenait son souffle. L’idiot devait avoir Shunpo en verticale depuis les plus bas niveau pour rattraper son retard.

\- Désolé du retard. Dit-il entre deux souffles.

\- Dépêchons nous, on parlera une fois au Sôkyoku. Elle exécuta de nouveau un Kyokkô, le prit par le bras pour le traîner dans Shunpo soutenue à la fosse. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la passerelle de l’entrée et elle le tira aussitôt vers les escaliers de secours. L’ascenseur devait être hors service et de toute façon c’était une mauvaise stratégie. L’escalier de secours était étroit et en colimaçon, ils devaient être rapidement car elle avait crue apercevoir des relents lumineux derrière eux depuis la fosse.

\- Faisons le plus de Shunpo possible pour monter à la surface et vite, on va être enfermé dedans sinon. Ichigo hocha de la tête et les deux s'exécutent de manière synchrone pour ne pas se foncer mutuellement dessus.

Il arrivèrent rapidement à la salle de l’assemblée et ils dut esquiver certains membres en train de discuter de manière particulièrement houleuse. Finalement, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la zone résidentielle. Et finalement à l’entrée au milieu du lac. Mais à peine Ichigo posa un pied sur le ponton que le son stridente de l’alarme résonna.

\- Merde l’antivol ! S’écria Amaya en fixant Ichigo qui semblait clairement plus ou se mettre.

\- J’ai fais attention je te jure ! Mais trop tard elle fouilla frénétiquement vers le sac d’Ichigo. Elle y trouve ouvrage à la couverture en or pure sur l’histoire du Seireitei.

\- C’est ça ! Crétin je t’ai dit de faire attention. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup de temps et il ne pouvait pas laisser le livre en plan alors elle prit la décision de déchirer la couverture ne gardant que le scripte. Allez vite ! Les deux jeunes Shunpo de toute leur force jusqu’au Sôkyoku ils manquèrent de peur de tomber sur une brigade de l’omnutsikudo. Amaya pris alors la décision folle de les distraire en faisant un lançant un Kido.

\- Bakudô # 21. Sekienton ! Un immense nuage de fumée rouge prend tout l’espace en instant rendant tout le monde aveugle. Elle entendit un membre, sûrement le chef crier d’attaquer mais il était trop tard car tous les deux étaient partis.

Ils ne cessent de courir seulement arriver dans leur terrain d’entraînement sous la sécurité du Kido de confidentialité d’Urahara et des protection Shihouin. Les deux jeunes se laissèrent tomber haletant dans le petit bureau qu’ils avaient aménagé. Amaya se débarrassa de son sac et se laissa tomber à même le sol les quatre membres en étoiles. Ichigo fit rapidement de même. Tous deux étaient allongés à même le sol, maintenant repris de leur émotions ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment avant de se mettre à hurler de rire.

\- On a réussi ! Putain on à réussit ! clama-t-il Ichigo entre deux rires en levant ses poings en l’air. Il roula pour se mettre à côté d’elle et lui coller le flanc mais Amaya était tellement euphorique qu’elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la proximité. Elle finit toutefois de rire la gorge sèche et l’abdomen douloureux pour regarder Ichigo avec un sourire narquois.

\- J’ai trouvé ça beaucoup plus facile que ce à quoi je m’attendais. Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils vaniteusement Ichigo émit un bruit au niveau de sa gorge avant de plaquer sa main sur la face de son visage en la poussant.

\- Arrête de faire ta suffisante Aizen ! Dit-il avec sérieux avant de se remettre à glousser plus doucement cette fois-ci alors qu’Amaya lui frotta les cheveux frénétiquement avec les phalanges de son poing. Coinçant son visage contre sa poitrine. Aie ! Arrête Maya tu fais mal !

\- Tu t’es moqué de moi ! Une Aizen ! Impudent tu mérites une leçon. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un grand sourire qui lui faisait mal à ses joues alors que Ichigo essayait de se débattre de sa prise. Il finit toutefois par s’y échapper en tentant une technique vicieuse.

Les chatouilles.

Elle se mit à hurler alors que les doigts d’Ichigo lui torturait la taille et les côtés et la situation de force se fit rapidement s’inverser et se fut elle qu'il essaya de s’échapper de sa prise.

\- Oh Kami Ichigo Arrête ! Arrête ! Je vais me faire dessus si tu continue ! Oh Stop ! Ichigo se mit à rire de façon diabolique

\- Alors la grande Amaya Aizen craint les chatouilles ! Guili-guili-guili ! Amaya hurla de nouveau en gémissant, et après quelque minutes et des larmes versé Amaya abandonna de s’échapper à la poigne du jeune Shinigami et se laissa pendre mollement entre ses bras. Ce dernier en voyant qu’elle était vaincue se laissa tomber à son tour, la jeune fille toujours contre lui.

Aucun des deux ne remarquant la proximité intime qu’ils avaient. Mais une chose était sûre, il était heureux et leur amitié plus forte que jamais.

  
  


**09 Mars 1943 ; Terrain d’entraînement secret Sôkyoku, SEIREITEI**

  
  


Les deux jeunes étudiants avaient tout disposé sur la table, il y avait un petit amoncellement de livres et à par le script arraché tous était plus ou moins indemne. C’était du sac d’Amaya que venait le plus gros butin, elle avait pris tout le essentiels de Kido des plus haut niveau ainsi que des essais sur l’espace temps et la création de Kido. C’était plus à ce qu' elle avait prévu.

Ils avaient préparé une petite pile à donné pour Sôsuke Aizen. Amaya avait décidé qu’elle le donnerait uniquement quand ils iront au Hueco Mondo pendant ses vacances. Elle avait d’abord besoin de parler à son père de certaines choses, notamment au sujet de sa nature.

Elle n’y avait pas pensé depuis qu’elle avait visionné sa vérité. Mais même si le fait qu’elle soit à moitié Arrancar mettait la lumière sur beaucoup de choses sur elle. Cela n’empêchait pas qu’elle n’avait pas , mais alors pas du tout apprécié cette rétention d’information de la part de son père.

Elle avait souffert pendant des décennies de se sentir si différente des gens, et pas seulement à cause de la façon dont son père l’avait éduqué de manière à être extrêmement individualiste. Non, cela avait été plus viscéral, elle s'était continuellement senti déphasée de son univers.

Son père avait dit qu’elle était exceptionnelle, mais parce qu’elle était sa fille et qu’elle était puissante. Hisana a dit qu’elle était certes très forte mais pas moins normale. Mais elle n’était ni exceptionnelle, ni normale. Elle était unique.

- _ Une hybride, je suis une putain d’hybride et naturel de surcroît. _ Les possibilités d’une telle naissance revenait de l’ordre du miracle.

Elle devait en savoir plus, sur la nature, sur ce qu’elle était en réel. Aum Shinrikyo lui avait montré la vérité de manière la plus objective et spirituellement possible. Mais la vérité était le savoir, ce qu’elle voulait c’était la connaissance.

C’était quoi réellement être une hybride. Et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se fier à son expérience avec Ichigo, il avait certes des pouvoirs de Shinigami et de Hollow, mais elle n’oubliait pas qu’il était avant tout un humain. C' était un cas beaucoup plus complexe qu’elle.

- _ Mais savoir ce que tu es, tu aimeras sans doute à savoir ce qu’est Ichigo.  _ Il y a autre chose en lui. Commenta Aum avec sagesse. Amaya prit le bout de son menton entre son pouce et son index réfléchissant longuement.

\- Arrête de réfléchir je peux entendre ton cerveau d’ici. Elle fut coupé par Ichigo qui la poussa de l’épaule. Elle avait remarqué que c’est dernier temps le garçon était devenu beaucoup plus tactile avec elle. Et qu’il la regardait avec des yeux de chiots. Non pas que cela la dérangeait, elle appréciait beaucoup Ichigo et elle acceptait facilement l’affection des personnes qu’elle appréciait et le jeune humain semblait souvent avoir besoin d’un câlin (avait-il toujours eu cette tête déprimée ?) Mais elle espérait juste que ce n’était pas du fait qu’il avait développé un béguin pour elle parce que si c’était le cas, elle ne voulait pas avoir la responsabilité d’un cœur brisé surtout parce qu’il à interpréter sa gentillesse comme une possible réciprocité.

Oui elle se comportait d’une manière assez intime avec lui, mais c’était son caractère, elle a toujours été très proche des personnes qu’elle aimait ou appréciait grandement. Même encore à 166 ans. Elle faisait des câlin un peu trop serré à son père (alors qu’elle aurait eu toute raison de ne plus le faire, hors le fait qu’elle commençait quand même à être un peu vieille pour grimper sur son dos comme un bébé koala ou se nouer à sa taille ) et collait Hisana comme un caneton avec sa mère.

Et Ichigo c’était sûrement mais doucement ranger dans cette catégorie d’individu dans son cœur. Mais il y avait une exception notable avec. C’était que Ichigo n’était pas sa famille.

Son père, bah c'était son père, son papa, Hisana sa sœur. Mais Ichigo qu’est-ce qu’il était à ses yeux ?

Elle regarda le jeune homme qui la regardait avec de grands yeux marrons. Elle n’avait jamais remarqué la texture riche de ses iris. Bien sur il était brun, elle avait aussi des yeux bruns, mais si les siens était clair et froid, comme la terre gelée ceux d’Ichigo rappelait le chocolat fondue, une nuance de cacao riche presque brique si elle percevait les léger sous-tons rouge.

Il avait le nez et les pommettes couvertes de tache de rousseurs, elle savait aussi qu’il en était aussi recouvert à ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Pourtant il avait une peau un peu foncée qu’elle même si il tirait sur des sous ton bleu/rose.

Elle avait toujours vue Ichigo comme mignon, elle n’était pas aveugle et elle profitait bien de sa plastique masculine quand elle pouvait l’apercevoir, il avait beau froncer constamment des sourcils, ( comme maintenant alors qu’il la fixait avec un peu trop d’intensité) mais elle n’avait pas remarqué à quelle point il était beau. Son visage était long, fin et anguleux, en forme de cœur. Des yeux un peu tombant lui donnant un facilement un air indolent ou un peu benêt. Ses sourcils était fin et ceux même teinter en noir acajou, de même que son nez qui était tous aussi délicat, droit et pointue. Ses lèvres étaient pâles et il avait une fossette quand il souriait sur la joue droite. Il semblait beaucoup ressembler au Shiba c’était évident, elle n’avait pas beaucoup vue de Shiba dans sa vie, mais elle avait aperçue brièvement le lieutenant de la 13ème quand elle est aller chez lui et à première vue on les croirait jumeaux.

Mais Ichigo avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux et féminin sur ses traits, il était grand ( il avait encore grandit !) avec une musculature développé, élancer et nerveuse, structuré toute en finesse, gracile, elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait les parents d’Ichigo mais elle pouvait deviner qu’il avait pris beaucoup plus de sa mère.

Pareil pour son caractère, une fois passé le légendaire mauvais tempérament et l’impulsivité des Shiba. Il était intelligent (même s' il semblait se sous-estimer, il ne se rendait pas compte qu’il avait vraiment un esprit vif) calme, sérieux, intuitif et considérablement gentil et attentionné, de même qu’il était farouchement protecteur. Ce sont ces traits de caractère qu’elle appréciait énormément de lui. Il était agréable d’être avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas malveillant et qui cherchait continuellement à faire des jeu intellectuel de domination/soumission ou qui essayait par tous les moyens de se mettre psychiquement en position de force, ou à toujours savoir sur tous et ceux même si elle avait clairement envie de conserver un petit jardin secret qu'étaient ses pensées. comme le pouvait être son père ( Il cherchait toujours à deviner ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête et n’hésitait pas à la rouler pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait ) ou Hisana ( qui devenait une furie harceleuse jusqu’à qu’on lui cède).

Ichigo ne lui avait jamais vraiment voulue qu’elle cache des choses, pourtant elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu’il mourrait d’envie de lui poser des question, mais si il était dénué de toute bienséance avec les gens, les traitant trop de brutalité et de franchise, il restait respectueux de son intimité comme si c’était du sacré, de même avec elle. Elle ne forçait jamais Ichigo à parler et tout ce qu’il lui disait venait de sa propre initiative ( ou bourde!)

- _ A t’entendre pensée on croirait que tu es amoureuse de lui. _ Commenta Aum, elle répudia mentalement son sabre. Elle n’était pas amoureuse d’Ichigo, elle n’avait peut être jamais été amoureuse,a vrai dire elle doutait en être capable.

Mais elle a toujours imaginé l'amour comme quelque chose de passionnel, un foule d'émotions qui la bouscule et qui la rend parfois totalement irraisonnée, qui la rend à la fois malade et en meilleure santé que jamais. Elle avait parfois cette impulsivité et cette passion autour d’Ichigo mais elle avait encore cette sorte de garde fou de son esprit qui signifiait qu’elle avait encore un certain contrôle sur elle-même.

Mais l’amour n’était pas une chose qu’elle pourrait contrôler. Donc si elle se contrôlait c’était qu’elle ne l’aimait pas de cette manière.

\-  _ Rien ne garantit que dans l’avenir tu ne perdras pas ce contrôle Amaya. _ Amaya haussa les épaules dans son esprit. Peut-être qu’un jour elle aura des sentiments pour lui. Tout était possible dans ce monde.

Mais cela signifierait surtout beaucoup de problèmes. Il y avait trop de choses à prendre en compte entre eux deux pour que ce soit un idylle comme dans les romans de Jane Austen. Non ce n’était pas possible.

Il ne valait mieux pas qu’il soit plus que des amis ça serait beaucoup trop contraignant.

\-  _ Pour l’instant je dois convaincre mon père de rester un mois au Hueco Mondo _ . Pensa Amaya avec détermination

\- Excuse moi Ichigo je pense juste à beaucoup trop de choses à la fois. S’excusa-t-elle en regardant ce dernier qui soupira un peu de soulagement avant d’être attendri.

\- Tu le fais tout le temps, tu vas finir par court-circuiter un jour tu sais. A force d’avoir la lumière d’une pièce, tu grilles les ampoules ! Se moqua-t-il en plantant ses index sur ses tempes. Regarde ton père, tu vas pas me faire croire qu’il à pas fini par péter des boulot à force de réfléchir à je ne sais quoi de crapuleux. Elle ne put s’empêcher de glousser à la référence son père avait certainement quelque court-circuit. Tout ce qui était de l’ordre de l'émotion, son père semblait totalement siphonné du bocal.

Et on en parle de ses tendances mégalomanes ?

\- Certainement, papa peut être diaboliquement intelligent sur certaines choses mais il peut vraiment être une quiche sur d'autres. Ichigo la regarda d’un air putré avant de se mettre à rire comme une baleine.

\- Oh mon dieu, Aizen ! une quiche ! c’est la pire combinaison de mots dans une phrase que j’ai jamais entendue. Il se moqua ouvertement d’elle à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle ! Ce n’est pas toi qui à pour parent un homme incapable d’empathie ou dénué de sens moral décent. Babille-t-elle boudeuse.

\- Ton père est juste un psychopathe Maya. C’est pas être une quiche, c’est carrément manqué des cases. Dit l’ex Shinigami suppléant en essuyant ses larmes. Mais il est vraiment si dépourvu d’émotion que ça ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. Pourtant il semblait affectueux avec toi ce matin, a par si c’est un acte.

\- Il n’est pas dépourvu d’émotion, ni de sentiment et il est bien capable d’amour, Kami merci. Ça serait une erreur de jugement de penser le contraire, mais si cela ne le concerne pas ou l’implique pas personnellement, il n’a aucune émotion, aucune empathie ou compassion, il n’y a que lui et lui seul qui compte. Je dirais qu’il est un individualiste poussé à son paroxysme. Mais si Amaya était légère à la déclaration Ichigo lui était plus grave

\- Et toi dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-il plus sombrement Amaya leva les yeux en l’air, croisant les bras.

\- Je suis quand même assez privilégié par le fait que je suis son enfant, je ne vais pas mentir. Mais avec ça il se montre aussi beaucoup plus exigeant et si je ne vais pas dans son sens… Sa gorge se serra douloureusement au souvenir de ce qu’il avait fait. Je ne pense pas qu’il me tueras, il aime beaucoup trop l’image de lui même que je renvoie, mais ça ne sera pas agréable.

Elle avait fait la paix avec cet événement de sa vie. Elle avait eu Hisana et maintenant elle était sûre de sa propre personne, elle n’était pas qu’une extension de son père, elle était un individu et une âme propre à elle-même. Mais elle a cette appréhension qu’il pourrait recommencer, bien que maintenant elle avait Aum Sinrikyo pour faire face à Kyoka Suigetsu rien ne garantissait qu’il se contenterait de faire que des illusion cette-fois.

Son père n’était cruelle qu’en quelque circonstance, quand il avait mal et qu’il était blessé, quand il était repoussé dans ses retranchements et confronté à ses propres insécurité. Il était cruel quand son assurance et sa suffisance de lui-même était brisé.

\- Tu as peur de lui n’est-ce pas ? Demanda Ichigo, elle hocha de la tête mollement. Oui elle avait peur de son père.

\- Seul un fou n’aurait pas peur de lui. Je ne suis pas folle. déclara-t-elle mollement, puis elle sentit la main d’Ichigo glisser sur la sienne et la serrer.

\- Merci. Elle se redressa vivement pour regarder Ichigo lui lancer un regard. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Amaya. Alors que ça te met clairement dans une position difficile. Amaya ne put retenir de serrer sa main en retour pour essayer de s'ancrer à sa chaleur alors qu’elle perdait pieds.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

\-  _ Pourquoi il doit me dire ce genre de choses ce crétin !  _ Ne put-elle s’empêcher de râler intérieurement alors qu’elle ressentait cette bouffée d’affection pour lui. Pourquoi il visait toujours droit dans son cœur.

Il n’avait pas le droit.

Avec Ichigo, elle n’était pas qu’un petit projet personnel ou un bien acquis, ni une sorte de projet de rédemption compenser à la culpabilité de quelqu’un.

\- Voyons Ichi, tu sais très bien que tu n’es qu’une excuse pour que je fasses ma rebelle, l’adolescence tu connais. Dit-elle avec taquinerie en lui lâchant la main pour prendre une attitude mutine.

Ichigo lui donna un sourire un peu moue et frotta le sommet de sa tête avec arrogance.

\- Pff t’es plus du format enfant de 5 ans ! Mais même si elle fit mine de s’énerver à la provocation, tous deux n'étaient pas dupe. Ichigo avait vu cette blessure dans son cœur. Tous deux se disputèrent de façon immature avant de finalement céder, et quand ils étaient sûrs que la nuit était tomber de se séparer en se saluant en se promettant de se retrouver pour l’examen d’Hakuda jeudi.

  
  


12 Mars 1943 ; Couloir de l’académie, SEIREITEI

Amaya avait très rapidement terminé l’examen final de Bakudo, elle s'était même permis de faire forte impression au jury de l’examen avec un Kuyo Shibari et un très puissant Horin. Elle avait la note maximum car elle les avait tous deux faits sans incantations et leur puissance n’avait pas été altérée.

Mais elle voulait surtout profiter de ce temps libre pour aller voir son père et faire son rapport. L’attaque qu’ils avaient commandité n’avait fait que de gros dégâts matériels dans tout le Seireitei.

Elle arriva finalement dans les couloirs plus précisément devant la salle de repos des professeurs. Ou elle pouvait sentir le Reiatsu de son père. Elle fit une brève impulsion de son reiatsu et il ne fallut que quelque minute pour le voir sortir en saluant ses collègues avant de refermer derrière lui. Le visage neutre.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il, Amaya avait très rapidement vue que son père bien que l’aptitude flegmatique et sereine cachait une certaine impatience à vrai dire si il n’avait pas autant de contrôle de lui même (et un masque social à conserver) elle aurait juré qu’il se mettrait à trépigner comme un enfant pour des bonbon.

\- J’ai faim. Claqua-telle impérieuse. Ça fais longtemps que tu ne m’as pas emmener au restaurant. Son père eut une brève expression contrite clairement insatisfait mais il se pliât à son caprice culinaire.

Elle n’avait pas envie de se retrouver avec Gin, et de tomber sur Ichigo avec son père. Le jeune humain commençait sérieusement à devenir de plus en plus antipathique envers son père. C’était peut-être de sa faute mais elle se confortait en disant que Ichigo n'aimait pas son père de base.

Il venait du futur et il était un peu là à cause de lui alors.

Les deux Aizen prennent finalement place dans un restaurant assez huppé et surtout très intime. Une fois assis et les assiettes servit avec un bol de Miso. Le capitaine de la 5ème division exécute un sort de Kido les isolant du bruit tout autour et surtout camouflant leur paroles.

Son père ne disait rien mais il semblait clairement l’attendre car il la fixait avec intensité derrière ses lunettes. Les yeux perçant comme un faucon. Mais Amaya était d’humeur joueuse, et elle avait envie d’embêter un peu son père aujourd’hui.

\- Cesse de me faire languir  _ mi hija. _ Finit par craquer le père en soufflant et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle ne manqua pas de sourire de façon carnassière. C’était vraiment trop facile de jouer avec lui quand on connaissait les boutons sur lesquels appuyer.

\- Nous avons presque tous, avec un supplément sur les recherches d’Urahara sur le Hogyoku et un beau volume sur l’histoire du Seireitei. Il nous a posé problème car il avait un antivol, j’ai du arracher la couverture alors ce n’est qu'un script. Son père la regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu as vraiment réussi à cambrioler autant ? Sans vous faire voir ? La voix de son père était plus aiguë, il devait vraiment être surpris. Je n’ai jamais réussi à aller plus loin que l’entrée même du centrale.

Amaya ne pouvait s’empêcher de se frotter les mains intérieurement.

\-  _ Si il savait que j’ai volé beaucoup plus ! Oh Kami je deviens encore pire que lui.  _ Chouina Amaya alors que Aum se moquait.

\- Bien sûr mais papa chéri, néanmoins, avant de te donner la part du butin je voudrais quelque chose… Elle commençait clairement à faire du chantage et son père se mit à faire un grand sourire de gosses clairement amusée.

\- Quoi donc ma chère fille ? Répondit le père en entrant dans le jeu. Les deux Aizen se regardèrent tous deux dans les yeux entre amusement et chien de faïence.

\- Que tu me donnes accès à tes recherches sur les Arrancars et le Hogyokyu. Demanda-t-elle de bout en blanc Et que tu me laisses à Las Noches pendant les vacances. Si son père fut surpris, il ne le montra pas.

\- Si exigeante Maya-chan. Mais à vrai dire je ne suis pas trop étonné que tu me demandes ça. Je savais que malgré ta réticence tu finirais par te laisser vaincre par ta curiosité. Chantonne le capitaine d’un air rêveur. Tu me ressembles de plus en plus je trouve, bien que tu as ce petit truc qui te différencie de moi. Amaya sentit son cœur se gonfler à ses mots. Même si elle répudie la partis ou il disait qu’elle commençait à lui ressembler ( et pourtant c’était la vérité) il reconnaissait qu’elle était quand même différente de lui sur d’autre chose.

\- Alors c’est Ok ? Dit-elle avec espoir.

\- Pour ce qui est des recherches il n’y a aucun problème je te donnerais accès à mes dossier, j’aimerais juste que tu gardes cela pour toi mais je pense que je n’ai pas vraiment besoin de te le rappeler. Pour ce qui est de te laisser au Hueco Mondo seule…. Il grimaça.

\- Oh s’il te plaît papa, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule et puis ce n’est pas comme si j’allais me balader partout, je resterais sans doute à Las Noches ou dans le laboratoire du bonbon rose. Et puis il y aura Ulquiorra. Je sais que tu as confiance au Cuatra. Tenta Amaya en argumentant mais son père resta un peu froid.

\- Ulquiorra aura des choses à faire comme une grande partie de mes espada. Il soupira alors que Amaya le fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Allez s’il te plaît, promis je serais sage !

\- Tu es impulsive et certain Arrancar on tendance à être facilement volage, je m'inquiéte plus de l’état si tu finissais par cédait à leur provoc.

\- Ils ne doivent pas être si dramatiques que ça.

\- Amaya tu es une jeune fille et malgré que je ne doute pas de tes compétences tu fais vulnérable, et certain sont assez... Elle le coupa aussitôt outrée

\- Et alors je suis une Aizen ! Et il ne sont pas si fort, les seuls auxquelles je m’inquiéterais c’est Les 4 premier, et ce sont vraiment pas les plus agressif, tu as un vieux loup qui passe son temps à somnoler, un vieux rabougris qui ronchonne dans ses quartiers, une bonne femme qui passe son temps à manger et le dernier on pourrait le considérer comme un eunuque. Éructa Amaya d’une voix aiguë. Je supporterais même Gin s' il le faut.

\- Tu devrais essayer d’arrêter d’avoir autant d’antipathie pour Ichimaru. Il n’est pas si mal que ça.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Se buta la brune.

\-  _ Et à raison. _ Rajouta Aum

\- C’est mon homme de main, je lui fais confiance. Amaya ne put s’empêcher de dire que c’était une superbe connerie, elle savait que Gin était juste à ses côtés pour essayer de tuer son père, elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais Aum lui avait montré son antipathie. Ne serait-ce que pour elle, elle devait se montrer sur ses gardes avec lui. Son père ne voudra jamais l’entendre si elle disait que Gin cherchait uniquement à le tuer si elle n’avait pas la raison du pourquoi.

\- C’est surtout pour ça que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux en chien de faïence. Amaya clairement adossée contre le mur,les bras croisés et l’expression dure et butée.

Son père la regarda longuement avant de soupirer, vaincue.

\- Tu es tenace Maya-chan. Amaya fit un geste de victoire avec son bras en scanda un yata enjoué. Ne vas pas croire que je n'ai pas des conditions.

\- Je t’écoute mon papa d’amour ? Ronronna-t-elle clairement satisfaite d’avoir gagné.

\- Tu feras le relai entre moi et les Arrancars pendant mon absence ou celle de Gin ou Kaname et quand je serais là je t’enverrais en mission faire des choses pour moi. Amaya hocha de la tête.

\- Si ce n’est que ça.

\- Tu te devras d'exécuter sans un mot, je ne tolérerait pas un moindre mouvement de rébellion ou de défit, est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? Amaya grimaça mais hocha toutefois la tête en accord.

Si faire le dos rond était le prix pour cela. Elle pouvait bien mettre sa fierté de côté quelques instants.

  
  
  


**21 Mars 1943 ; Terrain de l’académie Shin’ô, SEIREITEI**

  
  


Les cerisiers en fleur était quelque chose qui l’avait toujours rendue indifférente. C’était certes très beau à voir, mais les petites pétales roses avait non seulement la fâcheuse manie de lui rappeler la neige ( chose qu’elle n’aimait pas spécialement), de se coincer dans ses cheveux et de prendre des plombs à balayer.

Cela faisait que le hanami ne la rendait pas extatique comme Kiyone ou les autres filles de la classe. A vrai dire elle aurait préféré préparer ses affaires pour aller au Las Noches. Le monde des hollow était monochrome, vierge de tout artifice et le palais était si immense qu’il ferait faire une crise cardiaque à n’importe quelle agoraphobe.

Mais elle n’aurait pas à subir cette agitation pénible. Elle n’était pas hostile aux festivités, Kami qu’elle aimait se noyer dans le saké et les jeux. Mais c’était quand elle était d’humeur assez légère pour se permettre de se détendre. Sauf qu’Amaya était tout sauf détendue. Pas depuis le cambriolage.

Elle se devait de la jouer fine socialement parlant pour qu’il n’y aucun soupçon, même si son père s'était assuré et qu’elle lui faisait confiance elle avait la boule au ventre.

Le Tsunayashiro qui l’avait aidé ne semblait pas être une personne de confiance, et même si il n’avait pas vue son visage et aucune moyen de sentir son reiatsu avec sa cape, qu’il y a presque aucune chance qu’elle le revoie un jour, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder autour d’elle à la recherche de cheveux vert foncé.

\-  _ J’ai foiré. _ Elle grogna alors qu’elle papota allègrement avec Kiyone parlant de son excitation à rentrer en 2ème année. A vrai dire Amaya ne pensait qu’au futur programme et au moyens de glisser ses heures de recherche et d'entraînement pour Ichigo.

Bien que les deux adolescents aient réussi leur examen ( Ichigo avait même réussi à avoir la moyenne de justesse en Kido, elle était tellement fière !) Ils s'étaient fait remarquer de l’équipe professorale pour leur absence répétée.

Bon les rumeurs sur le fait qu’il couchait ensemble allait de bon train, mais tous deux étaient assez indifférent, (ce n’était pas la première fois pour Ichigo d’être le fruit de tel rumeurs, de ce qu’elle avait compris de ses marmonnements) valait mieux qu’on croit qu’il ailles dans les placards à balaie étudier l’anatomie qu’il soit en train de faire des choses qui ferait hurler les 46.

Il y avait aussi le Hueco Mondo et son père, elle ne savait pas comment faisait son père pour être si bon acteur en toute circonstance car faire la danseuse était une chose extrêmement fatigante moralement. Ce n’était peut-être pas un symbole d'honnêteté et de franchise mais elle-même avait ses limites en hypocrisie. Si elle n’avait pas l’âme errante pour se défouler elle aurait finit par devenir folle.

Et le sentiment de culpabilité qui la prenait à l’égard de la trahison de son père la rendait nauséeuse. Aum Shinirkyo disait que c’était de bonne guerre et qu’elle ne faisait pas non plus un immense abus de confiance, elle aidait juste un ami, elle faisait ce qui était la meilleure chose à faire, elle faisait une bonne chose elle en était convaincue.

Mais en mentait, manipulait, trompait… La fin justifie les moyens dit-on. Elle n’aimait pas ça, elle se sentait sale. Et à vrai dire avec Ichigo elle était totalement perdu avec lui, elle essayait d’être le plus sincère et naturel avec lui, il méritait qu’elle soit honnête avec lui comme il est honnête avec elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas l’être à l’être à 100%. Même si c’était fantasmagorique elle avait cette crainte que lui aussi pourrait la trahir. Ce qui était paradoxal car c'était elle qui trahissait.

Elle avait mal au crâne. Elle n’était pas habituée à autant de pression et à autant emmagasiner. D’habitude elle disparaissait dans la forêt de Kaimoya quelque jour voir semaine à prendre un mode de vie primitif et survivaliste. Se battre, chasser, dormir, manger, explorer. Elle n’était plus rien d’autre qu’une partie intégrante de la vallée comme les arbres et l’eau. Elle n’était qu'elle-même sans besoin de masque, de parole voire même de pensée. Elle s'abandonne. Cet isolement forcé était une solitude apaisante cathartique.

Maintenant elle savait que ce goût aussi poussé pour l’indépendance et la liberté venait du fait qu’elle était une Arrancar, une hollow au masque arraché. Et que par le fait qu’elle avait mangé sa mère une Vasto Lorde, elle était aussi une Vasto Lorde. La catégorie de menos les plus puissante mais aussi les plus solitaire. Mais la solitude qu’elle ressentait aujourd’hui, là entourer de tout le monde alors qu’elle riait à une blague de Kyone et d’une de ses amies.

Cela lui faisait mal.

Car personne ne savait ce qu’elle était réellement, personne ne se préoccupait vraiment si elle riait alors qu’elle pleurait à l’intérieur. Personne ne serait là pour la soulager de se fardeau ni pour l’épauler.

Elle n’était pas comme les autres. Elle n’était pas vraiment capable de se lier avec eux, elle pouvait faire tous les efforts possibles, ressentir en effet un attachement. Mais est-elle vraiment capable d’aimer les gens ? Pour ce qu’il sont, inconditionnellement, de son âme ?

Elle ne le savait pas. Papa ressent aussi ça mais ce dernier n’avait même pas assez de compassion trop centré sur lui-même, pour se rendre compte qu’elle avait hérité de lui ce fardeau qui l’accablait tout autant.

Elle avait un troue dans la poitrine. Il lui faisait mal.

Elle voulait qu’on la soigne.

Elle voulait qu’on l’aide.

Elle voulait qu’on la sauve.

Car elle se noyait et chaque jour un peu plus elle allait plus profondément dans l’obscurité des abîmes.

  
  


**21 Mars 1943 ; Terrain de l’académie Shin’ô, SEIREITEI**

Si c’est pas mon frère perdu que je vois là ! Hey Ichigo ! Viens faire un bonjour à ton jumeaux ! S’écria Kaien, Ichigo lui était assis tranquillement sur le pied d’un cerisier. Il avait décidé de profiter un peu de la solitude. Amaya étant partis on ne sait où. Il l’avait vite aperçue avec Kiyone et d’autre fille.

La jeune Aizen n’avait pas trop cherché sa présence depuis le cambriolage, mais il ne se vexait pas, elle semblait surtout avoir beaucoup à faire. Il ne voulait pas être une charge supplémentaire.

Il regarda Kaien qui était accompagné de Miyako comme toujours qui lui saluait avec gentillesse et de Kaien et Ganju. Il vit plus loin son père en train de bavarder vivement avec le capitaine Unohana. Il y avait presque tout le gratin des gradés sur le campus. Il avait soigneusement esquiver Aizen père.

\- Yo Kaien ! Salua-t-il à son tour en se levant rejoignant son cousin qui l’accueillait avec un grand sourire. Salut Cochon, Kukaku-chan ! Il frotta la tête de Ganju qui prit le geste de façon affectueuse alors que Kukaku se mettait déjà à grogner. Profitez du Hanami ?

\- Oh oui ! T’imagines pas la misère que j’ai à cause de la paperasse ! Se plaignit Kaien en s’asseyant à ses côtés alors que les deux plus jeunes Shiba commençaient déjà leur chamaillerie. L’accident qu’il y a eu sur le Senkaimon ne pouvait pas tomber au pire moment, je savais que j’aurais jamais dû céder à Jushiro, être lieutenant c’est vraiment trop de responsabilité. Le jeune homme finit par saluer Miyako, qui aussitôt parti en vitesse rejoindre ce qu’il semblait être ses connaissances.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il c’est passé finalement ? J’étais en examen et on a fini par nous évacuer dans les bunker. Dit-il sombrement, c’était totalement faux il savait très bien ce qu’il c’était passé, mais il devait faire croire qu’il n’était en rien responsable.

\- Oh ça va c’est juste des dégâts matériels et des oreilles qui sifflent à force d’entendre les cris de Kurotsuchi à propos de la centrale d’énergie spirituelle. Il y a un Adjuchas c’est glissé à la 12ème et à tous fais péter. J’avoue que c’est un peu casse-couilles. Se plaignit Kaien il entendit quelques élèves glousser en les voyant et il fit son meilleur froncement de sourcils pour les chasser. Tonton pense que c’est prémédité. Ichigo a eu une descente d’organe.

\- Papa crois que c’était intentionnel ? Répéta-t-il bêtement. Il se sentait un peu blanchir et la sueur froide coulait le long de sa nuque.

\- Ouais, il a eu des échos de la part du capitaine de la 6ème, Kuchiki comme quoi il y a eu un vol au central 46. On ne sait pas qui ni comment et pourquoi mais le voleur a réussi à pénétrer dans la grande bibliothèque spirituel et voler des livres très importants, on a retrouvé la couverture arraché à l'entrée et le voleur à fui avec un Kido très puissant. Kaien fronça les sourcils. On ne sait pas comment il a fait, il n’y aucune trace de reiatsu, pas même des résidus de particules spirituelles. Le vieux Yamato espère juste que ce ne sont pas des Quincy. Ichigo soupira de soulagement avant de retenir le dernier mot Quincy ? Comme Ishida ?

\- Les Quincy ? Demanda-t-il bêtement, Kaien bailla de façon négligée.

\- Ouais des survivants, depuis la guerre il y a toujours quelque clan de Quincy qui traîne, très peu mais assez pour tenter des attaques parfois. Ichigo resta silencieux.

C’était légitime, les Quincy avaient été massacrés par les Shinigami et ceux pendant plusieurs siècles.

\- Et toi pas trop de problème avec les exam ? Demanda le brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Non, c’était pendant la pause, on a juste été confiné dans un bunker le temps que ça se tasse. Dit Ichigo avec réserve, il ne voulait pas trop en dire car il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui c’était passé. Il ne voulait pas faire de gaffe.

\- Tant mieux, et sinon Ichigo je voulais te dire par rapport à ta condition que cela va être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. S’excusa-t-il avec une expression coupable. Moi et tonton avons cherché mais il y a rien qui se rapproche un peu de ton cas. Ichigo hocha de la tête un peu abattue.

\- Ce n’est pas grave j’ai encore du temps. Rassura le jeune étudiant un peu contrit. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien, il n’aurait pas cherché à Amaya à faire une des choses les plus illégales de la société de l’âme s' il n’y avait pas eu de choix.

\- Tu vas croire qu’on te laisses à ton sort mais je te promet que c’est pas le cas Ichigo, je sais que c’est pas très bien mais avec ma position de lieutenant de la 13ème j’ai énormément accès au monde humain, je vais essayer de trouver des réponse là-bas auprès de Urahara. Il a fuit avec Yoruichi-san, vieil ami de la famille et j’espère qu’il nous viendra en aide. Ichigo s’illumina.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de risquer autant Kaien.

\- Tatata tais-toi frérot ! Bon c’est pas tous mais ce filou mal fringué se cache bien mais crois moi fois de Shiba que je vais le choper ! Puis tu le connais non ? Il t’a bien aidé à ton époque. Il hocha de la tête pour la véracité.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand il ressentit une présence imposante le reiatsu bien que très bien contrôler était massif et dominant. Il redressait les yeux alors sur ce qu’il craignait.

Sôsuke Aizen.

\- Oh lieutenant Shiba je vous ai cherché. Dit-il avec une voix bienveillante. Mais je vois que vous profiter d’être avec votre frère, je devrais peut-être attendre. Le concerné se releva.

\- Non c’est bon Capitaine Aizen, on parlait des cours avec mon jeune cousin. C' est un bon élève j’espère ? Ichigo déglutit alors que le brun sourit en hochant de la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas son professeur mais j’ai eu des échos de lui et de sa plus jeune camarade Kaimoya-san. D'énormes potentiels et un comportement des plus irréprochables. Le jeune humain ne put s’empêcher de se hérisser au sous-entendu du capitaine de la 5ème division.

\-  _ Oh le bâtard ! _ Grogna-t-il dans son esprit.

\-  _ J’vais le buter ! _ Cria le hollow totalement hors de lui dans son esprit lui donnant mal au crâne.

- _ Ne réagit pas aussi vite à la provoc idiot il fait exprès _ . Tempra le vieux zangetsu un peu blasé.

\- D’ailleurs excusez moi l’impolitesse Shiba-kun, mais je suis assez étonné de connaître un Shiba aussi calme et tempéré quand on connaît le légendaire tempérament de cette noble famille. Continua Aizen en faisant rire Kaien ne soupçonnant absolument rien.

\- Ah mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il montre pas grand-chose mais il en as dans le coffre le gamin ! N’est-ce pas frérot ? Dit le lieutenant en le prenant sous son épaule avec un grand sourire. Ichigo déglutit et hocha de la tête.

\- Ouais on va dire ça. Grogna-t-il à contre cœur,  _ ne rien dire, ne rien dire, ne rien dire. _ Scanda-t-il dans son esprit.

\- J’espère que les terrains d’entraînement que je vous ai laisser à disposition au deuxième semestre vous auront été utile Shiba-kun, et j’espère aussi que votre expérience à la 5ème division vous à été agréable et qu'un jour j’aurais la chance de vous avoir à mes côtés. Le brun fit un grand sourire qui se tordait légèrement vers la gauche, s' il lui donnait un air malicieux, il lui faisait surtout penser à Amaya qui sourirait exactement de la même manière.

\-  _ Ne pense pas à la fille, pense surtout qu’il cherche à jouer avec toi . _ Redressa Zangetsu avec lourdeur.

\-  _ J’essaie, mais ça ce voit que c’est pas toi qui à son clone en face ! _

\- Je vous remercie encore de votre générosité capitaine Aizen. Il se pencha pour montrer son respect.

\-  _ Rappel moi de tuer Amaya plus tard. _ Pensa Ichigo avec horreur.

\- Bon moi je vais rejoindre ma fiancée. Capitaine Aizen. Kaien se tourna vers lui avec un air mutin. Je vais laisser mon cousin à vos soin à plus tard à la réunion. Le lieutenant partit aussitôt rejoindre sa brune laissant finalement les deux hommes seul et face à face. Il se tourna de façon indiscrète en tirant la langue et dressant ses pouces en l’air.

\-  _ Putain Kaien pourquoi tu ma laisser seul avec lui.  _ Pleurnicha Ichigo en angoissant légèrement. Et il ne voyait pas bébé Aizen en vue pour lui sauver la mise.

\- Enfin nous sommes seuls. Le ton de Sôsuke avait baissé de plusieurs tonalité et son regard doux avait laissé place à celui aussi affûté qu’un rapace face à une proie, le regard qu’il connaissait depuis qu’il avait bloqué d’un doigt son bankai. Je dois dire que je cherchait à vous parler depuis un petit moment. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me laisser dévorer par la curiosité à votre égard depuis que vous et ma fille semblez vous fréquentez de manière assez soutenue. Il ne put s’empêcher de poser une main sur le bandage rassurant de Zangetsu à ses côtés.

Jamais de toute sa vie il s’était senti aussi inférieur à quelqu'un. La tension dans son corps était à son paroxysme alors qu’il regardait dans les yeux les iris froides du traître. Avec le goût amer dans sa bouche et la sensation détestable de n’être qu’une minuscule souris face à un chat.

\- Je n’ai rien d’exceptionnel, si moi et Amaya sommes amis c’est par pur hasard. Dit-il avec force. Concours de circonstance. Aizen hocha de la tête en se tenant le menton.

\- Ami ? Je vois. Il semblait être un peu plus détendue et abandonna cette espèce de parade de domination. Rien d'autre, je suis un peu rassuré, vous avez sans doute devinez mais je suis très attaché à mon enfant. Il ne savait pas si c’était intentionnel mais Aizen avait pris un voix beaucoup plus forte au mots « mon enfant ». Vous comprendrez qu’en tant que père je me soucis des ‘‘ amis ’’ que ma fille puisse avoir. Surtout quand il ne sont pas vraiment ce qu’il semble être. Ichigo manqua de rire.

\- C’est la meilleure celle-la, ne me dites pas que vous allez me donner une leçon sur les faux-semblants ? Clama Ichigo avec sarcasme. C’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité ouais ! Aizen se mit à rire. Le jeune humain avait la chair de poule.

\- Ha ha, je vois maintenant pourquoi Maya-chan semble vous aimer tant. Elle a toujours aimé les gens au caractère fort. Dit ce dernier avec entrain. Et qui ont la fâcheuse manie d’être assez vif d’esprit pour voir qu‘il suffit d’une pichenette pour que je les annihile. Le jeune étudiant senti ses organes virer au sud à grande vitesse.

- _ Il prend pas de pincette dit donc c’est carrément la menace. Il doit vraiment tenir à la petite femelle pour qu’il se montre aussi agressif. _ Baragouine Hollow zangetsu avec défit. Ichigo était un peu sous le choc.

\- Attendez la je vous suit plus, vous êtes vraiment en train de me faire le discours de papa protecteur ? Grinça le jeune Shiba un peu perdu. Si c’est le cas, pas besoin de faire des menaces, je ne vois pas Maya de cette manière. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire encore plus, prenant carrément une mine méprisante.

\- Si vous le dites Ichigo-kun, si vous le dites. Il semblait être assez serein malgré la méfiance dans ses yeux. Ichigo ne pouvait s’empêcher de le regarder avec haine. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il pressentait que ce n’était pas seulement sur Amaya qu’il voulait le mettre en garde.

\- Je vois dans votre regard que vous ne m'appréciez pas trop... Constata Aizen en se redressant. Ichigo se disait qu’il ne valait pas mieux mentir avec lui.

\- Non j’ai le pressentiment que vous n’êtes pas quelqu’un de bien intentionné et vos efforts à faire le gentil professeur, le gentil capitaine ou le papa protecteur me rends encore plus méfiant autour de vous. Je sais pas ce que vous ce que vous me voulez mais laissez moi en dehors de vos occupations et je vous laisserai faire les vôtres ! Sôsuke fit un petit hmpf satisfait.

\- Quelle tristesse que vous ayez hérité de l’antipathie de votre oncle. Dit-il avec un air faussement déçu. Je n’insisterais pas alors, Ichigo-kun, j’espère que vous passerez de bonnes vacances. Et sur ceux qu’il partis d’un mouvement de haori élégant.

Ichigo se permit de souffler de soulagement la tension disparue. Amaya et ses petits coups de vices étaient mignons à côté du manipulateur psychologique qu’était son père. A vrai il l’écart était si grand qu’ils n’avaient absolument rien à voir à par la tronche et le nom de famille.

\-  _ La jeune Aizen est plus une cachotière qu’une manipulatrice, mais je constate que le fait qu’elle soit un peu plus altruiste change radicalement le personnage. _ Dit Zangetsu. Il appréciait le réconfort de son épée.

Si parfois il doutait de Amaya et avait parfois des doutes sur le vrai visage de cette dernière, il était maintenant certain que Amaya et Sôsuke étaient deux personnes très différentes dans le fond malgré quelque similitude.

Mais c’était des ressemblances de la même manière qu’il ressemblait à son père. Si il était indéniable qu’elle avait hérité du tempérament et du caractère de son père. La mentalité et l’attitude de cette dernière lui donnent belle et bien une personnalité propre à elle.

Mais il fut arraché de ses pensées par un applaudissement venant des branches du cerisier.

\- Mah mah, c’est impressionnant, ce n’est pas tout le monde qui est capable de faire front face au capitaine Aizen. chantonna une voix sifflante. Il se tourna vivement pour voir un garçon dégingandé à la chevelure argentée et à la face de renard malin.

\- Merde quoi ! Me dit pas que c’est toute la clique qui va débarquer les un après les autres ! Parce que je te jure que si c’est le cas je vais vous botter le cul. Gin se mit à rire clairement amusé de son excès de sang en se laissant glisser de l’arbre et atterrissant silencieusement sur le gazon.

Si il avait pensé que Gin semblait être un sacré enfoiré après qu’il ait coupé le bras de Jidanbo et à son attitude plus que troublante. D’une certaine manière il était plus en confiance face à lui qui ne cachait pas vraiment le fait que c’était un connard. Il s’en amusait même.

\- Je n’oserais pas vous mettre en colère Shiba-kun. J’ai beaucoup trop peur d’attiser les foudre de Maya-chan, elle peut vraiment être effrayante... Il haussa les épaules.

- _ Pourquoi suis- je devenue amie avec une personne aussi étroitement liée à eux ! _ Grinça le jeune humain avec dépit.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux alors ?

\- Rien de particulier, je te trouve juste intéressant. Il mit ses mains dans les manches de son shihakusho. Ne te froisse pas pour le capitaine Aizen, il est un peu cavalier quand il s’agit d’elle, il faut dire que sa fille à le don particulier de le pousser à bout. Ichigo resta silencieux. Mais ce qui pousse à mon admiration c’est le fait que tu semble voir clairement dans son jeu. C’est assez rare, les dernières personnes à avoir été suspicieux par rapport à Sosuke c’était Urahara Kisuke l’ancien capitaine de la 12ème division et Hirako-san l’ancien capitaine de la 5ème.

Si le fait que le mec au bob était méfiant de Kisuke était normal il était un peu surpris pour Hirako, il se doutait qu’il n’était pas aussi idiot qu’il le prétendait mais de la à soupçonner Aizen. Le jeune ex-roux accordait plus de mérite au blond aux grandes dents.

\- Pas très rassurant quand on sait comment ils ont terminé. Il manqua grommela mais il manqua un peu de sauter presque à la réalisation.  _ Attends il vient pas juste de balancer une énormité comme ça sans rien dire ? _ Pensa Ichigo à reculons. Gin fit un petit bruit satisfait. Pourquoi tu me dis ça Ichimaru, t’es pas sensé être son homme de main ou un truc du genre ? Comme il ne savait pas que c’était possible, il fit un plus grand sourire. Le faisant ramper.

\-  _ Tu m'étonnes que Maya ne l’aime pas il est juste angoissant. _ Commenta mentalement ce dernier.

\- Je me demande surtout comment toi tu peux être au courant des détails… Intéressant. Ichigo jura intérieurement au fait qu’il venait de se faire avoir. Rassure-toi, je ne dirais rien au capitaine Aizen. Ichigo déglutit.

\- Pourquoi devrais- je te croire ? Qu’est-ce qui me garantis même que t’es pas venue pour me tuer. Il commençait un peu à comprendre pourquoi Maya crachait autant de venin sur lui. Il était encore pire qu’Aizen quand il s’agissait de joutes psychologiques. C’était peut-être pas un grand malin , il le reconnaissait mais il savait voir quand quelqu’un était beaucoup plus fin que lui.

\- Absolument rien. Ichigo soupira, il avait mal à la tête. Alors que ce dernier souriait vivement en faisant des petits Kuku ku malsain.

\- Si il y a une chose, homme de mon père ou pas je te réduit en charpie. Déclare une voix féminine. Ichimaru et Ichigo se tourna simultanément vers Amaya qui semblait assez mécontente à en juger son froncement de sourcils, ses bras croisés et son pied tapotant. Laisse le tranquille Gin, t'as pas des rapport à faire de toute façon ou voir ton amie rousse de la 10ème ? L’argentée poussa un soupir dramatique.

\- Mah tu es si dur avec moi Maya-chan. se plaignit le lieutenant. Mais tu es si mignonne à défendre farouchement ton petit ami.

\- Elle/Il n’est pas ma/mon petit/e- ami/e ! Clama les deux adolescents simultanément un peu rougissant.

\- Kawai, vous êtes même synchronisé. Babille Gin en ramenant ses manches à son visage cachant la moitié de son visage mais il n’eut le temps de dire plus que Amaya lui lança ce qui semblait être une théière. Il esquiva de justesse.

\- Kami que tu m'énerves, disparaît de ma vue sinon c’est pas un service de thé qui atterrit sur ton visage mais mon pied. Et je ne suis pas très grande mais je peux dire que je fais mal. Ce dernier finit finalement par partir alors qu’elle l’enguirlande de multitude de noms d'oiseaux.

Amaya finit par souffler en colère avant de retourner à ses côtés.

\- Excuse moi le retard, j'étais prise avec Kiyone et les filles, faire un semblant de normalité. Dit-elle en l’examinant. Ça va sinon ? J’ai senti le Reiatsu de mon père à proximité.

\- Oh trois fois rien, juste des menaces à peine voilées. Dit le roux en haussant les épaules détendue de la présence de la brune. C’est surtout de Gin que je me méfie, il semble beaucoup plus doué à savoir les choses. Amaya s’écria !

\- Ah ! Je savais que j’avais raison de me méfier de ce petit serpent visqueux ! Clama Amaya d’un air satisfait. Pour papa, ne l’écoute pas trop, il n'oserait pas faire grand-chose avec moi derrière. Il hocha de la tête.

\-  _ Ils sont quand même un peu bizarres ces deux-là quand même, ça s’aime et se déteste pour un oui ou pour un non.  _ Commenta Hollow zangetsu d’un air morne. C’est tellement compliqué.

\-  _ Toute les histoire de famille le sont un peu Zangetsu _ . Commenta le vieil homme d’un air sage.

\- Sinon je suis venue pour te dire au revoir. Je pars ce soir au Hueco Mondo et je ne reviens pas avant la rentrée. Même si Ichigo le savait, il n'eût pu empêcher d’être un peu triste de l’absence de cette dernière, il aurait espéré passer un peu de temps avec elle sans vraiment penser à l’école, le kido ou l’entraînement, juste passer du bon temps.

\-  _ Elle a l'air fatigué.  _ pensa-t-il en l’observant, il est vrai que la petite brune avait l’air un peu plus pâle que d’habitude, et des cernes commençait à se creuser sous ses yeux. Est-ce que ça va ? Ne peut-il s’empêcher de dire soucieux. Amaya le regard avec des yeux brillait la bouche entrouverte avant de reprendre constance et de devenir plus stoïque.

\- Oui ça va, un peu surmené c’est dernier jour c’est tout. Dit-il avec un sourire crispé. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher que ce n'était pas que le surmenage (bien que c’était plausible). Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Essaie de te reposer alors, tu as vraiment l’air à bout ! Confia-t-il alors que la brune posa sa main sur la sienne pour la serrer en guise de remerciement et de l’enlever doucement de son épaule.

- _ Aie ! _ Commenta Hollow Zangetsu au rejet. Ichigo tente de ne pas sentir l’amertume du rejet de contact.

\- Je le ferais promis, toi aussi prends soin de toi, je veux que tu sois au top de ta forme à l’entrée. Je ne vais pas te ménager. Dit-il avec entrain en lui tapant le torse de son poing avec entrain avant de partir. À la rentrée Ichigo ! Dit-elle plus loin avant de Shunpo.

Ichigo laissa tomber son bras levé pour être un peu abattue, du rejet. Il ne devrait pas s’étonner, Amaya n’était pas trop tactile avec lui et même si elle ne rejetait pas ouvertement quand il initiait le contact, elle finissait toujours par s’extirper. Cela lui faisait un peu mal, il ressentait ce besoin d’être proche d’elle mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Amaya était tellement frustrante avec dix mille visages qu’il ne savait jamais vraiment sur quelle pied danser avec elle.

Il voulait être là pour elle mais il voulait aussi qu’il la voit vraiment autrement que son petit projet ou son petit secret. Il voulait être plus.

Il réalisait que peut-être qu’il ressentait un peu plus qu’un simple béguin pour elle.

  
  



End file.
